


Hope Is All We Have

by BiancaDevlyn



Series: The Walking Dead: Daryl and Anna [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaDevlyn/pseuds/BiancaDevlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for Sophia Daryl finds a young woman injured and alone. He rings her back to the farm and a light begins to form in the group. Damaged people tend to gravitate towards damaged people. It is the end of the world with walkers roaming all over. People just want to survive and find others that dont want to kill them. Without hope, what is the pont of living Daryl/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\So I just have started watching The Walking Dead and it has me on the edge of my seat each and every episode.. I thought I would give a Daryl OC a go.. it may be cliché ut hell, I like it that way.. so if you don’t like it or what not, don’t read it.. So here i go.. Please enjoy..

Daryl walked silently on his feet and quiet as the hills through the woods, his cross bow fixed in his arms aimed, keeping an eye out for any walkers that could make a surprise assault on him. During the night Daryl, had seen five already on his patrol, they were attracted to the area for some reason. Looking down, he saw blood on a branch, walking further in to the woods, he found a torn piece of clothing. Daryl looked ahead, peering through the bushes, noticing the tracks going up ahead, across a little stream and over a large log.   
Something, a branch broke ahead, his head snapped up. He whistled, hoping the walker would come out. Daryl just wanted the patrol to be over and done with, to go home, well the camp site that was his home and have a nice warm meal.   
“Come out, slowly....” he threatened, his cross bow loaded, aimed towards the tree just by the creek and his torch shining ahead.   
A small, petite female barely over five feet tall made her way around from behind the tree, limping on her right leg, a cross bow in her hands and knives on her ack. Somehow, this young woman still held herself strong and up right, holding her crossbow up high, aiming for Daryl’s left shoulder. Daryl smirked, impressed by her. Smart Girl he thought. This girl was aiming directly for artery of that led to his heart.   
“You been bit?” he asked, looking down to her wound.  
“No, shot by an arrow, by a gang north of here. They ran sacked my family’s camp...” she hobbled on her leg, her arms beginning to waver under the weight of her cross bow but the damn girl was stubborn, refusing to falter. Her dark skinny jeans were caked with mud, laced leather work boots, a worn dark green scarf, a weathered black leather jacket and a faded green hooded jumper.   
‘Why did they shoot you?” Daryl asked slowly stepping forward keeping his cross bow at her.   
“Humans have been doing some crazy things these days... You know with the whole world been taking over with those dead things” the female muttered.  
Daryl raised his head, eyeing her off, nodded “Ya a smart ass aren’t ya”   
“So I have been told...” she said back.  
“Take ya hood off!” he told her, wanting a better look at her.   
The young woman raised her cross bow, other arm in peace which he could see was black, blue and so she pulled back her hood. There was a gaping wound across her eye brow and to her temple, the blood going down to her chin. It was hard to say what this woman looked like being covered in blood, scrapes, cuts and bruises. She gasped, nodding to behind him.   
“Fuck...” Daryl turned, there were three walkers and she shot one with an arrow right in the eye.   
She grimaced, pulling an arrow from her back and shot another. Collapsing on the ground and Daryl shot the third walker. Quickly, he turns, putting his cross bow down and knelt down to be level with the young woman.   
“You got hell of reflexes there little half pint... Two walkers with an arrow in a few seconds, hell you aren’t no hick like me that for sure” he tore of a piece off his shirt. “Wearing good jeans, boots and a leather jacket... That cross bow there is a sure fire killing machine, you use it well“  
He looked at her thigh wound, grimaced “Now this is gonna sting a little, well more hurt like hell, you are losing a lot of blood real fast, if we don’t patch you up soon it will end up with you dead in the ground”  
Daryl handed her a stick to bite on. Daryl, put pressure on to her leg, she growled “Fuck me...”she growled, tears forming in her eyes.   
“You pulled an arrow out of your leg?” Daryl asked, putting more pressure on her wound and tying his shirt sleeves around her leg but the blood was still seeing through.  
“I couldn’t dress it right with it in...” Her eyes started to droop, Daryl moving her hand from her side.   
“Hey! Hey! Wake up girl! No falling asleep on me now, ya hear me” whispering, putting his hands to the side of her face her skin wet and clammy, her dark brown hair sticking to her face, probably from a fever “What’s ya name?”  
“Anna... My name is Anna Kendrick...” Anna, grimaced, her eyes closing as she took in a deep breath, whistling like an owl. “Yours?”  
“Daryl Dixon”  
“Pleasure to meet you Daryl Dixon despite the circumstances”  
Daryl looked at her strange when he heard rustling from behind him, turning he saw the biggest German shepherd he had ever seen in his life, growling at him keeping his eyes constantly set to hid eye and straight to his owner...   
“Is that damn dog gonna bite my head off because I am just about going to shit my pants right about now . That German shepherd is near the size of a god damn horse” he muttered, not making a move.   
“His name is Samson... Best hunting and protection dog there ever has been... He has been known to take down a buck by himself” she joked. “Samson, be nice to Daryl here okay, he is going to help me out, so not biting”   
Samson, nuzzled Anna’s hand, getting down to his belly and moaning. Daryl handed her his belt “Here, bite on this because the pain will hurt like a bitch...”  
Daryl slowly pulled his hand off her wound, blood seeping out, wrapping his scarf around, and tightening till firm. Anna growled, tears falling down her cheeks, breathing heavily.   
“I am going to have to take you back to my group, they have a vet there but just as good as any doctor around here” He picked her up and started walking with Samson loyally walking beside. “Geez, you are a little midget aren’t you, you are as light as a feather” he joked.   
“Good things come in small packages Daryl...” she joked. “You have a whole bundle of joy here! It is the quiet ones you have to worry about, didn’t you know that?”  
“Here you are practically dying and you are making smart ass remarks like that”  
Anna, in his arms noticing the straps for his cross bow and gun on his back “You were tracking someone...”  
“Looking for a little girl, Sophia, she is missing out there in the woods... I can see you are a hunter and tracker yourself.. There are not that many people that can hide from me...”  
She laughed a little “My dad, Michael, is a Special Forces commanding leader...My older brother, Matthew, sniper in the army. My dad taught me and my brother well with survival. After those people attacked our camp, he told me to run and to not look back, to just keep on running. I don’t know if any of them are dead or alive or even one of those dead things I have heard been called a walker...”  
Anna felt her head fall heavier into Daryl’s shoulder, smelling petrol, whiskey and the woods.   
Just my luck he thought as panic began to set in, his pace quickening in a hurry to get back to camp. 

 

“He has been gone far too long” Shane noted, telling Rick who was next to him on the caravan.   
“Something must have happened out there, he hasn’t taken this long before” Rick replied in hid in his own thoughts. “If he isn’t back by sunrise we will go searching for him” looking through his binoculars, seeing flash of light in the distance. “What the hell was that?” he asked.  
‘A walker?” Shane replied looking through the scope of the rifle.  
“No walker carries a torch or has a German shepherd following beside him” Rick replied.   
“Let’s go and check it out” Rick said and Shane followed him off the caravan, to the woods, shining their light closer, as a familiar person stepped out of the woods.  
“It’s Daryl, but whatever he is carrying, it isn’t Sophia” Rick noted, running closer to Daryl.   
Then the German shepherd stepped in front of Dale and Anna, snarling, barking protecting them from. Shane put his rifle up to the dog. “That dog been bit? Damn thing is crazed like an angry wolf!”  
“Get that damn torch out of my face man” He squinted his eyes, annoyed at Shane. “Don’t you even dare think about shooting that dog! Heel Samson!” he commanded and Samson stood beside Daryl, moaning and looking up to his owner.  
‘Where the hell were you?” Shane asked cocking his gun.  
“I found this girl alone, injured ya damn Cajun. Some douche bags raided her family’s camp, so she ran and got shot by an arrow in the leg, a bang on the head and a busted wrist... I wasn’t going to let her die alone out in the woods, so I carried her here you dumb jackass!” he yelled.  
Rick stepped forward, touching her forehead; damp and hot. “Let’s get her to your tent, it is closer. The girl looks like she is hanging to life with just a thread, let’s go”

 

Daryl placed Anna softly down on to his bed, Samson quickly darted in from behind him and settling near her face, head on paws, looking up at Daryl. Rick told Shane to keep on going with the watch. “How long had you been walking?” Rick asked examining the girl.   
“Half a day, I tried to keep her awake but she kept on falling in and out of it. She kept on mumbling about her father and brother, wanting to go back for them ”   
Rick put his hand to her forehead, her skin hot to the touch “She definitely has a fever, forehead is burning like a furnace...”.  
“I tried to keep her wounds clean, re dressing but it kept on bleeding like crazy” he replied, pulling back the scarf revealing a deep wound. “It doesn’t look good...”  
“I will go and get Hershel...” Rick told him, stopping by Daryl’s hand on his shoulder.  
“You sure, more people on his farm. He won’t like it”  
“If we don’t help this girl here, she will lose more blood and won’t make it through the night” Rick replied, Daryl nodded. “I will go and get him” Samson whined, looking up ar Rick, he smiled and bending down to pat the dog “You are a loyal friend. Dont worry, we will make sure she is safe”  
Rick unzipped Daryl’s tent, stepping out when Daryl spoke up “Her name is Anna...”  
Rick nodded to him, walking off towards the farm house. Daryl went into his back pack next to both of their cross bows and her two long silver looking knives, rummaged through his bag for a bottle of water, a clean wash cloth and the sandwich that was going to be his dinner.   
Samson looked at him with his big puppy dog eyes, Daryl accepted defeat looking in to those puppy dog eyes “Now If I hand you this, promise not to bite my hand off okay...”  
Samson crawled slowly to him, Daryl slowly handed Samson the sandwich. He opened his mouth slowly and took the sandwich in his mouth. “I have a feeling your owner here would have my ass and then kill me if you weren’t fed well, I know I would... A dog like you needs respect”  
He opened up the water bottle, soaking the wash cloth and washing away the dirt and blood off her face. She stirred the cold cloth sooth against her skin. ‘Samson?” she whispered trying to move her arm to find him, he got up to her licking her hand. “Where am I?” she asked.  
“You made it to the farm” Daryl told her applying the wet cloth to her fore head.  
Anna, sighed, closing her eyes. The coolness of the water was soothing against the heat of her skin. “You know, you shouldn’t be wasting water like that...It’s a valuable resource”  
“Won’t hurt anyone...” he muttered, pressing harder to get some dried blood off Anna’s face, she winced “Sorry...” he muttered.  
There were some male voices coming from outside of the tent, her eyes widened, she grabbed Daryl’s hand and Samson, up on his feet and began to growl.   
“It okay... They are here to help ya” he told her, tears in her eyes “ Aint nothin is gonna happen okay... Not while I am around, promise you that”  
She blinked, everything a daze around her and passed out.

 

Anna stirred from her sleep, images were blurring around her as she attempted to get her bearings. “Ssshhh stay still... You sure have caused quite a stir here on the farm; people are wandering who this pretty long dark haired stranger is that Daryl carried cave man style from the woods. I am going to go and get my dad, stay still okay and I will be right back” The voice was calm and gentle, friendly and it reminded her of her best friend back home in Atlanta.   
Her head was spinning, hearing voices come closer to her room, there were scratching noises on the floor boards and a big, belly bark from behind the door.   
“I don’t give a god damn rats ass or even if Jesus Christ himself said not to go in, I saved the girls life and I will go in. Now let us both in that damn room or I will kick some asses!” Samson by now was barking like a mad, crazed wolf from behind the door. “Yeah, you tell em boy... Show them who is boss. Now I suggest you let us both in or Samson here will bite all ya dicks off”  
“Alrigh, alrigh. Just keep that dog in check okay, he doesn’t need to be waking her up, Anna needs all the rest she can get to recover from her injuries” a male voice whispered.   
“Dog looks like he wants to bite my head off” another added.   
The door slowly crept open, Samson’s nose pushed it ajar, and he came rushing through with his tail wagging, going straight to his owner. He was panting, licking her fingers, she eased herself up a little, smiling. Anna, sighed, patting Samson’s ears, with her now bandaged arm, fingers black and blue. “Have you been a good boy for these people?” Anna asked, looking up at the five people in her room.   
“He has been a pleasure to have around, I am Rick”  
There was the two men that came to Daryl, the night before, one she now recognised. He stayed back away from them all, keeping a watchful eye on them..  
“I know you” she smiled slowly bringing her self up sore, looking at Rick.  
Rick looked at her, a little baffled, stepping forward to her and sat down beside her bed.   
“How?” he asked.  
“I was a part of your surgeon team back in Atlanta...” she replied, “I always knew you were a fighter...I refused to listen to the other med staff and what they had to say about it”  
“You made it out of there? How? That hospital was completely over run by the dead!” he asked.  
The large tanned skinned man came forward “When I went there, the walkers were everywhere!”  
“My father is a Special Forces commanding officer; my older brother is an army sniper. As soon as there was even a hint of an outbreak, my father and brothers got me out of that hospital, to our farm, but then a herd ploughed through our land, we always had a back up plan where ever we went....”  
Rick, held her hand, squeezing it “What happened at your camp, to get shot and make you run in to the woods like that?”  
“Our camp was overrun by a rogue group... “ She scoffed to herself, running her uninjured hand over her face and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “A group of humans would you believe it or not despite what is going on in this mad world now. My father, brother couldn’t take them on, they told me to run...”   
Anna, smiled softly, tears threatening to fall from the brim of her eye lids. “More likely they forced me to run away. I didn’t want to leave them. My father and brother know I am quick, quiet on my feet. I grew up hunting and tracking with my dad... They knew this group would never find me once I started running”  
Anna looked up at Daryl, leaning back into her pillow “Just this one time, I am grateful someone did” Daryl nodded.  
The kind, old man came forward ushering Rick away and giving Samson a pat on the head.   
“Enough of interrogating this young lady, I am glad you are feeling better. Being a surgeon, I am sure you know of your recovery time.... How do your wounds feel?”   
He moved back the blankets, revealing Anna was wearing tight black bike shorts, tanned legs battered with cuts, bruises and scratches. Her right thigh was bandaged from knee to top of the thigh. Her right wrist, fractured and in a brace.  
“As if they are on fire... But they feel good despite all that is considered.... You did a good job stitching me up....”  
‘You can call me Hershel...” he offered.   
Rick smiled, squeezing he hand “Rest up, take your time... We will set up a tent for up you and once you feel strong enough you can come and meet the camp. I know my boy, Carl, loves your dog Samson. He has quite taken to him, when he isn’t out hunting with Daryl of course”   
Hershel chuckled, smiling at the girl “I could use some lessons from you as well.... But for now we will leave you to get cleaned up”  
Then it was just Daryl and Anna, a comfortable silence filled the room. Bianca, sighing patting the bed and Samson hopped up on the bed.   
“He is a good, trusty dog. Damn straight hunter as well, thanks to him the camp got a good size deer...I never would have tracked it down without him catching the scent of it” Daryl commented, Anna’s hair was long, all the way down to her waist tied in to a braid. She was patting Samson as his eyes started to droop down, staring despondently, a sad look on her face.   
“I am so sorry...” she muttered, looking to Daryl, her head heavily bandaged.  
“What have ya to be sorry about?” he asked scrunching his eye brows together.  
“You found me, you rescued me, instead of being out there looking for that little girl. If something has happened to her in the time you helped me... I couldn’t.... She is just a little girl...”  
“I couldn’t leave you out there in the woods injured, alone and bleeding to death now could I.. Will leave you to it, let you rest up”  
Samson, lifted up his head, whining at Daryl and then to Anna. “Oh go on... I know you want to be outside with Daryl” she laughed.   
Anna, looked to Daryl “Daryl...”  
He turned to her “Thank you...”  
“No problem...” he answered and left the room with Samson walking beside him.  
He walked down the hallway of the Hershel house, he sighed, running his hand over his face, trying to shake off the awful feeling. Daryl was the one, the one to hold her down while they removed parts of the shattered arrow head from her leg. Never had he heard a scream like hers or the pain in her eyes. He looked down to his hands, blood drying under his fingers.  
Daryl and Samson, came out into the front yard, Rick and Shane, came up to him “How is she?”Rick asked.  
“Feeling guilty that we found her instead of been out there searching for Sophia...” Daryl replied.  
Rick raised his eye brows, shaking his head “Does she really think that?”  
Shane shifted on the spot, looking between the two “She said her father was special forces and her brother was a sniper... My bet, that woman....”  
“Her name is Anna, douchebag...”  
Shane rolled his eyes “Well Anna mentioned her family always has a backup plan, my bet is that back up plan includes food and weapons, some decent ones at that as well. You seen that cross bow of hers? Not to mention those white daggers” Shane pointed out. “My best bet is that entire arsenal would be deadly. I’d say we give Anna a choice, we helped her out now she helps us out... Or...”  
Daryl, shook his head stepping to Shane “What? Let her go out there injured and be walking walker bait?”  
Rick intervened between the two “Now, Shane, this isn’t the time nor place... Anna almost died, she is lost from her family and all alone. I will not have her questioned until she is ready, do you understand me. Until then the cross bow and knives stay with Daryl”  
Shane scoffed at him, shifting on his feet and glaring Rick down. Rick stepped forward, closer, face to face with Shane. “Do you understand me...” Rick muttered.  
“Yeah, crystal clear... Just keep that damn mutt on a leash or I shoot it...”  
He walked past Rick, bumping into Daryl’s shoulder “Yeah, you touch the Samson here puto, I will shove that gun so far up ya ass you won’t be shooting just words from ya mouth jack ass”  
“ Do me a favour, keep an eye out for her”  
Daryl kept his eyes on Shane’s back “You got it...”

 

A tall brunette and a shorter blonde hair woman came into her room with clothes in hand.  
“Hey there, my name is Maggie, here is my little sister, Beth. We have some nice, clean clothes for you, cargo jeans to make it easier with your leg...” the tall brown muttered.  
“Thank you...’ she whispered.”You didn’t have to...”’  
“It our pleasure... Really... It is nice to have another girl on the farm. You can use the shower” Beth told her, walking to her and handing her a bag of toiletries with shampoo, conditioner, soap and body scrub. “You have beautiful hair... So here is all that you need, you shouldn’t have to be like this...”  
The older sister, Maggie, smiled at them both “Now, come Beth, leave Anna in piece. We can talk to her later...”  
Anna was now alone in the room, picking up her new clothes, the toiletries and eased herself off the bed, to the bathroom. She set down everything, walking to the mirror, grimacing. The side of her face was black and blue, dirt and blood through her hair. Anna, looked down to the sink, taking a deep breath and refusing to be upset. She sniffed ”Be strong”, she whispered, worried.   
Feeling stiff and sore, Anna ran the water in the bath nice and warn. Her hand was under the water, then Anna felt guilty and she cried , the shock of the events were setting in. Anna, took a deep breath, steadying herself.  
“No crying... No crying... Be strong... Do not cry. Do not give up” she whispered looking up at the mirror. She was a ghost of herself.  
Her eyes were blood shot red, green eyes were pale not bright and green, dark circles under her eyes. Carefully she peeled off her clothes and went under the hot bath. It just seems every one she has loved gone away in the end and here she was alone.   
Anna shampooed and conditioned her hair, scrubbed away the dirt and blood, the water swirling a mixed colour of red and brown. Anna’s muscles began to relax under the hot water, putting her hands up against the wall; she raised her head to have the dirt off her face.  
Anna, stepped out of the bath, being careful of her leg stepping out of the basin and trying not to bump her hand. She picked up the green skinny cargo pants, a black tank top and a pair of black vans. The jeans were stretchy, soft, comfortable, sliding them up her legs. She put on her black tank top, put on her socks, slipped on her vans and tucking in her laces. Anna never liked tying up her laces to her Vans back home. She smiled, thinking back to her father always scolding her not tying her shoe laces up. In the corner, she icked up her small ack pack Daryl must have left. A deep breath, stood up off the bed, tied her hair into a side way plait, picking up her bag and she walked out of the room. There was no one in the house, limped along the hall way looking at the family photos.  
“Hi!” a young boy interrupting her thoughts.  
“Hi!’ she replied smiling tucking a piece of hair behind her ear  
“My name is Carl Grimes... I don’t know if you remember me back from the hospital”  
The young boy put his hand out and Anna shook it.   
“Pleasure to meet you Carl again...My name is Anna Kendrick...”  
The boy stood there looking at her, nervously shifting on her feet.   
“Thank you...” he finally said.  
Anna was taken a aback by the boy “What for?”  
“My dad told us you were his surgeon, that you were the one that fought for his life. If you didn’t, he wouldn’t be here today, my mom and I would be alone. There would be a lot of people that would have lost their lives if he wasn’t around... So thank you...”  
“It is no problem at all... But right now I am a little lost here... Wandering if it is okay if you show me around? I don’t want to tread on any toes by going somewhere I am not supposed to”  
She put her hand out to Carl, he gladly took it “Sure...I know my mom would want to say thank you... You have an awesome dog too!”  
Carl helped her down the steps of the farm house ”Just wandering if you can do me a favour with him..”  
“Really?”he asked bright eyed.  
“I need someone to help me look after him while I am getting better. Take him for walks, feed him when you can, brush him and to make sure he doesn’t forget his manners! As a form of payment here...”   
Anna looked around, reached in to her bag and gave Carl two Mars Bars.  
Rick and a woman, whom Anna presumed to be Rick’s wife came walking up to them,  
“Anna, this is my wife, Lori....” Anna hobbled forward and shook Lori’s hand.  
“I never got to thank properly for helping with my husband... Your dog, Samson, has given my boy something good to do. It is real excellent to have a human surgeon around as well”  
Anna, grimaced slightly as the pain killers began to wear off, she stumbled a little. Rick came forward, holding her shoulders concerned about her “You sure you should be off that bed?”  
“Dont feel right just sitting about...”  
Rick helped her stand up right, she went into her bag and got out eight bags of freeze dried dinner meals; chilli con carne, mac n cheese, lasagne and shepherds pie. Rick felt himself smiling, thankful there is some humanity left in the world.  
“Here is some ration packs, a couple of cans beans and spaghetti... It may not be much for what you all have done for me but it is least I can do... I can show you where my family home is....”  
Rick put his hand up to stop the girl “This food is more than we can ask for... As for your family home, you can show is when you are well healed...”  
A young, Asian man came up to them. He was friendly looking, with a gentle smile and bright eyes. “The tent is read, but it is right beside Daryl’s which was the only comfortable spot. My name is Glenn...”  
“Anna Kendrick...”  
“We will leave you for Glenn to show you your tent...These packs will serve us well tonight... Thank you...”  
Anna followed Glenn to her tent, he unzipped the front part which had a plush blanket for Samson. Then inside the main tent was a thin mattress, two pillows,a sleeping bag and doona. There was three bottles of water, two apples and a torch.  
“It isn’t much...”  
“Better than lying in mud, injured and almost freezing to death....”  
Glenn was taken aback by her comment, a bit nervous.  
“I was joking Glenn... Relax, thank you”  
The tent looked inviting, cosy and warm compared to the last week or so in the woods. Looking up she sees Daryl working with her cross bow, Samson laying down with his eyes up to Daryl. Slowly she walked over to Daryl, her leg dead straight from her bandage.  
“How damaged is it?”she asked sitting down beside Samson.  
“The release is bent a bit...Just trying to get it out... What did you do to get it this warped?”  
“Clocked a man around the head, he could very well walker food at this minute....”  
“That how you fracture your hand there... Throwing a 50 pound cross bow up and knocking a man out?”  
“Yeah... Stupid huh...”  
“Not stupid, smart. You fought back, didn’t give up... There a lot of people arent doing that these days”.   
“I go down fighting”

 

T Dog and Glenn were just sitting down with their chicken and potatoes. T Dog looked up, looked in confusion at the sight before him. Daryl was walking very close to Anna, holding his arms out straight and showing her how to hold his cross bow.  
“Well, would you look at that?” T Dog muttered holding. “Daryl Dixon might have a lady friend, never thought I would see the day...”  
“Well, he did rescue her...’ Glenn commented, picking some squirrel from his fork and eating it.  
T Dog started hitting Glenn in the chest, stunned“ He actually smirked then... For like a second there he didn’t have that constant scowl on his face”  
“Well I hope she is a lady friend... Daryl scares the crap out of me even on his best days!” Glenn laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys.. Hope everyone is well.. I am writing this Daryl/OC fan fic.. I am writing it so for once Daryl will actually have a best friend and some one he cares about instead of instantly being in love. As Norman said in an interview, damage people attract damaged people. This is the time of the end of the world and they are all trying to survive.. I do not own The Walking Dead..

Carl came running up to Daryl and Anna, his face had a big smile spread wide across his face and beaming. Samson barked, panting and licking Carl’s face “Come and sit next to me Anna, I made sure I kept spot closest to the fire so you can keep and warm”  
“Or is it because you want to feed Samson the vegetables you don’t like eating...”she teased ruffling his hair.  
‘How did you know?” he laughed, trying to straighten out his hair and patting Samson on the fore head.   
Rick looked on, smiling and feeling content watching his acting and being happy.  
“I have a brother of my own who still does that and he is a grown man. I also worked with a lot of kids in the hospital by bringing Samson to cheer them up ... They did the same trick with the vegetables with him as well” she joked smiling down at Carl, scoffing a little and not believing herself. Anna actually found herself actually feeling happy because of the young boy. She held on to that moment with all her strength as the eerie feeling of sadness, lonely began to creep back in to her mind. Daryl’s face softened, seeing the look on her face it but in a flicker it was gone and the smile was back.  
“Please excuse me Daryl...My handsome prince is escorting me to dinner” she told him, a wisp of hair falling across her bandaged face, smiling and taking Carl’s hand.  
“Yeah sure, no problem... Just you be damn careful yeah, don’t you go popping those stitches, you will end up bleeding out all over the place and attracting walkers from inside of the woods. I am watching you” he warned her, heading to his spot furthest away from the group, with Samson close by his side.   
“Yes officer hoedown throw down, all is safe in the world with you and your cross bow” she joked a smile on her face calling out after him walking away, he looked backed, Anna poked her tongue out at him.  
Daryl shook his head, looking at her strange, Anna just shrugged her shoulders to say hey its who I am and turned to follow Carls lead to their spot by the fire. Smoke drifted across, the wind blowing a chilly breeze across the camp. Daryl, leaned back in to his chair, watching how Anna was just fitting with the group, he scoffed, just like that Anna one of them, belonging. He picked up his plate, leaning further in to his chair, looking down to Samson, his eye brows raised looking at the expression on the Samson’s face. Daryl chucked him a piece of meat, rubbing his ears. “Good boy...” he muttered.

 

Carl was aimlessly asking Anna all about her being a child surgeon, Lori and Rick shook their hands and held for a moment, seeing their son’s happiness.  
“Carl, eat your dinner, leave Anna here be so she can eat hers in peace without you rattling her ear off. She will be getting sick of you before you know it, you don’t want that so you?...” Lori warned, pointing her fork at him.   
‘No mom...”  
“I quite like the little squirt” Anna replied, ruffling Carl’s hair.   
“Have you thanked Anna for your meal tonight? These are her ration packs that she brought with her” Rick asked.  
“Thank you Anna...This is real good. There are only so many squirrels a person can eat in their life time” Carl relied, his mouth full of the chilli con carne.  
Lori scoffed disbelief that her sons table side behaviour. Anna laughed, ruffling Carl’s hair “Dont worry Lori, boys will be boys and sadly they never grow out of it...My dad, his name is Michael and a veteran Special Forces officer, he still chases around my brother, Matthew around the yard with a water pistol, both squealing like little girls”  
“That really puts my faith in to the male species...” Lori joked.  
Anna, shivered, only wearing a thin cardigan, Rick got up of his chair and put his jumper around her shoulders. “Oh, you didn’t have to Rick... I am really not that cold”  
“ I could see you shivering , so don’t fight it.” He smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder “Since you refuse to stay in bed to heal properly from your injuries, I will not have you freezing to death while you stay out here... You need to stay warm to get better and to heal quicker, so we cant have you catching your death from the cold in the mean time”  
She looked around, eyes wide at the group and a smile on her face as the realization set in “You all are allowing me to stay? But what about the men that were after my family and I... They come here, you all would be in danger” Anna shook her head, pulling together the jacket around herself. “No, that would not be right; I really do not feel good about that. I can leave as soon as I feel I am healed enough to move on my own feet”  
“We had a group vote and we want you to be one of us... And being one of us mean we protect our own” Rick told her, smiling softly at her “Truth be told, no one deserves to be alone in the world in what it has become to today... I won’t have that for you. Something like that on my conscience is something I wont have. Besides I am pretty sure that your father and brother will want you to be safe and well looked after. They would want what is best for you. So, if you agree you can join the group, that is until you find your family again, then you are free to make your own choice where you can stay”  
“I really would like that...”  
Anna smiled, fixing the bandage around her head and looked up over the fire, catching Daryl’s eye and nodded “Thank you...” she mouthed.   
He shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head and accepted her gratitude. She went back to talking to Carl, listening to every word he had to say. Daryl’s eyes not leaving her, keeping his eyes out for Anna. He could see Anna was beginning to get tired, her eye lids were blinking fast and she was yawning, putting her hand over her mouth. Fiddling with her braid with her uninjured hand and stifling a yawn. Carol handed him a second plate of food, a motherly look on her face, glancing over to Anna.  
“That young lady over there feels all alone in the world at the moment; she is separated and lost from her family, scared if she will ever see them again. Where would our humanity be if we couldn’t just actually help one person for once? Anna is lucky to have you watching over her, she needs it most of all at the moment”  
Carol looked over to see Anna had scraped some of her food on to Carl’s plate, feeding the child before herself.  
“There are a lot of screwed up people in the world at the moment, Anna just needs someone looking out for her when she doesn’t have somebody like her father and brother around...” Daryl scoffed “Just don’t go saying anything about it to anyone...Don’t want people thinking the wrong thing and making mountains over mole hills. All I am doing is just keeping an eye out for her”  
“Your secret is safe with me Daryl...Now you eat that second plate of food, you are much too skinny these days. I see one scrap of food on that plate or I see any given to Samson, you will be in trouble”  
“Yes mam” he replied picking up his fork and taking a bite of the chilli con carne.   
Carol knelt down to Samson, pulling a piece of beef jerky from her pocket “Cant forget you know can I boy, we need you strong as well” 

 

Anna, with Samson by her side was walking back to her tent. Rick had wanted to walk with her but Anna insisted she was able to hobble along by herself to her tent. Anna informed Rick, that Samson could sense a walker from just about anywhere around and she would be just fine. The night was chilly, her breath white, pulling Rick’s jacket tighter around herself and her hood over her head. Grimacing, she tried un zipping the tent but couldn’t bend down enough with her leg to make it all the way down. “Son of a bitch... You have got to be kidding me. I go days in the woods half dead but I can’t seem to bend down to un zip a damn tent flap”  
Samson looked up at her, tilting his head at her and whining. “Don’t you laugh mister... If I cant get in to the tent you are going to be sleeping outside again in this cold, see how you like that one, hey”  
He laid down on his stomach and looking up at her intently “i thought so” she teased.   
Daryl was walking up to his tent, seeing Anna and Samson staring at her tent. He put his cross bow down on to the ground. “Need any help there half pint? By the looks of it you are struggling a bit”  
Anna turned her head, arms folded “I am just fine, Daryl Dixon. We are just taking a little more fresh air before we sleep in a stuffy tent. You spend so long outside, one doesn’t liked to be so cooped up in a tent”  
He raised his eye brows, knowing she was a well stubborn woman in the short time he has known her. “By the looks of it any more fresh air you are going to turn in to an ice pop, its dam cold outside right about now. I can see you shaking from here” His eye brows raised, calling out “Zipper not stuck is it?”  
“Maybe it is... Maybe it isn’t. Or maybe it is just I can’t seem to reach all the way down to undo it ” she replied giving him a smirk.  
Daryl shook his head, laughed and headed to her tent, kneeling in front of it and pulled the zipper all the way down to open it “You are real stubborn aren’t you? You could have asked me for help ya know”  
“How do you think I made it this far” she laughed. “I keep on fighting... Keep on swinging and like hell I am giving up” she joked. “Maybe every now and then I do need to ask for some help” she added.   
“Alot of people don’t have that sorta attitude these days, good one to have on ya” Daryl patted Samson on the head, getting up off his knees.  
“Hope so...” she replied “Cross fingers it doesn’t almost get me killed again”  
Anna leaned down to get in to the tent but grimaced holding her leg as a pain shot through, startling her. Daryl held on to her arm and helping her down “Careful there darlin’...” He held on to her arm, moving her blankets and gently letting her down on to her thin mattress.  
Daryl found her pills, getting her a bottle of water. “Better take these otherwise you won’t be able to sleep through the pain when the meds wear off” handing her the pills. She took then laying down on the mat, pulling her sleeping bag over herself and Daryl, seeing she was struggling to reach for them and not wanting to ask Daryl for help yet again, shook his head and threw the doona over her.   
“Thank you...” she whispered, nestling her head further in to the pillow and putting her arm over Samson.   
“Yeah well... Just don’t go saying shit about this around the place to people here. Got a reputation to have around the group to hold up” teasing her as he closed the air vent flaps in her tent to keep the cold air out.   
“Don’t worry Daryl, I know how this whole image/reputation thing works... I won’t tell a soul to anyone here on camp. Your big, dark secret is safe with me” Her eyes started to droop as she got snuggled in to her blankets. Samson crawled up closer to her head and got settled. That dog was always there for her.   
“Good night...” she whispered.  
“Good night half pint, rest up. See you in the morning. “You stand guard boy, protect your owner here. Don’t let anyone that we don’t like” 

 

Anna had been in the camp for a couple of weeks by now. Her leg was still healing, she was getting around better with just only a small limp but still not quite being able to pick up anything to heavy with her fractured wrist. She woke up; groaning as the sun came peeking through her tent. Anna pulled up the sleeping bag over her head, Samson pulled it right off her, ducking under neath the zipper and running away to Carl. Anna, growled wiping her hands over her face, grabbing her panda bear beanie to hide the birds nest of hair that was on top of her head and getting up, out of the tent.  
Samson stood proud by Carl with her sleeping bag in his mouth, Carl was laughing so much he was holding his stomach, almost doubling over “You think you are real smart don’t ya Samson? I get my hands on you not even Daryl Dixon can save your butt from being skin alive when I get to you! Better yet I will feed you to a damn walker! And Carl, I am determined to make sure I find those brussel sprouts you so hate! I can see you laughing from here”  
“You wont be able to find brussel sprouts!” Carl called out to her, wiping tears away from his eyes.   
“You want a bet boy! I will find the equivalent out tracking... I know just the right one as well and it is well more nasty than any than any green vegetable you have ever eaten Mr Carl Grimes!” 

Carl laughed at her even more and walked away with Samson to begin his chores for the day

She was wearing a long sleeve white top, white pyjamas with pink love hearts and bunny slippers along with her panda bear beanie. Daryl was outside his tent, fixing her cross bow when he looked up to see her like that. “Good morning sunshine, see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed again. Be careful walking around here or I just might end up firing off a arrow at that damn racoon on top of your head”

She raised her eyes brows at him, giving Daryl a pointed look and stuck her finger up before walking over to him and sitting down beside him yawning loudly. 

He looked at her “Pink pyjamas, bunny slippers and that racoon beanie still? Cant believe you actually still wear the princess shit”  
“ Let me tell you something mister, these bunny slippers, this “panda bear beanie” comes everywhere with me... Dead people walking around or not, I wear them with pride. I also don’t give a damn what people think of me”

“I can tell that! How old are you? What 12 years old?” he teased poking her with the feather end of an arrow.

“”29, 30 in 28 days. How is my cross bow jack ass?” she asked peering at the bow. 

“Finally think I have finally fixed it... You must have really clocked them a beauty, the aim was a fair way off”

‘When do I get to hold it?” she asked, hoping he would give in and let her finally hold it. 

“As soon as that wrist of yours is healed fully, then you can hold it. You grip it too soon; you wreck your wrist and go longer without hunting, tracking with it. Maybe not at all”  
Anna growled, running her hand through her hair and got up off her feet. “I am going to go and get some coffee. Want some?”

“No, I am good... I am going out hunting for the day, look for Sophia. I will take ya cross bow and make sure it is all good for you to use... ” he told her, wiping the dirt off her cross bow, getting up off his feet and whistling for Samson, who came running to Daryl from around the back of the farm house. He reached back, unfolding a cloth and handing her two silver hunting daggers. “You will need these then today, I would give you your dad snipers rifle but my guess is you have the bolt on you somewhere...” He eyed her off, waving a arrow at her. 

“No one but my dad, my brother or me will shoot that gun! That ass of a man is not getting his hand on it”

“Shane aint happy about that one...’ he added.

Anna scoffed, crossed her arms “I don’t give a god damn about Shane, he is not getting his hand on that rifle. Ugh... I don’t know how you do a morning without coffee... You think the world is ending now with all these dead people walking around, you should see me when I don’t have my cup of coffee in the morning... You should see me without my morning coffee. Have fun out there! Dont get your ass kicked by some walkers. Watch his back Samson, bring him back in one piece...”

Daryl scoffed at her, putting down her cross bow, picking up some grass and chucking it at her face. “Go on now... Don’t you have some washing to do with the women? I am running out of under wear...”   
She snorted at him, got up of her knees, punching him in the arm “Ugh you are absolutely disgusting Daryl... I am in no way in hell washing your under wear, cave man. Those would be just damn nasty. See you later, be careful out there. Come back in one piece just like I said okay” She walked over to Glenn and T Dog.  
Daryl put his hand to his eye brow “Yes mam...” Daryl, pointed at them and then to Anna “Watch her” he mouthed. “Or you are dead!” putting his hand across his throat and pointing at them both,.  
T Dog nodded, picking up a granola bar and pouring a cup of coffee ready for Anna. “Hey Anna Banana... How you doing this fine sunny morning?”  
She took put down her two daggers, sat down in the fold up chair and tool “Not bad, dark chocolate... Finally got my daggers back today and my cross bow is just about fixed. Daryl is going out hunting and searching for Sophia , he took it to make sure it was up to scratch for hunting and tracking”  
Anna noticed Glenn shaking his head at her “It is going to take me a while to get used to you... Here you are all pink and purple sparkles type of personality with bunny slippers but wielding some lord of the rings type daggers, a cross bow and an army sniper rifle. You are one bad ass Anna Banana”  
“Still love me Glenn?” she teased, leaning back into her chair.  
‘Thats why I do Anna... I am on a supply run with Maggie today, did you need anything apart from coffee?”   
“No... I am good” she replied taking a si of the hot black coffee.  
Glenn got up off his seat, a nervous look on his face “A supply run with horses... I really hate horses”  
‘Come on Glenn, horses aren’t so bad. I grew up with them. The trick is not to let them know you are scared of them, they know when you are”  
“Ugh I hate you...” Glenn moaned walking away.  
“Love you Glenn!” she called out drinking her coffee.  
“Love you too Anna” he called back looking over his shoulder, smiling and waving at her.  
“So I got to spend the day with you then huh?” T Dog asked finishing off his granola bar.  
‘The only work I am allowed to do with a bung leg and an almost healed wrist... Is work with you and Dale with the water”  
‘Get changed, we as soon as we get started the sooner we can get finished... It is too damn hot right about now”

 

Anna changed in to a faded pair of jeans, a grey tank top, long sleeved red flannelette shirt and boots. She pulled her hair u in a messy bun and put on her black ray bans sunglasses. She slowly made her way to Dale’s RV. He came out, his eye brows and his hands on his hips. “You sure you are ready?”  
“I assure you I am ready Dale...” she told him.  
“Well I am keeping my eye on you today young lady... As soon as I see one little limp, I will take you straight back...”  
“I promise you as soon as I feel like I cant do it... I will let you know”  
“Or Daryl will come and kiss your ass...” t Dog muttered under his breath beside Dale with Anna up ahead of them with the wheelbarrow.   
“I think it is a good thing... Those two are best friends. He is doing something that isn’t looking for Sophia, he is actually helping someone... I mean that in the nicest way i can say... They are both damaged in their own way and are just helping each other out”  
The sun was beating down on them, Dale took a long swig out of his water bottle.   
“That is true... Glenn and I saw Daryl actually start smiling on one of the first nights she stayed here. Well it was more actually a smirk than a smile to tell you the truth”  
“That young lady can make any one smile... She just has that about her” 

Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead, taking off her flannelette jumper and tied it around her waist. “it is so damn hot... To damn hot” she moaned as she picked up the water container and put it in the wheel barrow, walking back to Dale and T Dog.  
‘Leg okay?” Dale asked.  
“Right as rain...Just a little stiff and sore but who wouldn’t be working out in a day like this” But she a small noise distracted her as Dale and t Dog were talking amongst themselves.  
She made her way over to the other well, peering up over the hole and seeing a walker! Anna looked up, seeing t Dog about to drink the water “Wait...” she yelled running over and slapping away the ladle.   
“I wouldn’t drink that if I were you...” she told them. Wiping away the hair from her face. T Dog and Dale looked at her, then over to the well when realisation of what was down there hit them. “You saved our asses there Anna” Dale thanked, patting her shoulder. “Aww man...” T Dog moaned. “Just one day with out walkers”

 

Shane, Lori, Andrea, Maggie, Hershel and Glenn followed T Dog to the well Dale and Anna were standing at.   
“We have a swimmer guys!” Anna pointed shining her light down the green, slimy walker.  
“How long do you think it has been down there?” Glenn asked.  
Anna answered leaning down with her torch getting a better look “Enough for it to grow gills by the looks of it, it is mutated to survive”   
“We cant leave it in there, god knows what it is doing to the water” Lori noted, a foul stench wafting up to them and Lori almost dry reached. “Well we got to get it out... It smells like death”  
T Dog stared down to the well “Id say we shoot it in the brain... Be over and done with.”   
“That wont work...” Andrea pointed out.  
“Why not?” Glenn asked.  
“Because if that water isn’t contaminated now, shooting and having its brains splattered all over will definitely do the trick” Anna pointed out taking of her flannelette jumper, an idea forming in her head. 

 

They tried to lure the walker in to a piece of rope with a dangled piece of ham.   
“That aint going to work...” Anna pointed out. “it is not attracted to that pieceof ham what so ever”  
“Anna is right, there is a reason why the dead aren’t raiding our cupboards” Lori noted looking up at the woman from the ground. Anna was bringing another quality to the camp.   
“We need live bait” Andrea stated the obvious looking at Glenn.  
Glenn’s face went white as Andrea looked at him but Anna patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him “I will go down... You won’t have to. I am light, quicker and what is more enticing than a healing wound to the walking or should I say swimming dead?”  
Shane tied the rope securely around her wiast and legs. “Feel firm enough sweety?”  
“Yeah...” she replied a little nervous. “Slightly shitting myself right about now but apart from that i am all a okay”  
“Dont worry hun, we will get you out in one piece” Andrea told her.  
They were holding a long coil of rope that was around the water pump. Anna took a deep breath, she felt nervous as all hell “Just make sure I come back up as one alive piece, the alive part is very important okay because i don’t want to be one of those things. They smell worse than Samson when he was wet and that is saying something”  
T dog was standing back as Anna was slowly lowered down in to the well “We have your back Anna Banana...”  
“Just wandering who is going to tell Daryl that his best friend is being lowered in to a well as live walker bait?” Glenn asked looking around at the people, all who stared back at him.  
“Oh man... Why does it have to be me?” he moaned slowing releasing the rope that was lowering Anna in to the well..  
“Oh that is easy... you are smaller than him, he wont kick your ass” T Dog replied.  
“Yeah well, she better come out of that well without a scratch then...”  
Andreas bandana was tied around her mouth pointing the torch down. The smell of the rotting corpse feeling her nostril was making her want to gag. It was growling, snarling and reach up at her wanting to eat the flesh from her bones . Then the rope was suddenly loose, she screamed lifting her legs up away from the walker, dropping her torch. “Get me up!” she screamed, knocking her knee hard against the stone in the wall. “Fuck... Hurry up and pull me up guys!”  
She dropped the rope quickly, dropping it around the neck of the walker. Anna looked up to see Maggie hanging over the edge, with her arms reaching down as far as she could, calling out her name. “It s going to be okay... You are almost to the top Anna”  
Anna used her legs and arms to haul herself up the walls of the well. She was just within Maggie’s reach, grabbing her hand and she was pulled out with the help of Shane.   
“You okay?” Hershel asked. “The leg? The wrist?” Looking over her thigh and handling her wrist.   
“They are fine... Just scraped up my knee...” she answered, gasping for breath, feeling relieved.  
“So we are back to the drawing board” Dale pointed out.  
She got up off the ground, dusted herself off and pulling down the bandana to her neck. “Says you old man... Leave you guys up to this one” she teased, handing him the rope. He took it, it suddenly pulled tight, Dale was shocked.

Anna had her leg up on the couch in the RV, Carol was cleaning it with swab and putting some disinfectant on her bloody graze. She went to the first aid box, pulling out some bandage and wrapping it around her knee. “You have got to stop getting bloodied up Missy... I have to bandage you up again I will send you to bed without any dinner”  
“Yes mam...” she joked taking a sip out of her water bottle, looking around the Rv.  
“Carol... I have an idea. Why don’t we clean up the RV. It would be nice and clean for when Sophia come back. I will help” Anna got up off the Rv couch, picking up a few dishes and went to the sink. “A little princess like Sophia shouldn’t have to live in a mess”  
Carol stood there for a moment, looking at Anna “Thank you Anna...”  
Anna turned off the taps, peering over her shoulder =, wisps of air falling over her face “For what Carol?”   
‘For all of this... For being you, for being here and bringing some light in to the group. Sophia will love you, you will be like an older sister to her. She hasn’t had much like that in her life” caril admitted, feeling sad.  
“That would be an honour Carol... I really would like that”  
“You are doing alot of good for the people around here... Making people smile, sometimes even a laugh on the odd occasion, Daryl for instance Carol said with raised eye brows.

 

Carol and Anna got busy cleaning up the Rv. Anna was assigned to the kitchen, scrubbing dishes while Carol was cleaning up the lounge/bed rooms area.  
By the end of it all Anna was feeling exhausted, putting her leg up on the couch with a pillow under neath her injured knee and one behind her head. Looking around, proud of their days work. “The place looks like a home fit for a princess now...”  
Carol came with two ice packs, one for her thigh and one for her newly grazed knee. “Why don’t you take a nap, you deserve it after all the work you have done today”  
“You know what Carol, I think I might just take you up on that offer”  
Carol walked to the bed room part of the RV, pulling out a thin blanket and two large pillows. Coming back, she sees Anna fast asleep. Quietly, Carol slipped a pillow underneath behind her head. She tucked Anna in, leaving her injured leg out from the blankets. Anna, very softly snoring. Carol sat down beside the table close to Anna, keeping a motherly eyes on her. Daryl came in quietly, Samson by his side and looked around at the RV all cleaned up,  
“ Ssshhh....” Carol whispered. “Poor girl is dead to the world. It was Anna’s idea to clean it up for Sophia when she gets back, it needed to be fit for a princess she said. This young lady sure does has a heart of gold”  
“Yeah, she sure does just probably a little too big for herself at times. I know nothing can wake her except for Samson pulling off her sleeping bag as soon as the sun rises, Anna hates that doesn’t she boy” Daryl laughed patting Samson behind the ears, he shook his coat and sat down. “Just don’t wake her up now, she had a big day by the looks if it”   
He saw her knee “What happened there?” Daryl asked pointing to the newly bandaged knee raised and iced.   
“i don’t know, I asked her and she said it was nothing” Carol answered.   
Anna stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes, rubbing them and yawning. “Your back... How was your hunting?” she whispered getting up and stretching her arms.   
“A few squirrels and racoons... I uh have something for you Carol” he muttered, putting down a beer bottle with a flower.  
“It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl”  
Carol sniffed back, wiping away a tear. Anna got up got up from her back, standing up and putting an arm around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “We will find Sophia, Carol. I will be healed soon enough and i will be out there trying to find her as well”

 

Daryl and Anna were outside walking with Samson by Anna’s side looking all around him, when Daryl looked around if anyone was nearby and gave her two Cherokee roses. She smiled, putting them tucked into the top of her ears. “Thank you...”  
“You know you will find your family as well, right” Daryl told her.   
“I know... Nothing can get in the way of my dad and brother” Anna replied, an all knowing look on her face. “They are out there... Somewhere. They wouldn’t just leave me with out letting me know in one way or another. I do not believe in that fate/hope stuff. We all are responsible for our actions” Anna, looked up to the sky, closing her eyes and looking at Daryl excited “It is going to storm, wanna watch it with Samson and I?”  
“Sure... Got nothing else to do at the moment, hunting was dead today, got no kill to skin”  
Daryl followed Anna, whom was bare foot across the farm and Samson was already dancing around like a lunatic. Her long hair flowing free as she quickly made her way to her tent. She laid out a blanket on the entrance, Daryl sat down beside her. She tucked up her knees to her chin peering up to the sky.  
“How long do you think it is away from pouring down?” she asked pulling a cardigan over her shoulders.  
“Two minutes from what I can tell” he replied peering up to the blackened sky. “Lord knows we need the fresh water...”  
“The last time I just sat, enjoyed the rain just seems like a life time ago right about now... It was with my father and brother two nights before we were attacked... We found a bottle of Southern Comfort when we went on a supply run, we were laughing, joking and dancing in the rain... Got absolutely drunk out of our brains” She remembered, Samson, crawled forward and put his head on Anna’s lap as the rain began to fall, thunder echoing across the sky and lightening forked across the sky. Anna pulled out a pair of dog tags that had two gold bands, one having a small diamond. “My dad’s dog tags and my moms wedding ring. He gave it to me to keep me safe from harm”  
“What were your folks like?” Daryl asked her, wandering.   
Anna smiled, slight crinkles around her eye lids, dimples showing and cheeks that reminded Daryl of apples.   
“My mom was one of the most beautiful people in the world, long dark brown hair, these absolutely freakishly green eyes and she had this smile that was infectious, it always made everyone feel better. She was a paediatric surgeon. She drowned when I was little girl, so it has been my brother, dad and I since.   
“ I bet you look like just your mom... You got the same hair colour and eyes by the looks of it...”   
Anna looked away from the sky, her cheeks reminded him of little apples “Thank you...”  
A gust of wind came through the tent, blowing through rain. Anna screamed, laughed a little by surprise. Daryl quickly pulled down the tent flap down. She smiled at Daryl, thinking back to her father.  
“I was always a daddys girl, I could get away with murder with him. I could do no wrong. He was 50 going on 10. Such a big kid but would do anything for his kids. I remember the first time I came home with my first boyfriend... He didn’t say a word to the poor guy, just sat on the chair with a shot gun in his lap. The guy was in the way of the football, all my dad said was “you are in the way”. Next thing you know my brother comes through with a doe over his shoulder Never seen anyone so scared before in their”  
“I would do the exact same thing as your dad if I ever had a daughter, but with my cross bow. That would scare any man out of his boots”  
Anna laughed “You would scare any one by looking at them, you have Glenn scared”  
“Then there is my brother, Matthew. Never have I known anyone as funny as him, no one will ever be. He was always cracking us all up with his cheeky behaviour. But then he had his serious side, he was always there for his family”  
“That sounds like something I wont ever have, not with the world gone to shit the way it has”  
“Oh I doubt that... I have a feeling you will, there is always someone out there. Don’t give up... We have to have hope”


	3. Chapter 3

Anna’s tent had an icy chill in the air and she did not want to get out of her sleeping bag. It was nice and warm, cosy even despite dead people walking around the place these days. She pulled her sleeping bag back from over her had, opened up her eyes, yawned and stretched out her legs like a waking up cat. Samson grumbled, rolling over on to his back with his paw in the air.   
“Wake up you silly dog! We have a big day ahead of us. We are going to find that little girl and bring her back to her momma” she told him pushing him over off his back. He yelped, tossing his head and looking up at her like Anna was a big bad monster. Anna laughed at Samson, giving him a pat behind the ears. Anna sat there, just scratching his ears, thankful she had a something from her dad and brother. Samson was a piece of something from her dad and brother. Having him by her side day by day gave her hope that someday she would find her family again. But for now, Anna had to survive and help where ever she could.   
Today would be the first time Anna would be “out” since she was injured and she felt a little nervous about it all. Anna picked out a pair off skinny green jeans, black boots that were ankle height, a grey wife beater and a blue worn down long sleeve flannelette. Anna reached down into her back pack, finding a hair tie, braiding her long dark brown hair and tucking it in to a messy bun on the side . Rummaging around she found the leather straps to go around her waist for her white daggers, picking up her cross bow and heading out in to the sunshine. ‘Come on boy, breakfast time. Cant go out tracking with an empty stomach now can we” she laughed, with the crinkles around her eyes and the trade mark dimples that made her cheeks looks like apples; or so Daryl would tease.   
The heat of the sun was beating down, already warming her skin in the early morning weather. Samson yawned loudly, stretching and running straight to Carol with a happy bark, knowing full well that she would sneak something to him. He Anna walked to Carol who was warming up some porridge with some butter and fresh raspberries for both Anna and Samson. “Good morning Carol”.  
“Good morning sweet heart” Carol greeted , giving Anna a hug, a quick peck on the cheek and sat down with the bowl of porridge in Anna’s lap.   
Carol stood there in front of her, Anna looked up and saw that all knowing, concerned mother look that she remembered all to well when her mother was alive and well.   
“I hear on the great vine that you are going out there today to help look for Sophia”   
Anna took a mouthful of the porridge, talking with her mouth full of porridge “Uh uh...”  
“You sure you are ready for that? Is your leg and hand healed enough” with a pointed glare, worried about the young woman that she is starting to see as a daughter.   
“They both are fine and dandy... I promise I am in good health enough to go out there ” Bianca replied with a mouth full of porridge showing, smiling cheeky and showed Carol her hand was in a fabric bandage rather than a cast of sorts.   
Carol pretended to be angry with her by slapping her slightly on the shoulder. Trying to hold an angry look on her face but just fell into a smile when she looked at Anna; he cheeks full like Miss Piggy. Anna was beginning to help Carol feel whole again. “You remember to be careful out there for me today, okay. I can’t have anything happen to you”  
Carol looked down to Samson “You look out for her too boy, trouble seems to follow her around to much these days”  
“ I will be just fine Carol, Samson will be with me and I am pairing with Daryl for the day. You don’t have to be concerned about us, I promise you Carol, I will be okay and back in one piece at the end of the day” Anna told her, smiling.  
“Yeah, well I can’t help it worrying about you. Just call it a mother’s instinct sweet heart, I cannot lose another person I care about...” Carol gave her a care package of crackers, power bars, some dried fruit and nuts.  
“We will find Sophia, Carol”  
Carol picked up the basket of wet clothes and began to hang out the dirty washing. Lori came out, looking a little worst for wear “I am so sorry for sleeping in... Especially on laundry day” She bent down, patting Samson behind the ear. He rolled over on to his back, Lori laughed and gave him an itch on the tummy.   
“No, you probably needed it. Don’t worry about it, I can handle it” Carol told her.   
Anna noticed Lori was looking a little pale in the face, concerned “Are you okay Lori?”  
“Just feeling a little tired, nothing to worry about hun” she replied, putting her hand on Annas’s shoulder.   
“If you need anything at all or if you want me to check you over, just ask okay?” Anna offered.   
“I know... I know...You quit worrying about me and look out for yourself there today okay? You are paired with Daryl, you need all the help you can get being stuck with him all day. Then again, he doesn’t talk all that much does he but to anyone else but you so you might just have an easy day” she joked pegging up one of Ricks shirts to the line.  
“You all act like Daryl is a big scary monster... Well he aint... Just a big puppy dog” she jostled.   
“To you maybe...” Carol muttered with a small smirk on her face.  
“Dont let Daryl hear you say that...” Lori countered.  
Rick walked past with Shane, Andrea and T Dog “Morning Anna, finish up your breakfast. We have a lot of ground to cover today. I need you to have your strength for the search; you have a huge day ahead of you”

 

“Everyone is getting new search grids today, if she made it is far as the farm house she has gone further east than we have been” Rick told everyone, laying out a map on the bonnet of the car.   
Anna was trying to pay attention to what was going on, having a look of the map but her cross bow strap was a little loose on the back and it was annoying her. Daryl shook his head, going behind her and tightening up the strap. “Stop fiddling, i know you are jumpy. You will do just fine out there” he muttered only so she could hear.   
“Thanks...” she mumbled, looking out the corner of her eye as he was putting his shirt on, he nodded at her with a smirk.   
“I would like to help, i know the area pretty well” Jimmy offered. He was a young kid who was eager to get out there and help with the group. It felt like he was doing something right.   
‘Is Hershel okay with this?” Rick asked, wary of the young boy being out there in the open.   
“Yeah, he said I should ask you” Jimmy replied, stepping forward and getting a look of the map.   
“Alright then... Thanks, appreciate it” Rick answered.  
“Nothing what Daryl found is screaming Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holding up on that barn” Shane called out, sitting on the seat of the car and looking over his shoulder.   
Anna scoffed, “Anyone can mean Sophia, right?”  
“Aren’t you a smart ass...” Andrea scoffed with her stupid cowboy hat on.   
“Your judgment doesn’t matter to me...” Anna countered with cool, calm and collected disliking Laurie.  
“Might wanna hold your Chihuahua back there Daryl... She is a bit of an ankle biter and it will get her in trouble someday” Shane called out from inside of the car.  
Anna raised her eye brows at him and stuck her finger up at Shane.   
“I try to but she is a bit of a fire cracker. Even worse if you try and hold her back, that is when her bite goes from Chihuahua to a Rottweiler”   
“The person in the pantry would have been so high... Same size as Sophia”.   
“Daryl and I are burrowing two of the horses from Hershel. I have been riding horses since I was a kid, I can get through, up and over anything that I come across in these lands... We will be following the river; there is a ridge there where we can get a bird’s eye view of the grid. If she is up there, we will spot her without a doubt. Samson is coming with us, he used to be a military and rescue dog. If he finds her scent, we can track her real good” she stated with Samson loyally sitting by her side.   
T Dog put his hands on his hips “Well don’t we have a little tomb raider on our hands right here? Is there anything you can’t do? Horse riding, cross bow, shooting, hunting and tracking...”

The sun was bright, it was glaring down brightly into her eyes . She bent down to the ground, using T Dog as a shadow “I can’t drink straight spirits; last time that happened I kind of got arrested because of it. My best friend’s older brother had to come and bail me out on that one. My dad still doesn’t know about that one till this day” Anna replied smiling cheekily at him.   
“What did you get arrested for?” T Dog asked, curious because of his little best friend.   
Anna shifted on her feet “Uh... It was for indecent exposure. I kinda flashed my boobs to the cops so my friends who had priors could get away. I barely got a slap on the wrist for that one”   
“Well aren’t you full of surprises” Daryl murmured beside her. “You got yourself a record”  
“What and you don’t?” she whispered., looking up at Daryl with a cheeky grin.  
‘Just didn’t expect you too!”  
The people around her stopped and stared at her. T Dog coughed in to his hand, blinked a few times “Aww I totally got to get my hands on a bottle southern comfort and get your ass drunk for your birthday. You sound like you would be the life of the party!”  
“Nah uh, I am not touching a single drop of no god damn spirits. My hang over will last days on end... That stuff is damn nasty” Anna screwed up her nose and shook her head with the very thought of the alcohol making her feel a little ill.   
Dale came around with the bags of guns, Anna was given her dads sniper rifle with the silencer. She put the bolt back in from her pocket, dusting some dirt off. Anna took off her rifle, taking out the silencer from her pocket, twisting it on and stepping forward to take a better look of the map.  
“You never know Daryl, you might even see that chupacabra again of yours” Anna teased, poking her tongue out a little and raising her eye brows at him.   
He scoffed at her “Making fun of me now there half pint?”  
“Yeah...” she frankly said.   
“A chupacabra?” Rick asked, the sun beating on to them.   
“What, you never heard this, the first night in camp Daryl said he was out squirrel hunting and this whole thing started with a chupacabra” Dale teased.  
Anna laughed with Dale, swinging her rifle around her shoulder. Jimmy stared at her a little, blushed a little and laughed with her. Daryl bristled a little, staring at him “What you braying at jack ass... You think that is funny do you?”  
Jimmy looked down to the ground, nervously.  
“You believe in a blood sucking dog?” Rick asked.   
“You believe in dead people walking around?” Daryl said having a little go back.   
Jimmy reached forward for the gun bonnet of the car but Rick stopped him “Hey, hey. You ever fired one before?”  
“If I am going out I want one. Anna has a cross bow, rifle and those silver knives. If she has all that surely I can have a gun” the young kid moaned like a little child.   
“Yeah, well people in hell want slurpees dude. Anna knows how to damn well use those weapons in the woods for hunting, tracking and able to kill anything that is out there”   
“Come on Half Pint, we have to going before we waste too much time in the day light” he told her stalking off with Samson running off and walking by his side. Anna rolled her eyes at him being all grumpy.   
Rick pulled her aside for a moment “Be careful out there okay, I need you back in one piece. I already have had the “talk” from Carol for letting you go out there too soon while you are still healing. Are you sure your hand and leg are healed enough for you to go out there?” He fussed over her taking a hold of her hand and looked it over.  
Hannah laughed, holding her hand up and giving him a pointed look “My hand is nicely strapped and reinforced with bandaged tape. You don’t have to worry Rick, I will be back just fine. Besides...”  
“Yo, Half Pint, will you just move your ass, quick. You are wasting time there by just standing around and yapping like there is no tomorrow...” Daryl called out shielding his eyes from the sun and Samson barking at her.   
“You better get going before you end up in too much trouble with him. I think I can actually see Daryl’s eye twitching from here... Seems your dog has made a new best friend as well” Rick laughed,   
Daryl was standing there, wiping his nose and staring her down. He was kneeling down, patting Samson behind the ear and talking to him.   
“Pfft, I could handle that red neck on his worst of days...” she joked giving rick a quick hug “Be careful out there today” she told him giving his side hug and a small kiss on the cheek.   
Rick felt it there, Anna was the light and maybe somehow she was the answer to everyone’s grief. As strange or mysterious as it was, she lifted peoples spirits. “You too... Dont let him boss you around too much you hear me... He gives you too much trouble, you just come back to me and I will sort it all out” he joked.  
“Yes big brother” she joked.  
“That has a ring to it...”   
‘Anna! Come on” Daryls voice echoed, without him even looking back.  
“You better get going now, he called you Anna rather than Half Pint. That is when you know you are in trouble” Rick pointed out.  
“See ya...” Anna laughed to Rick running up to Daryl.

 

Anna saddled up the chestnut mare for herself “I will take this one, she is a little bit of a flightier. A bit jumpy on her feet as well”  
“You think I cant handle a little spirit” Daryl asked her chucking Samson a little of his granola bar, which he snapped up pretty quickly.   
“No...” she simply replied getting up on the horse. Nelly, the horse shifted on her feet a little, her head looking up in the air and peering around the barn. “Hey, hey easy there now, Nelly okay. No playing silly buggars on me alright. Today you and me are going to have a nice easy ride. What do you say about that?”   
Nelly gave a little rear, Hannah holding on to the lead rope to the halter. The smell of the horses, hay and the barn reminded her of home. She smiled, leaning down, giving Nelly a pat on the neck and a quick kiss. Daryl looked on, for a moment there it was as if there was no dead people walking around in the world and all they were doing was going for a ride. Together they rode out of the barn   
“Where did you learn all of that sort of stuff anyhow? I gathered you to be some rich pony club princess sort of girl with a horse that was worth just as much as a car or something like that” Daryl asked, curious getting up on his horse. Eyeing her off cocking one eye brow and both rode in the open fields. The Cherokee roses were in full bloom, their fragrance wafting along the breeze. Anna reached back untying her braid into a long plait over her shoulder. She leaned down half off her saddle, reaching out her fingers tips and grabbing a rose and outing it behind her ear.   
“Looks can be deceiving Daryl.... I remember the day I got my first big horse” she recalled thinking back to the way life once was. Samson was up ahead, keeping a watch out for any of the walkers.   
“I didn’t even know my father was bringing one home for me that day...” There was something about her smile that was haunting, her eyes were dark. Anna was gloomy.   
“But when he unloaded Twister.... Never have I seen such an amazing animal, a deep blood red bay old school quarter horse gelding. He had been a give away horse y father had seen advertised in the local paper and was almost about to be dog food when my father got him. He only had two weeks left to live. My dad said to my mom, I wouldn’t get no better nor loyal horse than all those other thousands of dollars worth of horses that other girls had. We had given him a second chance in life. Best damn horse I ever owned and he didn’t cost a dollar” She gathered her reins, clicking her tongue urging the horse forward with a big smile on her face, laughing sadly to herself. “Oh I miss this...” she whispered.   
“Your dad sounds like a good man” Daryl commented, his eyes squinting as the sun shone down brightly in to his eyes.   
Anna smirked, gathering the reins tighter in her hands “I could get away with murder with him...”  
“I bet you would batter those big green eyes of yours and you would get just about anything you want wouldn’t you!” Daryl looked up to see Samson standing still, looking straight. There was a lone walker stumbling towards them. Daryl whistled to her, tilting his head to Anna “Want this one? Been a while since you shot, you need the practise” he asked.   
“Sure...” she replied swinging her cross bow off her shoulder.  
“if we will be out tracking and hunting together. I wont have you with a damn lousy shot that could get me killed one day because you don’t have my back” he teased.  
“You are such a jack ass sometimes Dixon. I got this one...” Anna pulled Nelly to a stop, pulling her cross bow from around her shoulder.  
Daryl clicked his tongue to move his horse forward to be right beside Anna. “Take your time remember...” whispered, encouraging her.  
Anna shot a bolt, hitting the walker in the shoulder; she growled with frustration feeling disappointed with herself “Bloody hell... You have got to be kidding me”  
‘Go again, you can do it Anna... Slow is smooth, smooth is fast. You always remember that” he encouraged her.   
Samson lay down deep in the grass, his eyes followed a butterfly around his nose, keeping quiet and out of sight. Anna took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then raising her cross bow, shooting and getting the walker in the eye. Anna smiled big, wisps of her hair falling out “Booya... I still have my mojo. I can’t believe it... I actually got the sucker”  
“See, you can do it! It is all in your head you bo zo!” he teased her, looking at Anna and actually found himself do more than a smirk, but rather a smile.  
Anna rolled her eyes, swinging her cross bow around her shoulder and staring him down with daggers with her eyes. Daryl put his arms up in mock surrender “Hey now, I meant no harm...”  
“You call me a bo zo you southern red neck hick... I hate you”  
‘No you dont...’ He replied, shooting an arrow off and killing a squirrel. Daryl rode past, grabbing it and tying it to his waist.   
“What ever smart ass”   
Samson was up ahead, his ears were pricked and his nose looking over to the river. Daryl and Anna pulled up their horses. Daryl leant down, patting Samson “Good boy...” he muttered.   
“What is it?” she asked.  
“Samson got the scent of Sophia, that is her doll there by the log in the river. I owe you a good hunk of meat for this boy” Daryl muttered, getting up of his feet and looking down the hill. “You gonna be okay getting down this? It is real steep”  
Anna put her hands on his hips, pushed past Daryl “Of course I can...” and made her way down the hill.  
“Your mumma is far too easy to shit stir boy... Now stay here, give us warning if anything gets close by” he laughed and followed after her with Samson.

 

Daryl watched Anna as she was short footed over the logs like it was nothing and made it down to the river with no problem at all. “See...”  
“Yeah, yeah woman... Just you watch yourself okay. First moment you don’t you could trip up” he mumbled walking through the water and picking up Sophia’s doll.  
“She came through here... Samson catches her scent around the area, we will be close to finding her” Anna noted, puffed from the climb. “We could be close!”  
Daryl looked around, holding the doll “Sophia!” he yelled out.  
“Sophia!” Anna called out.  
“Come on, we got to get the trail... We don’t want to lose it to anything”  
Anna was looking up at the hill when Daryl looked back to her “I knew you only just made it down that hill”  
“Hey, not my fault I aint 6ft tall and have arms like you...”  
“Come on...” he laughed. “i will even give you a boost up there if you want’  
‘Ha ha ha very funny. You are sooo not getting your hands on my ass. I don’t know where your hands have been. gross” she muttered pushing past him.  
“I wash my hands after every woman thank you kindly...”

 

They were on top of the hill, Anna’s horse was a little jumpy. “You alright there?” he asked as his horse jumped a little.  
‘They are both on edge, something is up” Anna had a frown on her face, holding the reins tight and walking the horse forward.  
Then a snake came at them and the horses reared up. Anna screamed as she fell off and down the cliff. “Anna...” Daryl screamed as he was falling down the hill. Branches stuck in to his body, losing his crow bow as he slid the rocks and in to the river. He was stunned, laying in the river “Son of a bitch...’ he muttered, looking over and seeing a an arrow through his side. The pain was almost unbearable, finding it hard to breath. Slowly, he eased himself up and looking up to see Anna slowly stirring, trying to lift herself up.  
“You alright?” he called out.  
“Yeah... Seeing double but I am all good” Anna patted She got up, whole wide of her face covered in blood. Looking around all she could find was her cross bow and a few bolts. She gingerly picked herself up and carefully slid down the rocks but her legs gave out in the water. “Shit” she swore.  
She waded across to him, looking at his side “We need to get you out of this water, so I can treat your wound better. God knows what infections you will get by just lying here” she urged helping him up out of the water putting his arm around her shoulders. Anna was strong for a petite young woman.  
“What about your head?” he asked, wavering a little on his feet, almost pulling her down.   
‘I can deal with my head.... We need to deal with your wound”  
‘My cross bow...” he told her, looking back in to the river. “Merle gave it to me...”  
“I will find it in the water. It isn’t going anywhere, promise I will find it for you”  
Anna was struggling a little with Daryl using her as a leaning post, he was stumbling every so often and it brought her down each time. But she made it to a near by log and sat him down. She leaned down close to his wound, her head throbbing as her vision started to blurr, she blinked quickly trying to shake the nausea off. It didn’t go unnoticed and he looked at her warily ‘Ya sure you are alright...”  
She ignored what he said “I need to use your sleeves... I can use that to put around exit and entry wound. I am going to use my shirt to tie it around and hold it in place.... At the moment, as painful as it may seem, we have to keep the arrow in. I take it out, it can cause severe bleeding. If it were back at the farm house I could better treat it by taking it out. But I don’t want to do it out here if something went wrong”  
“You will catch your death out there...” he commented as she took off her flannelette jumper, a large scratch up her right arm.  
Anna took one of her daggers and took off Daryl’s sleeves. “Better me freeze than you get internal bleeding or even worse, a blood infection. Now stay still will you” she commanded, focused tying the sleeves around the wounds.   
“Yes mam” he joked. “Bet you were one of them female surgeons who would bust every ones balls”  
“Now here comes the painful part. It is going to hurt like a bitch but I need to try and stop the bleeding”  
“Fire away doc, get it over and done with... Argh!! Son of a bitch... Yep, yep you were defitnately one of those surgeons” Daryl grunted as a searing pain went through his side. Anna quickly with recision hands tied her flannelette up and stood up.  
“I will go and look in the river for your cross bow. We need as much fire power as we can get. I lost my dad’s rifle somewhere up there” 

Daryl propped himself up against the log, seeing her hand was black and blue. “You hurt your hand there... It is all different colours”  
“it will be fine, promise i will fix it as soon as we get back to the farm” she replied, looking around the ground for a decent size stick to search in the water with.   
“Ever bother looking out for just yourself once in a while?” Daryl pointed out, heavy breathing and holding his side.   
“Now what kind of person would I be if I did that... I figured we all need people to get through this tough time. No one should have to do it alone” she replied, turning around smiling to him and heading in to the water. “I am not going to lose my humanity over that. I have seen there isn’t a lot of kindness going around these days, there still needs to be some around. That is the kind of hope that keeps me going”  
Anna was waist deep in the water, pushing around the dirt on the bottom, keeping a constanct eye on everything around her. “Or there is the kind people that are just plain old ass hole example of human beings... My opinion is good people are even harder to find these days. Everyone gets pushed to their limits and some go beyond that of humanity and become monsters. So I like to believe there is some still good people out there, your group is.”  
Anna paused, taking a breath and wiping a little blood off her mouth and then facing Daryl “ You are....”   
Looking over to the edge of the water, there was some bushes rustling; she held her breath, adrenaline kicking in as she looked up at Daryl. He looked around himself, picking up a large rock and putting his finger to his mouth to silence her and pointed to the bushes. Anna leaned in to the water, chin deep and slowly picked up Daryl’s cross bow. She felt scared, a lump in her throat as she backed away from the direction of the noise. Daryl got up off his feet, getting ready to strike if any walkers came into the clearing.  
‘Come on, come on.... Half Pint move your ass, hurry the hell up” he muttered to himself, feeling uneasy standing there.  
She came out of the water, shivering with his cross bow in her hand. “We had better get going, god knows before any of the walkers come along. It will be dark soon...It wont be safe”  
Daryl limped along to the base of the hill, he handed her a stick to help her up the hill “Lets get started...”   
Anna looked up at the hill, dwarfed by the size of Daryl “This is going to suck isn’t it...”  
Daryl laughed, even in a life or death situation she still manages to bring light in to the situation “it is going to suck balls... And hurt like a real son of a bitch”  
‘Well good thing I am not a dude then...” she whispered taking the stick from his hand, smiling and raising her eye brows and poking her tongue out.   
“Let’s get this show on the road then...” he urged her walking to the start of the base of the hill.   
Daryl pushed Anna forward above hi self, making sure she at least got away if anything happened. Every ounce of his body was screaming at him, his side had a searing pain that was making it hard for him to breath with every step he took or anything he grabbed.. Atleast in this world he could actually help someone physically in the mean time while looking for a lost little girl in the woods. She was getting weak and dizzy every movement she made but Anna was too stubborn to admit of it. She had treated his wound but not hers “You alright up there”he called out, puffed.   
“Just peachy... I think i just ate a bug... Oh yep, I did just eat a god damn bug. Oh that is seriously the most disgusting thing ever in my entire life’ she gasped, spitting and trying to wipe away the grossness from her mouth.  
Dead people roaming the earth and she was grossed out by bugs.  
He pushed himself up again, the pain almost unbearable “Come on now, almost half way. Dont be such a pussy”   
Anna’s head started to spin a little, she tried to shake it off, grabbing a hold of a branch but it let go. Daryl tried to grab her but he fell too. 

 

Daryl lay down at the bottom of the ravine dazed as a figure stood over him.  
‘Why don’t you take out that arrow, dress your wound better little brother”  
He blinked slowly, dazed and confused “Merle? That you?” “  
“Whats going with you and the pint sized hottie? You both out here by your lonesome”  
‘Where’s Anna? Where is she?” he asked trying to shift his weight but panic set in, he tried to move his head to try and find Anna, but he couldn’t see her anywhere in his sight.   
“Why are you laying down anyway? Having a siesta or something? Want me to rub your feet or something? I can have a look around for the sweet butt of yours and she can do it for you? God knows I would love to have her do it for me”  
“Screw you jack ass... Anna aint like that, she would kick ya ass if you touched her, she can handle herself well in a fight. It is just a real shitty day bro for us both, just stop with the shit stirring okay” he muttered his head still spinning from the pain. Daryl tried to move his head around to try and get his eyes on Anna.  
Merle leaned closer in to his face, the image still blurry, making Daryl feel sick in the stomach “Well by the looks of it you are the one screwed little brother, All those years I spent trying to make you a man and here you are pussy whipped by some midget size of a woman! Look at yourself, god you are lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You and miss thing are gonna die out here. All for what?”  
“A girl, we are looking for a little girl...”  
Merle leaned in real close to Daryl’s face “I see the connection here now, you got a thing for little girls now”  
“Shut up...”  
“Cause I know you aren’t looking for little ol Merle anymore”  
“Tried like hell to find you bro...”  
“like hell you did... You split man and went off the first chance you got”  
“You got out, all you had to do is wait. We went back for ya, Rick and I. We did right by ya”  
“Is this the same sheriff Rick that handcuffed me to the roof top in the first place. Forced me to cut off my own hand. That is who we are talking about here, you his bitch now. You pussy whipped by the green eyed beauty? God knows I would probably be with a girl with an ass and tits like that”  
“I aint nobodies bitch” Daryl told him.   
“You are a joke is what you are. Playing errand boy to some pansy asses and niggas. You are nothing but a freak to them. You think you can even be friends with Half Pint over there? A woman like her? Those hands are manicured man. To someone like her who was brought up with a gold spoon in her mouth you are nothing but red neck trash. They are all probably laughing behind your back right about now, making fun of you like those girls did back in high school. You know I am right, one day all of them are just going to scrape you off their heels like as if you are dog shit’  
Daryl started to black out again when Merle hit him, talking to him “Hey they aren’t your kin... Your blood. Now you listen to me, aint nobody gonna care about you accept me little brother, aint nobody who ever will. Now get up before I am gonna have to kick your teeth in. Come on, get up”  
Merle began kicking Daryl’s feet ”Come on Daryl, get up...”.  
“Daryl Wake up!” Anna screamed throwing a stick as close as she could to him.  
He suddenly woke up, looking down to his feet and seeing a walker chewing on his feet. Two walkers were after her as she stumbled along trying to find a large and sharp enough rock to hit any of the walkers in the head with.   
“Daryl!” she screamed and stabbed a walker in the head.   
Daryl kicked the walker in the head; his heart was in his chest as he was trying to reach for his cross bow. He looked up, seeing Anna slice the other walkers head off with her daggers but still unsteady on her feet. Daryl grabbed the stick pushing the walker to the ground, bashing its head in till there was nothing left but mush blended in to the dirt. Anna stumbled to his direction, exhausted and collapsed by his side. Daryl looked up, seeing another walker coming fast through the river, he laid down, pulling the arrow out his side. He was not going to let them die here today; there is no way in hell they were going to. The pain was just about agonizing for him but he put the arrow in the cross bow and shot the walker in the head just as it got to them.  
‘Nice shot!” she joked heaving on the ground, tired.  
Anna sat up, her throat ablaze with thirst. She put her hand out to help Daryl up off the ground.  
‘We better changed that wound to dress it a better way now there is no arrow init...” she informed with a doctor voice Daryl thought.   
“Yes Doctor Kendrick...” Daryl joked removing his flannelette and Anna’s make shift bandages. Anna dusted off her hands and sat down besides Daryl waist.  
She lifted up his singlet, taking a closer looks at his wound. She got up off her knees, taking the make shift bandages to the water, rinsing it off to make it as clean as possible. Daryl watched her, Anna was quick and efficient with her hands. “This is the best I can do until we get back to the farm... I’m sorry”  
“What about your head?” he asked pulling his singlet back down and eating her off warily.   
“I am just going to wash this blood off... Just need to keep awake. I will be right back” Anna eased herself up off her tired and sore knees and trudged her way to the river.   
Daryl took the squirrel he killed earlier, skinning it, his eyes looking up at Anna every couple of seconds, watching for any walkers. He took the laces of one of the walkers and cut their ears off. He cut the meat from the bones, eating a piece for strength for the no doubt long trip back to the farm. Anna was up, taking a little breather and walked up to Daryl, her body was tired and sore. He held up a piece of raw squirrel meat to her, to Daryl’s surprise and she ate it with out a beat. “I need all the energy I can get to make it up that ravine”  
“Let’s get this show on the road...” he whispered.   
“The Daryl and Anna show...” she joked finding a little light in dire situation. “Now that is a reality show worth watching more than those damn Kadashian’s...”.  
Daryl tilted head back, laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, walked forward to the base of the ravine.  
“Oh I am serious, give me the pleasure of turning those girls in to a walkers and shoot them with a bolt” she joked. “Damn girls are a pain in the ass...”

 

They were a long way up on the ravine, Anna cut her hand bad on a tree root with every branch she grabbed it stung like hell. Daryl was struggling to heave his body weight up, he was half crying. Anna stopped, looking down at him and her gut instinct wanted told her to help but Daryl saw that “You damn well keep going ya hear me! Get to the top, don’t you stop for me ya hear! Get your ass up there Half Pint or I will kick ya ass”  
“Daryl...” she muttered.  
“Go Anna... Don’t you worry about me” he urged her softly, giving her a small smile.   
Daryl stopped for a moment watching her go up higher and higher until he couldn’t see her anymore. A sense of relief washed over him. A flock of crows flew above them, Daryl stopped taking a quick breath. Atleast Anna would get out of this damn horrid mess. “Please don’t feed the birds...”  
‘Whats the matter Darlina? Is that all you got in ya?” Merle teased, croching down low. “Look at you climbing!”  
‘I did better when you were missing! Wont you just piss the hell the off and leave me the damn well alone” he growled pulling him self up from another branch.  
“Come on, don’t be like that. I have always been on your side”  
‘Since when?”  
“Hell, since you were born baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass”  
“you never took care of me. You talk big game but you was never there and you aren’t here now so some things will never change”  
“I tell you what I am real as your chupacabra...”  
“Daryl was starting to get really angry now “I know what I saw!”  
“Yeah, I am sure the shrooms you are had nothing to do with it either. Tell me something little brother, where on this god damn earth do you think you could be friends with a girl like little Half Pint, I mean seriously. A girl like that has standards ... And you are below those standards by a long shot little brother...”  
“You’d best just the hell up!”  
“Or what... You gonna get to the top and shut my mouth for me. Well come on and do it then, if you are man enough. Kick off those high heel son and start climbing. If I were you little brother I would take a fall for the cause, I just don’t think you ae gonna make it to the top! Come on little brother, wont you grab your friend Rick’s hand”  
Daryl put his hands up to the top of the ravine, clawing at the the dirt, feeling himself starting to fall back “No, no “ he muttered.  
Two small hands shot out and grabbed the loose hand. “I got you Daryl... Got your back Hoedown...” she joked with a smile.   
Anna pulled him up, he was struggling real bad and leaned on her a great deal. “Yeah you better run!” 

 

Anna breathed a sigh of relief “We are here... Thank god!”  
Anna was breathing hard, her throat feeling red raw and dry from thirst. Her whole body ached, limping with every step. Her hair was sticking to her face where the blood had dried. Daryl refused to be helped with the farm in sight, dragging his cross bow behind him. She stayed close by him just in case he collapsed. It would be no doubt both of them would look like death itself, all covered in blood, dirt, grime and pale.  
Rick, Shane, T dog and Glenn were running up to them, with all of their guns pointed at both her and Daryl   
‘Is that Daryl and Anna?” Glenn asked, shocked not quite believing it was them.   
“About time you pointed that gun to my head... Are you gonna pull the trigger or what?” daryl asked, his body swaying little, his face covered in blood, scaring them all.  
Anna shook her head, pulling a piece of blood crusted hair from her face “Daryl... Now is not the time to be a douche.....”   
Anna flung side ways and then still on to the ground. Daryl looked around wildly and to the ground. All this way from twice up that damn ravine, she gets hurt bad on the ravine. “What the hell?” Daryl yelled wiping the blood away from her fore head. “I was just kidding and here you are shooting off like a lunatic.If she dies!” he yelled out at Andrea.  
The colour drained from Rick’s face, he turned back to the Rv and screamed “No! No!”  
Hersel stood in his drive way pissed as all hell “what is going on here?”  
Rick bent down, carefully picking her up in his arms. “We need to get her back...”  
Rick saw the look on Daryl’s face “She isn’t dead Daryl...”  
Andrea and Dale were running to them “Oh my god, oh my god is Anna dead?” she cried, feeling horrible and gulty.   
“No, she isn’t dead. Unconscious from it all” Rick told her, hurrying past her.   
T Dog and Shane put Daryl’s arms around their shoulders.   
“Here you are shooting off like a lunatic, been through hell and back out there today. If she dies you are in real trouble ya here me!” he yelled out at Andrea.   
Daryl felt his eyes droop “Anna better not bed...”  
Rick could see Andrea was completely guilt ridden “Anna isn’t going to die Andrea, you just grazed her okay. She is too damn stubborn to go out like this”  
Glenn pointed at Daryl, shocked “What the hell happened to them? Oh my god are those walker ears?”  
Rick too off the boot lace necklace of ears and shoved them in his pocket “Let’s keep that to ourselves”  
T dog stopped behind them all, holding up a doll “hey guys, isn’t this Sophia’s?”

“We found it washed about on the creek about there... She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere” Daryl grimaced as Hershel stitched together his wound.  
“That almost cuts the grid in half”  
Anna sat on a chair beside the bed with a bandage around her head. It was pounding like no tomorrow, knowing she would have to be woken up every two hours when it was time to go to sleep. Anna was feeling utterly exhausted and started to blinking slowly, feeling tired. But Daryl whistled, glaring at her and pointing am angry finger at her.  
“Right, no falling asleep, got it Daryl” she replied pulling her legs to her chest on the big recliner chair and pulling the rug over her self.  
“You better get it... Or I will kick ya ass” he warmed her.  
“How are they both looking?” Rick asked passing Anna a glass of water.   
‘I had no idea I would be going through so many anti biotics so quickly... Any idea what happened to my horses?”  
“yeah, the ones that almost killed us? If they were smart enough they would have left the country”  
“The one that Anna fell off was called Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. We would have told you she would have thrown you if you had bothered to ask. It is a wander all you people have survived this long’

 

Daryl was keeping eye on the clock, Anna had five minutes or so left before she meant to be woken up again. Bags were starting to form under neath her eyes, of course that wasn’t helped by half of her face covered in bruises and scrapes. She had the recliner full out, a big warm quilted rug and two big fluffy pillow behind her head. He had to laugh; Carol had came in earlier and given her that stupid panda bear beanie hat and that is when Samson came in. The dog hasn’t left her side since.  
There was a soft knock on the door, Daryl quickly pulled up the blankets to cover himself up and Carol came in with a tray of food for both of them.   
“How are you feeling?” she asked.  
“Alright...” he replied.   
Carol looked over to Anna “She due to be woken up yet?”.  
“She is soon, that damn girl can just about fall asleep on anything... I don’t know how the hell she does it half the time” he noted.   
Carol smiled softly; she cared for the both of them “Well I brought you both some dinner, god knows both of you must be starving. I know Anna eat likes a horse despite the size of her... I don’t know where Anna puts it all”  
“Yeah and she eats anything too...” he told her.   
Carol put down the tray, leaning down. Daryl flinched a little as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Watch out for the stitches...”  
Carol felt resigned, looking at the door but looking back to Daryl “You need to know something, you and Anna have done more for my little girl than her own daddy and I did in her whole life”  
“I did nothing than Rick or Shane wouldn’t do...” Daryl said. 

“There is a reason why you have that young lady over there as a friend for life despite what you think of yourself and what you have between yourself and her... Anna could have made friends with Rick or Shane, but she is that good friend to you and no one else is she? Anna sees that something in yourself that you don’t see. Don’t doubt yourself okay... You are every bit as good as them, every bit” she softly told him, walking out of the room.   
Daryl pulled himself up eyeing off the food, then to Anna, he picked up a small pillow and softly throwing it at her “Yo, wake up half pint...” he whispered.   
Anna stirred from her sleep, yawning and stretching “I was sleeping soundly asleep just then...” she giggled tiredly. 

“Be my guest to fall asleep again... Then you will get even more brain damage than you already have... Carol brought in dinner... You need to eat. Come on now” he firmly told her and sat himself up against the head of the bed. 

“Yes sir...” she joked and rolled her eyes at him, waving him off with her hand wrapping the blankets around her shoulders, walking around the bed and grabbed the tray. Anna went to the other side of the bed and sat beside Daryl “You are eating to bo zo...”

“Who you calling a bo zo...” he joked nudging her in the shoulder and taking a piece of venison from her hand. 

‘I know what you are like, you won’t eat unless someone force feeds you” Anna told him., smiling. 

“Thanks for saving my ass out there today... Would have been one of them if it weren’t for you’

“Oh I don’t know about that, I have a feeling that you would have found a way out of it. I just helped you to get out of it a little bit quicker that is all”  
They sat there eating in silence, Daryl taking the last of the pickings with a plate on his lap while Anna read a book Lori had dropped in. Daryl looked down, Anna had fallen asleep with the book in her lap. He picked it up, gingerly lifting the tray up and setting it on the cabinent beside him. Anna slid down further in the blankets, half asleep. Daryl scooted over to side of the bed as far as possible, still facing her. Anna rolled over to face Daryl “Good night Daryl Dixon...”

”Night Half Pint... Go to sleep now, you need it” he spoke softly.  
‘


	4. Chapter 4

This is getting more and more fun to write about..  
Anna tied her hair in to two loose plaits to stop her from getting bad headaches from her gunshot graze. She grimaced a little, waving off a little bit of the pain fro the head ache. A blue shade was forming around her temple and her eye socket. She squinted a little, shielding her eyes from the sun, wishing right then and there she had a good pair of dark sunglasses. Today was her birthday, she prayed to all hell that no one knew or remembered anything about it. Anna didn’t like the attention to tell the truth, making her feel a little uncomfortable and uneasy.   
Anna was biting her lip, concentrating on the tray of breakfast that she was carrying to Daryl. She picked out two bright red apples, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, two granola bars. One of the apples and granolas were hers. She wasn’t all that hungry and Daryl needed it ore than her. That damn male was too stubborn to ask anybody for help or anything more to eat for himself; he was too proud and Anna brought it upon herself to look after him with out him realising it. Daryl saw her coming; he perked up a little and sat himself up. Lying alone in the tent had been a little too boring when he didn’t have the half pint sized young lady around him who would more than often talk his ear off or even just sit there in silence as she read a book. That was her thing. Anna would tell him stories from when she was a kid on the farm and hunting trips with her dad, Daryl enjoyed hearing what a normal child hood was like.   
It was a warm day out there for her, she chose to wear a pair of denim shorts, black Vans with no socks and laces tucked in to the shoes, a white t tank top and a flannelette long sleeved t shirt. Samson was bouncing around her like a puppy, she was laughing at him, talking to him and it was a good sight to see. She was moving around, dodging him. Anna got to Daryl’s tent; he was poking the netting with a bolt. Samson ran straight in to the tent and curled up besides Daryl. Samson brought a lot to the camp to everyone around. Anna shook her head “Boys... Always teaming up with each other and ganging up on me”  
“Samson and I gotta team up against you somehow... Neither of us can handle you by ourselves. Us two males here stick together... Surival...”  
Anna just rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Daryl was baiting her to react but she wasn’t going to bite “Jack ass... Anyway, I brought you some breakfast... I know you will be hungry and Samson was crying like a little puppy because he couldn’t sleep in your tent” she told him.  
“Come on in to the hotel Ritz then...” he urged her. “I am bored out of my damn brains right about now with. My ass is starting going numb from sitting on it too damn long. Starting to feel that pins and needles feelin in my ass”  
Samson settled his head on to Daryl’s lap, looking up at him. Daryl scoffed and scratched behind his ears “Big tough guy aren’t you?”  
Anna looked on; she loved that dog to no end of the earth. There had been some dark days and Samson got her through them. “I don’t know where I would be without Samson; he is my best friend... Saved my ass more times than I can count since all of this happened”   
Daryl gave her a raised eye brows, scoffing and pretending to be angry at her.  
“You don’t have to worry, Daryl... So are you” she laughed.  
“Good... Cause you would be in trouble otherwise, no one else around here I can trust” he replied.   
Anna bit on her lip, carefully placing her steps not wanting to trip over. “I do not have the best balance in the world...Here I am a surgeon but I always seem to be keeping on tripping over my own two feet on flat surfaces. Matthew, my brother came up with a nick name for me, Gypsy. He said my head would always be in the clouds or I had my head in a medical book of some sort and that is why I tripped everywhere” she joked, blowing a piece of hair out of the way from her face and sat down beside Daryl.   
“Did you just curse then, Half Pint” he teased, playfully poking her with the feather end of a bolt. “I think I might just have to go and tell Carol on you now...” Daryl shrugged his shoulders “But then again, she probably wouldn’t believe a word I say to her anyhow. You just seem to have got everyone under neath that thumb of yours, at will to do anything you say”  
“Shut up...” she muttered with a mouthful of sandwich and chucking a piece to Samson.   
She sat down beside him, offering him toast and he took it out of her hands gladly. He saw that there was two granola bars and two apples “One of those apples and granola bars are yours are’t they?”  
“May be they are, maybe they arent...” she muttered, reaching over his legs to get her book and got settled in to the big pillow “But I am not hungry...Besides, you need it more than me any way with that injury of yours. You need your strength”  
Daryl shook his head, taking the apple and granola bar off his tray, popping them in her lap. He started her down, poiting his finger at her “You, eat!!!! Otherwise, you will be withering away to nothing and you need your strength”  
Anna rolled her eyes, taking the apple, narrowing her eyes and taking a big bite of the apple. Her mouth was full “Are you happy now?”  
“You are disgusting...” he told her. “Wipe your face you grot, you got shit dribbling down your chin”  
She wiped her face with the back of her hand, opening her book. Anna was humming, just sitting there reading beside Daryl and Samson in silence and he was happy about it. He peered at her with a sideways look “What are you reading? Some kiddy shit?”  
‘It is a Harry Potter book that Beth let me burrow, thank you very much... There is a saying out there; you can grow old but doesn’t mean you have to grow up. My life motto” she replied without even looking out of her book.   
“Thought you would be planning a birthday party or something...” he hinted, looking at her side ways.   
Anna groaned, putting down her book and put her hands over her face. Daryl smirked, laughed a little and ruffled her hair “Feeling old now are we?”   
“Not as old as you? You what 50?” she teased.   
“Ya a real smart ass aren’t you... No I am 45” he told her. But it is your birthday... I thought you girls go crazy for birthdays and all that sorta stuff?”.  
With the world going to shit Anna didn’t feel it was right to celebrate. “Just doesn’t seem like the best of time to celebrate a birthday, with every thing going on and all. Maybe it doesn’t feel right, I feel guilty in a way”  
Daryl sat there thinking, fiddling with the arrow in his hand. “Oh I don’t know about that... Maybe a birthday to celebrate is just what they all need, to do out there. To just have a time to forget all the bad shit that is going on in the world and has something else to focus on. There is much else they got ...” he told her, licking his lip by force of habit and giving her a sneaky sideways glance “Besides, I heard T Dog got Glenn to find a bottle of southern comfort while he was out on a run... Those two are a little excited”  
“You are that determined to see my boobs Daryl Dixon?” she teased   
“Well, do you know how long it has been since I have seen a woman’s... Ow! Damn girl... Ya bony knuckles hurt like a bitch” Daryl moaned, rubbing his arm.   
Anna punched Daryl in his arm and kept burrowing her knuckles in to his “You are a pig, You know you deserved that one, Daryl Dixon”  
She buried her knuckles in to his shoulder for good measure  
“Damn girl, will you just stop that. It hurts like a son of a bitch. I got stitches you know”  
“Dont care, they pop I can just fix them myself. One of the first things you learn in ed school”  
“Hey...” Andrea called softly, walking in to Daryl’s tent. “Carol told me you would be in here Anna. I brought you the Chamber of Secrets... Been told you read real fast and would be done with the first book in no time at all”  
“Thank you... I appreciate it, Andrea” Anna replied taking the book in her hands.  
Andrea looking at Samson reaching over and patting him behind the ears “He is a gorgeous dog... I haven’t seen a German shepherd quite like him before, stunning”  
“Oh and he knows it...” Anna joked.   
Daryl gingerly reaches over, cheekily taking the book from her hand “Another book with no pictures... I don’t see the damn point of it”  
Anna rolled her eyes at Daryl “It is called having an imagination...”  
“I am so sorry Anna, I feel like shit for what happened to you” Andrea apologised  
“Me and Daryl both, don’t worry about it. Im still alive and kicking”  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but is there anything I can do”  
“You were trying to protect your group, we are good. Wouldn’t expect any less, just promise me you will take that lesson today”  
“See you out there... And happy birthday” Andrea smiled at her, got up out of the tent but it didn’t settle too well with Daryl “Next time you shoot at either of us, you had best pray that we both are dead”.   
Daryl felt a little uneasy about it but he reached in to his back pack, pulling out a small red bag and giving it to Anna. She looked at curiously, opening the bag and a small charm fell in to her hand “St Jude, patron saint of Lost Causes. Hershel told me that in desperate cases or time, this is the saint that looks over us all. I found it out on a run with Glenn... Figured you could put it on with your dad’s dog tags. Double the luck.... I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t wanna...”  
Anna unclasped the small ring and attached it with the dog tags. She traced her fingers around the oval shape “Thank you... I really do love it. It isn’t coming off. Got to get all the good luck I can get”  
“Besides, somebody else other than me and Samson has to watch your ass when we are not around... Happy Birthday, anyway”  
Anna pulled her necklace so it was dangling out of her t shirt to her necklace can be shown of proudly. She smiled, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Daryl, blushed shifted in his spot. Anna leaned back, putting down her book, dusting herself off and picking up her cross bow. “Are you coming to the shooting lesson with everyone today? Supervise all of us rookies? Tell us how it is really done?”   
“Pfft... Someone has to make sure you can damn well shoot that cross bow, course I am coming out there today” Anna laughed him off.  
She rolled her eyes at him, got up off her feet and held her hand out. “Come on bo zo... We have got to get moving”  
‘Bossing me around woman like I am your man or something” he moaned, taking her hand and walking out of his tent. But he enjoyed it in a way.   
“It is my birthday... I can do what I damn well want to and boss who the hell I want to; that includes your hoedown self. Now move your ass”

 

Daryl , Anna and Samson were walking to Rick when Anna looked up seeing Carl kicking the ground. He looked angry, frustrated.   
“What’s up with the kid?” Daryl asked.  
“I don’t know... But I will go over there, talk to him a little and find out what is going on” she muttered, hoisting her cross bow strap around her shoulder. “Remember not to strain yourself cave man... Dont want you injuring yourself and i having to patch you up...” Anna tapped his arm, smiled, poked her tongue out and laughed.  
“Ha ha ha very funny Half Pint, now why don’t you go and play guardian angel with the kid” he teased, nudging her shoulder.   
Anna laughed, which she seemed to finding herself doing more and more lately. The sun felt good on her skin, her hair blew a little bit in the small breeze. The bruise on her face was getting darker, making Daryl shift on his feet a little; he was starting to feel responsible for her more and more . “I had better go...” she told him.   
He watched her walk away while his shadow, Samson, stayed by his side. A new found best friend. “Your mumma sure is something isn’t she buddy...”

 

Anna walked up to Carl, finding him kicking the dirt and looking grumpy leaning against the RV under the shade. She bent down her knees, down to his level. Anna knew if she talked to him while standing up, it would be harder to talk to him and find out what is wrong. “Hey Carl, something is on your mind isn’t it buddy?” she asked.   
Carl huffed, chucking the stick he was holding to the ground. “I want to learn how to shoot. Can you please teach me? I bet your Dad taught you how to hunt when you were real young too, maybe even younger than I am now”  
“You know I am not going to lie to you Carl, I know you are too smart for that” She put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little. “Yeah, I was younger than you are now even”  
She felt a little guilty when Carl looked up to her with his puppy dog eyes. Yes, she did learn how to hunt, track and shoot when she was young, but that was a part of her upbringing. It was a part of her life but not a part of Carl’s, she knew he did need to know how to shoot but felt conflicted. “I don’t know about it Carl, you will have to ask your mum and dad if you can. If they say yes, I will teach you”  
“Can you go and talk to them for me please? I know my dad likes to ask you advice for all the stuff that goes through his head. He will listen to you, I know he will... Please Anna” Carl pleaded, standing taller and stronger.   
Her heart melted a little, feeling sorry for Carl “We will see, buddy”  
Carl, tugged at the bottom at his shirt over the of top his pants, hiding something. Anna noticed “What have you got there...”  
He pulled up his shirt to show a gun tucked in to the top of his trousers. Anna gasped, wiping her hand over her mouth, breathing out loud and put her hand out to take the gun off Carl.

 

“How did this happen?” Lori said, pissed off snatching the gun out of Anna’s hand, tucking it in to her pants and staring her down.  
“I don’t know how he got the gun... There is no need to bite my head off...” Anna barked back, folding her arms to her chest and taking a step to Lori. Samson stood by Daryl and barked, ready to defend Anna. He looked down to Samson with a pointed finger “Heal, Samson... Stay put you hear me”  
Daryl coughed, masking his smile and wiping his smile with his hand. He thought it was absolutely hilarious that pint sized Anna Kendrick having a go at big mama boss Lori “Easy now Tiger... No cat fights with Mrs Friendly here, we don’t want her breaking a nail now and be complaining about it all day that she cant fold the washing because her hands are too sore”  
Samson lay down on to his belly, whimpering and looking at Daryl with big puppy dog eyes. Daryl got down to his knees, the hot Georgian sun blinding his eyes a little “That aint gonna work right about now with your mumma, Samson... Best bet is to stay by me boy for now or you could be in the dog house”   
Dale stepped forward “I don’t think there is no need to get angry with Anna, all she was doing was trying to help out with Carl and deal with it the best way she knows. If there is any one to blame, blame me. It is my fault, I let him in to the RV. He said he needed a walkie and that you sent him” Dale said, looking at Rick.   
Lori scoffed, shaking her head and not wanting believe her son’s behaviour “So on top of everything else he lies. I can’t believe this... I really don’t”  
Anna stepped forward, wanted to defuse the situation a little. “He wants to learn to how to shoot and he asked me to teach him. I grew up hunting and tracking from as young as I can remember. My brother and father are both well experienced snipers in the army, I learnt from the best there is out there...”   
Lori looked to her feet, to Anna and started to realise what would be important to Carl. Daryl looked on between the two woman standing off and Lori accepting defeat.  
“Now, I know it is none of my business but this is your call whether he learns or not but you have got to know this is the right thing to do. He needs to know... There will be a time when there is no one around him and he will need to know how to defend himself...”   
Lori looked around at every one, shocked that a young boy will be handling a gun at such a young age. She wasn’t ready for any of this, it didn’t feel right “Oh no, don’t you all make me the unreasonable one, Rick?”  
“I know, I have my concerns too but... ” Rick assured her.  
“There is no buts, he was just shot! He has just got back on to his feet and he wants a gun!” Lori was feeling well pissed off.  
“Better than him being afraid of them, there are guns around camp for a reason. He needs protection. As Anna just pointed out, we wont always be around to defend him... Carl needs to know... ” Rick assured.   
Anna knew where Lori was coming from and a mothers love is a mothers love, she didn’t want to cause any trouble or rifts between a family. “He needs to know how to handle them safely, Lori. My father taught me from a very young age to respect a gun. The first thing he taught me was safety...” she said softly, understanding and smiling kindly to her.   
Lori scoffed, folding her arms and staring at her with pointed eyes “No offense, Anna. But not all of us grew up backwards country of Georgia riding horses, firing off arrows and shooting squirrels... Walking around with that cross bow on your back like...”  
Anna was not happy with that comment, she was furious. . Anna bit her lip, walking up to Lori, pointing at her “Without me or Daryl, you wouldn’t have any meat, you got to realise that...”  
“I do not want my kid going around holding a gun” Lori bit back, looking angrily at Rick  
“How can you defend that with him walking around with no protection...”  
“He has all the protection he needs right here...”  
“Look, everything you say make perfect sense... It feels wrong...”  
Anna balked a little, a side ways glance at Daryl. He just shrugged his shoulders, not as if he has heard this before.  
“It did not feel right when he followed after you in the woods. I wish I had said something back then and listened to my gut”  
Anna carefully stepped forward, with her hands up in a little surrender “That boy is growing up thank god for that, he is growing up in to a brave, young man and has the maturity to deal with all that is going on. Now is the time for us to give Carl a chance and start treating him as an adult. Times are changing... We need to adapt and handle it the best way we can”  
Lori did not want to have a bar of it “Then he needs to start acting like one, he is not mature enough to handle a gun” She was angry, staring down to Carl.  
Carl stood up from his seat near the tree, feeling brave and going up to his mum “I am not going to play with it mom, it isn’t a toy. I am sorry I disappointed you but I wanna look for Sophia. I want to defend the camp. I cant do that with out a gun”  
“Shane is the best instructor I know, I have seen him teach kids younger than Carl. I have been told Anna has one of the best shots going around”  
Lori “You will take this seriously... If I hear from anyone that you did not live up to my expectations...”  
“Lori... He wont let you down. I know he wont... Carl has a good head on his shoulders, I know he is a good kid”  
Lori was frustrated, feeling like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rick looked at her knowingly, she accepted defeat and walked over to her son. “We do this, you listen to both Shane and Anna when either of them are teaching you, you hear me:  
“I will Mom... I promise I wont let you down and will do you proud”   
Carl stayed behind, shifting nervously on his feet and walked up to Anna like a man he wanted to be. He reached behind his back, pulling out a pink and purple bandana that had stars and glitter adorned. “Thank you very much for helping me out there with my mom. And here, this is for you. Happy birthday, I know it isn’t much but I thought you might like it...”  
Daryl, shook his head at the young woman. Here she was doing it again in a good way. Anna took the bandana, tying it around her head. “It is perfect Carl, thank you sweety” Anna bent down to Carl’s level and gave his a kiss on the cheek. “I love it, keeps the hair out of my eyes.  
Carl laughed wiped his face, pretending like he was disgusted.”You are like an older sister to me... It is nice to talk to someone that isn’t my mom or dad....”  
“Good, cause you are like a little brother to me and you can always come to me when ever you want or need to. We need to look out for each other in this crazy world right, you got my back?”  
Carl stood a little taller “I will always have your back Anna. I will protect you, I promise you that”  
“Good” she laughed ruffling his hair. “Now, run along and get going to your mom and dad... We are leaving now, you are riding with them’  
Daryl walked up to beside Anna “You did good there, calming mamma bear down enough to get to her to pull that stick out of her ass and let the kid learn how to shoot” he complimented , impressed by the pint sized woman standing before him.   
“The amount of days I spent in the ER calming patients, family and workers alike in the most awful situations any one can imagine. That was a piece of cake to handle compared to all that from before”  
They both started to walk to the cars when Daryl’s side started to hurt again “Damn stitches...” he grimaced.  
“Come here...” she muttered, pulling him behind a large tree so she could examine him with out any one looking on. “Nobody will see us back here, so you don’t have to worry about”  
She pulled up his t shirt, taking a closer look “Your stitches are okay, i think you just pulled them a little too tight and it strained them. You have to try and not go so hard okay”  
“Great, just what I need right about now... We are getting close to finding Sophia” he grunted, pulling down his wife beater.  
Anna knew what was wrong with him, she could read Daryl like a book now. “We will find Sophia. Just like my father and brother will find me one day. But for now, you have got to put up with me”  
“For now?” he replied.  
“Until you get scared of me’ she said, noth walking out from behind the tree.   
“In that case, why are you still around. I have been scared of you for a long time now... You should hear yourself snore at night.... I am surprised you haven’t attracted any of the near by walkers” he joked back.  
She playfully slapped him in the shoulder, Samson barked and bounced a little on his feet, thinking it was a game. Daryl pretended he was hurt, rubbing his arm. “Jesus Christ woman, stitches! I got to take it easy remember...”  
Anna rolled her eyes at him, pulling her cross around her shoulder “Stop being such an ass then wont get hit... I am not afraid of you Dixon”  
“I can tell that... Always damn well hitting me every chance you get”  
Glenn was a little nervous, shifting on his feet when Anna and Daryl were walking past him. He approached her fiddling with a small package. Anna looked at her with a curious look on her face ‘What you got there Glenn? You look a little nervous there...”  
“It is a birthday present... I see you are always shielding your eyes all the time from the sun. I found some of these in a Porsche on a run...” Glenn gave her a cloth, she took it from him and unwrapping it. It was a pair of Ray Bans. “Happy birthday Anna”  
Anna proudly put them on, smiling “Thank you Glenn... You didn’t have to, I used to have like three pairs of these before all the dead started walking around...’  
Daryl shook his head “Why the hell are you wearing those rock star sunglasses for?”  
Anna rolled her eyes, bending down and giving Samson a pat behind the ears. “Because I happen to like them... They are not obnoxious; it is just nice to hide behind them sometimes”  
“Well I think they are damn stupid... I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing them anywhere”  
Anna rolled her eyes at him. “Are you coming Glenn?”  
She looked at him, Glenn was shifting on his feet and doing all he could not to make eye contact with her. “I have got to help Dale with the spark plugs with the RV... He said he was going to teach me mechanics, I got to go and find him”  
“You found me...” Dale replied, leaning against a tree. “Happy Birthday Anna... You be careful out there alright, you show them guys out there how it is done. Show Daryl how it is done with the cross bow...”  
Darl scoffed at the idea, crossing his arms and turning to go. Anna laughed, standing up off the ground and shifting her cross bow further around her shoulder. “Oh you don’t have to worry about that Dale... I know I will kick his ass”  
“Forget this... Meet you in the car okay Half Pint, don’t take too long we don’t have all day. Got to use this good light while we still have it”  
Dale smiled, seeing Anna had got under Daryl’s skin, all for good reasons of course. “I have something for you...” He picked up a cloth sack and passing it to Anna. She opened it up; a Polaroid camera and a bag full of film. “Oh you didn’t have to Dale...” She smiled, feeling excited.  
“You deserve it Anna, have a happy birthday. I want you to take photos, you hold on to the memories of us if you leave or not. We shouldn’t have to stop leading our own lives just because there are dead people walking around”  
“You want to know something; I reckon your father would be so proud of you of where you are right now. You are a strong, beautiful, kind young woman and I know you will do well in this life. I know I am proud of you”  
Tears began to fall over her eye lids, she looked around, feeling a little over whelmed and walked forward to give Dale a big bear hug. He chuckled, looking down to her and giing her a loving, affectionate kiss on her hair. “Thank you for everything Dale...This really does mean alot to me... People will get tired of me taking their photos”  
She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a little unsure of herself in the world and this group. Anna buried her head into Dale’s shoulder, letting her emotions going and crying. She felt heartbroken, missing her dad and brother, not knowing if she will ever see them again. He rubbed her back, sshhing her and pulling her in front of him, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.   
“Do one thing for me okay?” he asked.   
She sniffed, wiping at her nose, laughing half heartedly. “Okay...”  
“You just make sure you don’t lose that big heart of yours that you have there... Everything will be okay in the end for us all, it just might take some time to get there.... Now take a deep breath, wipe away those tears because if Daryl sees you crying because of me, I am a dead man” he joked passing her a clean rag to blow her nose on. “He is sending daggers with his eyes right now....”  
Anna laughed “I think that was the first time I have cried since this whole thing started...”  
“You secret is safe with me... Come to me any time you want to talk, okay” He looked seeing Daryl tapping the car door impatiently and staring them both down.  
“I will... I promise...”  
Dale peered over her shoulder, shaking his head and laughing. Anna looked at him strangely and to where he was looking, Daryl.  
“Daryl watches over you like a hawk... Where you move, he moves”   
She shifted on her feet. “Daryl is my best friend... He will always be there, I will always be there if he ever needs me”  
“Well you better get going now, I want you show them all out there how it is done with that cross bow of yours”  
It was a unique sight to see. There was Anna, with plaited pig tails, pink and purple sparkly bandana wrapped around her head and a locked and loaded cross bow slung over her shoulder, a camera in her hands. Anna looked up; Daryl knew that smirk on her face when she was up to something. Anna lifted up the camera, Daryl leaned forward, both his hands on the outside of the window, sticking up his middle fingers and stuck his out his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes, taking the photo, shaking it about. “You are such a charmer... I bet you have the ladies lining up around the corner just dying to go out on a date with you...”   
She walked around, carefully placing her cross bow in the back of the car and getting in the back with Daryl and Samson, Daryl scooted over to the middle of the back seat. Samson had his head hanging out of the window, excited and happy he was going for a ride.   
T Dog look in the rear view mirror “Happy birthday white chocolate... You don’t look a day over 21, trust me”  
Anna laughed, leaned forward over the car seat, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and a fist pump. “Thanks dark chocolate...”  
“I got your present right here but you don’t get it till your party tonight....”  
Carol was in the passenger seat in the front ”You don’t really expect any less do you? Happy birthday sweet heart... We have a real good night planned ahead for you. I got a feast planned out, my own roast chicken recipe”  
Anna laughed, shifting herself over Daryl’s legs and giving Carol a kiss on the cheek “I knew you all were planning something... Thank you very much”  
“We even have a cake for you! Maggie found some cocoa powder and is making a chocolate cake”   
Anna sat back in her seat, winding down the car window, the wind cooling down her a little.   
“Well it isn’t every day that someone turns into am old girl, 30!”  
Anna rolled her eyes at him “What? I mean it is better than turning 50 in a few years”  
“Ha ha very funny Half Pint... Always coming with a smart ass comment from that mouth of yours...”   
T Dog reached down beside his chair, bringing up a bottle of southern comfort and shaking it about, laughing. “Bring the night of pretending there are no dead people walking around”  
“So how long is this drive to the gun practise?” Anna asked, stretching out her leg that was a stiff from where the arrow wound used to be.  
“Rick said about two hours...” Daryl replied.  
Anna scoffed, will that all knowing smirk on her face. “What? You have that trouble making smirk and that evil giggle happening... What are you thinking?”  
“You have got to spend two hours next to Samson, he tends to fart when he goes on car rides and you are the sucker stuck net to him for another two hours”  
Samson wined a little, settling his head on to his paws and looking up to Daryl. Daryl looked on to him and then the smell hit his nostrils. “Oh you damn dog, your ass smells like rotten eggs and one of the rotten walkers... Oh good lord...” Daryl was holding his nose. Anna was laughing so hard her stomach was starting to hurt.  
Anna covered her mouth, laughing as Daryl moved over to Anna trying to get some air. Daryl put his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from gagging. Anna had her head out of the window down, do her best to stop Daryl from getting to the window “I think I am gonna throw up! That smell is damn well burning my nose. You are on evil woman Anna Kendrick”

As soon as the car stopped, Anna stumbled out of the car, laughing, clutching her stomach and laughing, pointing at Daryl. “Oh my god, that was bloody hilarious”  
Daryl stepped out of the car, scowling and grunting at Anna, pointing his finger at her. Daryl was trying his hardest trying to pretend be angry, a smile just hiding under neath his scowl. She was still lying on the ground pleased with herself, Samson was licking her face. But he broke in the end, with a small smirk on his face. “You are a little devil...”   
Daryl looked around to everyone “Has anyone got some holy water or a cross with them? Got myself a demon to vanquish...” he called out  
Anna dusted off her knees, getting up off her feet and walked to the boot of the car. “It is not my problem you fell for it, Daryl... You should have known by now that I was up to something, you fool!”Anna loved stirring Daryl. She reached in to the boot, unwrapping the cloth that was protecting her cross bow.   
Daryl gingerly took the cross bow out of her hands, checking out the sight and handed it to her and put his arm around her shoulder, directing her to the others.. “You ready to show these amateurs how it is really done out there today?”  
“Of course... I was taught by the best, my father and brother” she replied.  
Rick looked on, smiling at Daryl interacting with Anna. He was starting to let his guard down with her, maybe Daryl was beginning to believe he didn’t have to do it all alone after all. She was good with Carl, like an older sister to him and looked over him. Anna gave Carl something to do by letting him looking after Samson. Rick walked up to the pint sized young woman, who stood a foot shorter than himself but the personality more than made up for it “Happy birthday Anna...” He handed her a small back pack. “Something to put your stuff in... I remember your last one is a little worse for wear, falling apart and all... Figured you would need a nice new one that isn’t so ratty looking and all...”   
Anna looked it over in her hands, feeling humbled by the gesture and smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you so much for this Rick...I absolutely love it...”  
She un looped the camera from around her neck. “Well, Dale got me this camera for my birthday today, would it be okay by you if I could have a picture taken with me... To you know, hold on memories and all that... I mean it is okay if you don’t want to...” Anna felt a little nervous with the camera in her hands. “I just think just because there is this impending apocalypse going on around us, we all shouldn’t have some form of normalcy in our lives... Plus, all my family photo albums are back at my dad’s house back home...”  
Rick had to hold back a laugh, not quite believing the humanity of this girl. It was a little light in the world “It will be an honour to have a photo taken with you... But could you please excuse me looking a little worse for wear compared to standing to someone like you...” he joked, putting down his gun holster and putting his arm around her shoulders.   
Anna passed her camera to Daryl “Pfft, oh don’t worry about that, Rick, least you don’t look like you have gone through a round of boxing with Mike Tyson. My face has all shades of blue and purple” She handed Daryl the camera.  
Daryl scoffed pulling it up to his face “Trust me, it is an improvement from what you were before... The bruising adds a different colour to your face and all... A nice touch...”  
Anna squinted her eyes, stuck her middle finger and stuck her tongue out at him. “You are such a red neck jack ass...”  
Daryl winked at her, waving around the polaroid photo “Can’t help my true nature sweet heart...”   
Rick was smiling, holding in his laughter at the bickering between the two. Anna really was the light of the group. “Looks like we both our selves a new trade mark together there, Half Pint... Middle finger up and tongue out like the rock star you are with those girlie looking Ray Bans sunglasses and pink/purple sparkle bandana”  
Daryl walked up to her, handing Anna her camera. She rolled her eyes, playfully hitting Rick because he was laughing at her “Are you all ready to have your ass kicked by a girl? Because I am ready to kick your hill billy ass”  
The sun was getting a little too hot for Anna and so she took her flannelette t shirt off, wearing just her tank top, revealing a demon and an angel on her right shoulder blade, whispering a little to each other. Daryl was a little taken aback by them, Rick raised his eye brows not expecting a girl like Anna to have tattoos. She knew they were looking as she loaded up her cross bow “Every person has their angel and demon telling them what to do. But the better question is, do you know which voice is which? Better the devil you know gentleman”  
She smirked, walking off to be with Carol. Daryl and Rick stood by each others, perplexed by the young woman. But Rick liked her, she was a breath of fresh air and a strong young lady “Anna sure is a handful isn’t she? She just keeps on surprising me the more I get to know her. Just when I think I get a grasp on who Anna is, she surprises me...”  
“Alot different to the other women around here at camp that is for sure...I have never met an Anna until she popped in to our lives with the end of the world going on and all of these dead geeks walking around the place. She is strong and can handle herself well in this situation . A sick sense of humour though. I thought she sat next to window because she was feeling hot with this heat but it was only because Samson farts in the car and she knew about it”  
“And?” Rick asked.   
“I was in the middle seat! I couldn’t get near a window, my nose is still burning from the smell. It smelt worse than a walker that had been rotting in the sun”  
Anna had just put her bolt in to action when Beth came running up to her and gave her a big hug “Happy birthday Anna!” Beth had a beaming grin on her face, an arm still around Anna’s waist.   
“Thanks Beth...” Anna replied, giving the young girl a big hug in return. “I knew you would remember my birthday”   
‘I would never forget your birthday Anna...” Beth replied, pulling away from Anna. “I helped plan your party tonight!”  
“Oh did you now? So I am in for a fun night then?”  
Maggie walked up to them “Sorry about my little sister.... She can get a little over excited at times! But happy birthday... As you know we have a party planned for you! Gonna be a real good night... Daddy has even picked out some of our chickens and some vegetables from our gardens...”  
“We even have a real pretty dress for you to wear tonight!” Beth almost squealed.   
“What better for a birthday present than just a few hours of pretending there isn’t dead people walking around...” Maggie commented.  
“You are too right there! Now are we all ready to learn how to shoot or what?”  
Maggie rolled her eyes “Why do you need to learn how to shoot? You are to Daryl’s standards... That is all you need right?”  
Anna laughed, waving off Maggie’s compliment “I may be a good shot with a cross bow butI am more than a little rusty with a hand gun and need the practise with a long range sniper rifle... Still a little bit gutted that I lost my dad’s sniper rifle when I was out with Daryl...”  
“Oh I don’t know about that, Anna...” Rick teased behind her with Shane standing beside him.   
Anna turned with Beth, Rick unwrapped a large cloth to reveal her dad’s sniper rifle. Emotions hit her, biting her lip and feeling overwhelmed, not quite believing it herself. She let go of Beth and gladly stepped forward to get the gun of Rick. “Oh my god... I cant believe it, you guys actually found it...” She sniffed, put on a brae smile and took the rifle in her hands.   
“You can put your words in to action and show us if you can actually shoot like your daddy and brother...” Shane taunted.  
“Oh you don’t have to worry about that officer Walsh... I will show all ya amateurs how it is really done” replying with a smirk and lining up to shoot.  
“That’s my girl! Show the douche bag who is boss” Daryl muttered under neath his breath, standing next to Rick who couldn’t but help to chuckle.  
“Damn woman has a mouth on her... Maybe Anna should be the one on a leash, not the dog. Least that “thing” is trained to keep itself in line, to know what the rules are and who is in charge...” Shane pointed out, raising his eye brows and feeling embarrassed he was smart mouthed by such a tiny woman.   
Daryl angrily stared him down... There was no need for words “Yo Anna... Hold up, just wanna check if your rifle is in sight! It looks like it could be a little off from the fall you took with it the other day”  
Anna turned around, the sun blinding her a little, putting her hands up to shield her eyes “Alright...”  
Daryl stepped forward but stopped close by Shane “Touch her or Samson, you are dead man. You can have my word on that” he threatened.  
“You cant guard her 24/7 red neck” he whispered back. “Besides... A woman of her standings would be stupid if they didn’t pick the Rick’s in the world over the backwards red necks of society’  
Rick was now standing with Anna, she was showing him how her dad taught her how to hold the sniper rifle. She laughed at something, one of her stories or something. Rock smiled, tapping her back with his shoulder.   
“Anna is a good person, everyone in camp know she aint one of those “women”. Anna knows the meaning of family, respect and loyalty. Something you don’t know jack about” Daryl walked off, stopping to look over his shoulder.“The threat still stands douche bag... Promise you that”

They were all lining up, shooting off the bottles of the top of the fence post. Anna was a good shot at the closer ones and was standing back, teaching Carol how to hold a gun while she was sighting in her dad’s sniper rifle. Young Jimmy was shooting off his pistol like a gangster, Anna shook her head, laughing to herself. T Dog shook his head “No shooting off like a gangster man... You were watching Anna close enough, copy how she held her hand gun... Before you know it, you will be shooting off the 25 yard line like a pro”  
Shane and Rick walked behind T Dog, tapping him on the shoulder. Rick and Shane were walking by Andrea. Holding her gun and acting like she was some it and a bit with a gun.   
“Don’t be discouraged by how well Anna is doing... You will hit the target soon enough...” Rick told her, sheen of sweat over his body from the heat.  
“Who says I didn’t hit the target...” Andrea answered a smart ass smile on her face.   
Rick, Shane and Andrea looked down past the bottle to the sign that had three bullet holes. Anna scoffed, raising her eye brows and shaking her head at Andrea. “Stupid woman...” She didn’t like her all gun ho attitude with the walkers, it got under her skin. The little scrunched up look on her face didn’t go unnoticed by Daryl. “Gonna show them how it is really done now with a real gun, Half Pint”  
Anna scoffed, rolling her eyes screwing on her dad’s silencer on the end of her rifle. “Of course I am... That woman over there thinks she can shoot a gun...” Anna screwed on her dad’s silencer on the end of her rifle.   
“Here, try this one. Heavy, twice three rounds better aim”  
“I think some one is ready for the advance classes”  
Anna walked up to them “Not bad... Mind is I have a go with my dad’s rifle now?”  
“You go right ahead Half Pint....” Shane flirted.  
Rick raised his eye brows at Shane’s remark. Anna just rolled her eyes “Only Daryl and Rick are allowed to call me that.... It’s just Anna from you... Nothing else, alright”  
Anna walked to the fence post, laying down and settling the rifle in for sight. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The smell of the grass, the wafting smell of the cattle, the wind blew her a little from behind her. It made her smile, thinking back to the many memories “Slow is smooth, smooth is fast” she whispered, just what her father and brother had always taught her.   
Anna took aim, looking down the scope for the fence down 100 yards and shot a round, hitting the old petrol can. She muttered ‘Well would you look at that, I just might still have it!”  
T Dog wooped “You go my white chocolate. Show them how it is done! You are my girl!” She stood up, smiling from ear to ear. Rick walked up to her nodding his head “You don’t even need the advance classes! Your father and brother taught you well”   
“Slow is smooth, smooth is fast are his motto” she answered, getting up on to her knees and taking T Dog’s hand to help her get up.   
“Maybe you can teach Andrea and I this in an advance class?” Shane asked.  
“Afraid not Shane, we have a birthday party to get back to at the farm. But you and Andrea can still head out but don’t make it back to late for the party for the old girl” he replied.   
Anna hit him in the arm as they got to Daryl.   
“Told you she is abusive... I got bruises up and down my arms...”  
Carl came running up to Anna, taking a hold of her hand and turning in front o her. “You and Daryl can ride with dad, mom and I? Mom is that okay? Can they come with us? Samson too!”  
Lori looked between her son and Anna, not sure want to do... Seeing the look in her son’s eye changed her heart “Okay...”

 

The group really did a night of the dead walking around, a reprieve for them all. Maggie and Beth dragged Anna up to their room to do all her up and scrub her down to look like she was actually female. Anna sat there, twiddling her thumbs as Beth was pinning her hair up in to a side bun, her fringe covering the graze from the bullet. Maggie was finishing her make up off. The bruise that was covering her eye and temple was no where to be seen. “Do we really have to do this? Just doesn’t seem right...”  
Beth pinned in a fake rose in to her hair “Of course we do... We all are looking forward to a few hours of fun... Just a little time to forget that there is dead people walking around out there”  
“It is amazing what a person looks like without blood and grime on them” she joked getting up off the chair.  
Anna was wearing a strapless, long flowing pale pink gown. Her hair in a side way bun, soft curls framed her face. She fiddled with her fingers, accepting defeat and ready to face the party down stairs “Shall we get down to the party?”

 

Rick and Daryl were sitting in the entertaining area as carol was sitting down some food on the table with the bottle of southern comfort. ‘That was a real nice thing of you to do, finding her dad’s rifle. That gun means the world to her... Anna lost a little piece of herself since we lost it looking for Sophia... Even though she would never admit it herself....”  
“That young woman up there deserves anything form of good to come to her. God knows what thoughts are going through her mind right about now and how she feels about them, Anna needs to have a piece of her father with her, I saw that rifle as a part of him, went out and got it for her... I see Anna is wearing her brother’s dog tags with the Patron Saint Jude; Lost Causes...” Rick admitted.  
“Desperate times man...” Daryl sighed, waving his hand his face. “I couldn’t think of anything else to do...You and I cant always watch over her. I mean... I know Anna can handle herself out there with anything that comes her way but her wearing St Jude, makes me feel a little bit better and able to sleep at night ya know...  
“Look at what she is doing to us” Rick laughed, taking a sip of his bourbon.  
Daryl shook his head “You got that right.. Merle would have been kicking my ass a long time ago because of that girl and the damn dog...”   
“Dale volunteered to do the watch tonight; he wanted everyone to have a good time... He thinks the world of Anna”  
“Who hasn’t since she came in to our group....” Daryl muttered under his breath reaching over to the bottle of southern comfort and pouring them both a drink.  
Rick laughed, looking at the glass ‘Southern comfort... T Dog is real determined to get Anna drunk isn’t he...”  
Daryl smiled to himself, shaking his head and looking to Rick “Anna’s personality is enough when she is sober let alone when she has had a couple of drink in her system” he raised his eye brows, nodding his head with pursed lips. “What do you think she will be like after having a few drinks?”  
Rick knew all too well how boisterous Anna can be “Pfft... I am leaving that one to you, you can handle that one on your own” Rick joked, sipping on his drink, his eyes looking up to the stair case “Would you look at that, there is the birthday girl...”  
Anna was holding herself shyly, walking down the stairs, camera in hand with Maggie and Beth, who were both holding her hands and near on dragging her down. You could hardly see the bruise on her face any more, make up Daryl guessed. She looked real pretty, he felt a little more of a red neck then compared to her. She looked like the type of girl who would have wiped her shoes on him, he felt a little shamed of himself. Both men got up off their seats as Anna walked to them with her hands behind her back.   
Hershel was standing by the kitchen “Well, well, well.. Dont you look beautiful, like an angel sent from the heavans above”   
“You are far too kind Hershel, looks can be deceiving... This all took a lot of work from your two girls. The dress is stunning by the way”  
Hershel gave her soething wrapped in cloth. “Happy birthday Anna...” he wished, handing her the cloth.   
Anna took it, un wrapping the cloth; it was a copy of Tom Sawyer. “Thank you Hershel... You didn’t have to! I love reading anything I can get my hands on... It is getting harder and harder to find books that haven’t been burnt for fire wood, ya kno.... Thank you Hershel, I love it”  
“You can never go wrong with the classics and that one is yours, now...” he laughed. “I want a full page report by the end of the week. But for now it is time for you to enjoy your party” he told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a small hug.   
“Now... Can I please, take a photo of with you. I am making memories and all... A new photo album since mine are all back at home”  
“It would be my pleasure”

 

“What do you think of the get up, Rick? Do i scrub up half bad or what/” she asked, smirking a little.  
“I admit for a moment there, it was a little hard to recognise you not being covered in blood and grime...” he joked. “But you do look stunning”  
She blushed, looking down to her feet and back to Rick. He brushed her arm, walking to the kitchen, leaving Daryl and Anna alone.   
“So what do you think?” she asked.  
“You don’t scrub up half bad Half Pint.... For a moment there, even I didn’t recognise you all done up and all...” Daryl joked, his hands in his pocket.   
“Don’t judge a book by its cover...” Anna screwed up her nose a little, letting out a little sigh and really didn’t feel like a comeback. That’s when Daryl knew something was up “You really didn’t want this party did you?”   
“How could you tell?” she asked.  
“I happen to be able to read you like a book...” he countered to comment to her earlier.   
“You twiddle your fingers, you sigh softly and you look to your feet so you don’t look people in the eyes when you feel a little shy... But most of all you didn’t come back with smart ass comment just then...”  
She twitched her mouth a little, crossing her arms over her chest and looking over her shoulder to the kitchen where every one sat. “It is what they all wanted to do and I couldn’t find myself to say no to them... They needed it to give them a chance to escape this sucky reality, even if it was just for a little while... Better than nothing right?”  
‘What about what you want, Anna?” Daryl asked her.  
She had that all knowing look on her face, that she knew something that he didn’t know “Doesn’t matter what I want... As long as those people in there have a chance to be happy, I don’t mind... I don’t like seeing the people I care about unhappy, upset or in danger, I would do anything for all of you...”  
Carl came out running to her “Anna.. Anna...Come on, we get to eat a roast chicken for your birthday dinner with roast potatoes and carrots and peas! Even a real chocolate cake! I haven’t had cake in a long time”  
“Will you be my date for the party Carl?” she asked,  
“Yeah! That okay Daryl?” Carl asked, looking up holding her hand.   
“Be my guest little man... Bring her back before midnight before all she turns back in to a pumpkin... All that get up she has on cant last forever...” he teased.  
Anna scoffed at him, playfully hitting Daryl in the shoulder, smiling softly. Daryl somehow made her feel better. “You can be such a jack ass sometimes...Come on Carl, escort me to my dinner. Daryl, lead the way...”  
“Yes, mam” he saluted, walking ahead of them.  
Carl pulled her down to his level, walking behind Daryl. “Daryl is funny...”  
“Ssshhh... Don’t wanna let people know his secret now do we” she whispered leaning down to his level, peering back up at Daryl with a smirk on her face.   
“I promise...” he replied, nodding his head, bright eye and bushy tailed.   
Daryl entered the dining room, every one seated on the table. “The old bird is in the house people”  
“She is going to kill you...” Rick called out, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. Anna and Daryl brought amusement to their group. Their constant bickering with each other was always entertainment for every one, the harmless teasing brought light to the group, it made Rick smile. He felt him self watching over her like a little sister.  
“Oh don’t you worry about that, I will get Daryl back when he least expects is. Big tough, red neck better watch his back” she warned, a smirk on her face. Carl lead her to sit by Rick, with Lori on the other side of him.  
T Dog got up off his seat, walking around the table to Anna. He gave her a kiss on the cheek “Happy birthday, white chocolate” He poured her a glass of Southern Comfort. Anna screwed up her nose, leaning forward and putting her head down on the table.  
Rick roared with laughter , patting her on the back. Anna lifted her head up, setting her chin on her arms and shook her head.  
“Let’s get this party started!” T Dog told every one.   
Anna accepted defeat, putting her hand out for the glass of bourbon. She stood up, raising her glass. “First of all I would like to thank you all, for planning this party for my birthday. To Hershel, Maggie and Beth for the chickens and vegetables, it won’t go unappreciated... But most of all I would like to say thank you...” She paused a little, taking a small breath, trying to catch her emotions and keep them in check. “Thank you for taking me in and accepting me as one as your own...”  
“You are now a part of our family now...” Rick corrected her, getting up off his seat and raising his glass to every one. “You can be one of our own Anna, as long as you want to be”  
“You all mean the world, to me... In that case you all have me for life”  
“God help us all...” T Dog moaned, standing up with his glass. “To the best chick I know that can kick ass, shoot a cross bow and a shot gun, knives and most of all the most genuine person I know. Happy Birthday white chocolate. To a night of fun, laughter and no walking dead around”  
“Here, here” Daryl toasted, standing with them all. “To Anna..”  
“To Anna!” everyone chorused.

The night was young, Anna was laughing on T Dog’s lap and was a little tipsy. But Dayl still kept his eye on her. Glenn and Maggie were standing in the corner, whispering to each other, not making it more than obvious or anything. But when he looked back, Anna wasn’t sitting with T Dog, he walked over “Where’s Anna?”  
“Said she was going to go and give Dale some birthday cake...”  
“You let her go by herself?” Daryl pointed out.  
T Dog scoffed “You ever tried telling her what to do and she actually listened to what you said, doing what she is told?”  
Daryl pondered for a moment, finishing off his drink and setting it down “That will be the day when hell has frozen over” he joked. “But I am hitting the hay, so might as well make sure she hasn’t got her ass bitten or anything on the way... Have a good night”  
“Yeah you too...Brother” T Dog replied, raising his hand to fist pump, a sign of respect towards him and Daryl couldn’t quite believe it... But he raised his hand, bumping his hand “See you later...”  
Anna really was a good thing to happen to them al after all...  
Daryl walked out to the front yard of the Hershel farm, Anna was passing Dale some cake from her party, Samson stood by her, just as he had been told by Daryl when he wasn’t around. It made him feel better at night.   
Dale, looked up, seeing Daryl with his eye on her as always. He raised his, hand and waved at Daryl and beckoning him to come to them.  
“You better walk this young lady to her tent, I think young Anna has had a little too much to drink....” he laughed.   
Anna coughed, getting their attention and putting her hands on her hips. “What makes you say that?”  
Daryl and Dale stood there, both trying not to laugh at Anna.   
Dale put down his gun, crossed his arms and pointed at her “You walk in one line for me Missy, Daryl will then go straight to his tent and you can walk to yours unsupervised...”  
Anna scoffed, taking off her shoes and standing up straight. Daryl had to laugh to himself. “This should be interesting... Girl can only just about stand on her own two feet”  
“Oh I think it will be hilarious... “ Dale joked.   
‘Just proves how stubborn she is, even when she is flat stick drunk”  
Anna was humming, putting her arms up straight trying to steady herself and finding herself a little unsteady on her feet.  
“Right there Half Pint? Want some help to steady yourself” Daryl asked.  
She raised her hand, turning but then falling flat on her ass. “Daryl... Dale.... I think I may or may not be absolutely drunk right off my ass about now and just might be stuck here...”  
Dale patted Daryl on the shoulder “Think Anna banana needs some help to get back to her tent... Your secret will be safe me Daryl...”  
“Thanks man...”  
Daryl nodded, walking forward, kneeling down and putting his arm around her shoulders “Come on now sweet heart... We got to get your drunk ass to bed”  
“Mmm Hmm...” she muttered. “I had fun tonight...”  
“I bet you did, but it wont be so much fun for you tomorrow...”  
He got to the tent, looking down at her “Anna, you gotta wake up now sweet heart”  
Anna stirred from her sleep, looking up with sleepy eyes.   
“Reckon you can stand on your own two feet while I unzip your tent”  
“Pfft, of course I can...”  
Anna rolled her eyes at him, he let her down on to the ground. “Stay...” he says.  
Anna turns to Samson “Hear that Samson, Daryl said stay”  
Daryl turned to her “I didn’t mean Samson, meant you” Daryl went back to the tent, pulling down the zipper and fastening the flaps aside. “Alright Half Pint, ready?”   
Turning around, he saw her about 20 metres away. He growled, running after her and grabbing a hold of her hand “And where do you think you were going?”  
“It is none of your business Daryl Dixon!” she wailed.   
“Oh I am in trouble now aren’t I? Getting called by my first and last name... Yeah, I am real scared Half Pint...” Daryl teased, getting a better hold of her. Samson thought it was all fun and games, jumping around but not barking.   
Daryl got to the tent. She huffed, her hair had fallen out from her bun and was falling over her eyes. Daryl laughed, pulling the hair behind her shoulders. “Ladies before gentleman...” he ushered, putting his arm out to the tent. Samson ran in to the tent, curling himself up in to the corner.  
“Well aren’t you the gentleman... Gentleman my ass... More like a red neck hick...” she mocked, ducking under her taunt flap and Daryl followed her and closed the tent behind him.  
Anna fell down on her mattress and getting comfortable on her bed. She sighed, nestling her head in to the pillow. Daryl shook his head, looking around the tent for her clothes bag, picking out a pair of sweat pants, t shirt, socks and a jumper. “You can’t sleep in that dress, Anna. You will freeze your ass off if you do and I will have to be the one who listens to you complaining about having a cold... Some doctor you will be then...” He chucked her the clothes, turning his back to give her some privacy.  
“Fine... Fine... Fine... You are such a gentleman Daryl Dixon” she moaned, taking the clothes off her face and then pulling the dress up over her head. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph it is bloody cold... Dary! Daryl! My breath is white, looks like I am smoking... Look”  
“You got your clothes on? I don’t want to turn around and have my retinas burn out...”   
“Yes... Well almost, cant seem to get my head through the hole...”  
Daryl turns around, reach over and pulling the jumper down her head.  
“Can you please stay...”  
“I don’t think you want me to stay...”  
Anna yawned, unzipping her sleeping bag to make it a big duvet. “”I don’t care what the others think or say... For maybe just one night, the nightmares about when the men attacked me will go away and I will be able to get a decent night’s sleep...”  
“Alright... I’ll stay for a bit as long as Samson doesn’t fart...” he whispered.  
Daryl took off his shoes, laying down beside Anna. “You been haing these nightmares every night...”  
“There hasn’t been a single night where there hasn’t been one... I just haven’t told any of you...” she whispered/


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just about coming across the sky when streams of light stream through the top flap of the tent and woke Daryl up from his sleep. Daryl rubbed his eyes had a little look around her tent, it was neat and organised. Her cross bow sat in the corner with the spare bolts and her knives. His boots were beside her little pair of black vans, tiny compared to the size of his army boots. 

Anna was fast asleep, the sleeping bag over her chin, curling right up to him, so close her hair was tickling his chin. Just near his head was her camera with a pile of Polaroids of the photos from her party, he found himself wanting to have a look at them. Knowing she wouldn’t mind, he picked up the pile of Polaroid and leafed through them, it made him smile. There was a photo Anna kissing T Dog on the cheek; T Dog grinning like the cat got the milk. There was a whole heap of self portraits with Maggie and Beth. But then there were a few photos of Daryl and Anna. There was one where they were both sticking their middle finger up at the camera and sticking out their tongues, being cheeky. Another Anna was sitting on Daryl’s lap, he had one eye brow cocked, a smirk on his face and his arms around her waist. But there were a one that caught his eye; Anna was smiling, beaming up at him and he was looking down at her, a content look in his eye and a small smile on his face. Daryl took the photo and put it in his pocket, he knew she wouldn’t mind.There was a photo of her own, it was folded in half. He opened it up; it was a photo of her, father and her brother. Her twin brother, Anna had never told him. They both had the light green eyes, the crinkles round the eyes when they were smiling, big dimples and cheeks that were like little apples. By the looks of it the photo, they had been out hunting. They all had dishevelled hair, dirt smeared across their faces and hands. Michael and Matthew had their guns, wearing flannelette shirts. Anna had her cross bow hanging across her back. Samson was sitting in front of them. They all looked happy, Daryl wished he had family like that. People that cared, people that were happy.   
He lay then thinking a little, was she really there with him? He found himself actually smiling a little bit. Anna was curled right up against him, her nose touching his and it was freezing cold. Her hair was falling out of its long braid. He liked her long hair; it reminded him of the angels you would see in the big fancy paintings and the sci fi shows on cable. 

“I gotta get up Anna...”  
She moaned, half asleep, pulling up the blanket further up and over her head. “Five more minutes... It is too cold outside... You are like my hot water bottle or something... I should like move in to your tent or something... You dont wanna move in to a girls tent”

Anna snuggled further in to him, her fingers grazed his arms and he jumped a little. “Not my fault you are unusually cold...” 

Anna picked up her pillow and put it over head. “I hate the cold...” 

“I can tell that...” Daryl felt nervous, twiddling his thumbs a little. “Ya really want me in your tent? What about the others think?”

“I don’t give two shits what people say... I want you to be here” her voice muffled by the sleeping bag over her head. 

“Okay then... I will move my stuff later on...” Daryl got out from under neath the sleeping bag, shaking his head with Anna acting like a child. She reached out grabbing Daryl’s pillow and put it over head head to block out any sound or sun. Samson perked his head up, looking up at Daryl and wagging his tail. He gave him a scratch behind the ears. 

Samson eyes started to droop, his head lowering to the ground. “Stay with your momma until she gets out of bed boy. She may be a little worse for wear than she already is, needs all the help she can get at the moment”

Anna’s hand, with her middle finger sticking up out from under neath. “I hate you Daryl Dixon, I really do” her voice muffled, feeling a head ache coming on.

“No you don’t...” he scoffed, putting his boots on. “Carol will have breakfast ready soon... You need to eat something to soak up all of that alcohol in your stomach, sober up” 

Daryl reached over, put a bottle of water near her head and a slide of aspirin for her to take, looking out for her. “Make sure you drink plenty of that water too I gave you too... Dehydration is a bitch but even more of bastard with that hang over you have there... Drink at least two litres of water today, ya hear me? ”

A little hand snaked out from under the layers of blankets and grabbed the bottle of water. Daryl had to laugh a little.”Thank you... And stop laughing at me you jack ass”

Daryl nudged her leg, she groaned ‘What would you do without me, half pint...” he joked.

“I would be having a sleep in and trying to get over a massive hang over that feels like world war 3 banging on in my head...” she moaned.

“Talk to you later, half pint” Daryl got up and headed out of the tent.

 

Anna had decided to finally get up out of her little hovel, she felt lazy and needed to get out. She yawned loudly, pulling down the sleeping bag and moving the pillow from her head. Anna shook Samson awake with her feet, he grumbled at her, shaking his head and getting up from his stomach. She laughed, pulling her waist length hair up in to a big messy bun on to the top of her head, putting her dog tags, parents wedding rings and St Jude necklace Daryl had given her around her neck. Samson was whining, ducking his head up, down and looking back to Anna, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes her could. She knew where he wanted to go “Alright then... I will let you go on out to your bum buddy out there. You two are thick as thieves”

She unzipped the tent with just enough room for Samson to crawl under to go running to Daryl. Samson couldn’t find himself running out of the tent fast enough, barking as if he was telling Daryl “hello, hello!”. 

“Boys... You all really do stick together like nothing else don’t you” she muttered, sighing.   
Looking around her tent, Anna found her plain blue flannelette long sleeve t shirt, her dirty light blue jeans and her brown hiking boots. She grabbed her bottle of water, slipped on her Ray Bans sunglasses and made her way out of the tent. Looking up, she sees Samson is already sitting down beside Daryl, with his head up and silently begging for his scrambled eggs. The scene before her was actually quite funny for Anna to see... Daryl was holding his plate up high and out of the way from Samson’s nose. “No!” Daryl growled, pointing his finger down at the dog. “These eggs are mine!” Samson sat down, his tail wagging like mad and moaning to Daryl, giving him big puppy dog eyes . “That act may work on your mumma, but it aint gonna work on me, ya hear?”

Samson accepted defeat, stopped the act, laying down with his head on his paws. Daryl smirked to himself, chucked Samson a little bit off egg. He looked up, seeing Anna slowly making her way to the group. He found himself holding back a laugh; she was dragging her feet and yawning. “Good morning Half Pint, don’t you look a treat” He leaned further back in to his chair, putting his plate in to his lap and reached down to the camera to take a photo of her looking a “treat”. “Especially love the birds nest on top of your head... Look out Miss America’s, competition is in town!” 

Anna looked at him, wanting to be angry but too tired to care and just waved him off with her and sat beside him in her camp chair. “I feel so tired I cant even think of a come back to that witty remark you came up with just then... I don’t even have the energy to stick my middle finger up at you and actually forcefully call you a jack ass” She took a big sip of her water, closing her eyes and leaning her head back over the back of her chair. “I vow never to get shit faced drink ever again... I well and truly hate you both T Dog and Glenn!”

“Love you too baby girl...” T Dog teased, blowing a kiss in the air to her.

“Thanks T Dog... That was just about the only action i have received”

Carol came to her, giving her a plate a scrambled eggs “Feeling a little worse for wear there sweet heart?” Carol asked.

“I blame T Dog for all of this... I should not have told him the bourbon story. I should not say a word to any of you...” Anna groaned, the scrambled eggs a welcome relief. “I have not had eggs since all of this started, these are simply just amazing Carol... Oh my god”

Carol smiled at her “You are more than welcome. There is more where that came from just for you. You are starting to wither away and you need your strength to get better sooner. I am starting to see more of your collar bone....”

“Yes Mom...” she joked, then realising what she actually said and felt guilty. “I am so sorry Carol, that just slipped out... I didn’t mean to”

“Don’t be sorry...” Carol liked the sound of that again, even laughed and patted her shoulder “Now eat your breakfast like a good little girl or I will take your cross bow away from you. I know how much you love that weapon of yours. Now, eat!”

She picked up her fork from her plate and ate a fork full of eggs. She waited until Carol had her back turned towards her. Anna took a part of her eggs and gave them to Samson, Daryl squinted his eyes at her leaning over, taking the cross bow out of her hand. He pointed to her, pretending with all he had to be angry at her but being so close to cracking a smile “No cross bow till you eat your eggs Anna Kendrick...”

Rick laughed “You are in trouble now, Anna. Daryl just called you by your full name....”

Anna made screwed up her face a little and poked her tongue out at Daryl “He really is such a bully! I can handle him on his worst days with no problem”

Glenn stood up, clearing his throat and looked all around at the group. “So the barn is full of walkers...”

 

They were all staring at the barn. Shane had walked up the barn door, peering through the crack at all the walkers. Anna, cautiously began walking up to the front of the barn; she found herself drawn to it. Daryl kept his eye on her “Be careful yeah...”

“Mmm hmm...” she muttered, Samson by her side whining, not leaving his mistress side.

Shane came storming back to Rick and in his face “You cant tell me you are alright with this?”

“I am not okay with this, but this is not our land! We are guests here!” Rick replied, turning his attention to Anna who just kept on walking to the barn door. “Anna, come back please. We don’t know how strong that door is’

“We have gone this long with them in there... They are locked tight”

She looked in, trying to see the walkers when one suddenly appeared behind the crack, snarling and growling at her. She gasped, jumped back a little and her knee gave way from under near her. Daryl took her shoulder and walked her away from the barn door. “Ya alright?” Daryl asked, giving her a quick once over. 

“Yeah... There is something about that barn that I cant shake off” she muttered aimlessly, looking back to the barn. “Not just because it has walkers in it either... Something doesn’t feel right with it, something in my gut tells me that”

Shane was feeling furious, his pulse was racing ‘For god sakes man, this is our lives!” he yelled.

Glenn walked too him, feeling scared and putting his hands up “Keep your voice down!”

“We can’t just sweep this under the rug!” Andrea pointed out, quick to Shane’s defence.

Anna couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe the all gun ho attitude of Andrea. It is like she has a death wish. “You know what... You need to listen what I have to say barbie doll!”   
Andrea scoffed, stepping forward and looking down to Anna. “What did you just say to me?”

“I think you heard me...” Anna shook her head, smirking a little at Andrea which pissed her off even more. 

“We can’t exactly go in there and shoot all of those walkers, you hear me. Rick is right on this one, this is not our land, we cant go in there and do that! Doing that is not our choice to make” she answered. 

Andrea crossed her arms and standing pointedly, strong. “Of course you side with Rick on this one... I mean you always do don’t you... Never wanting to piss people off... Always playing the nice girl card to get on everyone’s good side ”

Anger built within Anna, she folded her arms and stepped up to Andrea. Andrea stepped back, feeling a little uneasy under her gaze “Yeah, you are right on one matter. I will always side with Rick because I trust the decisions he makes for us to be our best interest and I trust with him as our leader... I choose to side with Rick because it is the right thing to do! He isn’t all gun ho and blazing around. Rick thinks it all through, unlike some people around here....”

“I am real sorry Anna but none of this aint right, not even remotely” T Dog pointed out, feeling a little guilty. 

Anna sighed, shook her head and took her stand by Rick. “I have made my choice... I am with Rick on this one”

Daryl stood by Anna. “Well then Half Pint... Guess I had better stick with you, someone has to have your ass when you continually piss people off like this...” The three leaders it seemed unhinged the power of what Shane held and he didn’t like it. 

“We got to go in there, we got to make things right and we get out of here! We have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time” Shane whined. 

Rick was getting angry at Shane now “We can not go to Fort Benning”

“Why not Rick? Why?” Shane growled, getting up into Rick’s face 

Carol was getting a little upset, Anna put her hand on her shoulder and pulled her in to a side hug. Carol put her hand over Anna, squeezing it. “Because my little girl is still out there, alone and scared! Anna’s father and brother will be out there looking for her like we are looking for Sophia. What if they are close by and they just miss her? We go and they come along, they could lose her again. I would hate what her family are going through what I am now any longer than they should be... I don’t want them feeling how I am with Sophia...”

Shane rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated and angry. Why cant the woman just face reality of the situation. He knew, Carol needed to face reality “I think it is about time we explore other possibilities...”

Anna shook her head, pulling away from Carol and stepping beside Daryl.

“We are not leaving Sophia behind!” Rick told him, angry. He felt responsible. 

Daryl threw his arms up, feeling frustrated “Me and Anna are close to finding this girl. We just found her doll a few days ago! We leave without and Anna’s family show up... I would like to see her father kick your ass till your nose bleeds!”

“You both found her doll Daryl. That is what you did. You both found her doll! What do you think her father,...”

Anna scoffed, shook her head, highly pissed off, furious and went straight for Shane with her fist going for his face. But Daryl was quick on his feet and grabbed Anna around the waist setting her down and whispered in her ear. “Hey, hey, hey. Calm down alright... We don’t want to ruin that pretty face of his”

Anna was still trying to squirm out of Daryl’s hold “Trust me, my fist connecting with his face will be an improvement... I know a good move too and just the right spot your nose will be crushed!”

“There the crazy girl is at it again...Ya always coming from the woods all bloodied up and looking like death. Lets not forget about when Daryl first found you, abused from god knows what those men did to her...”

Shane turned his attention to Daryl “ I bet she failed tell you we lowered her in the well when her wound was fresh, to use her as bait? That Anna was that close to be torn to shreds, that’s how she got that grazed up knee and the limp. We have all got to realise the reality of the situation... Sophia is gone and Anna’s family are long gone... Men like them would have tracked her down by now... We got to face reality”

Anna stopped fighting Daryl’s hold on her, just standing there in his hold. Tears brimmed her eye lids, she sniffed. That didn’t go unnoticed by Daryl, he glared at Shane. “You don’t know, you ass hole... You don’t know...” she growled. 

“All used up and nowhere to go...”

Dayrl growled. “Screw that...” letting her go, putting Anna behind him and waving his arm at Shane “You don’t know what the hell ya talking about... You don’t talk to her that way!”

Rick stepped in front of Daryl, trying to defuse the situation.

“Let me say something else, if she you saw you coming with you and ya girlfriend all methed out, with your buck knife and geek ears all hanging about. Anna, always covered in blood when ever goes in to that forrest. I mean seems death is following you around, Anna. She would run in the other direction”

Daryl went straight at Shane,. Rick stepped in front of Daryl. Anna was knocked over in the fight by Shane. Samson went growling at Shane, but she called him back. Daryl stopped when he was her on the ground looking at her bloodied knee of hers. 

Rick was furious, pointing his hand put at Shane “Back off!... Let me talk to Hershel” Rick put his hand down to Anna, helping her get up “You alright then?”

“Yeah... Just a graze re opened...” she whispered.

‘What are you going to figure out?” Shane growled, coming barrelling at Rick. Rick put Anna behind him, protecting her. Lori pushed Shane away, socked eyes. 

“If we are going to stay, clear this barn I have to talk him in to it... This is his land...”

“Hershel sees those things in their as people... Sick people. His wife! His step son!”

“You knew?”

“Yesterday, I talked to Hershel...”

“And you waited the night?”

“I thought we could survive one more night and we did...”

“I was waiting till this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one...”

“This is crazy Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive...”

The barn door began being pushed by the walkers. The chain rattling. Anna stood by Daryl, staring at the barn. “This is crazy...” she whispered, looking up at Daryl. 

“You got that right Half Pint... The world has certainly turned to stark crazy. But we have each other’s back”

 

Anna was putting some antibacterial on her graze, it stinging like a 1000 needles. She got up off her feet, limping a little as she got outside her tent when Carol came up to her worried. 

“Anna, sweety. I need your help. Daryl is going to the barn... He wants to go and look for Sophia... I am afraid he goes out there, he will get himself hurt even more...” Carol’s breathing was fast, she was holding her arms around her body and a little scared.

Anna sighed, shook her head and finished wrapping her knee up. “I will come with you and talk to him... He tends to lash out when you try and help him...” 

Daryl was carrying the saddle; he threw it on the saddle rack but a sting, searing pain shot through his and he dropped it suddenly, clutching his side. Anna ran forward, limping a little and touched Daryl’s shoulder “Daryl.. You alright...”

“I am fine...” he growled, not use to having someone looking out for him 

Anna scoffed, looking at him with raised eye brows and shook her head “No, you aren’t... Will you please stop being so damn stubborn for once in your life, alright. You are hurt. 

You have to look after yourself. You need to let people help you” she told him. 

“Yeah... I don’t care...” he replied, taking the bridle and putting it over the horses head. 

Anna couldn’t believe what she was hearing, it hurt her a little that he thought so little of himself “Well, guess what, Daryl. I have news for you, I happen to care about what happens to you. At this very moment you are one of the only ones that is stopping me from going completely insane and from losing it completely. So this bad luck for you Daryl Dixon, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life whether you like it or not...”

Daryl looked at her strangely. “Yeah, well I am not going to sit around and do nothing...”

Anna silently put her finger up to stop her “No, you are going to go out there and get yourself hurt even more...”

Daryl did the side buckle up of the bridle. Anna shook her head, walking over to get the saddle cloths and put it on the horses back. “Fine, have it your way...”

He stared her down “What are you doing?” 

“Like I said... You are stuck with me for life, Daryl. I am not going to let you go out there by yourself” she told him. 

“We don’t know if we are going to find her Daryl... We don’t”

He stopped, turned to face Carol with a disappointed and angry look on his face “What?”

“You go out there and Anna will follow you. You are both hurt, I cant lose you both as well... I cant... I wont...”

He just stared her down, not believing a word Carol was saying. Anna watched him warily, her eyes going between Daryl and Carol. Daryl dropped the reins on the ground, walked to the saddle. He tried picking it up, throwing it to the ground, a surge of pain going through his side. Carol went to him but Anna ran ahead. Daryl lashed out, his hand hitting Anna on the lip. She cried out, putting her hand to her lip, bleeding a little. He stepped aback a little, shaking his head a little. Carol rushed forward to Daryl but he walked away 

“Just leave me be... Stupid bitch”

Anna brushed away the blood on her face “Let him cool down for a little bit... He will calm down a little. Let’s just get ready to go out there today with Daryl. We can atleast go for a walk and track any trails we can get our sights on... I have a maths lesson with Carl and then I will go and tell Rick the plans...”

Carol reached in to her pocket and gave it to Anna for her lip. “Thank you... For everything... But why?”

“Because I still believe...” she replied. “A little girl shouldn’t be without her mother. I lost my mom at a young age... Around Sophia’s age, I had come home from school and I had found my other, drowned. So I know how Sophia feels like out there right there.”

“I am so sorry..”

“It happened a long time ago...I am okay, I mean I have my down days but then again who doesn’t... I had better get going to Carl”

Anna found Carl and Samson sitting under neath the big oak tree. Samson was laid out flat, Carl was itching his stomach. He looked up, he smiled and got up off his seat. “Anna, my mom help me set up for the lesson. I even asked for some snacks and lemonade’

“My oh my, aren’t you a gentleman... Now let’s get on with this lesson shall we?”

They had been sitting there a little while, now taking a break sitting out in the bright sunshine. Carl was thinking hard ‘Do you think Sophia is dead?”

“I still have hope that she isnt sweet heart. Shane was just scared today...”

“Of the walkers in the barn?”

Carl bit in to the apple, patting Samson behind the ears “I am not leaving without Sophia... I don’t want to go even after that...”

“Well, we aren’t going to go anywhere...” she promised him, putting her arm around his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the head. “Now, finish those problems okay buddy”

He nodded his head, thinking “I think... I think she is going to like it here. I know she is going to love you. She will want to braid your hair, it being real long, pretty and all. Dont sisters do that?”

“Yeah, yeah they do...” she replied. 

“ Sophia wont leave Samson alone...”.

“Oh this dog will lather up any attention he gets” she laughed, rubbing him behind the ears. 

The young kid made her heart melt, “This could be a home for her...”

Anna sniffed, putting her arms around him, giving Carl a big hug and pulled away from him. 

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything...” he answered.

“Dont lose this hope you have... No matter how dark the times get or what happens, don’t give it up. It is what will get you through it all... It is what is getting me through it all”

“And Daryl... I bet Daryl makes you happy” Carl joked.

Anna laughed, a tear coming down her eye. Carl reached in to his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “Before anyone sees...”

“Thank you...” she wiped her eyes, breathing out loud.

“I promised I would look after you, remember...’

“That you did, that you did... “

Rick looked on, it was good to see Carl happy. Anna, was really finding her place and was becoming an important part of the group. He needed her help, with Hershel. Rick had found Anna had this ability to calm and reason with people. He felt a little guilty, interrupting their little play date. Anna and Carl were lying down on their back, looking up at the clouds. Samson has his head across Carl’s chest. “Sorry to interrupt, but can I have your help for a moment...”

“Of course...” Anna answered, getting up on to her feet. She picked up her cross bow and helped Carl get up off his feet. “Go to your mother, okay... Take Samson and be safe...”

“Always...” he joked. “You be safe too...”

“Always, little brother...”

“Thank you...’

Her eye brows pressed together, looping her cross bow around her shoulder, crossing her aras. Feeling a little confused “What for?”

“For dong what you are doing with Carl... Making him feel like he was himself, before all of this happened. Giving him a little bit of hope...”

“It would be a horrible world if a child didn’t smile or laugh... Carl cant lose what hope he has now or he will find it real hard, almost impossible to get through it all later on down the track. He needs that to get through it. Besides, I have buttered up to the kid...”

Rick sighed heavily, looking to the ground and to Anna. She knew something was up “Rick?”

“Lori is pregnant... I am so sorry for putting you in to this situation but I was hoping you could help her during the pregnancy...”

“Of course I can...”

Rick knew he could trust Anna “Would you mind keeping this between you and I, for now?”

“You have my word on that... You don’t have to worry me spilling the beans’

Anna knew this wasn’t the only reason Rick had called her away “What else is there Rick?”

He felt bad bringing Anna in to these situations, but she was at talking to people. Getting them to calm “I need to talk to Hershel about letting us stay on the farm... He says once Carl is ready and healed up we are to leave this farm. To go back on the road...”

“We cant go back out there...” she wiped her hand her face. “There are worse things out there than walkers... Lori is pregnant! Carl...”

“I hate to put you in to this situation, but do you think you can help me talk to Hershel’

“Of course... Anything I can do for you all, I will. You are family to me”

Rick felt a weight lift off her shoulders, he actually smiled “I really do appreciate it...’

“It’s no problem, any time. You don’t have to carry all the weight by yourself, got me now officer friendly. You are stuck with for life now”

Rick found himself laughing, putting his arm around her shoulder “That means alot, Anna”

Shane looked on, not happy.

Anna put down her cross bow at the front door, a sign of respect for Hershel. She would do anything for them. Rick was impressed by her bravery, a strong woman. “Thank you again...”

He knocked on the door, Hershel’s voice calling them in. Anna’s eyes wandered all over the house. It made her smile, thinking of her childhood home. She wandered if it still stood or if it was raided or anything since the whole end of the world started. There was an old piano in a passage way. She used to play with her father, while her mother would sit on her chair on thr front porch, listening to the sound of the music drifting through the house. Her remembering them, made her miss them even more.

Rick turned his head, seeing the ghost look on her face “You alright?” he whispered.

“As rain... Just thinking of some memories before all of this happened... I used to play the piano with my dad” she replied. Rick all but knew that Anna was a stubborn young woman, she wouldn’t tell him even if she wasn’t okay. 

Hershel was sitting down for lunch, reading a book. 

“A little light reading over lunch?” Rick pointed out.

“I have been working so hard lately, I fit my study in while I can.” Hershel put down his spoon and looked up to Anna “I have a good hunch you would know all about that,would you Anna”

She remembered it all too well “The sleepless nights studying, stressing out about my exams and assignments. I waited on tables, making coffees at Starbucks while I was in med school. Any time during the day I would have my head buried in some form of medical book. I still do even now...”

Anna peered up at Rick, leaning forward and put her hands on the chair “I can help with your study. I was the top of my class, graduated with honours. I was the best of the best with interns, my residency”

Rick liked having Anna around “We can all help with you fields, ease the load a little. Anna can ride a horse real well, she can exercise your horses and help take care ofthem”

“It is my field to tend...”

Anna took a steady breath, not wanting for Rick to take all of the burden “Hershel, we found the barn and what is inside it...”

He didn’t even look up from his book “Leave it be...’

“Well i would like to talk about it but it is your barn, your farm, your say”

“I don’t not want to talk about, I do not want to debate about it”

Anna was used to talking to people going through huge extremities of grief. She knew all to well to choose her words carefully “Hershel, we don’t want a debate, but a discussion. Please, please let us just talk...”

Hershel, sighed, wiped his mouth and leaned back in his chair and looking pointedly at Anna and Rick. “I want you, your group out of here by the end of the week”

Anna’s breath was caught in her mouth, a lump forming in her throat and she felt sick. This couldn’t be happening to them, she looked back to Rick and he put his hand on her shoulder. 

“I talked to Dale, you and I have our differences with our views on the walkers. But those people, they may be dead, they may be alive... But my people, us, we are alive, right here, right now and in front of you. You send us out there and that can change... Anna will be further separated from her family...’ 

“I have given you all safe harbour, my conscience is clear...”

Anna took a deep, steady breath and sat down on the chair. “Your farm is special... You have been shielded from what is going on out there. Dale said you saw everything on the news, it has been a long time since the camera has stopped rolling”

Hershel felt the guilt setting in with Anna talking to him, got up out of his chair. Anna quickly followed after him “This world has gone mad since all of this happened.... And there are worse thing than walkers out there. The night I got separated from my family... We were just camping, eating dinner when we had 15 men surrounded us. They weren’t interested in food or weapons... Just me... They held down my father and brother, made them watch...”

Anna looked to Rick, desperate. He squeezed her shoulder, walking after Hershel. “The first time I saw a walker it was just half a body snapping at me from the ground. My first instinct wasn’t to kill it. But the world you saw on tv isn’t what you saw on tv... It is much, much worse... Look at what Anna just told you, the world it cruel out there! It changes you... You are either one of them or you can find yourself to be something worse...”

Anna’s little voice came through, Rick turned around “Please, please do not send us out there again...”

Rick shook his head, smiling sad at Anna, walking away from Hershel, then turnig back to hi “My wife is pregnant...”

Hershel turned around. “That is either a gift here or a death sentence out there!... If were to stay, we could help you with you work. Help you secure, we could survive together!”

“Rick, Anna. I am telling you we cant...”

‘Think about what you are doing...”

“I have thought about it...” Hershel yelled.

“Well think about it again... We cant go out there again...”

Anna dropped her head a little, rubbing her hands over her face, wiping away the tears. Looking up, she saw Maggie standing there, tears in her eyes as well. Rick put an arm around Anna’s shoulder and together they walked out of the house. Anna’s body felt tired, as she lazily picked up her cross bow, swinging it on her shoulder and looked out to the barn “I am sorry I couldn’t help...”

“You have nothing to be sorry about...”

Anna nodded, thinking “Please don’t tell Daryl what I mentioned in the house... I don’t ant him to know just yet... I don’t want him thinking any different of me... I don’t want him blaming himself... It was something out of his control, but we all know what he will be like’

“You have my word...” 

She walked off the front porch “I am going to find Daryl and Carol... They went for a walk earlier... He needed to cool off, we had bit of a fight in the barn. He went to wave me off, accidently got my lip...’

Rick knew not to baby her “Be careful, alright... Be alert. You get one mark on you and I will have Daryl biting at the bit to kick my ass... God knows he wanted to do that today to Shane... And I bet to himself...”

“Daryl is a good person... He just hasn’t realised it himself just yet... I will make sure he does”

Anna walked off to the direction of the woods, Samson ran up to her side. Rick stood there until he saw he go in to the woods. He knew she could handle herself well, she got out of the hell with those men. But god forbid if Daryl ever found out, got his hands on those men... They would want to wish they were one of the dead...

Anna had found a trail, but it wasn’t Daryl’s or Carol’s. It looked as if they person was struggling with something and another set of foot prints that were following the, It was strange... The trail was leading off to the river. It made her curious and she followed it. Over the clearing she saw Dale and Shane confronting each other. She gasped, pulling back the strong and loading her cross bow. She made an owl noise only Dale would know, Dale raised his head. Anna shot the cross bow right at Shane feet. Shane stepped back, shocked, looking up to see Anna A look of loathing and anger passed over his mouth. 

Anna reloaded her cross bow, keeping it aimed high at his heart. Samson, taking slow steps beside Anna. His teeth bared, growling. Shane raised his arms “Well, well I guess I underestimated you alot. You tracked me all the way here... Guess that big tough act really wasn’t all for show”

“I didn’t track you, I didn’t want to find you. I was tracking Dale... Samson seemed to have something rotten following him into the woods...’

“Anna... Be careful” Dale told her, holding the gun to Shane. 

‘Oh you don’t have to worry about me Dale... I could have shot him a long time ago but I chose not too... He makes one wrong move and Samson will tear his throat out..”

“You threatening me?” Shane scoffed, stepping forward to her, trying to intimidate her. 

“Yes...”

Shane stepped forward, staring Anna down “Now Dale, why don’t you

‘Do just give me that bagg of guns before someone gets hurt...”

“I am not going to do that...”

Shane stepped forward, Anna took a few steps back, keeping her cross bow.

“Yeah you are Dale, you do have that shot gun hanging over your shoulder... Anna with that death firing cross bow and a rabid german shepherd..”

“What you going to shoot the both of us out here in the woods.. Go back and tell the others a different story...”

Shane scoffed “Well I am not going to do that... The way I see it, the cold light of that, you both are pretty much dead already... I mean, the times you only have survived anything is because of Daryl... Just give me those guns...”

“Do you really think guns will keep us safe?”

“Yes...”

Shane shook his head “Will you both please just shut up and give me the guns...”

Anna moved sideways towards Dale, Samson stalking Shane. Dale put down the bag of guns, cocked his gun “I will shoot you... Is that what it is going to take...”

Shane couldn’t believe it, stepping forward to have his chest against the gun “If that is what it takes... You wont shoot me with that gun, same as Anna wont shoot me with the death machine she is holding there... She doesn’t have Daryl beside her to back her up or to hold her hand...”

Dale lowered the gun, Anna accepted and lowered her cross bow “There really is no hope left for you is there Shane...”

“You really do belong in this world don’t you...”

“Why is that?”

‘This world, the way it is now...”

Anna slung her cross bow around her shoulder, whistling to make Samson retreat... “Just so you know... I dont know if I have long left in this world... But be damned I am going to end up like you... This world gone to shit, atleast I know I have gone down fighting...”

‘Watch your back...’ Shane warned.

“Oh I will... You watch yours...”

Dale stared after Shane, his eyes not leaving Shane’s back. “You go straight to Daryl, you hear me... Dont leave his side...’

“You going to be okay?” 

“I am going to be just fine... Just get to Daryl”

Anna nodded “Be careful...”

 

Daryl and Carol were walking by the small pond when he pointed out the flowers. “Hey there they are... You see it?”

“See what?” Carol asked following him. “Anna?”

“What?” Daryl asked, looking up. ‘What the hell is she doing out by herself? I told not to go anywhere by herself”

Anna walked around the pond to where Carol and Daryl were. A bolt had been fired from her cross bow but she didn’t have any kill with her. “You go no kill?” he pointed out, hands n hips.

“It got away alright...”

“I know your shot, you dont miss!”

Anna smiled, bending down to her knees “The Cherokee rose Carol... We will find her, look at all of the flowers. Gotta mean something right?” She got up off her feet, laughing at Samson who decided to go for a swim in the pond. 

‘Yeah we will sweety...” Carol answered, giving her a hug and a kiss to the cheek. 

‘Do I have permission to try and get my dog out of the leech infest pond?” she asked, teasing Daryl. 

“Got five minutes...”

Anna rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. Daryl faked being hurt, rubbing his arm “Four and half minutes now...

Anna had sat down her cross bow on the small jetty, her hands on hips and giving a stern talking to Samson. 

“hell, I am real sorry about this morning...”

“You went to look for her... Why? This whole time? Why?”

“Because I believe she is still out there... Truth be told what else have i got to do...”

Anna was trying to reach down in to the water when Samson would come close... But he was being cheeky and would be just out of her each.

“You have Anna... Dont be getting all defensive either... I dont mean it like that... At the moment you are all that she has that is keeping her focused. Yes, Anna has me and Rick to talk to. But you are her friend that is keeping her together at the moment... Just go and talk to her... What if something happens to her and you dont? You will regret it for a long time...”

Daryl hesitated, Carol laughed a little. “She won’t bite...”

“You sure about that one?”

Anna had her back turned to him, she let her hair loose from the braid. She was dangling her feet in the water, Samson still swimming around. He slipped off his bbots and socks, putting down his cross bow. He sat down next to her, putting his hand on her chin, turning her head and pulled out his red rag. “Hope you washed that rug since your last hunt...”

“I am real sorry... Here I am trying to do what I can to keep you from the bad and I cause something bad...”

He finished wiping away the little bit of blood. “You aren’t a bad person Daryl Dixon... You never could be. ”

Anna rested her head on his shoulder, putting her arm around his good side of his waist. He put his arm up over her shoulder and together they watched Samson snapping at the water. Anna smiled, feeling happy, waving her legs, her toes dipping into the “Nice to pretend for a moment that the world hasn’t gone to shit! No dead people walking around...”

“you got that right” he replied.

“You have a girl friend before all of this?”

“Pfft... The women where I was from were either skinny as a rake or big as mountains.... Missing teeth, fake as all hell... Yourself?”  
Anna scoffed “I had just as much as you did by the sounds of it...I had a fiancé, but with my job in the ER and getting the job as leading child surgeon I worked ridiculous hours.... He always had a little temper on him, but i just didn’t think any of it. He complained alot that I worked too much... That I wasn’t home enough...”

Daryl scoffed “What a douchebag... You were saving lives... Making a real difference in this world compared to some people out there doing jack shit...”

“That isn’t even the start of how he was...” she admitted.

“There was this emergency surgery one day, on a new born baby whose mother had over dosed... it was an emergency c section. The baby had a stomach ulser and a whole in his heart. He survived... I came home after like an 24 hour day... I had stayed with the baby until I knew he was okay. He uh, got so angry... Wasnt the first time either” Anna’s face softened, shaking her head.

‘He thought i was having an affair or something because I was away so long... I tried to explain I wasn’t, where would I find the time... But he wouldn’t have a bar of it... I just shook my head, walking away as per usual when we had our fights... He called my name, I turned... I saw his coming to my eye... Alex found me not soon after... My right eye unrecognisable... A broken cheek bone and eye socket... I landed on our wooden coffee table I have a metal plate in my right eye... Guess thats why I like to hide behind glasses somtimes... The plate gets hot or cold, depending on the weather.. I get headaches...At first I looked like a total monster, broken, bruised and all cut up.... Stuck to my ray bans for a very long time” 

Daryl wiped his hand over his mouth, hardly believing some one could be so cruel to someone so kind. It pissed him off. “I woulda want have made him suffer for what he had done...’

‘Trust me, my brother and father wanted to do that and then some... But somehow Alex stopped them, god knows how he managed to do so either... He somehow convinced them both that being in gaol wouldn’t do anyone any good, that the family needed to be together. They go in for a fight, they are classified as a lethal weapon because they were special forces...”

“i am not going to let anyone lay a finger on you... I promise you that... Any one does, they will regret it. Aint no one going to touch you while I am around...”

Anna laughed, pulling her legs up from the water and slipping back on her black vans “You got my back Daryl Dixon?’

“I think am actually going to regret even saying this but as you said, you are stuck with me for life... We have got to watch each others ass’ in this shit for world”.

Samson finally decided to get up out of the water on the side, shaking about and barking at them. Anna, smiled a little sad “We had better get going back there... See if Rick has found anything out on the search for Sophia today...”

Daryl put his shoes back on; Anna put out her hand and helped him up from his feet. “We can move your stuff in to my camp.... If you still wanna that is”

 

Anna ran along with Daryl, her cross bow still on her shoulder... Rick had one big male walker and Hershel had another. Anna skidded to a stop, dust floated around her feet, her chest began to feel tight, heart pounding against her chest. Daryl looked at her strangely. “No...” she muttered. “No, no,no!” she yelled. Picking up her cross bow and aiming it at 

Shane’s head. “You put that gun down!” she threatened, the tears falling down her face.

“You kidding me right, Anna. This is the second time today you have threatened me with that cross bow of yours... Think through that pretty head of yours... Do you see what he is holding there?”  
Her breathing came in fast, short breaths, Tears fell down her face, her cross bow wavering in her arms. Daryl had another look at the small one of the towering walkers... It looked just like Anna. This was her father and brother and they were gone. 

‘These walkers are my father and brother, you jack ass...” she yelled.

“I see who I am holding on to... These are Anna’s father and brother... Her only family!” he replied, holding on to with all of his might with the strong walkers. 

Shane circled them again, keeping his eye on Anna with the cross bow still aimed at his head. 

“Nah man, you dont!”

‘Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk” Rick warned him. 

‘What do you wanna talk about? These things aren’t sick, they aren’t people. They are dead”

Anna shook her head, feeling absolutely pissed off “You ass hole...” she growled steadying her cross bow, preparing her cross bow. Daryl dropped his gun, running to Anna, the arrow flying off to the side past Shane’s head. “He aint worth it you hear me...” he whispered, putting his hand on her cross bow and taking it from her. She started muttered into 

Daryl chest, tears falling her cheeks “They’re dead, Daryl... What am I going to do now/”

Shane circled the walkers, standing in front of them “All they do is kill, they let them go. All they would want to do is eat your alive, Anna! They are the same things that killed Otis, they killed Amy”

Andrea stood there, nodding her head and agreeing with Shane.

“Tell me something, Hershel. If these were a living breathing person could they walk away if I shot them in the head...” 

Shane got out his gun and took the safety off. Daryl put his hands on Anna’s jaw line, looking in to her red rimmed eyes, wiping away the tears quickly “You aint gotta see or hear this...” Daryl put his arms on her ears and pulled her head in to his chest, glaring at Shane. 

“No... No...” Anna’s voice muffling against his chest. 

There were three loud bangs, Anna jumped and pulled herself even more in to Daryl body. 

Rick saw Anna, despair ripped through his body. “Just stop it...” Rick yelled, holding tight on to walker in front of him. “Give them some respect for gods sake... Look at what you are doing to her!”

Anna turned her head away from Daryl’s chest, he kept his arms around her shoulders protectively. 

A sneer came across Shane’s face “Tell me something Anna, could your brother or father come back from three rounds fired in to the chest and survive? That was shot in to his heart, into his lungs... Why is it still coming”

Shane fired more shots in to her brother. Daryl felt Anna shaking from shock.

“Shane... This is enough!” Rick roared, looking at Anna.

“You know what, Rick... This is enough”

At that Shane walked up to her brother. She knew what was coming as Shane walked up to Matthew, it was all in slow motion. Her heart was pounding through her chest. Daryl put his hands around her face “Look at me, Anna. Focus on my eyes””

Shane shot her brother point blank in the head.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi to every one.. Thanks to all who have viewed and of course all to those who have reviewed.. There is no pressure of course to review.. Just read and enjoy all that is The Walking Dead.. I do no own anything to do with The Walking Dead.. The only things is Anna and Samson etc.

Rick lowered his gun, looking all around him. It was all so dream like to him, he felt numb and everything was in slow motion. Carol was sobbing down on the ground. Experiencing in losing a child is a form of grief no parent should bear in their life time. Daryl was trying to lift her up and take her away from the scene. He didn’t want her to see Sophia like that. ‘Dont look... Dont look” he muttered, trying to get a hold of her but Carol pushed him away and ran to the RV. Daryl stood up off his feet, looking straight to Anna; he stepped back a little, shaking his head. It wasn’t right.

Anna was beside her father, crying, feeling the weight of all the grief pushing down on to her shoulders and trying to break her. Samson was sitting down beside her brother’s head, whining. Animals aren’t stupid, they know what is going around them. Anna has now lost all of her family, she was all alone and it scared the hell out of her. What is she going to do? Only Samson was a living thing from before when all of this shit went down and one of her only comforts now. Her heart was pounding, the beating sound vibrated in her ears, making them ring and a head ache formed in her head. The tears were streaming down her face; she wiped them away each time the fell down. Her cheeks left red raw and stinging. 

Anna was trying with all she had not to sob out loud; she took big, deep breaths, trying to calm herself before it could start again. Anna hated the feeling of sobbing when she cried; it made her feel weak and it made it all feel all more so real to her. All she wanted to be was to be brave and not sob, that’s all. Was that so hard to ask? If Anna started to, that meant more of the reality would hit her and that is something she didn’t want to feel at this moment. It was all a little bit too much for her to handle and it was overwhelming. Anna felt lost and so hopeless. 

Daryl knelt down beside her, Anna looked even smaller now and it was upsetting to see. He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it, letting her know he was there. Truth be told, he didn’t know how to deal with it. That is all it took for her to break down, her walls came crumbling down. Anna threw her arms around his shoulders, knocking him to the ground. She buried her face in to his shoulder and the sobbing began. Daryl sat down on the ground with her. Anna started to find it hard to breath, her chest taut and throat closing tight. 

 

“You are gonna be okay Half Pint” Daryl gently pulled her out in front of him; put his hands on her cheeks. “Hey now, take some big, deep breaths for me okay... You gotta breath, alright”

She focused on Daryl’s eyes, trying to concentrate and to steady her breathing back to normal. The look in her eyes scared Daryl; the hope was almost gone out of them. Her breathing began to slow down, it became steady once again and the colour came back to her cheeks. 

Daryl smiled, sadly and tucking a piece of hair away from her face. “There you are Half Pint... Im not going to let you leave me that easy... I need someone to be able to cope with my grumpy old man temper” he joked. “No one else can handle it around here...” 

“They’re gone and all of this is my fault. If I had of been out there sooner... Maybe I could have done something that would have helped them. It is my entire fault...” she croaked. “I should not have run away that night... I should have turned back and helped them! They were only just turned... They were only just turned... Oh my god it is all my fault” she whispered. 

“There is no way in any god damn hell this is any of your fault! I won’t let you blame this on yourself.... None of this is your fault, you gotta believe that darling for yourself. They would want you to do what it took to survive and to be safe” he replied, pulling her back into a hug. 

“I promise you I am not going anywhere without you...We are stuck with each other for life remember? Said that so yourself...”

“I am so scared now Daryl... I don’t know what do anymore...” she said soft, croaking voice, staring at him. Samson was whining, lying down next to her father’s body now.

“You have me, if that counts for anything” Daryl laughed, pulling her in a little tighter in to his side. 

“You have no idea Daryl Dixon...” Anna smiled, instantly feeling guilty and broke down crying again. He pulled her into his chest. “You have no idea...” she muffled. 

“You don’t have to do anything at the moment... Give yourself some time to grieve, do what you have to do. You will get through it. We will hold a real nice proper funeral for you father and brother. Something they deserve for the good men they were and who they are to you...”   
Daryl told her, smiling a little. “I will help you with whatever you want to do for them...”

She took a big, deep breath and sniffing, wiping the snot coming from her face. He shook his   
head, taking a clean rag and passing it to her. “Why?”

Daryl pulled her flannelette jumper back over her shoulders... “Because you are my girl... Tell you the truth I don’t have much left in this shit for world... You are just about all I got... ”

Anna wiped her hand across her nose, pulling her legs up to her chest, playfully punching him “You know I will always be your girl Dixon...”

“No need to thank me, Anna. It’s what family do for each other... We will be moving your stuff into my camp later... That way you can get some peace and quiet away from every one... It gives you some time to yourself to get through all of this...”

She took a big, deep breath, wiping at her face. “Yeah, you got that right... There is so much going through my head right now.” she muttered, putting her arms around herself.

“I need to go and see Carol for a minute... You gonna be alright out here?” he said to her, getting up off his feet, kneeling and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah...” she whispered. Samson came up beside her and crept as close as he could to her. He buried his nose in to her hand, sensing his owner was in distress and set his head down on to her lap. “I will be eventually... But not just right now...”

Daryl turned around, walking away but was stopped by Carl, holding some blankets and Lori who was standing there nervously. Carl felt a little nervous under the narrowed and dominating gaze of Daryl. “I promised her I would be there to protect her... Her family deserves respect... They don’t need to be out in the open like this”

Daryl looked at Lori, Lori smiled and nodded her head at Daryl. 

“Go on now...” Daryl muttered, tilting his head back to Anna. 

Lori stood beside Daryl as they watched Carl slowly approach Anna. He tapped her shoulder and showed her the blankets. “Family is the most important thing to have in this world to have. You are family, Anna. Therefore your father and brother are family to us all. I’m sorry this happened to them... I really am”

This little boy made her heart swell, giving him a hug, tenderly touching his face. Carl was a little gem to have around for Anna. He was coping with it all alot better than she was. 

“You are an old soul, so wise and such a brave young man for your age. Thank you” Anna put on a brave face, taking one end of the blanket and going to the other end. Together they put the blankets over her father and brother.

“I made a promise remember... The same one you made with Daryl... You are stuck with me with life”

She smiled, an overwhelming emotion came over her and tears threatened to fall over her eyes. Anna put her hands out to Carl and on his shoulders. He smiled and put his arms around her to hug her. “He let you in on that little secret promise did he?” she whispered into his ear, peering up at Daryl who discreetly scratched behind his ear, smirking and shrugged. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Anna. I know it is, you seem to always find a way to make it all better, somehow. That is just who you are... You have something special about you that give people hope”

 

Lori smiled, looking back on at Carl and Anna. “.... It is something else to watch her with Carl. “Anna sure is something extraordinary isn’t she”

“Yeah...” Daryl muttered, stopping in his tracks and warily narrowing his eyes down at her.

Lori put her arms up in surrender “Now, I didn’t mean anything like that, so you can relax a little sweet heart and you can stop sending those daggers my way, alright. All I was trying to say is that young lady over there has something extraordinary that a lot of people don’t have in this day and time. Anna gives us all that little bit more of hope, kind of like a beacon in the dark that is surrounding us more and more each day. It is something bright to look at despite all of the gloomy stuff that is going on around us all. It is something that we all need right about now”

Lori scoffed to herself, fondly thinking “Anna has been here a short amount of time and she already has Rick going to her for advice than me or Shane now... I am happy he is at ”

“Half Pint sure is poles apart from everyone else here that’s for sure..” Daryl mumbled as they got to the RV, looking at it and feeling a little daunted dealing with Carol. 

“You ready for this?” he asked her.

“I dont think Id ever be...: she muttered.

Daryl gently walked into the RV. Carol was just sitting there, staring aimlessly out of the window. Lori came in to the RV, she looked up to Daryl. “They are out there and ready for you” 

“Why? Why should I?” she muttered, hopelessly.

“Cause that is your little girl out there” Daryl whispered, feeling a little hopeless. “Anna is out there, lost and all alone too. She is going through the hardest time in her life, just the same as you are now. You can help each other through this” Daryl told her.

‘Why does is it all matter now anyhow? That isn’t, my daughter out there... That isn’t Anna’s father or brother, she is an adult and should know that. They are just some dead things, just rotting away and are just nothing.” she muttered, looking up at Daryl. “My Sophia was alone in the woods and all this time... She didn’t cry herself to sleep, she didn’t even go hungry. She didn’t try and find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago. Anna’s family died out there and she has got to realise that she won’t ever see them again... Anna is all alone in the world now and always will be. There is nothing in this world that can replace family... Not even you can for her, Daryl...”

Lori bowed her head and left the RV. Daryl’s rage rose in him, like hell he is going to let Anna think that. It wasn’t right. Carol has lost hope; he picked up his gun and left the RV. Anna wasn’t with her family. The sun was shining brightly down on to his eyes, wishing he had called her Ray Bans girly now. He shielded his eyes, scanning for the farm for her, spotted her digging graves on the outskirts of the forest, by herself. What was she doing by herself? 

He walked over to the bodies of her family, he lifted up the blanket, looking at Matthew her twin was like looking into a mirror for Daryl. It was as if Anna was laying there on the ground and it made him feel sick. A shadow went over Daryl’s shoulder, he looked behind and it was Rick. Rick nodded, kneeling down and helped Daryl tie the bodies up in the blankets. 

They were walking to the edge of the forest, when Rick spoke up “I tried to get her to wait so we could help her dig the graves... But the Anna we all know didn’t have a bar of it... She wanted to do it on her own terms”

Daryl knew her better “Once Anna sets her mind to something, there’s no stopping her. She is too damn stubborn and strong willed for her own good” Daryl replied. “This is something Anna needs to do for herself... As much as I don’t like it her doing this, she needs to do it for closure for herself”

Samson was sitting just beside a tree near Anna, keeping a wary eye on his owner, his eyes following her every movement. The sun was blazing down on to her even though the winter was coming, she felt hot. Anna knew she was coming down with something, but it didn’t stop her digging the graves. She had to do it, they were her family and they deserved the respect of a rightful burial by someone of their own blood. 

Daryl and Rick gently laid down the bodies of her father and brother. Daryl could see her hands were read raw, torn and dirt caked the skin. It had to be causing some sort of infection surely. Her hands were bleeding as well but she kept on digging. He got down to his knee, gently putting his hands on the shovel and put it on the ground. “Let us take over alright... At this rate you are going to tear your hands to shreds. And you are coming down with a cold or something too...”

Anna put her hands up on the ground, they stung as the dirt etched further in to the wounds. She hissed, wavering a little on her feet as she tried getting out of the graves. Rick went forward, kneeling down, gently grabbed a hold of her wrists and helped her out of the hole. 

“You need to rest...” Rick lectured her, his eyes looking down to her. “Come on, let me help you Anna the same way you are helping me” He walked her over to a big tree with lots of shade. He handed her a bottle of water. 

“You are stubborn aren’t you...” Daryl took the clean rag from his pocket, tearing it apart. He took her hands, gently and wrapped them up. “We don’t want your hands getting infected... We need to clean them and bandage them up properly later, then you will feel better...”

“Okay...” she muttered, sniffling a little and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. 

Daryl and Rick looked at each other; they knew when Anna wasn’t right when she didn’t fight against Daryl telling her what to do. Nor did she have any smart ass come back to whatever they said. She was so despondent, sitting there patting Samson but not actually patting him the way she normally would. Anna was just a shell. Her hair was limp, cheeks raw from the salt from the tears. The whites of her eyes were a little red. 

Daryl and Rick finished the digging; Anna got up off the ground and stood by her families graves. Daryl and Rick stood there solemnly, hands clasped together in front of them.

Anna cleared her throat, it feeling dry and scratchy. Panic began to set in. “I dont know what to say... What if what I saw is the wrong thing and stuff it up?”

Rick put his hand on her shoulder, he felt for her “Just speak from the heart, you will know what to say. It will be fine”

Anna nodded, tears brimming her eye lids and she took a big, deep breath and prepared herself “I am finding it really hard to say anything at the moment. I will always be looking up to you both and going to you for advice for eveyrthing. I am sorry I couldn’t be there to help you both... I promise that I won’t ever give up. I will keep on fighting and not let this “world” get the better of me. I love you both... I am so sorry” Anna leaned down and put the photo of them when they were out hunting and stuck in on a stick with a nail. Anna stood up, stepping back. 

“If I may, Anna I would like to say something with your permission” Rick asked.

Anna nodded and Rick stepped forward. “I never got the opportunity to meet either of you... I wish I could have because if I go by anything of what daughter/sister is like, you both were good, brave and honest men. You will be proud of her. I will keep my eye on your little Anna... ”

Anna put her arm around Rick in a side hug “Thank you Rick... That was real nice for you to say”

‘Meant every word...” he replied, rubbing her arm and giving her a small peck on the cheek 

“You are a part of this group, don’t you ever think on any day you are not... “

“Let’s go and stand for Sophia... Carol will need some support” she whispered.

“Carol wont be there...” Daryl grumbled. “But you two go on ahead; I will be right with you. Need to do something out here first... Check out my traps”

Samson followed behind Rick and Anna. Daryl stood beside the graves of her father and brother. It unnerved him a little, the three all looked so much alike and it was like as if he was burying her. He stood there a little nervous, scratching behind the back of his neck and not really knowing what to say.

“Now I kinda feel real stupid talking to you both here right now.... I give you both my word if it worth anything to ya, that I will do whatever it is I can to keep Anna safe and alive ” He kneeled down and put down a Cherokee rose on each of their graves. “I can’t handle losing anyone else... Hurts too damn much”

 

Everyone was standing in a line of a precession in front of the three freshly dug graves. Daryl and Anna were off the side a little away from every one else. There was complete silence as everyone took all the grief in. People broke apart when Maggie came up to her, with Daryl standing behind with his arms crossed and keeping his eye squinting at Maggie. 

“I just wanted to say I am so sorry about your father and brother... I know there isn’t much I can say or do...” she muttered, tears falling from her eyes. “But I am real sorry...”

“You lost your family and friends today as well...” Tears started to fall down Maggie’s cheeks. 

“Come here Maggie...” Anna whispered and took her into a hug. “You start crying I will start crying... You should know how it goes with us girls”

“Sorry...” Maggie replied, wiping away the tears. “I have been trying so hard not too...”

Anna rubbed Maggie arms “Its okay... But sometimes you got to cry a little, otherwise you will find feeling like you are going to explode.’

“You go on and be with your family. They need you right about now for than anything” Anna urged, rubbing her arms. 

Anna got up from her knees after planting a small rose on the grave. It was just Daryl and Anna standing by Sophia’s grave. She looked around to see if anyone was around and linked her hand shyly with his. ‘We will get through this... We have to. Not just for the people we have lost but for ourselves as well. If we don’t have hope then what is the point of living” she whispered. 

“Better go and get your thing so we can move camp away from all of these people...” he told her, letting go of her hand.

“My father and brother would have had a camp near by... We can go look for it, they will have supplies, guns and ammo. They would have wanted us to have it... Better off going to us rather than a random stranger or someone who doesn’t deserve it”

“Yeah... Sure thing” he muttered, shyly and nodded to her. “You go on now and get your stuff... Meet you at the spot with the old building in the far paddock” 

 

Anna slung her cross bow around her shoulder, clicking her tongue for Samson to follow her. She didn’t have much of her own; a small tent, couple of blankets, her father’s sniper rifle, photos and a bag of her own stuff. She gathered it all together, walked past the RV as Shane caught her eye walking to his car... Anna stared him down, apprehension in her eyes and not nerved by his glare. She wasn’t scared by him. 

“You alright Half Pint?”

Anna gave him a pointed look, ignoring him and kept walking on. Shane wasn’t happy he didn’t get to her, proceeding to follow her.

“ Oh that’s right only Daryl is allowed to call you that...” he taunted, trying to get under her skin. “You seem to be self righteous and all... What I did saved Carl and Lori!!! Your father and brother would have ended up biting someone and turned them anyway. I saved people’s lives today!”

Samson’s fur on the back of his back was standing up as he began to growl at Shane, edging closer and closer to Shane to protect his owner. Anna made Samson heel, uncrossing her arms and laying her gun beside the car, walking to Shane. “Do you really think letting all of the walkers out of the barn did us any good? You have gone off the deep end Shane, you are losing parts of your humanity every second. Everyone is starting to see it for themselves... I know I did when Dale told me when you came back with Otis’ gun and a chunk of your hair missing... And you have that look in your eye... I have seen that look in a lot of murderers in the ER. So don’t you think I am stupid....”

“What are you going to do about it? No one around here would take your word over mine” he asked doing all the best he could to scare her. 

“I don’t have to say a word to anyone... Because you know what? You will have what is yours coming to you Shane and it will get you in the end... Guys like you always do! I can promise you that”

‘Yeah... Says the woman who has lost all of her family in one day... What does that say about you?” Shane laughed her off and walked away from her. 

Samson was growling beside her, staring Shane down as he got in the car and drove off. “Easy now boy... We are better than him now. Come on, Daryl will be waiting for us at our new camp”

It was a long walk for Anna across the field. The wind held a slight chill to the air as it blew around her. First thing Anna was going to do when she got to camp was get her black leather jacket and her thin merino wool hooded jumper. Sweat began to bead on the sides of her face but she still felt cold. Samson ran ahead to Daryl, probably to escape her current mood.

Daryl looked up, his eyes squinting from the bright sun. Daryl knew her better when she was pissed off or annoyed. She had her eye brows scrunched together and was dragging her feet, kicking up dust from the dirt. He straightened himself up, setting aside his hand made bolts and got up to help her. “Need help there Half Pint?”

“Yeah...” she muttered, tired. “I think I do... I just seem to have so much stuff....” Her arms were aching carrying all the way across the field. “It’s going to take me a while to put up...”

“No need to put a tent up... You can stay in mine, alright. It is big enough for the both of us with you being a short ass... The nights are getting colder with winter coming and all....”

‘Suppose so...” she answered, sitting down on the leg and frowning. 

“Uh huh... And this mood you are in wouldn’t have anything to do with that douchebag Shane with would it?”

“Is it that obcious?” she asked. 

“He is the only person who can get you to do that grumpy old woman face and that wrinkle in between your eyes...”

Anna sat down beside him “Nothing I cant handle...”

“We are a team remember...’ Daryl and reached into his bag and took out dressings, antiseptic cream and bandages.

“Sit..” he told her, pointing down to the log. 

He gently washed out the blisters and cuts on her hands. He watched her, all Anna did was press her lips together and sighing hard. He gently rubbed the cream in to her hands and wrapped her hands with the bandages. She stretched out her hands to get circulation going on. 

“You ready to get out there?”

Daryl scoffed, picking up his cross bow “Are you?” he joked.

Anna smiled, whistling at Samson and walked past Daryl “Someone has to show you how to track...”

“Thin ice woman! Thin ice ya hear Anna Kendrick!” At least she hasn’t lost her sense humour. 

 

Together they tracked through the local parts of the woods “Their camp shouldn’t be too far from where they were found by the pond... They only had their knives on them so everything else would be back at their camp”

Daryl looked to the ground and pointed along a line of rocks along the tree line “The tracks here are a little faint but that was because they were good hunters and trackers... They meant to leave these for ya didn’t they?”

Samson bounded forward, sniffing the rocks that were randomly up turned. He looked up to Anna and tilted his head twice. She smiled, her hair falling over her face a little “It was them, they would leave this type of track for me when they started teaching me to track them.... A person would be none the wiser if they saw this in the woods...”

Samson dug a little at the rock and stuck his nose in the dirt. He barked and ran ahead of them both. 

“They taught me well... While every little girl was obsessing over Barbie dolls, make up and dress ups... I was out learning how to catch and gut a fish. We even had father and daughter time with overnight hunting trips, helped them with the kill. One time, my dad passed on watching the Super Bowl where his and my brother’s team were playing and he took me to a horse event... God that day was miserable... My horse played up the whole day, it was raining and cold. But he didn’t mind one bit the whole day...”

She smiled, thinking of the happy thoughts about her father. Anna hopped over a log, with her arms in the air and Samson leaping to join her. Anna cheekily shot a nearby walker. Daryl scoffed, crossing his arms and pretending to be angry with her. “Bit cocky there aren’t ya Half Pint...”

Anna rolled her eyes at him, drawing her cross bow up again and holding it in her arms ready to shot for anything. She jumped off the log, her feet landing steady. “My brother would call me his little big sister... I was born 5 minutes before him... But he always called me little big sister...”

“Two of you... How’d your father managed that?” Daryl joked, nudging her playfully with his elbow and one of his arms around her shoulder, to try and cheer her up. 

Anna raised her eye brows, laughing a little “I don’t know how he did it truth is told... That man had a heart a of gold most of times but when the time called for it he would turn in to a lion when it came to his kids...”

Daryl looked at Anna, scoffed “Now I know where you got that trait from...” he mocked her.

Anna hit Daryl in the stomach, Daryl pretended to be hurt but then playfully pushing her away from him. She smiled, sniffing. Samson was whining beside her, Anna knelt down, patted him behind the ears. “We are close aren’t we boy... Go on, see if the coast is clear for me wont you...”

Anna was nervous to say the least; part of her didn’t want to see the camp knowing they were so close to finding each other. Daryl kept his eye on her, she was fiddling with her cross bow strap and he knew that meant Anna was anxious. 

They came to a clearing and there was their camp. She stopped in her steps, breathing fast as fear took over her. It looked like a total blood bath. Their tent was ripped open and the frame exposed. There were chairs torn to shreds and tipped over like if someone in a rush. The whole camp had been ran sacked by someone. Samson was bobbing his head up, down and whining up to Anna. Daryl put his hand on her shoulder “I will go ahead and see if the coast is clear... Hide and stay back here until I give you the signal to come forward...”

Daryl picked up a large rock off the ground and chucked it in to the area of the camp to attract any walkers that could be hiding. He looked around the camp, cross bow raised and ready. There was a large log that had blood spilt all across it.

Samson’s nose nudged under his arm, his big brown eyes looking all around and he laid himself down on the ground. “It’s gonna be alright boy...”

Daryl turned, not all really surprised to see her there. “Didn’t I tell you to stay back” he whispered.

‘Would you have waited if it were your brother?”

Daryl looked behind his shoulder and Anna was staring at the blood on the log. Her cross bow was up and ready to fire. 

‘What ever they were trying to find, they didn’t. Look at the state of the camp, it is as if a tornado has torn through it...” Anna wiped a piece of her away from her face, she smiled and got up off her knees. She looked around, trying to find the sign. Anna laughed, throwing her head back a little. Daryl got up himself, looking at her weirdly. She just rolled her eyes and pointed at some turned over rocks. 

Anna ran ahead with Samson following ahead on the trail. Before Daryl knew it, she was out of his sight and ahead of him.

“Damn girl...” he muttered. 

She came to a stop, looking up high to a big over hanging oak tree. Daryl squinted looking up high and saw a few big bags hidden up in the tree. “People never look up...”  
“Ever since the world has been taken over by those dead things... We never had the majority of supplies or weapons close to the camp... It was a just in case policy”

Anna handed over her cross bow to Daryl and took off her flannelette jumper. He couldn’t believe it... She was going to climb the tree. “Sure climbing that tree is a smart idea with your hands?” he asked her.

She just rolled her eyes, braided her hair nice and tight. Anna pulled her gloves out of her pockets, waving them at Daryl cheekily “I have been climbing trees as long as I could remember... This is an easy one compared the rickety old tree back at my parents house. Its like 50 feet high and looks like it has spikes all over... You had to be careful for two reasons... Be careful where you placed your foot because you could place it on a weak branch or mis placed footing and you could fall to your death

He shook his head, outing down both of their cross bows, kneeled down and cupped his hands. “Least let me give you a boost to get up there... Any more injuries you are going to fall apart on me...”

Anna laughed, putting her foot in to his hand, the other to the tree. 

“1... 2... 3...” he counted and pushed her up to the branch. She grabbed a small branch and hoisted herself up. Anna looked up, she still had about twenty feet to go. 

Samson was staring up at his owner, whining. Daryl patted him behind the ears. “Your momma sure is crazy boy...”

Daryl shielded his eyes, looking up at Anna “Ya alright up there?” 

“These branches are real sturdy... Old oak tree... Sturdy as a rock’ she called out grabbing another branch... It was a small one, it cracked. Her breath was caught in her throat as she slipped. Daryl ran to the base of the tree, putting his hands up ready to catch her. She was dangling, gripping tight onto the cracking branch.   
“That branch is just about to break. Just let go, I will catch you. You are going to break your neck Anna” he called out.

Anna was desperate, she had to get to the bags “No... No... I see a branch I can get a hold off... I can reach it” 

“You are kinda making me just about shit my pants here Anna.... Just drop yourself and we can try another way to get those bags”

The branch cracked loudly, Anna looked down at Daryl wide eyed. The branch snapped, she gasped. Daryl rushed forward getting ready to catch her. Anna’s quick reflex she grabbed the branch she was reaching for. She closed her eyes, dangling and holding tight, her hands stinging badly. “I am not dead am I?” she called out, her eyes closed and her heart pounding hard in her chest. 

Daryl let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sitting down on the ground and patted Samson behind the ears. “No... But as soon as you get your ass out of that tree and back on to this ground...” He paused, catching his breath “You are for giving me that heart attack...”

She laughed at him, gripping a branch above her head “Only a Kendrick can kill a Kendrick”

Daryl scoffed “Yeah... I have heard those words before... Just hurry up and get down here...”

 

Three bags were dropped down on to the ground. Anna slowly made her back down the tree. Daryl came to the base of the tree, put his hands up and brought Anna back down to the ground. Samson went up to her, wagging his tail and nuzzling her hands. 

“Dont do that again...” he warned her.

She just rolled her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out cheekily “Not my fault you are an old fart. You should take better care of yourself...”

“Bit hard when you are around doing all of this crazy shit...’ he muttered. 

Anna laughed, kneeling down and putting her hands to the zipper of the bags. Her hands froze a little, taking a small breath and pulled the zipper along to open the bag. Inside was all sorts of weapons; small hand guns, semi automatic weapons and shot guns, she didn’t care for all of that. Under all the weapons, she pulled out her dad’s Stryker Solution LS cross bow. Anna picked it up, looking down the sight. It was hard but she knew her dad wouldn’t want it to go to waste, with a heavy heart she stood up and face Daryl. She held up the cross bow and gave it to Daryl. Daryl felt a little nervous holding the weapon “I can’t take this... It was your dads... You should have it”

“I can hardly lift it or draw it... My father would want you to have it. A weapon like this needs to be carried by a good man... You are a good man Daryl Dixon...”

Daryl strung his old cross bow behind on his back and held her dad’s cross bow in his hands. “What else we got?”

“Food rations. Beans. Canned soups. Flour. Clothes. We had better get this back to the others. I am thinking we put these in a car or something. That way if something goes down we aren’t left totally un prepared. The weapons need to stay out of Shane’s hands”

He noticed the tone in her voice “Something happen between you two I should know about?”

“Nothing to worry about..” she answered going to pick up a one of the bags. Daryl stopped her and carried the three bags. “He is just a hot head that is scared for his life... Who isn’t in this day and age?”

Anna had a fair point there. “Come on... We had better get back to camp and set up properly. They all will be wandering if we have run off or not...’

 

Anna and Daryl didn’t even have a chance to sit down at their camp. Maggie was sitting there, tears in her eyes.

“What do you want?” Daryl asked abruptly, dumping the bags in their tent and stared her down.

‘Daryl... There is no need to talk like that, can’t you see she is upset about something” Anna warned him. “What’s wrong Maggie?”

Maggie got up her seat, her hands rubbing her arms. “Its Beth... She has just collapsed and is in some state of shock or something... I can’t find my daddy anywhere... I need your help, please”

‘Why should she help you huh?” Daryl taunted. 

Anna turned to Daryl, glaring at him “Daryl... Now is not the time... Back off alright”

Anna went in to the tent, in to one of the bags and grabbed her emergency medical bag. She looked at Daryl “I will be back soon...” she slung her medical bag around her shoulder and put her hand on the small of Maggie’s back. “Come on... Let’s go and check on your sister okay...”

 

They got to the front door of the house when Maggie stopped her. “I am really sorry about everything that happened out there today with your family and all. I couldn’t find my dad and I didn’t know what else to do...” 

“Hey, hey... There is no need to be sorry here. I want to help Beth... It is part of being a doctor. I will do whatever I can within my power to help those who are sick. No hard feelings okay”

“Daryl seemed pretty mad I asked you for help though... He seemed pretty pissed I even asked you for help”

“You don’t have to worry about Daryl... I can handle him...” Anna assured Maggie. “Come on, let’s go and see what I can do for Beth...’

Anna followed Maggie through the house, passing Shane and he put his hand on her arm, holding her tight. He sniggered at her “Now where did you get that bag?”

“I don’t have to answer to you.. But will you please excuse me, I have a patient to tend to... So let go of my arm... You are hurting me”

Rick stood in the hall way, his arms crossed his chest “Shane... Let Anna go” 

He reluctantly let go of her arm and raised his hands, retreating back away from her. Rick stepped forward, in between her and Shane. “Stand down, alright...” he muttered.

“Yes sir...” he replied. “I am going to look in Hershel’s room. See any signs where he might be”

Rick leaned in to her ear as they walked along “Is he bothering you?”

“I will be fine...” she muttered, smiling at him. “You don’t have to worry about a thing”

“When you say that it makes me worry even more... You know that right?”

“I know...” she replied, smirking. 

Rick knocked on the door where Beth was; Maggie answered the door and instantly gave her a big hug. ‘Thank you again...”

“You dont have to thank me... It is my job’

She walked in to Beth’s room, it was just like a normal teenage girl rooms. There were posters of boy bands, movie stars and singers. Beth was lying on her bed, white as a ghost. She nodded at Glenn, giving him a small smile. He shook his head and gave her a big hug, rubbing his hands on her back “I am so sorry Anna... I really am”

“Its going to be okay, Glenn. We all have each other. That’s what family do...”

“I had better see to this young lady now...”

“Of course...” 

Anna walked over to Beth, feeling her pulse and took out her stethoscope, listening to her heart. “The poor girl is in a state of shock... She needs to lower her heart rate to make herself feel any better. I have a sedative I can give her by a needle...”

“Has any one found Hershel yet?” she asked, concentrating on Beth. 

“I have looked around the farm... No luck, Im sorry” Lori said, as she stood by the door with rick. 

“No one has found him...” Glenn added. 

“We will find him... even if i have to go out there and track him by myself. More than anything Beth needs her father here for support to get through this, to soothe her and get her pulse down. A daughter always needs her father... Otherwise they feel all alone in the world”

Anna collected her bag and followed Maggie out of the room. She was instantly engulfed by a big bear hug. “Thank you so much, for everything”

She pulled out of the hug and reached in to her bag for a clean cloth. “Here...” she offered.

“Oh you dont have to... It is a part of your medical supplies...’

Anna took the clean cloth out of her hand and wiped away the tears herself, putting in her bag again. “I can easily sanitise it later with boiling water, so you dont have to worry about it’

Maggie gave her another hug, feeling a little overwhelmed by all of the emotions again. Anna put her arms around Maggie again. Maggie dwarfed her height with Anna being as petite as she is. 

“It is all going to be okay... We will find your dad, I promise you”

Maggie put her hands on Anna’s shoulders, she looked at her like a sister “You always know what to say dont you...You just have one of those old souls...’

She shook her head and tightening up the zipper of her bag properly. “I am no old soul... Just looking out for those for those I care about...”

“Well I am hoping you can do me a favour then... My dad has run off, I dont know where. Shane and Rick are going through his room right now. Could use a different set of eyes on it all...;

Anna nodded, putting her hand forward for Maggie to show her the way to his room. Maggie let out a sigh of relief, feeling alot better Anna was involved. “Thank you for your help... You know you are more than welcome to stay in the house...”

“I am okay out there with Daryl...”

There was something the way Anna talked about Daryl, nothing obsessive or love sick like that. It was like he was her strong hold on reality and stopping her from losing it. 

Maggie walked in to a room where Shane and Rick were looking through Hershel’s belongings. Glenn stopped her, just before the door. “You okay?” he asked.

“Im good...’ she replied.

But Glenn knew better and how stubborn Anna could be “You need anything, just let me know... Even if it is just chocolate...” he laughed quietly. “And even to get away from Daryl...” he joked.

“Daryl isn’t that bad...’ she joked. “Just don’t touch his cross bow... He is rather protective of it’ she teased and walked in to the room.

“And of you...” Glenn whispered, smiling a little and following her in to the room where everyone else was. 

The air was a little tense, Lori was looking through the chest of drawers. She smiled softly at her, a mother’s look with out saying words. Anna appreciated it, not being smothered and all. Rick was looking through the boxes that were laying open on Hershel’s bed. He looked up, his eyes filled with guilt.

“Anna..” Shane greeted, going over the top of a cupboard.

There was no way in hell she was going to talk to him. Anna pointed to the clothes rick was going through. 

“ These are you step moms, right?”

Shane looked between Rick and Anna, his eye brows raised.

“Yeah...” Maggie put her hands in to her pockets and leaned against the dresser table. “He was so sure she would be alright and they would have picked up before all of this happened...”

On the large mahogany dressers, there was an empty flask of whiskey. Shane picked it up and chucked it to Rick. “Looks like Hershel found an old friend...”

Anna waved her hand through her hair, a sense of worry over came her. She started biting her nail, looking at Rick. Glenn rubbed her back a little “It’s going to be okay...” he whispered.

She really wanted to feel better, she did. Maggie looked at the small flask, taking it out of Rick’s hands. “That used to be my grandfathers... He gave it to my father when he died...’

“I never took Hershel for a drinker...’ Rick pointed out. 

 

“He gave it up when I was born... He didn’t even allow alcohol in the house...”

“Maggie... What was the bar in town?” Rick asked,

“hadlands.. He practically lived there in his drinking days....”

“Well that is where I will find him...”

“Yeah... I know where it is... I have seen it” 

Fear took over Maggie, she stopped Glenn. “No...”

“It is an easy run...” 

“Like the pharmacy?”

Anna knew where Maggie was coming from, she put her hand on Maggie’s arm. “it will be okay... Rick won’t let anything happen to Glenn... He will bring him back”

Glenn was thankful for Anna backing him up there. “Yeah... It is an easy run.. be back before you know it...’

“I will go and get the truck...”

Rick walked out of the room, Lori crossed her arms and shook her head Anna. Shane walked up to her “You think you all that?”

She nodded her head, pretending to think and smirked at shane. “But you do since you seem to feel threatened about me.. Big ol shane afraid of pint sized Anna”

Shane scoffed, brushing past her. Anna stretched out both of her hands, they were starting to become stiff and swollen from the blisters. She went out to the hall way to find Lori in Rick’s face. 

“You wanna have a conversation about this before you head out?” Lori asked him, seeing   
Anna out of the corner of her eye. “Anna... No offence but this is between my husband and I... Will you please excuse us”

Rick couldn’t believe his wife, a head ache started to niggle at him. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Anna scoffed, not really believing Lori at the moment. “For what my opinion is worth to you Lori. May I suggest you give your husband the credit he deserves here. He has a level head, a good sense judgement and he is doing what he feels is right... Unlike some other people around here....” Anna stared directly in to Shane’s eyes. “Excuse me all will you...’

Shane stepped forward “Where did you get that medical bag?”

The day had finally caught up with her. There were dark circles under her eyes, she could feel them just drooping down... ‘You know what... Screw you Shane. I have had enough of your shit. ”

Rick put his hand on her shoulder as she walked past. 

“You seriously going after him with everything going on around here. Standing up for people you even know...”

‘Yeah.. He is right... This is not the time to run off.... Not today.. You dont always have to run off and solve every one else problems. 

“I am not arguing... this is the least I can do for Hershel.. For Anna as well... After we... The way you two have treated her in this day and age is just so damn cruel. ”

Shane shook his head, walking in between the two and walked out.

“Carl said he would have shot Sophia himse;f... That he wants to be as good a shot as Anna is. He says she is the best. That is our son.. He is getting cold and growing up in a world... He is growing up in a world where he needs a father like you...”

“It is not just his problems I am trying to solve.... We need Hershel and Anna for the baby. What Shane did out there today to her was not called for. That was not right. I am going to go out there find Hershel and bring him back here... By the way, I suggest you keep Shane away from Anna... The hostility between those two won’t be a secret anymore and I wont be here to stop Daryl kicking his ass when he finds out all of the truth behind it all... ”

Anna was feeling a little hot despite it the weather getting a little cooler. It was a long walk to her new camp site on the out skirts of the farm, she tugged her flannelette collar higher up on her neck. Anna needed the long walk to try and cool off because she was so pissed with Shane. Last thing Anna needed was Daryl being over bearing and turning in to an angry red neck hick, again. It was such a shame to world had become the way it has. The farm is a beautiful spot, it reminded her of her own childhood home. Open golden field of grass. Cattle grazing lazily in the fields. Big trees surrounding the house that had big cement and metal fences. All up on top of a big, moutain and one of the only properties for miles. She hoped her family home would still be standing. Maybe she would see it again one day... That is if it is still standing that is... If the farm didn’t work out they could go there. 

The sun was glaring down into Daryl’s eyes, making him squint when he saw Anna coming. “You got the wrinkle in between your eyes there... You are pissed off at someone aren’t ya?” 

“Im not pissed off at anyone... I am absolutely and fundamentality pissed off beyond anything at the stuck up mom, Lori and the douchebag called Shane... Never have I wanted to hit someone so bad before...” she answered, going past him and setting her tent next down to his. 

 

Daryl stood up, one of his eye brows cocked up, took her tent and put it aside. “You aren’t sleeping in a tent alone... The nights are getting colder and I dont need you freezing and catching your death because of it” 

Samson cowered back behind Daryl. 

“That dog goes running to you whenever he sees you... Here Samson is now too scared to get up and say hello to ya...” Daryl took her things and pointedly for them in his tent. “What happened at the farm to make you like this?” 

Anna pulled on her hooded jumper and her leather jacket, she was starting to feel a cold coming on “Rick and Glenn have gone out to find Hershel to bring him back... Lori and Shane were well pissed off that he was going after him. They said it wasn’t the time to do it because what was going on here at the farm... I couldn’t exactly bite my tongue and I gave both of those two good for nothing adults my two cents worth with what I thought about it...”

He looked at her, was she feeling alright putting on all of those layers of clothes. He could see a sheen of sweat on her skin and she was taking shallow breaths. “My guess they didn’t like it?”

“You got that right... I have now had two run ins with Lori and god knows how many with that douchebag we call Shane... Mind you, I have a few more words I could call Shane with what he has said and done to me when no one else is around...”

“What has he done? Want me to deal with him?” 

“No need to get your pretty face upset about it all” she joked. 

He lifted the squirrels off the fire, putting them on the plate with some wild sweet potatoes with some wild rosemary he found and he picked up a bottle of water, giving them to Anna 

“Eat all of it and drink the water... Need to keep yourself hydrated”

She sighed, her eyes feeling heavy as she felt the day weighing day on her. It looked delicious to eat, her stomach wasn’t feeling well and it made her feel sick even more. Samson got up from his feet, looking at Daryl. Daryl motioned with his hand for him to go to Anna “Dont worry boy, she wont bite...” 

Samson crept slowly to Anna, each paw looked like if it was in slow motion. Daryl laughed a little; Samson is the biggest dog he has ever seen in his life and here he was scared of Anna, who is one of the smallest people he has known in his life. 

“You eat everything on that plate...” Daryl sat down on a log, Anna looked up at him and he pointed at her plate and then her food. “You sick?” he asked.

“Yeah... I will keep up on the water and such to get better. I will be fine...” she answered. Wisps of hair fell out of her braid. Daryl suggested it so her long hair wouldn’t get caught on anything when she hunted or not give a walker a chance to get her. 

Anna could only eat the meat on her plate and a piece of sweet potato before her stomach felt a little funny. “I cant eat any more Daryl... Not hungry”

Daryl sighed, kept his eyes on her. Her shoulders were slumped, her eyes were closed and her head leaning back over the chair. He got up off his post from the front of their camp and went to her. 

“Alright... I will keep it and you can have it later... You go in the tent and have a rest. Won’t hurt you to get a good sleep” Warily, he took her plate from her and picked up the bottle of water and handed it to her “Least drink some water to have something in your stomach...”

Her shoulder’s slumped, taking the top of the bottle off and took a good swing of water. “Thank you... I think I am coming down with something” Small sheen of sweat was forming over her skin. 

Daryl turned, ducking a clean rag in to some water and wiped away the sweat on her face. Sophia was lost today, he won’t lose her “I will wake you up when I want to... You need to start looking after yourself for once and not worry about how others are...”

Anna coughed a little, her throat itchy and sore. She took another sip of the water, relieving the fiery itch in her throat. Daryl sighed, looking sideways, put down his knife and got up, picking her up.

‘What the hell Daryl?” she coughed.

“You are going to our tent, you are going to have more than 8 hours sleep and no one is going to disturb ya...”

She rolled her eyes as he put her down, unzipping the tent. He pointed his fingers from her to the tent. “Get it now...”

““Jesus Christ, you are such a came man...” she replied, hands up in the air in surrender and getting into the tent. “Fine... Fine... I will do what I am told to do”

“Yeah you will...

She took off her shoes, slid off her jacket and pulled the covers back over her. Samson nestled his head right next to her. “I dont know where I would be with out my two boys...” she whispered. “I would be so lost with out you both...’ Her throat felt scratchy, and hoarse.

Daryl stood out side, a sense of pride and protection came over him. He looked for Sophia for every day since she sent missing. Anna, with her family... The guilt tore at him, she could have been looking for her own blood but the whole time she was with him looking for a lost little girl, that wasn’t even found in the end.

“Fuck...” he growled, picking up his knife, the pieces of wood to make bolts with for the two of them.

Daryl sat down at the base of the tree, carving back the wood when Lori walked up to him. This is the last thing he needed right about now. 

“Listen, Beth is in some catatonic shock, we need Anna to have another look at her soon. We need Hershel...”

He pressed harder as he shaved the piece of wood in to a sleek bolt. “So what? Anna is resting up at the moment, think she deserves a rest after what happened today and being sick an all... You aint bothering her.. Or me...”

Like a mother would to a child, Lori kneeled down and looked up to Daryl. It was insulting to him “You, Anna are the best trackers and hunters out there.... Anna is a strong woman... You dont have to worry about her...”

Daryl’s head snapped up, glaring at Lori.

“ I would feel much better if you both went out there and brought them back...”

He pursed his lips together “Your bitch went window shopping... You want him go and fetch him yourself... We aint going out there today... Leave us be”

“What is the matter with you? Why are you being so selfish”

‘Listen to me olive oil. I was out there looking for that little girl every day. Anna was out there as well when she could have been looking for her own family! You call us selfish!? I took an arrow! Anna took a bullet to the head and could have died Dont you talk about us getting our hands dirty. You want to find them, have a nice ride. I am done looking for people...” 

 

It was dark now. The crickets were chirping and the air had a chill in it. 

There was small coughing coming from the tent. Anna must have ran out of water, Daryl sighed getting up off his seat and picking up a bottle of water. He got in to the tent, she was sitting up and patting Samson’s head. “I cant believe I slept so long... You could have woken me up... You could have had a rest yourself or something...”

Her skin looked a little damp, nose a little red and her eyes blood shot. Daryl sat down opposite her. “They must need me to look at Beth again... Where is my jumper and jacket?” she asked, looking around to find her medical bag.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere...” he said taking the jumper and throwing it into the corner of the tent. “For once in your life, you are going to be selfish and do something to look after yourself... Don’t you give a damn what other people say or think of you either. Don’t listen to that big voice on your head either, listen to me...”

Samson stretched out his legs, getting up and shaking. Anna pulled on her leather jacket over her hooded jumper and stepped out of the tent. The air was a little chilly for her. She turned back to the tent and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Her nose was a little blocked and her throat felt itchy enough she wanted to scratch it.

Daryl had a small fire crackling away, up on a piece of rope he had a line of squirrels tired up and the necklace of walkers ears. ‘Finally got a decent fire going... Can cook some meat I got today. You need to get some protein in ya to keep your energy up... And you need to keep warm, so you keep those jackets on and that scarf around your neck...” he sternly told her, poking at the fire to make it bigger. 

 

Anna warily sat down on the log, looking at Daryl. Anna put her cold hands out to the fire, rubbing them together. “It is just a little cold Daryl...”

“A little cold in a world like this can turn into something more... Im not going to have that” he muttered.

Samson stood up from his spot, whining and wagging his tail. Anna looked up and saw Carol running to them. “We cant find Lori... And the others aren’t back yet either”

“That dumb bitch must have gone out looking for him...” Daryl replied, poking the fire more.

Anna’s head snapped up at him, staring him down and he had to look away from her. “What you knew? You didn’t do anything about it? Daryl!”

 

“She asked us both of us to go. I told her you were sick and I was done being every one’s errand boy...” He still stared down at the fire, to afraid to look at either of the women.

“Sorry...” Anna mouthed. Guilt filled her, knowing Lori was pregnant and out there all alone with no protection. Anna knew she had to do something about it, her conscience wouldn’t have it. 

Carol came back, grasping at what hope she had “Please dont do this... I have already lost my little girl...”

“Yeah well... That wasn’t my problem either... I am going to go and check the snare traps...” Daryl bit back, getting up off his seat and storming in to the woods. “Anna, you stay in that tent and keep warm or you are going to catch your death” he called out to her. 

“Anna...” she whispered, looking at her concerned and pulling her jacket tighter around her. 

“Don’t worry about me...” she coughed, covering her mouth a little to hide it. “I will go after him. Someone has to get through him when he is in moods like this and it seems that only person is me” 

Carol gave her a hug, pulling back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “You sure are something good... Now go and get that red neck before he even thinks of something stupid of himself... Be careful out here...”

Anna picked up her cross bow, whistling to Samson and went out to the woods. Daryl was easy enough to find, sitting by the small bustling stream. He looked behind his shoulder, stood up and stared her down, his posture hard “What are you doing out here? Your cold is going to turn in to a flu if you aren’t careful...”

She sighed, nodding to ler Samson go forward to Daryl and put her cross bow back on to her back. “It is nothing I cant handle... I got to keep my eye on you...” she sighed, eyeing him off and keeping her breathing steady. Her chest was rattling a little bit, feeling tight as she got to Daryl.

Daryl could hear it and he scoffed at her, walking one way and the next, pacing like a caged animal stuck in a corner “Aren’t you a peach...Anna!” His body was tense, taunt as if ready for an attack. “I can take care of myself... I don’t need you looking out for me...”

Anna held up her cross bow, shooting a bolt behind his head. Daryl’s head turned, seeing a walker now with an arrow through its head and stuck to a tree. Anna put her cross bow down, putting her foot in the stirrup and re loaded it. Now came the tough part, pulling the draw back with her blistered and bloody hands. “I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have your own backup... ”

Samson whined beside her, looking between Daryl and Anna and sensing the tension between the two. “I am not going to let you pull away from your group. They are your family! You have earned your place with them... You have worked far too hard to just throw it all away, just like that!” she croaked. 

He was seething, pointing his finger at her “You know what... You should just mind your own business girly! If you had have done so, you could been out there looking for your own damn family. You could have found them and they could have been alive! You aint my problem! Sophia wasn’t mine!”

“Say what you want? If you dont have hope, what is the point of living. You aren’t the only out here that is sick and tired of losing people... Throw away that god damn stubborn nature of yours...”

“You know what... You just go!” he growled, waving his arm about “I don’t want you here anymore...” he stalked to her, pointing to her face “You are a real piece of work little lady... Are you going to make it about some daddy issues or some crap like that? You don’t know jack. You are afraid because you are all alone. You got no father, no brother! You dont know what to do with yourself. Sophia wasn’t my problem... You aint my problem! All you have to do is stay alive but all you seem do is always almost dying saving other people and not your own!”

He got right in to Anna’s face, she flinched back, turning her face away from him. “if that is what you want....” she croaked. He didn’t know what to do, he studied her face was blank and her eyes didn’t lie, Anna was hurt. She turned. Samson going to follow her but she out her hand up at him to stay with Daryl. Samson was whining, wanting to go with Anna.

Anna went straight to the tent, taking out her back pack and her medical bag. She un tucked her St Judes necklace Daryl gave her, folding it in her hands and setting it down on his pillow. Anna did tell him she would never take it off. This way he would know she would be back. She knew he would angry, but she had to go out there and to get Rick, Hershel and Glenn back. Shifting under the pillows, she found her small leather gloves Daryl had found on a run for her. He just hated it when Anna would randomly go up to him and stick her cold hands down his neck. So he found her these... She slipped them on, pulling off her ratty black vans and putting on her leather lace up boots. It was her original clothing she had worn before the farm... Last things were her hand pistol and her father’s sniper rifle. “I will be back...”

Taking a big deep breath, she stepped out of her tent. Her breath white from the cold air, she coughed a little, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. The itchy throat was driving her crazy... She now had to find a way to get off the farm with out getting attention from people or walkers. Quietly, she ran to the barn, remembering there was a quick but quiet motor bike in the barn. She opened the barn door, where all of the walkers had come out before. Looking at it, no key “Damn it...” she whispered. Reaching in to her pocket, she picked out her picking wires and put them in to her mouth, wheeling the bike out to the edge of the woods. Getting on the bike, she hotwired it and went on her way through the main roads of town. Up ahead she saw a car turned up side down, she stopped, getting off her bike. Getting closer she could see it was one of the cars from the farm. “Lori...” she whispered to herself, stopping the bike and running to the wreck of the car.

She skidded to a stop, her cross bow ready to fire. There was a walker stuck in the window, another three laying around the car. “Oh thank god...” she whispered, wiping her hand through her hair. Anna looked around, finding Lori’s tracks not far and finding she was picked up by some one, Shane by the looks of the boot print.

“Now to find Rick...” she whispered, covering the bike with some branches and over grown weeds. 

Anna walked through the forest, the last time she was out in the land by herself it was a whole other matter. But it wouldn’t be that way this time. She stealthy hid and walked her way through the small one street city centre. She saw the bar, with a truck out front. “Shit...” she whispered.

Her eyes looked around finding a high advantage directly across the street, she ran across the street. Whistling at the front of the door waiting for any walkers, there were two but easily taken out with a knife to the head. She ran up the stairs and to a window when she got a direct view of what was going on. Ricks posture was stiff, just like Daryl’s. There were two strange men... Her view point wasn’t good with her sniper rifle, so she made her way down again. Holding her breath as she looked out, only finding a few walkers and no back up of the men. 

“Here I go...’ 

She sneaked across the street, hopping over a fence and going around the back of the bar. She heard some arguing. Anna snuck her head around the corner of the bar. Herhsel’s eyes balked a little bit, regaining his composure quickly. 

“I hear Nebraska is nice...’

The man was reaching for a gun under neath the bar. Anna quickly got up, shooting him in the head and the body. Then shooting the fat man, stepping forward and shooting him in the head.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

If you dont have anything nice to say.. Please leeo comments to yourself.. Yes there may spelling mistakes etc.. I work a full time job as a chef.. This is my escape in a way.. So if you dont like what I write or can read it.. Please dont..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi every one.. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.. It has taken me a long long time to write..

Anna’s heart was beating hard in her chest and it felt like it was beating against her rib cage. Her hand was shaking with the gun, she tried to lower the gun but her hand was shaking badly. Rick slowly stepped forward, gently putting his hand on hers and taking the gun carefully from her “Anna... Sweet heart...” he whispered softly “You alright?”

She gasped, more alert and broken from her trance, looking up from the bodies. “Sorry... “ Rick knew the look on Anna had on her face, it told him everything he needed to know and he gave her a hug “It is alright to be scared every once in a while... You did good!” He rubbed her back, giving her a chaste kiss on the temple and let her go. 

Glenn was still a little frozen on the spot and shaken up by what he saw “Holy shit Anna...” he muttered, walking closer to the bodies. “I can’t believe you did that... Wow” 

“Are you alright Glenn?” she asked coughing in to her hand. 

“Yeah... I am okay” he replied. “You?” he asked.

“Alright... I have had better days” Anna was really starting to struggle to breathe now, her chest felt tight and it felt as if someone was sitting on it, squishing her. 

The night was getting colder; their breath was white from the freezing temperature. Anna tucked in her scarf a little more into her jacket and doing her best to fight back a cough that was building up in her chest. This didn’t go unnoticed by Hershel, he felt for her and saw the big heart she had. “Let’s get back to the farm... This young lady needs to get back to a warm bed and a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup or she is going catch her death. But I have a feeling that young Anna here already caught it...” 

Together they collected the guns and ammunition from the bodies. Rick put his hand on her back, feeling her breathing and her chest was a little rattly. “Look at you, you shouldn’t have come out here to get us...You are too sick!” he sighed. 

Anna rolled her eyes at Rick “You are kidding me right? I had to bring you all back to your families and loved ones... I wasn’t going to leave you all out here when I could have done something to stop anything bad happening... What happened to my family will not happen to my new family I have now. So you have to live my decision Officer Rick Grimes”

He shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder. “There you are with that unique sense of humour you got there.... Does Daryl even know you are out here? He watches you like a hawk. I am surprised you even got away without him not knowing and having him dragging you back to your camp...”

Anna scoffed, re loading her gun and putting in the waist of her jeans. He could see the tears in her eyes “Daryl said he didn’t want me there... He is mad at me”

He took her to the corner of the bar, looking down to her. “I don’t think that is true... I bet as soon as he finds out you are gone, he will be out here like all hell is blazing looking for you. Daryl just gets angry when he is scared of losing one of his own” 

Anna scoffed, wiping her hands over her face “Well he is going to be hell pissed at me when I get back then huh...” 

“Oh he is going to be furious beyond belief I can tell you that.... You are the closest thing to family he feels he has right now. Ever since you arrived here you have given Daryl a sense of purpose... I know he would be lost without you.... We all would be”

Anna loaded her gun and strung up her cross bow “You all were surviving without me before when I wasn’t around the group....”

“No... No I don’t think we were” Rick admitted. “What you and Samson have done for my boy... You have done a lot for him that Lori and I have not been able to do”

“We won’t be able to survive without you, Anna... We all need you” Hershel said, his kind eyes making her feel better. ‘Come on now... Let’s all get back to the farm”

Hershel put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her in to a little hug “This one here gets a night in a warm bed and a hot meal that doesn’t have squirrel in it for saving our lives. She needs to get some rest and recover from this flu she has”

Anna followed Rick and Hershel and she stopped Glenn for a moment “You alright there?”

“Not really... Can we talk about it when we get back?” he asked. “That is if you are allowed out of Daryl’s eye sight ever again” 

“Ha ha... Very funny” Anna playfully punched his arm. “Of course we can talk. But we had better get out you out of here though... I am sure Maggie is worried sick about you and just wants you back safe and sound”

A pair of car lights drove past the bar. Anna ran up to the bench where Rick, Glenn and Hershel were. Torches were lit up, walking around and looking through the window of the bar

“Guess we wait them out...” Hershel whispered. 

 

Daryl was heading back to the camp with two rabbits, some wild vegetables with Samson following his tail. He felt like a right royal idiot because of what he said to Anna. The way he has spoken to her; the look in her in her eyes told him everything. Getting back to camp, he saw Carol sitting on one of the log chairs. He dropped the rabbits and vegetables on the ground, staring at Carol “Anna has gone after them hasn’t she...”

“How did you know?” Carol asked, getting up off her feet. 

Daryl put down the squirrels on to the cleaning log they used for hunting “I just know the girl real well is all... Anna has a heart that is too big and doesn’t like to look out for herself but more for others... Stupid woman” he muttered. 

“Shane brought back Lori... But none of the others are back” 

Daryl shook his head, holding her necklace in his hand and put it around his neck for safe keeping. “I know that girl like the back of my hand... Anna has gotta be the most stubborn woman I have ever known. God damn stupid woman has gone out there by herself sick as a dog looking for them, to bring them back to every one back here... She didn’t want to lose any one to lose any more family” Daryl was moving around the camp, picking up his cross bow, maps and a jumper off Anna’s putting it to Samson’s nose. “It will be day light soon... If they aren’t back by then I will go looking with everyone else...” 

 

Anna peered up over the window edge and saw the men still patrolling the streets. Rick saw her feeling a little weak, helped her down on to the floor. “You sure alright there?”

“They aren’t leaving anytime soon by the looks of it...” she whispered to him. 

‘What? Why aren’t they leaving?” Glenn gasped, feeling panicked. 

“Would you?” Hershel whispered. 

“We can’t stay here any longer... We will go out back and make a run to the car...” Rick whispered. 

Rick got up first, followed by Glenn and Hershel. Anna stayed at the rear. “They are coming back here...” 

Immediately they all sat down, Anna was the one left beside right beside the door. She looked at them, crawling to the door in a hurry. Anna’s hands landed hard on the floor; stinging with pain and she shut with her back. Her feet gripped the ground as the males outside tried to get in the bar. 

“If someone is in there, we don’t want no trouble... We are just looking for our friends...”

Rick crawled over to help Anna, putting his back to the door and slammed the door shut sold. 

“What do we do? Do we barge in the door?”

“No... We dont know how many there are...”

“If something happened, please just tell us. This place is crawling with corpses, if you could help us not get killed I would appreciate it” 

“Dude, you are bugging, there is no one in there...”

“There is someone in there... They might know where Dave and Tony are...” 

Rick looked at Anna, he could see she was fighting her illness with everything she had. They had to get back to the farm. Nothing was going to happen to them tonight “They drew on us...”

“Dave and Tony in there? Are they alive?” 

Rick looked at her, he shook his head at her and put his finger to his lips “No...”

“Come on man... Lets go”

‘No, I am not going back and telling them Dave and Tony was killed by some ass holes in a bar...”

“Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice. I am sure we have all lost enough people. Done things we wished we didn’t have to but it is like that now. You know that! Let’s chalk this up as wrong place, wrong time...” Glass came crashing down onto Anna’s face, cutting her. 

Rick stood up, firing out of the broken window “Get out there of here now!” Rick yelled. 

Hershel took her hand, running to the other side of the bar. Bullets were flying everywhere, bouncing off the walls and breaking more glass. Anna took out her spare gun from her ankle strap and sliding it across the floor to Glenn who snuck out of the door out the back.

Hershel’s hands were on her face “You aren’t okay... You have glass everywhere all over you, might even need stiches young lady...”

Anna shook her head, wiping the blood on her cheek with the back of her head “I will be okay... I have got a worse beating before from bigger ass holes than them” 

Rick ducked for covered as he reached Anna, shaking his head. “Im okay...”

He scoffed “You aren’t okay...”

“I have to be...” she whispered. “We have to get out of here now... But we need a plan” 

He nodded to her “Right then, I will stay here. You two go and cover Glenn... Go to your car and tell him to pull out back and get the hell out of here...”

Hershel couldn’t quite believe it “You want me cover Glenn?”

Anna loaded uo her cross bow and pulling it around her back. She checked her rifle and pistol. “I got your back Hershel...”

“Those gun lessons could have really come in handy now huh? Maybe Anna could take you out for a few lessons... She has the best shot around with that cross bow... I’d say even better than Daryl” 

Hershel took the gun from Rick “I know how to shoot... I just don’t like to”

Hershel put his hand on Anna’s back, his eyes pointing in concern. He could feel her chest rattling each breath she took “You are not okay young lady...” he scolded her.

“Promise I will stay in bed when we get back...” she joked, covering her mouth, muffling a cough. 

He opened the door for her, letting her go through first “Oh I know that look young lady... I am going to tell Daryl how sick you really are... And then I would like to see how far you get from that bed then...”

Anna rolled her eye playfully at Hershel “I will stay in the bed...”

Hershel shook his head “The bed inside the house young lady!”

“Come on old man... I wanna go home” Anna croaked but stopping in her tracks when she sees a barrel of a gun in her face, she gasped and skidding to a stop. 

Hershel had a stern look on his face; put his hand on the barrel and pushing the gun slowly away from Anna’s face. Glenn was shaken up, he couldn’t believe he had a gun pointed at Anna. “Sorry... Sorry... I didn’t mean to”

“Rick wants you to go out there and try for the car...” Hershel told him

“Try...” gasped, his face filled with fear and dread. 

Anna could tell Glenn was scared “We won’t be able to get out of here other wise... You can do this Glenn... I know you can!”

Hershel saw the panic in Glenn’s eyes “We will cover you... It will be okay”

Glenn nodded, taking a big deep breath and turning to the doors. Anna loaded her cross bow, putting it on her back and pulled her gun up, edging closer to the door with Hershel on the other side of her. Hershel put his hand up to stop her going first, following Glenn with Anna close behind him. It was quiet, too quiet for Anna. She was on edge, her eyes constantly scanning around for any signs of danger to the,. A shot was fired at Glenn, quickly she backed up with Hershel back into the door. Hershel stepped out and shot the man to the ground. He was yelling out, screaming with pain. It was going to bring every walker around to them. 

“What happened?” Rick whispered, standing next to them. 

“We were shot at...” Anna whispered. 

Anna raised her gun and looked over to the dumpster. She could see Glenn legs, he wasn’t moving and she was worried about him “Looks like Glenn might have been hit... I will go over and see if he needs any help...”

“Alright... I will cover you...” Rick said. “Please just be careful, okay. Not one scratch on you remember!” Rick warned her, his eye brows raised and pointing his finger at her. 

She smirked “I am always careful big brother...”

“Yeah, yeah little sister... Let’s all just get out of here in one piece” Rick joked, giving her a quick side hug. 

Anna kept her back against the wall. Her heart was thumping fast; it felt like it was rising slowly in her throat. She looked out constantly for anything that would move in the dark. This is where her little pairs of black vans shoes came in handy. They were light and quick for her to move in. She only ever wore the boots when she would go hunting with Daryl, only because he wouldn’t let her come hunting otherwise. Anna only hoped when she got back he would still talk to her.

Anna got down to her knees and sat behind the dumpster with Glenn “Glenn... Glenn... You hit?” she hoarsely whispered.

Glenn nervously shook his head, saying no. Anna smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. ‘We are all going to be okay... You know that right. The car is just over there and before you know it we will be back home”

He was still shaking with fear “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah... Yeah I will be. Sooner we get to the car sooner we can get home”

Anna put her hand to the dumpster, looking to Rick and she points to the car. He nods, getting ready to be her cover. Anna loaded her gun, taking a deep breath and stepping out. Shots were fired, bullets bouncing off the dumpster and narrowly missing her ear.

“Jesus Christ...” Anna whispered, her heart pumping. “That was close..”

“You alright Glenn?” she asked. He just sat there wide eyed and still freaked out. Frozen on the spot. 

A car screeched down the road, stopping below the shooter “We need to go man, roamers are everywhere! We have got to get out of here”

‘What about Sean?” the kid asked, looking down from the roof. 

“They shot him, nothing we can do. Now come, we have got to get out of here now. Just jump down”

Anna couldn’t believe it; the kid was going for it. He took a leap off the roof, but he took a wrong step and he rolled down the roof, landing and screaming in pain.

Glenn looked sick, holding on to his gun and looking to the ground “The kid didn’t make it...”

The guy in the car sped off, leaving a screaming young guy in pain and attracting even more walkers to the street. Anna’s trademark instincts kicked in “Get Hershel, I am going to the kid....” Anna told him. 

‘Oh you aren’t Anna... You can barely breath when you walk” she heard Rick whisper.

Anna looked over her shoulder “I have got to get that kid quiet or we will have even more walkers on our backs. There is enough of them out there already...”

Rick shook his head, steeping a little more out of the safe zone “Not one scratch on you, you hear me. Come back to us in one piece”.

Anna nodded, taking a deep breath and holding up her cross bow ready to fire. “!... 2... 3...” 

She ran across the road, holding in the coughs that were rattling her chest. Looking back she saw the first guy, getting ripped apart by the walkers. Anna made it to the young man, his leg impaled by a picket fence. “Dear god..” She whispered, un wrapping her scarf from around her neck and putting it to his wound. 

“Get me out of here!” the kid yelled. “Please... I don’t want to die out here...”

A walker came growling at them, wearing pink dress with a hanging jaw. She took off her cross bow from her shoulder, shooting the walker in the eye, running forward and taking the bolt of the walker’s eye. She turned back to the boy, breathing hard “I am a doctor. But you are going to have to keep quiet for me or I won’t be able to help you.... You are going to be bringing all the dead down on us. I will run to save myself and you will be left here to die”

“No, no, no! Please don’t. Please get me out of here. I dont wanna die... I dont wanna die! Don’t leave me here!” he pleaded, sweat beading down his face. 

“You have got to keep quiet alright!” she warned him, putting more pressure on the wound. 

Rick, Hershel and Glenn came running from behind her.

“We should just leave him... We need to get out of here. There are too many walkers”

“We could amputate?” Hershel said, undoing his belt.

Anna held up her cross bow, shooting a walker in the eye. “There is no time...” Seeing even more walkers coming towards the, “We have run out of time... We need to get out of here now”

Anna strapped her cross bow tighter around her shoulder. Nodding to Rick and putting her hands around the wound.

“Anna.. The boy will bleed out”

‘Rick...” Glenn called out.

“So many...” Hershel whispered. 

Rick saw the look on his Anna’s face “No... I am not going to let you do that”

“I left the motorbike where not far from here. I can easily distract the walkers, you all can make a move to the car and I can meet you up the road aways. You can clear the road for me driving ahead. Easy does it and a good plan”

Rick’s eyes showed fear, he was scared for her. He shook his head, not feeling comfortable at all with her doing that “You come back to me in one piece, ya hear me”

Anna smirked, taking her knife from its holder “Not one scratch...”

Hershel put his hands put and took her in a hug “We owe you our lives for what you have done for us tonight”

“A warm meal and a night in a bed to get over this cold if all I ask...” she asked, walking forward and giving Hershel a hug. 

Glenn was shuffling his feet, not wanting to look at Anna.

“It will be all okay Glenn...” Anna said. “Always is...”

“Here you are about to run through a crowd full of walkers... You should be the one that is running scared, not me” he whispered.

“You are all family to me. I would do anything for you all to be safe”

Rick pulled the boys leg up and the kid screamed in pain. Anna quickly put one of her gloves in his mouth to silence him. She nodded to Rick, shooting a walker with her cross bow in the head, running up and taking the bolt out of its head. 

She put her fingers to her mouth, turning on her flash light and waving it at the walkers. 

Anna picked up a large rock, throwing it at the group of walkers and whistling “Come on you ugly son’s of bitches... There isn’t much meat on me to gnaw on but the bones should keep you occupied for a while”

They turned their heads and walking fast to her. Rick looked at Anna, running away. He was hoping to god she made it alive. How would he explain that to Daryl of she got hurt. Hershel put the scarf more securely on to the wound and they ran to the car. 

Rick jumped in to the driver’s seatof the car, slamming the door shut and starting the it, hitting the steering wheel at they sped off “That girl better get back to the farm in one piece or we are going to have to answer to Daryl...”

“You and me both... He is going to just want to kill us for letting her do that...” Hershel informed him, looking out the back of the car. 

Anna slammed her knife in to a walker with half of its jaw hanging. She wasn’t too far from where she had hid the motorbike. Anna was breathing hard, feeling her heart pound against her chest. Her head was pulled hard back by something, she screamed, taking her knife and swinging around to cut the walkers arm apart. The blood splashed her cheek a little, making her gag a little bit in her mouth. It still came at her, she took her cross bow, firing it in the head. Anna scrambled forward on to her knees, taking her bolt and running for her life away from the walkers chasing after her. Her chest was tight, her nose blocked and finding it hard to breath. 

Finally she had made it to where she had hid the motorbike and took her little metal knife, sticking it in the ignition. Kicking and kicking, trying to get the motorbike going. Looking over her shoulder; a herd of about 50 walkers were coming. 

“Come on, come on...” she whispered to herself. “I am not going to die today...”

The motorbike kicked to life and sped off up off the road. The walkers roared at her, running to her.

Rick kept on looking in the rear view mirror, hoping to god he would see Anna. That had been going a while. He gripped the wheel tighter, shaking his head and started the car.

Hershel could see Rick was feeling stressed “That young lady is stronger than we give her credit for.... She will be fine”

Rick pursed his lips together, shaking his head and drove off “Yeah well, doesn’t mean I dont have to like it...”

They had been driving for an hour, Rick felt like he was going out of his mind, there hadn’t been a sign of Anna. 

“Oh the cheeky young lady...” Hershel muttered.

Rick became more alert, Glenn leaned forward in between the seats. Rick even found himself laughing a little to himself. “Nothing keeps that girl down does it...”

Anna was standing up right with her legs on either side of the motorbike. She had her hands on her waist, breathing hard in and out. She strapped her cross bow back on to the back of the motorbike, riding it to the car. 

Rick shook his head, winding down the window “You are one crazy young lady you know that...” 

“Someone has to save your sorry ass Officer Friendly...” she joked. Anna kick started the bike, smirking at them “Ready to go home gentleman?”

“Aren’t we ever?” Hershel told her. “I want you back in a bed, warm and rested young lady. You need to get rid of that cold before it turns into something worse”

Anna laughed “See you all back at the farm...”

 

Daryl was helping them pack up the back of the car, droning out anything Shane was talking about. Daryl hasn’t trusted Shane with anything to do with Anna since the first day he carried her half dead from the woods. 

“Look!” Carl called out, running to Daryl and pointing to the front part of the property. “I knew Anna would bring them back Daryl!”

Daryl looked harder, taking a step forward. He saw Anna was trailing behind them on the dust covered bike he couldn’t even fix. But she could. 

Anna pulled up in the front yard of the house, Anna stayed back and away from the group a little and untying her cross bow from the back of the motorbike and slung her bag over the back of her shoulder. Smiling at the family reunion, it made her feel good on the inside. 

“Who the hell is that?” T Dog asked, pointing to the guy in the back of the car.

“Oh that is Randall?” Glenn casually said, still ignoring Maggie in a way. 

Daryl walked over to Anna “Nice work with the bike...” Daryl muttered, shifting on his feet and kicking the dirt.

“Thanks...” she coughed, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve.

Daryl looked over his shoulder, seeing Hershel “We good?”

She smiled, shaking her head and playfully bumping his shoulder “Yeah... We are good Dixon. You don’t got to worry about anything” 

“Good... Because I dont to be left alone with these people” 

“Anna... I am so sorry to do this to you just getting back safe and sound after everything you have been through but really need your help and your medical supplies to perform surgery on Randall. You are the best person to help me”

“Talk to you later?” she asked.

“Yeah... Still need to kick your ass about going out there by yourself...”

 

Daryl outside of the house, looking at the motor bike Anna had hotwired. She did a good job it too. Daryl had a look at it before and found it almost as a lost cause.

“Daryl...” He turned his head, finding Rick a few feet away from him.

“Rick...” he nodded, turning his attention back to the bike.

Rick bent down beside Daryl “That woman surprises me every day... I had no idea she was good with mechanics as well...”

“Her father was the one to teach her it all. He didn’t want her being useless if she ever broke down and she was by herself... He wanted her to be able handle herself when he wasn’t around to help her...” Daryl replied, wiping his hand on his trousers and getting up off his feet. “What happened out there?”

“We got caught in a bar by three guys, who were trouble. I knew it was going to get bad. Anna killed them and saved our lives because of it. She took that bike, practically led away 50 walkers to help us get away...”

Daryl shook his head, scoffing “She led away 50 walkers to save you lot? She was stupid enough to go out by herself being sick and all... But that man... That is just crazy”

Rick patted Daryl on the shoulder, getting up off his knees, dustings his trousers off. “Go easy on Anna okay... She saved our lives more than I would like for her to have in the past 24 hours. Anna was more scared of coming back to you being all angry and wanting to have nothing to do with her anymore that the 50 walkers that were wanting to rip her apart”

Daryl stood there, biting his thumb nail.

 

Anna eased herself out of her long sleeve top. Her muscles were tired and sore after helping Hershel with the surgery. She took off her black beanie and the glass fell to the ground, scattering about the floor. Anna limped across to the large mirror, there was a large cut across her cheek the blood shining in the sun. “This could leave a mark... Look out Miss America” she muttered. 

She went into her medical bag and took out some anti bacterial bandage patches, antiseptic and antibacterial cream. Anna took the ointment and put it on her wounds, already regretting the pain of the sting before it even had started. There was a knock on the door; she turned, saw Daryl with his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame, holding on to her bag of clothes. He was chewing on a piece of deer jerky or something. He had a hard look on his face “Well, don’t you look like shit...”

Anna rolled her eyes “Such a charmer Daryl... You really are. I bet all of the ladies were lining up for you”

“Nah... But I know who has been waiting for you...”

A blur of fur came rushing in and Samson was right beside her. She patted him behind the ears. “Hey there boy... Missed me huh” she whispered. 

“Damn dog was damn annoying and wouldn’t leave me alone while you were gone”

Anna laughed at Daryl, chucking her dirty old top at his face. He laughed, picking it up, walking to her with a smirk on his face. She somehow always found a way to make him laugh. He put his cross bow down on the chest of drawers and he eased himself down next to her. He ate his deer jerky, watching her clean her wounds on her face and patching herself up with a sticky bandage. Samson was feeling content beside Anna, his eyes watching her every move. 

He passed her some jerky and she took it gladly “I am absolutely starving... Thank you”

“No wander, you have hardly eating anything with you being sick and all... You went out wanting to bring back the three amigos back safe and sound to their families. Then you bring back one of the bad guys and save his life, performing surgery. All being sick as a dog...”

She scoffed “Stupid huh...”

“Yeah...” he replied “And dumb... But it is what you do...”

“Do I llsti have a spot at camp with you?” Anna asked. “I am not liked by too many of the ladies here...”

“Yeah... Alright, I guess you can. But would you just try and stop that god awful snoring you do. I can hardly get a moment of sleep with it...” he teased

Anna laughed, playfully hitting him in the shoulder “It isn’t snoring... It is called purring thank you very much”  
Daryl looked straight ahead of himself and reached in to the pocket of his vest and pulled out her necklace with the dog tags and St Jude pendant. “Never take this necklace off and you have a deal...”

Anna rolled her eyes at him, she winced because her hands stung a little from the broken blisters and dropped the necklace “Stubborn ass woman...” he muttered, picking it up.

He moved her hair out of the way, clasping the necklace around her neck.

“Thank you...”

Daryl faced her, pointing his finger at her “Just dont do that sorta shit again, ya hear me... I can’t take too many hear attacks with your little adventures you seem to be taking a lot of lately’

Anna laughed, playfully punching Daryl in the arm who faked she had actually hurt him and pushed her back a little bit. 

“You had better get showered and changed... The group is holding a meeting about what to do with that kid Randall... I have a feeling Rick will want your opinion on the matter”

Anna moves her neck side to side, cracking it “Great... Another reason for me to piss Shane off... And for the mother wolf Lori to want to bite my head off even more than she already does now. Why do people always come to me with her problems.... ” she laughed.

“Lord knows... I don’t know how I have been putting up with you ever since you got to the farm” Daryl joked. “Nah... It is because you listen and you help them. You will always have people coming to you Half Pint”

She rolled her eyes, picked up his cross bow and put it into his hands. Anna turned him around and pushed him out of the door.   
Daryl turned, smirking a little and crossed his arms “Hurry up will you... I have heard how long it takes for you women take to get ready” 

Anna shook her head, putting her hand on the edge off the door “You are a jack ass Daryl Dixon”

He shrugged his shoulders, licking his lips “Likewise Anna Kendrick! I have learnt from how to be the best from you” he called out from behind the door.

Anna huffed, shutting the door in his face. Daryl settled down on to the floor on the other side and kept his guard for her. There was scratching at the door, a little whimpering as well. The door was opened; Samson rushed out and sat beside Daryl. “That’s my boy... Us males have got to stick together against the likes of her... It would take an army to take her down anyway...” Daryl thought out loud, patting Samson behind the ears. 

 

Anna came out, her hair was a little damp from the shower. She was wearing a blue flannelette shirt, leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a pair of black mid shin length boots. Daryl shook his head at her, got himself up off the ground and glared at her as he passed her and going back in to the bed room. Daryl came back with her scarf and beanie, shook them and hit them against his leg, letting the glass fall to the ground. Daryl wrapped the scarf carefully around her neck and put the beanie of top her head, pulling it over her eyes. He was trying to make light of the situation and it worked. She laughed and pulled it off her eyes. 

“Ready to face the committee?” Daryl asked her. 

“Ready as I can be to deal with the major douche bag that is Shane... That douche gets one more chance, be breaks it. He is a dead man...” 

He shook his head “You are making my job real hard you know that...” He playfully pushing her in the back and urging her on. 

Daryl walked in to the room ahead of Anna, stepping aside and leaving enough room for her to stand by him. Rick looked up, nodding hello to her and Daryl. Carl walked in the room, no one talked to him. Anna looked up and around at every one, raising her eye brows. He walked out of the room in a huff. Anna leaned down, patting Samson behind the ears “Go after him...”

Samson ran out of the room, Anna slowly got back up “He needs someone looking after him...” she muttered. 

Rick shook his head, nodded his head at Anna “Right, now we can start the meeting. I know you all aren’t happy with us bringing Randall back; he fell off a roof and spiked his leg. But if we didn’t need help him, he would have bled out... If he had of lived that long that is....”

“It got pretty bad in town... If it wasn’t Anna, I would hate to imagine what would have happened to us out there... She saved all of our lives and we owe her a great debt saving us all and bringing us back, safe”

Anna felt uncomfortable at the attention she was getting “It was nothing any of you wouldn’t have done for your own”

 

“What are we going to do about him?” Andrea asked, her arms were crossed and still with the pissed off look she seems to always have on her face. 

Hershel walked in to the room, wiping his hands with a cloth. “Even with the talented surgical skills of Anna, he will still have some nerve damage to his calf muscles...”

Anna cleared her throat, rubbing her chest and stepping forward “He wont be able to be on his feet for at least a week, maybe two... Before then, he won’t be able to walk on his own”

Rick nodded, standing away from the table “And when he is better, we will give him a canteen, take him to a high way and send him on his way”

“Isn’t that the same as leaving him to the walkers?” Andrea said, uncrossing her arms and getting annoyed. 

Anna’s surroundings were a little dizzy “You weren’t out there Andrea! You have no idea what it was like... Because of us he will have a fighting chance, he is still a human being. We would have been just as bad as the ones who left him out there to die”

Shane shook his head “You are just going to let him go? He knows where we are!”

“He was blindfolded the whole way here... He is not a threat” Rick forcefully said back to him. 

“Not a threat? How many of them were there? Anna killed three of their men and you took one of them hostage but they aren’t going to come looking for him”

“They left him for dead... No one is looking for him...” Rick forcefully said to him. 

“We should still post a guard....” T Dog pointed out.

Shane huffed, putting his hands up in the air and walked away from the group “You know what.... I am going to go and get him some flowers and candy... Look at this here folks; we are back in fantasy land...”

The anger built up in Anna, she shook her head “Fantasy land hey Shane... You really have your head on right don’t you... Rick is trying to do the right thing by the group and here you are taking every chance you have to take him down!”

Hershel put his hand on her shoulder, she turned her head ‘You are not well, Anna”  
Hershel stepped in front of Anna “You know we haven’t even dealt with what happened with my barn! With you did to Anna’s family... The pain and suffering of Anna! Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all, this is my farm. Now, I wanted you gone but Rick talked me out of it but that doesn’t meant I have to like it. Do us both a favour, keep your mouth shut!”

 

Anna blinked hard, shook her head a little to try and stop the ringing that was whistling oud in her ears. She excused herself in a hurry and walked outside, down the steps, bending her head down between her knees. She took big, deep breaths to try and stop the dizziness was making her feel sick and threw up a little on to the ground. All the adrenaline had now left her body that had got her though the night before and it all had finally caught up with her. Anna picked herself up from the ground, walked to a tree and lay down on the cool, damp grass. 

The sun was shielded above her head. Daryl was standing there with his arms crossed, shaking his head a little, putting his hand out to her “Come on...” 

She gladly took his hand and slowly brought herself up. Daryl looked around to see if anyone was about, “Hershel has the room set up for you. You are in it until you are better”

The sun was shining bright in to her eyes, Daryl handed her the Ray Bans that Glenn had found for her birthday. “What if I don’t want to take the bedroom? What if I want to go back to our camp?”

Daryl rolled his eyes at the matter, putting his hand out to her “You got no choice on the matter...”

“Fine... fine... I am going” she whispered, taking his hand and got up off the ground. 

Daryl turned, seeing Hershel walking up to them “I owe you my life for what you did out there for us and for saving Beth’s life using your precious medical supplies. Giving you a room to seep in is the least I can do...” 

“Hershel, you really don’t have to worry about doing anything...” she said. 

Daryl shook his head “I will go and get your stuff... Bring it up. Least spend a few nights in a warm room to get yourself better...” 

“Alright... Four nights and I am back to camp...” Anna replied, walking back to the house. 

Daryl looked on “Make it five nights... Anna needs all the rest she can get”

“I have never met anyone so stubborn... ” Hershel noted. 

“Come get me if she gives you any trouble...” Daryl said to him. 

 

Daryl had her back pack, two medical bags, with the rabbits and vegetables he cooked. He softly knocked on the door. There was no answer, he slowly opened the door and had to smirk to himself. Samson who was on the floor guarding her, only lifted his head up. Since it was only Daryl, he put his head back down and went back to guarding her. Anna had finally given in to exhaustion she was fighting so hard to beat and now had fallen asleep. The blankets were only up to her waist. He nervously, walked up and pulled the blankets up to her chin to keep her nice and warm. 

“Sleep well Half Pint... Sleep well”


	9. 18 Miles Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we go.. I hope you all enjoy..

Okay.. A new chapter every one!! 

Anna needed to get herself out of the house to get some fresh air, to feel the sun shine on her face and to have the wind blow against her skin. It was suffocating for her being stuck inside. Her whole body was aching from the flu and it had been hard for her to walk around by herself. She took the blanket off her legs, easing herself off the rocking chair. Hershel had felt sorry for her when he kept on finding her looking miserable lying in the bed. So he surprised her by bringing up the rocking chair from the lounge room so Anna could be more comfortable. Anna also liked to look outside to watch over the others. It also gave her a view of the outer fields where their camp was. Anna liked to keep her eye on Daryl especially. 

Once Anna had made it outside but only made it 10 metres outside of the house. She heard the growling from Samson and the voice of Daryl growling at her. Anna did try to run away from them both but Samson caught up with her quickly, stopping Anna in her tracks and standing in front of her, his nose up in the air and walking side to side, stopping her from running away again. Daryl caught up with them both; he took her cross bow away from her, dropping it on the ground and picking her up over his shoulders. Anna tried to hit him with all the energy she had with her fists, kicking her legs about, punching his back but she ended up getting herself in to a huge coughing fit and not being able to breathe properly. He put her down and keeping a careful eye on her, trying to help her even out her breathing. Samson was whining, bobbing his head up and down, worrying about his owner “It’s alright boy, your momma will be okay. She is strong, she will get through this” 

Daryl shook his head, “See, you aren’t ready to be outside yet, Half Pint...” Daryl whispered, wiping some hair away from her face. Daryl put the back of his hand to her forehead to feel her temperate; Anna was hot and sticky from her fever. Daryl felt pity for her, he was feeling scared. Having flu in the way the world it is now could kill a person.

”I think that you have to know that you can’t go outside don’t ya, Anna... You need to get better for me so I’m not left alone with all these idiots. So, I am real sorry but you are going to have to go back and stay inside just till you get better. Then once you are better you can come and hang out with little old me outside”

Anna’s face fell, looking to the ground in defeat, patting Samson behind the ears absentmindedly “But I don’t want to go inside... I don’t like it in there... It gets real lonely when people aren’t allowed to visit me because they are all afraid they will get what I have...” Anna’s voice cracked, broken. She was so sad, down trodden and it was getting to her “It is so boring when I am inside and when you are outside Daryl. I don’t have anyone else to talk to since Lori banned Carl from seeing me... We would read Harry Potter to each other”

Daryl carefully helped Anna get up off the ground. Daryl gently put his arms around her shoulder and put her other hand in his. It was so small compared to his, everything about her was. But she made up for it being so full of life and the fire cracker personality she had. Daryl crouched down to her level, finding it better way to support her “Put all of your weight on to me... I know you don’t like to be babied and happen to know you would kick my ass if I tried to carry you in to the house in front of everyone”

“Thank you... What would I do without you Daryl?” trying to laugh, but her breath got caught in throat and choking on it a little. “I really don’t know where I would have been if you didn’t find me that night in the woods...” 

“I would hate to imagine...” he muttered, trying to shake the image from his mind. 

She yawned, her attempted escape taking a bit out of her, making her tired “I would probably lying dead in the woods and having a walker feasting on me or something. Or maybe even one of those things. Funny how everything has worked out, hey”

Daryl rubbed her side a little “You remember that promise you made with me? Stuck with me for life remember, so none of this dying talk on me. You aren’t allowed too... Ever!” he joked, trying to make light of the situation. “Then again the world would be quiet for me again without you in it... I could get me some peace and quiet. Just like how it was all before you got here”

Anna looked on after Samson who was trying to bite a fly which was buzzing around his head, annoying him. Anna leaned her head in to the side of his chest “I am too stubborn to die just from the flu Daryl... You aren’t going to lose me just yet...”

“Yeah well, I had better go and find myself some wood to touch because that is a jinx I do not want to break. Anyhow, you aren’t going anywhere when I am around, at least not until you're all better little pixie. Damn escape artist you are!”

Anna’s chest felt tight with each breath she took, her muscles ached and her eyes were starting to hurt from the sun’s glare. Daryl seeing this reached in to his pockets, taking out Anna’s sun glasses and put them on her eyes. “There, that’s better now isn’t it. Now your eyes won’t hurt so much from the glaring sun”

“I feel so sick Daryl...” she muttered, feeling defeated and down trodden. “I just want to sleep and sleep forever, to get over this damn flu. That is all I want to do. But I can never fall asleep because I am coughing so much. I can’t just win”

The way Anna was talking was scaring Daryl, he had to find a way to get her feeling better “I guess I had better make that run in to town for you and get some more books to read to me then huh... You still need those last two Harry Potter books don’t you? What were they called again?”

“You can’t do that just for me” she whispered, smiling and wiped her face the sleeve of her top. 

He held on to her, opening the front door of the house. Daryl then noticed Anna had a smudge of some chocolate pudding Hershel had gave it her as a treat to try and get her spirits up. He gave it to her to perk her up a little bit and to lift her spirits. He smirked to himself and wiping the chocolate smudge off her face as they walked through the hall way. “You little grot...” he chuckled. “Half of your food always ends up on your face or all down the front of you” 

Anna closed her eyes, trying to let pass a wave of nausea that hit her. She took big, deep breaths but with each breath it hurt. He saw Anna was struggling and knew how stubborn she was being. “Come here Half Pint... Let’s get you in to bed now...’ He pulled back the covers of the big four posted bed, easing her in gently and pulling the covers over her, up to her chin. Daryl looked around the room, getting her the Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone book. 

“Well I had best hurry up and and go to a book shop or something to get those for you... Before I know it, you would have read all the books again”

Anna yawned, nestling herself more into the bed, the warmth and securities making her feel sleepy “They won’t let you go on a run just for that... Plus I would be worrying about you out there by you without me as your back up...”

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head “Yeah, well, what they don’t know won’t hurt them... Even if they had a problem, I would still go out there. They wouldn’t be able to stop me even if they tried”

“Be careful Daryl Dixon, you don’t want the others knowing you got a soft side there... But please take Samson with you, it will make me feel better knowing. I think he is out playing with Carl near the orchard. He will keep you safe out there” 

 

The sun was shining bright outside and Anna was playing tug o war with Samson. Daryl watched on, shaking his head. You wouldn’t think the woman was near on her death bed just a few days ago “Come on now, you need to get checked out by the doc. You need to prove it to all of us you are fit and healthy enough to go out today with me”

Anna laughed, chucking the ball across then to Carl which Samson chased after “Sorry Carl, I have been told to stop playing by the big bad wolf here... Don’t forget you are looking after Samson for me today as a part of your chores. He needs to be washed, brushed, and walked”

Carl smiled; he loved looking after Samson and tipping his hat at Anna “Of course, Anna. I will take good care of Samson. A dog like this deserves it”

Samson ran back to Carl, dropping the ball at his feet “But Daryl is so going to kick your butt for being such a smart mouth Anna, calling him a big bad wolf...”Carl laughed, picking up the slimy ball and wiping it on his trousers. “Good luck with that”

She laughed, riffling his hair “You go on now and play, alright. You both have to be on your best behaviour while I am gone, I don’t want to come back from the run and find you both are in trouble... Again” 

Carl hugged Anna around the legs “Love you Anna... I am real happy you are a part of this group. Look after her if she passes the test from Hershel, Daryl...” Carl yelled out to Daryl. He was chucking the ball up the air, playfully teasing Samson who was looking up and down. 

Daryl saluted Carl “Got you kid... Nothing will happen to her while I am around”

Anna rolled her eyes at them both and straightening his hat “Love you too kid... Now go on...”

Anna walked up to Daryl her long hair blowing in the wind. Daryl shook his head at her; stopping her and making her turn around. She rolled her eyes at him, handing over her hair bangle ‘What have I said about your hair?” he warned her. 

She rolled her eyes at him as he tied her hair the way he liked it to be to keep her keep it from getting caught on anything “Always in a braid or a bun...” 

“Now you are getting a little boy to do your dirty work” she commented

“I had to get someone who was brave enough to do some undercover work for me in dangerous enemy territory... Like hell I would be doing it, I ain’t that brave or stupid. I know what you would have been like if you had have known I had someone looking out for you with you knowing...”

Daryl finished with her hair, tying it in to a bun at the base of her neck and together they walked up the front steps of the house. He held the door open for her, letting her in first to the house “Ladies before gentleman...”

“In that case we should go in at the same time because I know for sure I am no lady and you are no gentleman” she teased, smirking at him. 

 

Anna walked in to Hershel’s office; she had to take a second glance around the room for herself because she saw Rick standing in the corner with Hershel. She was feeling a little confused and taken aback by him. “What are you doing here Sherriff? I thought you had a perimeter patrol with Shane for the morning?” she asked, curious about it, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Rick shook his head, Anna always knew where everyone was on the farm and she hated not knowing “I am the second witness to make sure you are really strong enough to go out on that run today... But I am mostly back up for Daryl just in case you aren’t well enough to go out on a run and you don’t take it all too well. We all know what your temper is like when you don’t get your way or someone pisses you off” 

Anna rolled her eyes at the three men staring her down “So it takes the three of you to make sure I don’t do a runner or beat any one you in to a pulp...” She took off her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair “Yeah... You all are real brave men, aren’t ya? Scared of a 5 foot nothing woman but you all can easily take down the dead that are walking around the place...”

Daryl scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest “Pfft... We have seen your temper... We need all the help we if shit goes down today”

Anna squinted her eyes at him “Ha ha very funny red neck”

Hershel had to chuckle how Anna was interacting with the two men. She truly was their light and brought life back in to them. 

 

Anna sat down on the chair, fiddling with her fingers. Hershel smiled, putting his hands n hers “You will be fine...”

Hershel shone a light in to her eyes and the reactions were good. He listened to her breathing and checked her heart rate. “Well this young lady is just about 100% healthy... It is just her breathing is a little shaky”

Anna quickly looked up at Daryl and Rick, her heart in her throat. Hershel could see the fear in her eyes. 

Hershel knew how to reassure her “But who wouldn’t be after a bad case of the flu that knocked them about, almost killer her... A lot of people should have been bed ridden for a lot longer but young Anna Banana here fought back strong. Anna is a tough, young woman and has proven time and time again that she is a survivor. I do know Anna is ready to go out for a run but only if Daryl keeps a good eye on her, then she will be fine”

Daryl was biting down on his nail, taking his hand away “Anna won’t leave my sight”

Anna’s face grew ear to ear; she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Hershel gave her a quick hug and a chase kiss on her temple. “I knew you would be strong enough. Nothing can keep you down. It is a good thing to have in this day and age... You are a fighter young lady. Keep it that way, alright. Keep on standing”

She laughed, giving Hershel a hug. “Thank you Hershel... I appreciate everything”

Hershel let go of the hug “Any time little angel... Just be careful out there today. Come back to this farm safe, sound and in one piece you hear me!”

Anna smiled, trying to hold back some tears that wanted to fall. “Be back before you know it old man...” she joked. 

“See, there is that light we all wished we had but it is all rubbing off on all of us” he chuckled, leaving the room. He knew Anna would be alright out there today. Daryl wouldn’t let a thing happen to Anna on his watch. 

Daryl leaned down, picking up his cross bow off the floor “I have got to go out and make sure the car is all sound before we go out... I don’t trust it if I hadn’t had a look at it myself”

“We aren’t taking your bike?” Anna asked. 

“Hell no... Not with you just getting over being sick as a dog. We don’t want another sickness in the camp” Daryl growled, reaching for the door “Move your ass wont you... We need to use as much light as we can get to get to where we need to go today”

Anna shook her head at Daryl, shooing him with her hands to go on. Rick beckoned for her to come forward with his hands and took her in to a hug. “I was kind of hoping that you would not have been well enough to go out on the run but of course you prove me wrong”

Rick let go of their hug, ruffling her hair and she laughed, trying to straighten it out “Seriously Rick, Daryl did my hair and he won’t be happy even if a small piece is out of place... God forbid that piece gets caught on something”

He laughed, picking up her jacket and helped her put it on. There was something special that Anna possessed. Somehow she always found a way to make them all feel better. He picked up an old New York Yankees cap from the back pocket of his jeans and sat it on her head, tipping the beak of it over her nose. Anna tried to pretend to be angry with Rick but she saw the caring look in his eyes and couldn’t keep up the act for long “I will be okay out there, Rick... I have got Daryl watching my back and we all know what he really is like. He just doesn’t like to show it in front of people...”

She was worried about Rick. He has become more and more like an older brother to Anna each and every day since she came to the farm. Anna cared a lot about Rick “Please will you just be careful out there with Shane, I do not trust him”

Rick smiled at Anna, tilting his head. This little half pint sized woman had a heart of gold and was always concerned about others before herself. “Yeah... I know that about him. I am going to talk to him today. I am finally going to get it all sorted once and for all”

Anna grabbed his hands, looked up to him “Be safe out there today Rick Grimes... Come back to us all in one piece, okay”

“Always...” he said back to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Now I think Dale wants to see you before you go out on the run today... So you had best hurry up and see him before Daryl starts yelling for you by your full name and not Half Pint... That’s when you know you are in big trouble” 

 

Anna jogged out of the house, passing Daryl, who gave her a pointed look watching her as she passed him “I am just going to go and see Dale before we leave...” 

“Move it on then...” he shook his head. “You have got five minutes and we got to head off...” he told her checking her cross bow over. 

“The cross bow is fine Daryl!” she called out from over her shoulder. “Stop being such a worry wart”

Daryl leaned forward out of the car, laying the cross bow on his lap “I’m still going to check it... So move your ass ANNA KENDRICK, we need to get going soon” He needed to know for himself that her cross bow was sound enough for her out on the run.

 

Dale came out to her, smiling ear to ear and his arms out wide “Well isn’t it good to have you out and about. Come here smiley!”

Anna laughed giving him a big hug in return. Dale let go, putting his hand on her shoulders ‘Good to see you outside... You even have some colour in your cheeks and some meat on your bones again! I tell you something, I did not like how fast you were losing that weight”

“Daryl did kind of force feed me countless amounts squirrels,... But I am feeling much better and I think I got almost all of my strength back”

He looked at her “You be careful out there today... I want you back in one piece”

“I am going out on a run with Daryl in Shane’s car and not his motor bike. So I have no risk of my flu coming back”

“You really are everyone’s little guardian angel you know that right? Since you have joined this group, everyone has changed for the better. People are starting to find themselves smiling again just because they can...”

Anna felt a little bit uncomfortable about such a big accolade from Dale. He could see it in her “Take it as a good thing... I mean, look at what you have done with Daryl. That man has changed and he doesn’t even know it. Nor would he admit it actually. He is too damn stubborn”

She laughed out loud “I think I have actually made him smile once or twice’

“I think you have made that happen more than once. Whenever that man wasn’t out hunting or on a run he would be visiting you and made sure you had everything you needed to get better... He was worried about you and how sick you had got so quickly. Why do you think your first time on a run off the farm is with him? He was pretty insistent you both go out together because Daryl said he was the only one that would be able to keep a good proper eye on you...” 

Anna smiled, wrapping her arms around Dale’s shoulders and then letting go “Love you old man... i will bring you back a squirrel or two from the hunt”

Dale looked at the young woman in front of him “Right back at you little one... Come back to us safe ya hear me! One scratch on you and Daryl will be getting a lecture from me”

Anna waved good bye to Dale and made her way back to Daryl. He handed her back her cross bow “The sight was a little off but I fixed it. You ready for your first proper run?” he asked.

“Of course...” Anna huffed, rolling her eyes and made her way to the other side of the car. “I am ready to kick some walker ass... Show you how it is really done out there. I mean, I have seen how to shoot that thing”

Daryl shook his head at her, tapping the hood of the car when he noticed Shane staring at them. Anna turned her head, scrunching her eyes at Shane, grinding and clenching her teeth together. Anna spat on the sleeve of her shirt, wiping the handle of the door. “All clean now... Got rid of the bad germs that can be left behind from people being too dirty” she said rather loudly and making a big smile at Shane.

“Shane isn’t stable...” Daryl said in a passing comment as they drove off the farm. “He isn’t a man like Rick or Hershel. He has no morals or conscience and no boundaries either. He feels threatened by you, Half Pint. So you have got to be more careful when you piss him off”

‘Or like you...” she muttered, looking up from the map she was reading.

“What?” he asked, curious as to why she said it to him. 

“Shane isn’t a good man like you as well...” she said. “You are every bit of a good and decent man like Rick and Hershel. In my opinion, I think you are better than all of them put together... People just don’t to choose to see it” 

Anna woke up from her little nap; her head was resting against the car door of the window. She yawned, stretching her neck and sitting up in her seat. 

“You still must have been still tired from your flu. You fell asleep pretty quickly and you even started to do that noise that you call a purr but actually should be called a snore... There were some time there I thought from the sounds a pig was dying...”

She playfully hit his arm “You can be such an ass, you know that right? You really know how to make a girl feel special”

He playfully knuckled her shoulder “Right back at ya Half Pint... Think of it next time when you call me a red neck” 

There was a couple walkers feeding on a cow as they drove by, she yawned again “Things sure have changed since all of this shit started for everyone... I mean it is not every day that you see the dead just walking around and feeding on the local farm life”

Daryl scoffed “Things have hardly changed for me. It just has the dead walking around. I am just around better people now. I have a better family. My old family... They weren’t good people or even human for that matter. Some of them deserved to be one of those dead things out there... ” 

Anna looked at him, feeling a bit smug with herself and smiled big “I am your family now am I?”

Daryl shook his head; playfully tickling her neck “Don’t let it go to your head...”

Daryl was now curious about her life “What about your mom? What was she like? You haven’t told me much about her” Daryl asked driving a little off in to the woods and stopping the car. 

Anna reached in to the inside pocket of her leather jacket and passed a photo to Daryl. Looking at it, it was her mother with her arms around what seemed like a little Anna. They both had the same long deep, dark brown hair, light green eyes and the same big dimple, apple smile cheeks. By looking at the photo, he knew where Anna got her personality from, her mother. He turned the photo around and on the back in faded black pen “My angels, Gracie and Annabelle”

Anna smiled sadly to herself, looking at the photo and bringing back old feelings. She missed her mom every moment of every day “This was the last photo we ever had together... I remember the moment this photo was taken. My father always fussed over us, he always called us his angels. He said we were the ones that always got him through the tough times whenever he was on tour overseas. We were his light and his way that guided him through the dark times for him when he was away. He always found a way out of the dark because of us”

Daryl looked at her as they both got out of the car “I can see why he did... Having something like that would get you out of pretty much anything’

Anna smiled, just thinking of her mother “I never got to say good bye to her. As long as I have this photo of her with me, I can still see her face so I guess I don’t have to say goodbye... I have you all as my new family now. You are all doomed to put up with my loud cackling laughter now” She smirked, poking her tongue out a little at him

Daryl wanted to make light of the situation “Your full name is Annabelle? That is just as redneck and country bumpkin sounding as my name, if not worse. I can’t wait to tell everyone back at the farm about your full name... Annabelle Kendrick... A good proper red neck at heart”

She stopped, putting her hands on her hips and tried her best not to laugh. He just stared at Anna, knowing she couldn’t hold up the act for long before breaking out in to a big smile “You are such a jack ass Daryl Dixon... Come on now, we have to go get supplies and maybe we can go on a little hunt on the way. We need to do the job we were meant to do rather than goof around like you seem to want to do...”

Something came across Daryl’s mind. Anna never got the chance to say goodbye to her mother, father or brother. That is why she was so adamant to say good bye to everyone today at the farm. 

 

Anna was skinning a rabbit on a log and Daryl brought over another string of squirrels for her to do. Together they worked quickly their entire kill and got it done in no time. He looked at Anna; she had lost all of her family since the outbreak, had been used and abused by her fiancé. People had tried to kill her since the world went to shit but she still found a way to hold herself together by some form of a miracle. 

“My dad was a mean, abusive drunk. My mother died in a house fire that she caused because of an old cigarette burning down the curtain. She didn’t wake up because she drank too much and was high on some sort of drug...” 

Daryl waited for the look, the same look every one gave him when they found out about his past. But she didn’t make one, she just smiled. “Life seems to be sucky for the both of us...” Anna said to him. “We all have our scars we like to hide from every one. You and I are lucky enough to know each other’s. We know what is like to hide them from everyone”

 

Daryl held a lot of respect for Anna. He looked up at the sun, they had been out since sunrise and it was close to late afternoon. It had been a good, relaxing day for them both. It was going to suck for them both to go back to the drama of the farm. They both got to know each other a lot more during the day away from prying eyes and all hearing ears on the farm. It had been a nice time out on the run, there was no judgment from each other and no sorry looks. They both could just be themselves with each other without anyone bothering them or thinking it was something else all together. 

Daryl didn’t want to go back to the farm but he knew he had to “It’s getting late... We had better head back to the farm soon before the sheriff sends out a search party for the golden child of the camp...”

Anna rolled her eyes at Daryl, slinging the string of squirrels across her body and just walks past him, playfully nudging him as she went “Well we had better get you back then hey...” she called out, smirking over the crook of her shoulder. “We all know Rick would be lost with out you”

He jogged a few metres to catch up to her with both hands on his cross bow “Ha ha very funny ya smart ass... Think you are funny, don’t you” 

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling “Of course I do... Someone has to be the only one that can make Daryl Dixon smile”

 

Anna was proud of herself, she had three rabbits and 12 squirrels strung up on her rope. Much to Daryl’s disapproval, Anna was going to give Hershel a rabbit and a squirrel to say thank you to Hershel for letting her stay in the house while she was sick and for looking after her. Anna was a sight to see, she had blood smeared across her face from where Daryl had got her back from trying to get him with some rabbit guts. Anna had dirt all over her trousers from where she slipped on a wet log that was too big but she still wanted to get over it without Daryl’s help. Daryl’s personality changed a little once they reached the farm; he put his armour back up. 

“Anna!” a voice yelled at her.

Anna turned to see Lori running to her out of the house. Her face looking relieved seeing Anna was there “Oh thank god you are finally back from your hunt... Beth smashed a mirror and she used a piece of the glass to try and commit suicide... There is blood everywhere. We really could use your help!”

Daryl scoffed, slicing open a rabbit and glaring up at Lori “Not even a please?”

“Not now Daryl” Anna quickly pulled the string of squirrels and rabbits of her shoulder. Daryl already had his hand out ready to take them and nodded at her. “Go and save the day for them... Dinner will be ready when you get back here” He handed Anna back her cross bow and her medical bag. 

“Thanks...”

 

Anna followed Lori through the house “How did this happen?”

Lori was flustered, wiping her hand over her face and feeling stressed “Maggie needed a little break and she let Andrea take over Beth for her. Andrea left Beth alone to make her own choice like what she didn’t get to make back at the CDC...”

“Stupid bloody woman...” Anna muttered. “Beth is only 16 years old... How can you do that... I am going to kill her’”

They reached the door of Beth’s room; Lori gently knocked on the door and they walked in. Maggie’s face was tear stricken, she had towels around Beth’s wrists but seeing Anna, she felt relieved that help was there “Thank you...Thank you so much” she whispered. 

Anna had seen this plenty of times when she had shifts in the emergency ward. It broke a lot of families, it still breaks her “You look exhausted Maggie... I can take care of Beth from here. You can go and rest a little. I will come and get you once we are done here”

“No, I can’t leave her right now... I can’t leave her again” 

Anna was firm with her “You need to leave, Maggie. Beth will be safe in my hands, you can trust me. I promise you no more harm will come to her while I am here”

‘Alright then..” Maggie answered. “I will come and see you later okay...” she said to Beth.

Beth nodded, sniffing and feeling sorry for herself a little. Anna sat down on the chair and gently lifted the towels off Beth’s wrist, leaning in to take a closer look at the cut on her wrist “Well, I have some good news for you Beth. It has seemed the bleeding has stopped enough for me so I can stitch you up” 

“Really?” Beth asked, feeling hopeful. 

Anna nodded at Beth, smiling and chucked away the towel in to the bin “You will need to just take it easy for me because the stitches will sting like hell while you are healing” she joked, trying to make Beth feel better. There was some scratching at the door, Anna got up and let Samson in the door. “He always knows when someone is upset... He doesn’t like people upset”

“You aren’t going to judge me, are you?” Beth asked nervously, patting Samson along his back. Samson loved the attention he was getting from Beth his eyes were drooping and already falling asleep.

“No... I think you punishing yourself enough as it is... You don’t need me to add to that now. Nobody is perfect, everyone has their own demons to deal with including me...” Anna admitted. 

Beth couldn’t believe it “You wouldn’t have any demons... You are a strong woman and too perfect”

“Every time I close my eyes I see my demons... I used to not get any sleep... Only since coming to the farm have I started to sleep properly again properly” 

Beth sat up a little straighter on the bed, her cut stinging a little bit “Maggie is so angry with me right now... I would hate to imagine how my dad must be feeling right about now”

Anna pulled out the stitching kit from her medical bag, deciding to give Beth a piece of advice “When someone you love takes their own life, the pain just transfers on to their loved ones that are left behind. The pain just gets worse for you. You just feel guilty there wasn’t something you could do about it to help them ease the pain”

Beth dropped her head, feeling guilty and looked up to Anna “I am so sorry... You have lost someone like that didn’t you? You went through that pain”

Anna knew she was going to sound harsh to Beth, but she had to say it “Killing yourself doesn’t solve anything. No matter how hard this life is in this new world, you will always have people that care about you and who will always be there for you no matter what happens... We need people to survive, we can’t go without them”

Beth bowed her head “I feel even worse now... I really am sorry Anna...”

“Dont be sorry little one... We all make mistakes in life; we just have to learn from them and try not to let them happen again”

Anna quietly worked on Beth’s wrist, Anna was gentle and kind and before Beth knew it, it was done. “All done!” 

“Can we talk more often? It feels nice talking to someone who isn’t on my side or on their own side; I don’t have anyone like that here. You listen to me though, Anna. Thank you for that” 

“Of course we can talk more... Don’t get me wrong, Daryl is great but it would be nice to talk to a girl once in a while and feel like one for that matter”

Anna looked up from Beth, hearing loud voices outside, she squeezed Beth’s hand and picked up her cross bow “I will go outside and see what is happening... I will leave Samson here. He is a good listener when you need to talk”

 

Anna walked opened the front door, her eyes scanning the angry women and every one stopped talking ‘What’s going on out here?”

“Nothing that concerns you Anna...” Andrea snapped at her.

Anna raised her eye brows at Andrea smugly, walking down the steps, putting down her cross bow and leaned it against the post of the steps. Daryl watched on from the tree he was standing by. He knew Anna could handle herself but he also knew she had a temper that could match his and could get her into trouble.   
. 

Maggie pointed at Andrea “She left Beth by herself, knowing what would happen and because of that I almost lost my little sister today. That woman is not allowed to step foot back in to my house again... I almost lost Beth because of her stupidity”

Anna nodded smugly, crossing her arms across her chest “You know what, I have to agree with Maggie with on thisone... We don’t need someone to influence Beth in any way like that again... I am surprised you even lasted this long to be honest, Andrea without getting yourself killed with that terrible aim of yours” 

Andrea was pissed with Anna, walking up to her but Anna met at her at the bottom of the steps, not intimidated by her in any way.

“I did what I thought was right... I gave the opportunity to Beth to make a choice that I never go to make...” Andrea scoffed, shaking her head at the women standing on the porch “But then again you can talk can’t you Anna... What you have done to Rick, Carl... Jesus, look at the miracle you performed with Daryl Dixon of all people here... Who knew that him of all people had emotions and was even human for that matter”

Anna was absolutely pissed off at Andrea now. How dare she say that! She pressed her lips hard together, gritting her teeth and trying her best not to completely lose it “Daryl has always had that in him, you all just fail to realise it or even give him a chance without judging him...”

Anna smirked at Andrea, Daryl knew that look all too well “Oh shit is about to go down...” he muttered. “Watch that temper Half Pint” he whispered to himself. “You are going to be in the bad books soon...”

Anna shook her head at Andrea and got right up close to her “Yeah, I know all about what happened at the CDC. You gave up, you wanted to die and I bet you still want to... You have no fight left in you and it is pathetic! You just want to give up and take the easy way out rather than fight tooth and nail to survive. Dale did what he thought was right to help you survive, to help you live... It is something someone does to protect those who they love, to want something better for them in life. You really have no idea of what the pain would have been like for Dale if you had of died that day. The pain may leave you when you kill yourself but it would have been always there for Dale... It would have never left him”

“What Anna? Did your mommy kill herself to get away from you...”

Crack!!! Anna punched Andrea in the face and tackled her to the ground. “Who the hell do you think you are, you stupid bitch” she growled, pushing back Andrea’s pathetic punches. “Not so tough now with someone who can handle themselves...”

‘Anna... Just stop” Lori pleaded. “Daryl!” she called. 

Daryl ran forward, pulling Anna off Andrea, leaving her with a bleeding nose “You broke my nose. You are crazy person!”

Anna was squirming around in his arms and carried her away from them “Just let me at her again... The stupid woman has no idea! YOU HAVE NO IDEA YOU STUPID COW”

“If I let you down, are you going to be calm?” he asked her.

Anna sighed, relaxing her body and looking up to Daryl “Yes...”

Daryl put her down, eyeing her off warily. Daryl saw it and he was quick enough to grab her and put her over his shoulder again “Just let me down and let me at her again. That stupid woman has no idea what she is talking about... How could she let Beth do that to herself?”

Anna was quiet as Daryl walked the rest of the way to their camp. He put her down on a log. He grabbed her medical bag, taking out some supplies to bandage up her hand “I haven’t seen you that angry before... But I am sorry about your mom...”

“My mom did drown, she drowned because of her own demons that she had inside of her head that were talking to her. One day she just got tired of those voices and committed suicide. I was the first one to find her... That is something I seem never been able to get out of my head. There was so much blood, I just froze. I didn’t scream, I didn’t cry. Guess it was the shock of it all... That’s why I went so mad at Andrea... She has no idea of the pain that is left behind when people take their own lives...”

She was gritting her teeth real hard, tears brimmed her eyes. “I guess I just gave them all a reason to hate me even more, huh... They must think I am some crazy person” 

“Nah... You are just a fighter who doesn’t back down from a fight” Daryl knew what it was like to be an outcast on the farm, even after all he had done, they still looked at him weird. Anna didn’t deserve to be treated like that, she wasn’t like him “They are all idiots... They don’t know how to survive like the way you and I have had to do even before all of this shit happened”

Daryl made sure the bandage wasn’t too tight “How does that feel?”

“Fine...” she grunted, wiping her eyes. 

“You wouldn’t even tell me even if it was too tight... You are too damn stubborn”

Anna’s head snapped up, hearing a car pull up at the house. She stood up, seeing Rick and Shane drag Randall out from the car “Something happened... They brought Randall back”


	10. Judge, Jury, Executioner

A stream of light beamed though the top window of their tent. A soft breeze went blew pass their tent, bustling it a little bit. Daryl groaned, not wanting to get up. He yawned and slowly opening his eyes. He rubbed them, yawning and stretching but finding he couldn’t stretch too far. Something was also tickling his face. Daryl turned his head and smiled at what he saw. Anna’s hair was loose, curly from always been tied into a tight, long braid and was always either tucked under into the braid or tied in to a bun. Anna was sound asleep, curled up in to a little ball right in to him. Anna was lucky he thought, she could just about fall asleep anywhere she wanted and get a good sleep. But with her fractured hand, it caused her a lot of pain during the nigh that she found it hard to fall asleep. But when Anna did, she didn’t stay asleep for long, the poor girl he thought. Daryl propped her wrist up high during the night on his chest and put a jumper under neath during the night to help ease the swelling. Anna had been stubborn the night before; she had refused to take anything for the pain she was suffering from. Daryl couldn’t believe the “reason” behind her decision and it was because she didn’t want to waste medication on something so small. There could be a time when someone would really needed it for something bigger. Anna’s hand was now all different shades of dark colours from where she hit Andrea hard in the nose. Her hand was now fractured again. Anna had only just gotten over it from when she first first arrived on the farm. Now it was even more with a new fracture in the same spot. Daryl was worried about her. What if he wasn’t around one time for Anna when she needed him the most? Aanna couldn’t even draw her cross bow now. She certainly couldn’t shoot her hand gun and had no hope in hell of using her father’s sniper rifle. What if her knife got caught in the skull of a walker? Thinking of all of this made him flinch back a little. He felt responsible for Anna now. She was his to protect now. 

Samson yawned, stretching out his body and shook his fur about. He got up and sat beside Daryl, his big brown eyes blinking, still slowing waking up. Daryl smiled, patting him behind the ears “Morning boy... You wake up just like your momma! Got to get you out of those bad habits”

Anna stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes a little. She closed them quick when the sun hit her eyes and she immediately closed them. Anna scrunched up her nose, pulling the blankets over her face and hiding back under them “I have really stopped liking mornings since this whole end of the world thing happened...” she groaned. “It really has put a dampener on a lot of things?”

Daryl shook his head at her “Let me guess, there not being not so much coffee and all. I bet if you had been given the chance, you would have lived in a Starbucks!”

“Damn straight! Give me a grande caramel latte or a blended caramel frappucino. Coffee is the only true sustainable food course for any doctor... It was the only way I could find myself getting through the long days where I found my eye balls hanging out of my head. Concealer saved me because I would have looked like those things out there!”

He rolled his eyes at her, leaning up on to his elbows and squinting his eyes down at her “You would have gotten a lot better night of sleep if you had taken the pain medication that Carol had tried to give you before your dinner last night.... You are so stubborn”

Anna yawned underneath the blankets, pulling back them back off her face. Her hair was all over the place “I am not wasting pain killers on a sort of pain that I know I can handle... I have had worse before”

Daryl’s face fell, feeling a little unnerved “That is not cool, Half Pint... Don’t say stuff like that, you know I don’t like it” he muttered, getting out from underneath their blankets. He reached for his boots and put them on “Well anyway, you are pretty damn lucky really to tell you the truth. I happened to have grounded down some pain killers last night down to a powder. Just imagine how bad the pain would have been if you didn’t have any pain medicine...”

She looked at him, feeling a little puzzled “You did what?” 

Daryl knew he had to be sneaky with Anna. He knows what she is like “I mixed it in to your sweet tea last night... It was the only way we could think of getting it in to you with out you noticing” 

“Ass hole...” Anna frowned at him, sitting up, crossing her arms across her chest with her mouth open and pointed at him. “So I wasn’t going crazy then. I knew my tea tasted a little bit funky last night... And it wasn’t because of snake you cooked for us either!” “

He shook his head at, trying to keep serious “Quit your moaning princess...”

 

Anna tilted her head, sighing and looking right at Daryl, He ducked his head, looking at his feet. Her eyes softened, feeling a little guilty about what he was going to do today. She knows Daryl wasn’t a bad person “You are going to talk to Randall today, aren’t you? You are going to find out if he is a bad guy or not? If he is a threat to your group”

Daryl looked up to her from under neath the hair that covered his eyes. The comment didn’t go unnoticed “A threat to our group you mean.. But yeah... Yeah I am. I will do what is needed to keep my people safe” he answered, watching Samson picking up her shoes and bringing them to her. “And you are a part of this group”

Daryl leaned over to the side of their sleeping mat. He reached for her black hooded sweat shirt and leather jacket “The days are getting cold fast. We can’t have you getting so sick again ” She rolled her eyes and took the clothes off Daryl, putting them on. Anna took the boots off Samson, reaching in to a bag and giving him some deer jerky.

Anna started to think to her self while tying up the laces of her boots up. Anna sighed, feeling guilty she had some how brought something bad to the group and couldn’t bare if something happened any of them. Surely there could be some way she could help “I can help you with Randall. You don’t have to do it by yourself” 

“No...” Daryl was firm with this and wouldn’t have a thought of it. He put his knife in to the holster and picked up his cross bow “You aren’t getting blood on your hands, Anna. I can do this by myself. So I am putting my foot down on this one. It ain’t happening”

“There would be no more blood on my hands than I already have right now Daryl...” she admitted, shrugging her shoulders and looking at Daryl with her watery green eyes. “I killed two of his people, remember. They could still be looking for me and want me dead because of that. What if they came here with all hells blazing? I couldn’t live myself if something happened to any of you”

“Yeah you did kill two of their men. But you did that to save the lives of three people from your group! We won’t give them the chance to get to you because we won’t let them anywhere near you... No way in hell that will happen! Besides, you aren’t like those sorta people, Anna. You could never be even if ya tried your worst day. You have a heart of gold, not of ice. So I can handle this kid on my own. Don’t you worry your pretty little head over it. Besides, your head might start hurting if you start thinking too much” He leaned back, just missing her little bony punch she had tried to throw. 

Daryl had a little laugh about that and she just poked her tongue out at him. Anna huffed “Jack ass...” She then looked at him strangely “What?” she asked, then looking at where he was looking and then she realised. 

Daryl took a hold of her feet and dragged her carefully towards him. Anna had once again not tied her shoe laces the way he liked her to have them “What have I told you about your shoe laces?”

Anna sighed “That I am to tie them the right way or I will trip over. Then I would get my ass kicked by you or if I am lucky, I would get my ass bitten by a walker. That would hurt less than getting my ass chewed up by you”

“Damn straight...” Daryl told her. 

Anna patted around her, looking for her knife “Oh why do I always lose my knife?”

“What would you do about me?” He rolled his eyes at her, reaching from his hunting back pack and handed it back to her “What have you got planned for the rest of the day then?” Daryl asked he, tying up her shoe laces of her boots. ‘I have got to keep track of you, so I know where the trouble will be and I need to get there in a hurry to stop what ever you have caused”

“Ha ha, very funny Daryl but I am going to spend some time with Beth in the house today. The poor girl is feeling a little lonely by herself being cooped up there by herself... Besides, not a lot of people would really like to see my face around the farm at the moment after what I did to Andrea....”

“All done...” Daryl got out of the tent, holding the flap open for Anna. He checked out her hair and shook his head “You aint leaving your hair out”

It needed to bel tied in the braid he had made so it didn’t get tangled by anything or for it able to get caught by a walker. Anna quickly ties her hair in to a pony tail “Is that better?”

“Nope...”

“Ugh... I will get Beth to tie my hair in to a braid then... Will that make you happy?”

‘Sorta’

Samson dutifully stayed by Anna’s side, just a little ahead of her, sniffing the ground. “Alright then, I am going to walk you back to the farm house. I have got to make sure you get there without causing too much trouble again. We don’t need anyone else to get a black eye from you because they pissed you off”

Anna reached in to the inside of her leather jacket pockets, pulling out her fingerless gloves and sliding them carefully on. “Ha, ha. Think you have such a great sense of humour don’t you, Daryl Dixon”

He looked on ahead of him, scoffing and smiling “Oh no, I am deadly serious”

Anna shrugged her shoulders, picking up a stick and throwing it ahead of Samson “I just don’t put up with any one’s bull shit, that’s all. I am not going to stand back and take any one’s crap for anything”

“That you do... That’s what I like about you” he complimented, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

A cold, wind was blowing across the field as they were walking. Daryl was right, the days are getting colder and Anna was thankful for her warm clothes she had on. Anna always had hated the winters, she always got sick. Daryl looked at her, kind of thankful she was spending the day inside with Beth and out of this weather “Need your scarf? I can go back and get it?”

They had reached the front porch of the house, Anna turned and put her hands on his shoulders “I will be fine... I am inside and out of the elements. Don’t be going and giving yourself a heart attack because you are worrying too much about little ol me... You have got to start looking out for yourself, you are getting old. I can see those grey hairs coming through...” she teased, flicking her fingers through his hair. 

“Old age has nothing to do with it...” Daryl shook his head and playfully pushed her shoulder, stepping down from the porch and walking away “It is pretty hard now with having you in my life...” he called out, looking over his shoulder back to her. 

“Right back at ya Daryl” she called out.

Anna watched Daryl until he reached where Randall was being held and then turned to head inside of the house “Hello?” she called out. 

“Oh it’s you Anna, you know you don’t have to knock to come in to our house... You are more than welcome to come and go as you please. You should know that by now young lady” Hershel called out and then peering from the door of the reading area. He was always happy having Anna. He always kept on telling her she was every one’s guardian angel, their guiding light through the dark times. 

“My grandmother would roll over in her grave at the very thought of me not using my manners like a good southern lady should do” Anna called back, opening the door. Samson rushed through as soon as there was enough room for him and ran straight up the stairs to Beth’s room “Sorry about that, he is rather fond of Beth” Anna laughed. “We are just here to spend some time with her for a little bit today... We are going to try and cheer her up. Hopefully a little bit of girl time can lighten her spirits even if it is for a little while...”

Hershel chuckled a little bit, ushering her into the kitchen and picking up a big basket from the table “Beth told me all about it yesterday and she got real excited about it. So I prepared some food for your play time with Beth... It isn’t anything special and nothing much either. Some cucumber, salted radish, stone bread, a little bit of chicken and roast peaches”

She smiled at the nice gesture, taking the plates and cutlery “This all looks amazing, Hershel. Thank you... This beats wood fired snake any day of the week. There is only so much of that a girl can stomach” she laughed, tucking a loose string of hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t you let Daryl hear you say that...” Hershel chuckled, picking up a pitcher of lemonade with mint in it. Anna’s mouth watered at the very thought of it.

“Too late, I had already told him...” she chuckled.

“Beth wanted to have something nice to eat for your little play date... And it is also a little thank you for what you are doing for my little girl. You are bringing up her spirits more and more each time you visit her. Her eyes are lighting up like the way they used to do before all of this happened”

Anna followed Hershel up the stairs “It really is nothing Hershel...”

Hershel nodded, then thinking out loud “It may seem nothing to you, but what you are doing for my little girl is something priceless. I can never repay you for what you are doing for her. You are saving my little girl and that basket of food you have there in your hands is the least I can give you for all of your troubles and help” 

Hershel knocked on Beth’s door, there was a scuttling of paws and hushed voices. Hershel opened the door and they both walked in. Samson was sitting up on the side of Beth’s bed on the floor. Beth was sitting up straight, reading a book. 

Anna shook her head “You both are terrible actors... I know Samson was up on on the bed. I can see his hair on the blankets”

Beth put down her book on to her lip, wiping away the hair “Is it that obvious?”

“Samson can never help himself when it comes to pretty girls. He always likes to make them feel better when they are sad. Animals have a funny thing of making us feel like everything is going to be okay. They are good therapy for the soul”

Hershel sat down the lemonade on Beth’s side table “Well I will leave you two young ladies to it then... If you need anything else, just give me a yell from the door and I will bring it to you”

Hershel leaned in and gave Anna a kiss on the cheeky and a hug “Thank you Hershel...”

“You make sure you braid that hair of yours up too young lady!” patting her back. 

“Oh I can do that! I love braiding hair!” Beth told her.

Anna smirled, shaking her head “Have you been talking to Daryl, Herschel?”

“May or not have young lady...” he chuckled “We all need to band together to try and handle that spirit of yours... Now you two young ladies have a good time. Give me a holler if you need anything”

Hershel gave Beth a kiss on the cheek “Bye daddy”.

Anna sat down the tray of food on to the bed, untying her shoes and kicking them off. Samson cheekily jumped up on to the bed and sat beside Beth. “All of this looks so good...”

Beth had a hair brush, hair ties and bobby pins to do Anna’s hair. Anna didn’t mind, it was good for Beth to do and as well keeping Daryl off her back about it. Beth took the hair tie out, her long hair over flowing on to the bed “Wow, your hair is real pretty and long... Your hair looks like all of the princess’s in the story books”

“My mother loved it like this...” Anna told her. 

Beth started with two braids on the side of Anna’s head and French braid down the middle of her head. Beth stuck out her tongue, concentrating hard on tying her braid down on to a long plait and tying it in to a bun. “There, Daryl should be happy with that”

Anna turned her head, peering at Beth and laughed a little. Beth shrugged her shoulders “What? I think it is cute”

“Any way, I wanted to pick something nice for us to eat while we had some girl time... You can spend some rare time away from Daryl... You two are inseparable these days”

Anna smiled to herself, taking some plates and filling them up. Samson eyed off the chicken, his eyes following the movement of her hands. Anna gave him some of her chicken “Daryl has something special that a lot of people don’t see...”

Beth smiled “But you see it don’t you? I bet you saw it the first time you met him”

Anna had been finding herself more and more smiling randomly because of Daryl “We help each other to battle each of our demons. I honestly don’t know where I would be without him... Lying in a ditch somewhere out in the woods or one of the walking dead”

“No, I don’t think any of that would have happened to you. I know you would have found a way out some how. You are way too strong to go down like that” Beth gave her a soft, empathetic look “I actually can’t imagine how this group would cope without you around the place. Rick wouldn’t have you to go for guidance when he doesn’t know what to do. Daryl would go back to being all grumpy again and not be talking to anyone”

Anna pressed her lips together, scoffing a little to herself and picked a few weeds that were caught up in Samson’s fur “And I would be lost without all of you as well... You all are like my new family now. It is all I have left in the world the way it is now”

 

Anna brushed the crumbs off her trousers and down onto the ground “I am going to open up all of these windows. It is a beautiful day out there and a little bit of fresh air would do you the world of good”

“I would like to go outside for a bit... Do you reckon you would walk with me out there? I want to go and see Maggie”

Anna nodded to herself, looking out to the barn where Daryl was talking to Randall. Beth was pulling on her cow girl boots “You are worried about Daryl, aren’t you”

“I am always going to be worried about that man” she muttered. “Won’t ever be a day where I am not worried about any one of you, where ever I am” Anna turned back to Beth, who had Samson wagging his tail, looking at Beth up and down. 

Anna laughed at Samson, pulling her cross bow on to her back and tucking in her St Jude necklace in to her shirt. “He is after some of your radishes...”

“What?” Beth asked, looking at her strangely and quite not believing it. “You kidding me right?”

“The dog has some weird tastes... Liking radishes is one of them” she laughed.

 

Daryl paced back and forth in front of Randall, digging his finger nails in to the palms of his palms in anger. He wanted to belt the living hell out of Randall. Daryl looked like a wolf that was ready to attack and ready to protect one of his own at any cost. This Randall kid, he was a threat to his group; a threat to Anna. Daryl punched Randall in the face hard with all the force he could get together. He took his frustration out with every punch he threw. Blood dripped down from Randall’s nose and he collapsed down on to the ground. Daryl was seething with anger, he was fuming and he had to get that he needed to know from this kid in any way possible to keep everyone safe. Daryl threw in two more punches to his face for good measure.

Randal spat out some blood, pleading for his life “I told you...” 

Daryl picked him up by his jumper, heaving him up from the dusty floor and slamming him hard against the barn wall, the force making it shake “You haven’t told me shit!” Daryl snarled, his lips curling up and his face red with anger. 

The kid was breathing hard; one eye was closed from all of the punches he had already taken. He was scared for his life and maybe he would just about say anything to get out of the situation. That is what had Daryl had been worrying about for his group. What if he was lying to him? “I barely knew those guys. I met them on the road”

“How many are in your group?” Daryl growled, gritting his teeth and getting right close in to Randall’s face. 

Daryl then took out his hunting knife, twirling it in his hand and peering side ways at the kid. Randal’s eyes widened with fear and scooted back in to the wall, instinctively trying to get away from Daryl “No, no, no, no, no! Come on man! You don’t need to use that!”

Daryl lunged forward and slammed his knife in to the ground right next to his bad knee, scaring him “How many!” he growled. 

Randall had to tell him now “About 30!”

“Where?” Daryl asked, ripping his bandage off his knee.

“I dont know I swear. We never stayed in a place more than a night!”

Daryl leaned into Randall’s face “Scouting? Planning on staying local?”

“I dont know, they left me behind”

Daryl pointed his knife in to Randall’s healing wound “Did you ever pick off scab?”

Randall breathed fast “Come on man... I am trying to co operate’

“You start of slow, but sooner or later you got to rip it off” he growled, putting his knife deeper in to his wound. 

Randal finally gave in, hoping to escape any more pain “Okay... Okay... They have weapons, heavy stuff. Automatics... But, but, I didn’t do anything’

“Your boys shot up my people out there, trying to take over this farm. You trying to say you are innocent?”

“Yes! These people took me in... A whole group of men, women and children too... Just like you people”

Daryl got up off his knees, turning a little and looking at him from the side of his eyes. 

“I saw it as a chance. But we go out, just the men to scavenge. One night we found this camp, a father with his son and his daughter with their German shepherd... That dog acted like a wolf or something... It was the biggest dog I have ever seen in my life”

Realisation hit Daryl... A father, son, a daughter and a German shepherd. Randall was talking about the night Daryl had found Anna barely alive. His breathing came quick, clenching his hands in to tight fists, slowly turning his head and staring Randall down with absolute hatred. He was a part of the group that had hurt Anna, murdering her father and brother. . 

“This woman, she was real small. So small, that they almost thought she was a child and that kind of turned them on even more. She had real long, dark brown hair and green eyes that they were obsessed with... They untied her braid and everything because they wanted to play with her hair while they played with her. She was real pretty too which was a bonus to them, I guess. They tried to make her scream but she didn’t make a sound the whole time. She fought like hell though. They made the father and brother watch what they did to her... They didn’t even kill them straight way. The woman, she had a kick ass cross bow and hit one of the guys around the head, knocking him out stone cold. One of our guys shot her in the leg with their bow. The dog, it went crazy... She whistled real loud and the dog just ran out of there. Shots were fired... They found the father and brother, shooting them and leaving them to roamers. But I swear I had nothing to do with it. I didn’t touch Anna!”

A shock was sent through Daryl’s body, his muscles tensed up and he slowly turned around to face Randall, his hand clutching his buck knife. Randall scooted back into the wall, realising he had made a mistake by admitting the name. 

“This knife in my head is the least of your worries right now boy...” Daryl threatened. “You deserve a lot more pain than just a knife wound, you ass hole...” Daryl laid his boot in to the side of Randall 

“Please... I had nothing to do with it”

Like hell he did and he lunged forward, throwing a punch hard into his face “That was for taking advantage of her...’

Dary took big heavy breaths, laying a punch, breaking his nose “That for shooting her in the leg”

He kicked him in the ribs “That’s for taking away her family away from her”

Daryl stepped back, then launching a heavy blow under neath his chin “That’s for almost killing her”

 

Daryl was walking across from the field, wiping the blood off his hands. He looked up, seeing Beth outside with Maggie. Anna had gotten Beth out of her room and got the two sisters together again. Yes, that girl could work miracle with people. 

“Are you okay Daryl?” His head snapped up, looking in to the light green eyes of Anna’s.. She looked at him concerned, worried about him and gently taking his hands, looking at the bloody grazes. Daryl felt like he was going to throw up “Can we go and have a talk after this? I need to tell you something... Something what Randall said to me... It’s something you need to know”

When Anna looked at Daryl and he didn’t look at her in the eyes, she knew something was wrong with him. Daryl look haunted, he looked scared. She looked down at his hands ‘”What happened in there Daryl?” She saw the anxious look on his face. 

“Can we please just talk after this away from every one? I don’t want everyone hearing this” he pleaded. “They don’t need to know...” 

Anna knew when not to push Daryl, she just nodded and stroking his arm “Yeah, of course we can. I will patch up your hands while we are at it... I can’t have them getting infected”

Daryl rolled his eyes at her, pushing her forward to the direction of the group “You’re always fussing over me...”

“Can’t help it, it is my job...” 

 

Daryl, Anna and Samson reach the group. Every one has gathered and was standing around the fire. Daryl stepped forward, ready to talk to everyone “The boy back there has a gang, about 30 men. They have heavy artillery, they roll through here our men are dead and the women will wish they were”

Carol saw his hands, bloody and raw “What did you do?”

Daryl looked down to his hand “We had a little chat... Bastard deserved every hit I gave got for the shit he is involved with” 

“No one goes near this guy...” Rick commanded out loud, looking around every one. “He isn’t a good person”

Anna leaned in to him “I will just go and get my medical bag to patch up your hands up”

‘Is everything okay?” Rick asked, look on at Anna as she walked back to their camp. 

Daryl kept his eyes on Anna as she made her way back to their camp “That Randall kid, he was a part of the group that attacked Anna and her family. That kid is a part of the same group that hurt her and almost killing her. that night They shot her father and brother but not killing them. They let them turn into walkers”

Rick closed his eyes and shook his head in his hands “I had always hoped that she would never have to relive what happened that night. God knows how she has kept it together this long without losing it”

Daryl’s head snapped up, looking at Rick “You knew what happened that night?”

Rick raised his hands up in peace, trying to calm Daryl “I made a promise to Anna... She didn’t want anyone to treat her any different and that is why she made me promise her. We both know how stubborn Anna can be. It wasn’t my place to say something when Anna didn’t want me to. I didn’t see it as a danger to the group, so I saw it as no harm done”

Daryl scoffed “You got that right... Too Stubborn for her own good” Then shock set in, what would happen if the people on camp found out? What if they wanted Anna off the farm? “You sure no one else knows about this right?”

“Only you and I know what happened to Anna that night...”

Daryl nodded his head “Best keep it that way... We know how people would react if they knew”

 

 

Samson walked ahead of her and ran up to where Daryl was trying to clean his hands “Hey boy...” he said, leaning down and patted him behind the ears.

Daryl squinted, looking at Anna. She had walked all the way back to their camp to get the medical bag and back to him “You shouldn’t have gone back to the camp by yourself... You know the rule”

“If I walk by myself, I will get my ass kicked” Anna rolled her eyes at him, putting down her bag and getting out what she needs to fix him. “I had Samson with me the whole way, Daryl. My cross bow is all loaded, ready for anything that comes at me and my knife is sharp. I knew I would be fine” 

Samson settled himself beside Daryl’s feet. He put his head on his paws and watched his owner work away on his new best friend. Daryl was trying to find a way to say something to her about what he now knew about the night he had found her. But Daryl didn’t know what to say to her, let alone known how to say it to her. Anna could see that Daryl was struggling with the thoughts that were running through his head. Lucky for him, she could read him like a book. So Anna tried to lighten the mood “Lucky for you, I have had plenty of practise with this sort of thing, both on myself and others in the emergency ward. I am pretty good at fixing up things, covering them up with out no one none the wiser” she joked.

Daryl looked at Anna, cringing at the thought and shook his head “That ain’t funny half Pint...” Daryl muttered “You know I don’t like that sorta humour...”

She felt bad now looking up at Daryl, suddenly finding the swabs in her hands a little more interesting to look at. Anna dipped the swabs in antiseptic cream, wiping away at the cuts on his knuckles “I didn’t say anything to anyone about what those men did to me because I didn’t want to get “those” looks from all of the people around here. You and I know what people can be like... It would be like as they were walking on egg shells around me. I don’t want that...”

She put the swabs in a plastic bag and pulling out anti septic pads . She carefully placed them on his grazes “I don’t want their pity. I don’t want to be treated like I was going to fall apart at any second, to treat me as if I was some puppy that had been kicked or something. I hate being babied by people... I absolutely hate it. It makes me feel weak and stupid....”

Daryl knew where she was coming from, with what happened with his dad and all “Know how you feel there... Been there, done that and earned that merit badge. But I am here for you if you need a chat. I won’t judge, no matter what the cussing”

Anna looked up at him, smiling “I know I do, thanks Daryl”. She went back and carefully wrapped his hand in a stretchy bandage “Now you have to go as easy as much as you can on it. It will be a bit tender and sore for a little while. Keep the padding on for a day to stop any infections. You should be able to take it off after that and be okay”

“Thanks...” he muttered, looking at her and keeping his stare on her, patting Samson behind his ears.

Anna knew that look of Daryl’s “I am fine Daryl... You don’t have to worry about me”

He raised his head, squinting his eyes at her “Alright... But I have got my eye on you...”

Anna packed everything back in to her bag, getting up of the ground and brushed off the leaves that got stuck on her trousers “It is nothing I haven’t been through before... I know how to deal with the night mares of it all”

‘Alright...” he answered, eyeing her warily and getting up off his seat. He looked at her, pushing her loose arrows a little more in to the cross bow. “But you don’t got to do this all on your own... You have got me now and I have got your back”

Anna smiled at him, laughing a little bit. She did love Daryl for who was “You don’t have to worry about me...” she joked.

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head at the girl and ruffling her hair. Anna screwed up her at him “Yeah, right. I am always going to worry about you Half Pint... I can’t help it. I will bring you back a squirrel and you will eat it all without giving away any of it. You need some more muscle on those bones. You need to keep up your strength so you can kick some walker ass”

Anna rolled her eyes at him, picking her cross bow “Go on now, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back here and I can stop worrying about you being out there on your own”

He turned, walking backwards, pointing at his eyes and back to her. She ushered him off, waving her hands at him to move along. 

 

Anna was almost back at the farm when she saw Dale and Rick with each other, arguing. Dale saw her coming, stopping what we he was saying and hastily made his way to her “He can’t do this Anna! He can’t kill Randall! What it will do to his character., his soul! Please will you talk some sense into him. You are the only one that can on this farm!”

She rubbed her temples with her fingers, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes “Killing him Rick? Why are we killing him?” People always came to her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and took a deep breath to ease the head ache that was coming on.

Rick nodded, struggling to find what was right and the better choice “I have thought about it all night, Anna. Knowing what I know now...” He looked Anna, shifting on his feet and putting his hands on his hips. “I don’t have a choice now. I need to do what is best for the group to keep them safe. I can’t have his gang threatening my group”

Dale shook his head, not quite believing what he was hearing. “You can’t decide on your own if you want to take a boy’s life. You need to at least talk to Anna about this!”

Rick took a breath “The group seemed supportive about it all...”

“You didn’t give them a chance to have a say on the matter”

Anna stepped in between Dale and Rick “There has got to be processes, Rick... The world may have ended, but we still have got to keep our humanity. We need to let the group have a chance to figure out what they want to do about this”

‘So he is guilty by association and you are going to kill him? He is just a kid. Give me some time to talk to every one”

“We cant act this out! People are scared!”

‘Which is why people need time to process this, which is exactly what Anna just said!”

‘No, these people need to be safe and I owe them that!”

“Think about your son! The message you are giving him. Shoot first, think later”

“I am just asking one day to talk to every body...You can give me that. Think about Carl”

‘We reconvene at sunset... Then what ever happens, happens”

Rick walked off, Anna looked on after him. Rick was struggling, he was carrying himself to same way she was carried herself when she was struggling “Oh Rick...” she whispered. Dale was walking the other way from her. Anna didn’t want to get in to the fight but she hated being in the middle of two men who she respects both just as equally. She would listen to them both, hearing both sides of their opinions when they didn’t understand each other. Samson started whining, looking up at his owner “It’s okay boy... We will be okay”

 

Anna looked up in the sun, it was late in the day now and decided to walk to the barn. Andrea was still there, her plan would work. She shielded her eyes with her hands, walking up to Andrea “I was sent here by Rick, says he needs you to go on a fence run with Shane to make sure they are secure”

Andrea looked at her apprehensively, crossing her arm and steeping forward to Anna “Oh really? Did he now?”

Anna was good at lying, she was always good at lying with the bruises, the limps she had when her fiancé got real mad and hit her “Yeah... Everyone else is busy and I was the only one spare to do it.... I was the only person who Rick trusted”

Andrea nodded at her, leaning off the barn door “Alright... I will send someone to take over your watch soon”

She stood there staring at the door, nervous and scared. Samson looked up at her, whining and worried about his owner. Samson could sense something was with his owner. Anna took her knife out of is holster and held it one hand but then she had another idea and put it back. Kneeling down, she picked up a long, rusty nail. She put stood hesitantly on the barn door and walked in to the barn.

“Hello... Who is there?” he asked, not being able to see because of the blind fold over his eyes. 

“Remember me?” Anna walked to the boy. She stared at him and twirled the rusty nail around in her hand. She kneeled down, taking off his blind fold and stared him in the face. A look of realisation came across his face and he knew who she was. 

“It’s you...”

“Why did your group do what they did to me and my family?” she asked.

“Because you were exactly what they wanted. Something easy to have a good go at, a nice piece of tart which they could destroy. I bet you liked it because I bet itd be good compared to anything that red neck could give you”

Anna snapped, stuffing his mouth with a piece of cloth in to his mouth and stabbed him in the knee “You deserve to get everything you get... I hope this slowly kills you. That pain you are feeling, it is nothing compared to the pain I feel each and every day...”

 

Daryl came back from his hunt near the clearing of trees close to the house because he figured Anna would still be with Beth. But he saw Rick, looking angry and talking to Shane and Lori. He warily stood off the side from them a little “What happened while I was out?”

Shane smirked, cocking one eye brow and putting his hands of his hips “Your little princess was unstable, that is what the matter is! Being raped, killing men and then attempting to kill another. We can’t have something like that here, especially with Carl and Lori now being pregnant. She could be a danger to us all”

Daryl dropped his cross bow, going for Shane but Rick got in between them and stopped him. Daryl paced behind Rick, his eyes not leaving Shane “Like you are any better ass hole... Anna loves that little kid and she has done everything she can for putan here”

“That group could be after her. What if they found out she was here? It is too big of a risk to have her here to our group so she has to go” Lori stepped in. 

“Her name is Anna...” Daryl shook his head, pushing Rick away from him and picking up his cross bow “How did you all find out?”

Lori ducked her head to ground “I did exactly what Glenn done for the group when he found out there were walkers in the barn...”

“You and Shane have had it in for Anna ever since she came to this farm, you both were just waiting for an excuse to try and kick her out”

Daryl huffed, angry and staring Rick down “She is not like those men! She has a better heart than all of ya’all put together. Anna isn’t some walker you can just get rid off, she is human!”

Rick looked to the ground, shaking his head “The group needs to feel safe and secure. They will be worried that danger could make it’s way to the farm. I need to do what is right for the group ”

“And Anna is what is right for this group! You kick her out of this group, she will die out there! Do you want that on your conscience...” Daryl scoffed, shaking his head, looking down to the ground. "Anna’s hand is fractured again, same spot when she first got here... She can barely lift her knife, let alone draw up her cross bow and kill a walker in a blink of an eye like the way she could when I first found her. You send her away from the farm, you might as well be killing her with your two hands, Rick. She ain't gonna survive out there” 

Daryl stepped forward, looking around at Lori, Shane “No way in hell is this right...” Daryl scoffed, shaking his head “Then again, what would a dirty, red neck know then huh? I know what you all think of me really. Same thing you are thinking of Anna right now. Just think where you would be with out her... And think where you will be now with out me now because I am going with her”

Rick watched on as Daryl walked back to their camp. He didn’t like the idea of sending her away like a piece of trash. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking is head and walking away from Shane and Lori “This isn’t not right!” he growled, pointing his hand back to them. 

 

Anna was sitting in front of their fire, her hood over hanging over her head. . Samson was on the ground with his head close to her feet, feeling the mood that was going on around them. Daryl looked to her bag and her cross bow beside it. He picked them up and sat them on the other side of him.

She sighed, uncrossing her arms and rubbing her hands over her face “So when are they sending me on my way? I can’t just up and leave... I need to at least have a plan where I will go. Time to find supplies and get my shit together. Find myself a car, fuel...”

Daryl shook his head, feeling angry and chucking a stick in to the fire. He turned, facing her “It isn’t want Rick wants, you know that right... He doesn’t want to send you out there on your own. He just has Shane and Lori in his ear”

Anna nodded “I know, but he needs to do what is best for his group... He can’t have them fighting like cats and dogs just because he let me stay here”

“But you are a part of this group! We need you here”

She admired Daryl’s determination, smiling and looked up to him “I haven’t been here that long Daryl...”

Her shoulder’s slumped, absentmindedly kicking the dirt and making the stones skip in to their fire “He will listen to Lori and he will listen to Shane and those two main people want me gone”

Samson got up and sat beside Daryl’s feet, he scratched his belly “Fine... But I am going with you!”

Anna shook her head, trying to stop the tears from falling. She tried to brave for him “You can’t do that...”

“Why the hell can’t I?” he growled. “I don’t break my promises...”

Anna looked back in to the flames of the fire, the warmth hitting her cheeks. It was a stark contrast against the small wind that was blowing around. Anna had always hated the cold weather. She just found it to be a horrid feeling being cold and not being able to get warm. That was defitnately going to be one of the main things she was going to miss with not having Daryl by her side all of the time. Warmth just radiated off him naturally, like a water furnace. 

“Rick needs you here, Daryl. You two rely on each other The group needs you here too. You need to help fix what is broken and help get them get it all back together. To get them to the way they should be as a group. If me leaving this farm helps with that. It will give me a better chance living happy with a good conscience on my mind. I know I couldn’t live with myself if I took you away from all of them here. They wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you... They need you Daryl Dixon, more than I need you out on the road” 

“Then you need to stay here...Don’t leave me alone with these people’ Daryl looked at the young woman before him from the corner of his eye. He playfully nudged her with his shoulder “Always thinking of the better for others rather than you looking out for yourself. You need to be selfish once in a while and look after your self”

“That is never going to happen, I was brought up better than that” She laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Then again I could act like more like Lori if you wanted me too... She is always thinking of herself and her image. I could go, make lemonade with nice little mint leaves in it. Welcome you back to camp with a massage and a beer after a long day of hunting?”

A look of disgust came across Daryl’s face and he shifted a little away from her “Oh hell nahh.. Though the massage and beer do sound temptin”

She shook her head and punching him with her hand “Keep dreaming...” A sharp pain zapped through her hand and she winced in pain then quickly masking the pain “Oh I forgot about that... Shit, shit, shit”

Daryl put his hand out “Let me take a look at that hand, I want to check how it is getting along”

She rolled her eyes at him, sighing and putting her bandaged hand in his “My hand is just fine Daryl”

Daryl crossed his arms, eye brow raised apprehensively, looking at her warily as he unclasped the Velcro binders “Uh, uh. Do you think you could draw your cross bow, lift it up and fire it?”

She looked down to her feet “Yes..” But luckily Daryl could read her like a book. Anna only looked down to her feet when she couldn’t bear to look some one in the eye when she lied. 

“Do you think you could do all of that with walkers just like the night I found you?”

“There is no point even trying to lie to you is there?” Anna knew when her cover was blown “No... No I don’t think I can” she whispered, looking up to him with tears brimming her eyes.

Samson got up off his feet, alert and looked past them both. Daryl shook his head, it was Dale. He carefully wrapped her hand back up. His face turning in to a snarl when he stood up “The whole point of us being all the way out there is to get away from you people. Can’t you just leave us be!”

Dale shook his head “Going to take more than that for me to not come out there to you two”

“Did Carol send you?” Anna asked, carefully slipping on her thin thermal gloves.

“Carol isn’t the only one worried about you two all of the way out there. Beth wanted me to come out here and check up on you, Anna... Says she doesn’t want to lose any more people she cares about... She doesn’t want to lose her new best friend”

Anna sighed, deeling a little guilty she was leaving them“There is not much I can do about that now. Dale...I may not like it but Rick has made his decision. I have got to respect him for that. It wouldn’t have been easy for him. I just need enough time to get myself sorted with supplies and have a plan for what I am going to do out there on the road. It wont take more than a day or two”

Daryl was angry “This group is broken... We are both better off fending for ourselves. They chucked out Anna real easy... Won’t be long before they try and chuck me out too. That is why I am going with her”

“Dear god Daryl, that won’t happen at all with you. You act like you don’t care about Randall?”

Daryl grabbed his jacket off the tree branch, putting it on and turning back to Dale “Yeah, cause I don’t”

“So live or die... You don’t care what happen to Randall?”

Daryl sneered “You really want me to answer that after what he was a part of”

Dale looked to Anna “I know you aren’t a bad human being Anna. I know within my heart that you could never had an evil bone in your body, even if you tried with every fibre of your soul. Please, use that gentle conscience and kind heart of yours. Stand with me to save the kid’s life if it really doesn’t matter one way or the other to either of you”

Daryl shook his head “I didn’t peg you for a desperate son of a bitch”

“Both of your opinions mean a difference with this group. Rick listens to you both”

Daryl was picking up bolts, putting them in his quiver. He found a couple of museli bars and threw them at Anna “Man... No one from that farm house is looking to me for nothing”

“Carol does... I am right now! And obviously you have Rick’s ear’

Daryl walked to Dale “Rick just looks to Shane... Let him. He cast Anna out to die like it was water off a ducks back. Rick didn’t listen to me before about her. Why would he listen to me now about that Randall?”

“You cared about Sophia...” Dale called out “You are leaving the farm with Anna to make sure you won’t lose her”

Daryl turned around, seething with anger. Dale took a step back, putting his hand up in surrender “You knew what it meant to the group in finding Sophia. Torturing people, that isn’t you! You are a decent man, so is Rick. Shane is different”

“Why is that? Because he killed Otis?”

Dale was taken a back a little “Who told you that?”

“He tells some story, about Otis covering him and saved his ass. Next thing he shows up with a dead mans gun. Rick isn’t stupid, he didn’t figure it out because he didn’t wanna. Like I said, this group is broken. Anna, you stay put. Rest that hand, I will bring back dinner. Samson, look after your mother and make sure trouble doesn’t find her”

Daryl saunted off acroos the paddocks “He can be so stubborn some times...”

“Rick is going to be so lost without you here on the farm” Dale turned to Anna “I am so sorry they are kicking you out... It isn’t right. You are only human, still grieving over your family. I don’t hate you for what you did”

“You are a good man, Dale. But the decision has been made by Rick. He is doing what he sees best for the group. I am not going to undermine Rick”

He stepped forward to, hands forward and feeling desperate “Then join me! Help me keep Randall alive!”

“I am really sorry Dale, but I don’t think me voting yes to keep him alive will do any good. They will just think I am doing it to save my own ass”

“But you have to voice your opinion. Rick will listen to what you have to say”

“He may listen to what I have to say... But he will listen to his group first, I am not a part of his group now...”

 

Anna had her bag all packed, ready to leave in the morning. She had her legs stretched out, her injured hand resting on Samson and her Harry Potter book opened up. Samson flicked his ears up, his eyes looking past Anna’s shoulder. She turned, seeing Rick walking up to her “Hi Anna...” he awkwardly said.

“Hey Rick” she replied, putting her book down “What’s up? You have got that look on your face? What’s wrong?” 

Rick, being a gentleman put out his hand to help Anna off the ground. He felt awful “Take my hand, Anna... The least I can do for you right about now...” he looked at her, with a melancholic smile.

‘Thanks...” she put out her good hand, taking Rick’s offer and got up off the ground.

“I don’t want to send you out...” he admitted. “I am real sorry... But I had no choice. They are all scared and I was pressured by them to do something. ”

“I know you didn’t, Rick. There are no hard feelings okay. You are just doing what is best is for your group. Now what sort of human being would I be If I hated you for that?”

“Why do you always do that?”

‘Do what?” Anna wandered.

“Do that thing you do where you make people feel like it is all going to be alright when the when in reality it really isnt...”

Anna rolled her eyes at him, playfully punching his arm. She had to try and at least cheer him up “Someone has to at least try and get that doom and gloom look off your face. You are starting to get wrinkles all along your fore head now”

He ruffled her hair, messing it up a little. She frowned, trying to smooth down her hair “Daryl isn’t going to be happy with you, he doesn’t like my hair being out of place...”

“I can handle, Daryl” he joked, flatting down the loose pieces of hair from her braids. 

A gust of cold, wind blew past them, making Anna shiver and putting her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket “Already the days are getting colder... Winter has come early this year on us all” she commented, smiling softly as she looked around the farm.

That made Rick mentally cringe on the inside, screwing up his face a little “I will make sure you have everything you need. I am not going to send you out there unprepared”

She smiled again, the little crinkles around her eyes “I know you will, Rick. I am not worried about that”

Anna pointed down to log she was sitting down on, Samson back asleep “Why don’t you sit a little with me. Daryl found some tea out on a run, still got some hot and you can tell me why you really came out here to talk to me”

 

“I will be fine, you have got to know that right. Don’t let that guilty conscience of yours creep on up on you” Anna poured him a cup of tea and handed it to Rick. He reached out, taking it kindly from her. 

“Thank you, Anna” It was nice and warm in his hands. He took a small sip of the tea, it warming his throat and in to his stomach. Rick looked up from his cup of tea, seeing Anna looking straight through him.

She knew when Rick struggled with his thoughts “I don’t hate you, Rick. You made a choice as a leader of your group and you are doing what is right for them... I am not going to stand in the way of that”

Rick sighed, putting his spare hand to his temple and shaking his head with his eye closed “There you go doing your thing again...”

Anna put her cup of tea down “So what do you need my help with? You didn’t come all the way here just for a cup of tea and a chat...”

“I am sorry to do this to you, but I need your help with Carl. He found out how and why you are leaving. He got really upset about it all. Carol was walking along and saw him. She thought he was upset over Sophia and tried to comfort him. But he got angry and said some mean things to Carol about Sophia...”

She knew what Rick wanted her to do “I will have a talk to the little guy... See if there is anything I can do to make him behave himself and get him apologise to Carol”

Rick felt guilty, watching Anna gingerly pick up her cross bow “I am real sorry to have to ask you to do this...”

Anna knew how hard Rick was taking the decision that got her kicked off the farm. The guilt was weighing down on to his shoulders, dragging him down further in to darkness. The blame was eating away at him. She put her hands on to his cheek, he looked in to those bright green eyes of Anna’s worse “Listen to me Rick Grimes, you have no reason to feel guilty about the choice you made. You are doing what is right for your group. You are listening to what they have to say. Who am I to go against something like that? I respect you too much...” Anna dropped her hands from his face, picking some grass of his tartan shirt. “Always such a grott you are. What are you going to do with out me” 

“Come here...” he muttered and took her in to a hug. “You are one special little lady...”

Rick stepped back from Anna, closing his eyes and pressed his lips together in frustration. Anna became worried about Rick and stepped towards him “Are you okay, Rick?”

Rick felt her calming, gentle presence close to him and it made him feel even more to the somach. Rick shook his head, putting his hands up and opening his eyes. He took a big breath through his nose, blinking hard. 

She smirked, rubbing the side of his arm “None of this is your fault Officer Friendly...” 

“Will you make a promise for me?”

“Of course... Anything”

“Please don’t you lose what you have there... You have performed something special with this group. That power you are holding right there, is the most powerful weapon a person can have. I know it will get you through anything that you come across”

“Of course... I am a one if a kind super hero from Marvel Comics” she answered “Now let’s go and talk to this boy of yours. Maybe a little stern talking from me will bring him to his senses”

 

“Carl!” Anna called out.

He looked up from staring at the ground, frowning at Anna “What are you doing here? Haven’t you left yet?”

“Sorry...” Rick muttered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“She isn’t leaving yet, Carl” Rick told him. 

“Carl, please come over here” Anna asked.

Carl, reluctantly turned around, rolling his eyes as he went. His shoulders were slumped, dragging his feet along the ground. He reached Samson, patting him and not being to look up at Anna in the eyes.

“I heard you smart mouthed Carol... Did you?” Anna asked. 

“No...”

Rick stepped forward, being Anna’s back “Well she told me you did...” 

“Sweety, you can’t talk to people like that. It isn’t a nice thing to do”

“Anna, I said it was stupid to believe in heavan because it is. I heard Daryl when he said when you go out there, you will be as good as dead!”

“Well just think about that for a minute. She just lost her daughter. She wants to believe her daughter is alive in some way”

“But she...”

“Don’t talk... Think. It is a good rule of thumb for life” Rick told Carl.

“Well mom wants you to talk more to her and not to Anna”

“Don’t change the subject, you owe Carol an apology. You made a mistake... Fix it”

“Is that why you are going to kill that guy? Because Anna tried to fix your mistakes and you are kicking her out”

That hit Rick, he turned around to face Carl and Anna “That is different, Carl” 

“How are you going to do it? Are you going to hang him?” 

“You just think about how you are going to make things right with Carol”

Rick turned and walked away from Carl and Anna. Carl was looking to the ground, kicking any one all the rocks he could. He looked up at Anna, wiping away some tears and turning away from her. 

Anna looked at the boy, he was upset “Carl...”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now” he muttered, his eyes hidden underneath his father’s hat. 

Samson whined, walking up to Carl and sniffing his hands. Carl patted him behind the ears, wiping his nose.

Anna sighed, getting down to her knees “Carl... You can’t avoid me”

He turned his face away from her. She gently put her hand on his cheek “Please, will you just look at me. I can’t bear not to be talking to you”

Carl’s face fell, tears flowed down his face and he jumped in to Anna’s arms “I don’t want you to leave, Anna. Please, please, please don’t leave me. I don’t want you to go”

Anna blinked back the tears, looking up at the sky. She had to get it together for Carl. Anna rubbed Carl’s back while he cried in to her shoulder, she rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head “It is going to be okay...”

He pulled away from Anna, tears still falling down his face “But you are leaving me...”

Anna wiped away the from his face, tenderly touching his cheek with her finger “Carl, you are strong and you will do well in life. I will always love you. Today and tomorrow let each day grow and grow. Keep smiling and never give up even when things get you down. Can you make that promise to me?” Anna asked.

Carl nodded, trying to keep in the tears “Okay... I will, just for you Anna”

Anna pulled him in to a hug “I love you, such a brave young man you are. Now, you run along and have some fun with Samson, I know he would love to have some time with you”

He smiled, giving Samson a massage along the neck which he started to fall asleep with “Okay... Anna. Come on Samson”

Lori stood back behind the tree, her hand on her mouth and realising she may have may a mistake. Looking on how she was with Carl, it is something she hasn’t had with “Oh god what have I done” she whispered.

 

The sun was setting, beautiful shades of red and pink spread across the sky. She was patting Samson on the neck. He had his head facing the direction of the woods, keeping his eyes out for Daryl when he got back. Samson suddenly jumped up and over the log. Anna laughed, giggling. She got up off her feet and smiled fondly at the sigh of them both. Daryl had his arms raised up, lifting the rabbits out of Samson’s reach. Daryl was trying to be stern with him but ended up laughing, knowing Samson was only playing with him. 

Daryl looked up, seeing Anna waiting by their camp. He sighed, leaning down and scratching Samson behind his ears. Samson whined, Daryl knew he could feel what was going on “Yeah, I know boy... I am sad too” he whispered.

Anna was walking up to them, her arms tucked away to keep herself warmd “Want me to take one of those?” she asked.

Daryl shook his head“Nah... I can skin these. But I did find some sweet patoes in an old garden. You can peel those. I can slice them nice and thin. It will cook quick on the fire”

 

Anna and Daryl had a a big dinner. Of course, Daryl had slid extra of everything on to Anna’s plate. She would glare at him and he squinted his eyes, pointing his fork at her “Eat...”

“Fine...” she grumpled, then shovelling every thing her mouth. “Better...” her voice muffled.

Daryl turned to his head to face her, actually laughed and shook his head. She had her mouth closed, but over filling with sweet potatoe “You are an absolute grott...”

Anna swallowed her food, choking a little and falling back off her log. Samson jumped up and over the log to Anna. Daryl, looked over his shoulder. Samson was licking her all over her face, Anna was turning her face side to side and trying to avoid “Daryl... Help! Please... Samson will not stop” she laughed.

Daryl was sneaky and got out her polaroid camea. He whistled, catching the attention of Samson, whom stood to attention. Anna tenderly propped herself on her good hand “Smile, Anna!” 

Daryl look through the camera, Anna was actually smiling normally at the camera. He took the photo, shaking it about and blowing on it till its developed. Anna was leaning over his arms but he just hold the photo up high so she coudltn reach it “This is mine!”

Daryl looked up, squinting his eyes and looking in to the distance towards the house “Looks of it they are pulling in to decide what they are going to do with the kid...” 

‘Better let you get to it then...” she replied, still trying to get the photo.

Darryl rolled his eyes at Anna and put the photo in to the inside of his pocket “You ain’t getting your filthy red neck hands on this photo” 

Anna blew the hair out of her face, she smiled “You are a jack ass you know that right?”

“Well it takes on to know one then, huh” Daryl was feeling a little restless with his thoughts, looking down to his feet “ I had better head on in to this meeting... You better be here when I come back!”

Anna sat back down on the log, reaching in to her bag and took out Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone “ I have a bit of catching up to do anyhow...”

He consciencly pulled on his cross bow strap “Alright, I won’t be long” he whistled, Samson jumping up and going straight to Daryl.

Anna pulled a face, putting her book down on to my lap “You are stealing my dog!”

He smirked, turning to the house and looked over his shoulder, laughing when he saw Anna had slumped down on to the ground, pouting like a child “Oh you don’t have to worry. I am not stealing your dog, I am just taking him as leverage so I know you won’t leave” 

Daryl stepped up on the front porch, the steps creaking as he went up them. Samson bobbed his head up and down, hesitant to walk in to the door “It’s alright boy... You don’t have to worry” Daryl muttered.

He walked through the front door, leaned against the room frame and Samson sat down near his feet. The air was thick in the room, filled with horrid tension and a few sad faces. Carl walked, glaring at his father and walking in to another room.

Glenn sighed, struggling with his thoughts and losing a friend of his “So how do we do this? Do we have a vote?”

Daryl scoffed, screwing up his face and unfolding his arms “Same way you all voted for Anna to be sent of the farm? A three musketeer vote?”

Andrea stepped forward “That was different, Anna did what she did on her own accord. She isn’t a part of our group, well not really and being so she doesn’t deserve a vote. Us killing this kid? Does it have to be unamious or does it have to be majority rules?”

“Let’s where every one stands and then we talk about the processes” 

Shane stood back arrogantly, looking directly at Daryl “Hell, the way I see it there is only one way forward. Anna is lucky getting of the way she has”

Daryl squinted his eyes at Shane “You thinking of killing her?”

“Killing him right? What is the point of even having a vote? Between the three of you it has already been decided that a good young woman is being sent out to die... Look, I am not saying what Anna did was the right thing. But we all have done things in life we may or may not have regretted. But that doesn’t make us a bad person. Anna is not a bad person, I think you all know that. Why are you even taking a vote on Randall, it clearly is going the way the wind is blowing”

Rick was really struggling eith his thoughts, leaning on the the chair with his hand and looking up at Dale “If people want him alive, I want them to let me know”

“Well it would be a small group, just me and Glenn. I can tell you alot more would let Anna stay, if you gave them the choice”

Glenn took a big deep breath, only just being able to look up at Dale. “I think you are pretty much right about anything...’

Dale couldn’t believe it “They have you scared! Why haven’t you stood up for Anna the same reason Daryl has!”

“Neither of them are one of us!” Shane pointed out. 

“Well that is bull shit!” Daryl called out, standing up good and proper, walking in to the group more. 

“We have lost to many people already, I am sorry Daryl’ Glenn told him.

“I can’t believe any of this! He would be another mouth to feed, Anna wouldn’t”

“Well we all know which side you are going to choose then”

Daryl looked to Rick “She isn’t a bad person.. You know that”

“We can’t just have two people we dont trust running around the place. I wouldn’t feel right having some one I dont trust walking around freely” Lori called out. 

“Look, if we do let him in the group and he is real nice. What if he runs off and brings his group back to get some sort of revenge because of what we did to him. They both need to go. Maybe we can trust Anna a little bit more than Randall. But we still can’t trust her enough”

“So we are going to kill him? We are going to commit him of a crime that he will never commit. We are sending out an injured young girl to ultimately her death! If we do this, we are saying we have no hope. Rule of law is dead and there is no civilisation”

“Could you take him out further? Maybe find a safe place for Anna to live. I don’t think that young lady is evil. I couldn’t live with my conscience if I knew Anna was in harms way” Herschel asked.

“You barely made it back the last time you went out, Rick...” Lori commented.

Daryl looked in between them all “You all are crazy!”

‘if you go through with it? How would you go through with it, killing him. How would Anna survive out there on her own with a badly fractured hand?”

Rick shook his head telling Shane to stop it “I have thought about it. Shooting would be more humane”

‘And what about the body?” T Dogg asked “What do we do to that’

“You are talking about this like it is already decided!”

“That’s easy one for me...” Daryl said and looking around at them all. “You all are sending her out on her own for something you all are about to do yourselves. She isn’t going out on her own... I am going with her... I am standing by what is right by her!”

He whistled to Samson and walked out of the house. He was angry, cleanching his hands in to tight fists. They are the ones who made him choose, of course he was going to choose her. Daryl had a sense of purpose with her. Samson stayed by his side was they walked, every so often he would look up to Daryl “It’s going to be alright boy...”

Anna got up off her seat when Daryl was closer, rubbing her arms up and down with her hands “What happened?” she asked.

He walked straight past her, in to his tent and chucking his bag right next to hers. She was speechless, not quite believing it.

He was looking down to the ground at first, trying to bring up the courage to look her in the eye “You remember that promise we made with each other?”

“Yeah... Yeah I do...” she whispered. 

“ We are stuck with each other for life. I stand by my word and i don’t break it. I am leaving this group and going with you, no matter what you say or think. I just have to help Rick in a minute with Randall... Then in the next day or two we will head off on our own...” he told her. 

She smiled “Okay...”

‘What? No arguing with me?” he pondered.

“I am kinda glad I am not going to be alone... I dont know how I would have survived out there with out some one with me that was human. That scared the living hell out of me. I just didn’t want to show it”

Daryl shook his head, walking up to his bag and pulling out an over sized beanie he had found out on a run. He dusted it off, shaking it about and put it on her head “It is pure sheep wool and will keep you warm during the winter...”

“Thank you... Now you need to go on and help Rick with Randall. He is going to need your help. I know as sure as hell that he is going to get none of that from Shane!”

He squinted his eyes at her and she rolled her eyes at him “You don’t have to worry that pretty little head of yours. I will be here when you get back. Lord knows you will kick my ass if I tried”

“Alright...” he answered warily, walking off. “See you when I get back. Stay close to the fire and keep yourself warm. We don’t want you catching a cold”

‘Come on, I wasn’t that bad” she called out.

Daryl turned around on his feet, raising his eye brows at her and a cheeky look on his face “You sure about that? They say man flu is bad... I don’t know what the hell you had!”

Samson was whining, tilting his head side to side and dancing a little on his feet “Oh go on then...” 

“See you when you get back!” she shouted.

He nodded to her, leaning down and patting Samson. 

 

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear of any clouds and the stars were shining brightly. Her ears were accustomed to all sort of sounds. She could tell the difference between the sound of a walker and he sounds of a human. There was a sound of a moaning cow, from her life in the country before all of this, Anna knew the cry of pain. Surely it wouldn’t hurt just to take a little walk around close to their camp? She holstered her knife and put her cross bow on her shoulder. Anna would be quick enough and be back before Daryl came back. If something was wrong, she would be quick enough to get out of there. Anna leaned down, looking at the ground and saw track of a walker.

‘Shit...” she whispered, looking up and around. Trust her to be out and alone when there were at least two or more walkers around.

Anna looked up, seeing Dale in the distance and a walker close to him. The blood drained from her body and she felt sick to the stomach “DALE! BEHIND YOU” she screamed. 

But she was too far away and he didn’t hear her. The walker tore in to him like a hot knife cutting through butter. Making her scream “NOOO”.

Anna stopped for a moment, her heart punding in her ears and every thing was in slow motion. “No...” she whispered. 

She shook her head, gathering herself and running as fast as she could. Anna skidded to a stop and pulled it off Dale, the walker taking his stomach with him. Then a second walker came up from behind, pushing her down on to the ground and landing hard on her cross bow, digging in to her back. It was biting on her leather jacket “DARYL!” she screamed, tears falling down her face.

He came from the tree line “Anna!” he screamed.

Daryl ran as fast as he could to get to her. Once he got close, he pulled his cross bow off his back. He ran, tackling the walker off Anna and dived his knife in to its head. He threw the walker off Anna and he tried to check her over, but she pulled herself up on one hand and scampered over to Dale. She was in hysterics, wailing and putting her hands on to his wounds. The bloody etched up to her elbows and all over her clothes “I need to save him... I need to save him!”

Daryl grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from Dale. 

“I was too slow...” she whispered. “I was too slow!” 

Rick was the first one to them, skidding to the ground and putting his hands on Dale’s face. Andrea was the second one “it’s going to be okay... It’s going to be okay! Some one get Hershel!” he yelled, looking up at every one.

Daryl held her away a little more, quickly fussing over her and thanking what ever god there was out there thatthe walker didn’t pierce her jacket.

Anna couldn’t taker her eyes off Dale and Daryl turned her head in to his chest “It is not your fault...”he whispered.

Rick was leaning down, his gun pointed at Dale. Anna felt for him, looking up at him “Help him, Daryl”

He simply nodded, giving her a little rub on the back. T Dogg came up to her and taking her in to a hug.

Daryl put his hand on the gun, taking it off Rick. He leaned down on to one knee and pointed the gun at Dale’s head “Sorry, brother”

 

Anna stood with T Dog, silently shaking as the shock hit her body. She couldn’t take her eyes off his body. The tears poured down her face, her breathing came in slow and long breaths. Anna looked around and every one was crying. She looked down to her hands, the blood from Dale covering all of her hands. It was streaked along the sleeves of her leather jacket and then there was the mark from the walker. Why was she so lucky? Why did she survive? There was a voice floating around her, calling her name but it was muffled and she couldn’t quite hear it. Anna just couldn’t find herself to take her eyes off Dale, she felt so bad and responsible for it all. 

“Anna...”

She glanced up, her eyes stinging with each blink. Daryl put his hand on her arm, feeling the drying blood. She looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying. Oh those tears but he had to keep it together for her “I will take her back to camp. I need to clean this blood off her...” Daryl pulled Anna away from T Dog. 

T Dog took a big breath through his nose, blinking back some tears and rubbed Anna’s back, letting her go out of the hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek “Please look after her... She is going to need you”

Daryl nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder “You don’t got to go worrying about her... While she is with me nothing is ever going to happen to her”

“Come on now, Half Pint. Let’s go and get you washed up” He gently took her away with Samson running ahead to make sure to coast was clear. They always had a bit of a walk and she was silent the whole time. Anna was shutting every thing out and it scared him a little. He couldn’t help but pull her tighter “Don’t you go away Anna...” he whispered. “You gotta stay here with me... You aren’t alone”

They reached their camp, Samson sitting up straight and by the front flap of the tent. Daryl sat her down on their log “Let’s take this jacket off and we will get it cleaned up for you...”

Anna nodded, slowly blinking. Samson crept up to her, laying by her feet. Daryl took off his jacket, laying it down on the log “I just have got to get the fire going... We don’t have any warm water so the fire is going to have to get you warm after I get the blood off. We only have cold water and I want to keep you warm after you get cleaned up”

She absentmidely slowly nodded her head up and down. He unzipped her jacket and pulled it back off over her shoulders. He lifted each arm, pulling the sleeve down and taking the jacket off her. Samson’s ears pricked up, Daryl looked up and saw Carol with a bucket and some towels over her shoulder. Anna turned her head, Daryl put his hand on her shoulder, he stood up to go and meet her.

“I figured you wouldn’t have any hot water to clean the blood off or any clean rags... I got these off Herschel... I know you, you would go ripping your your shirts for her”

Daryl took them off Carol and nodding his thanks.

“How is she?” Carol asked.

“Not so great... I know she blames herself for what happened tonight. Anna thinks if she could have to him faster, she could had saves him”

Carol sighed “Of course Anna would... She has a too a big heart for this cruel world. More than all of us put together”

She saw Anna bloody jacket lying on the log “Let me wash that... I can get it like brand new again. Anna needs to have her leather jacket to keep this cold from setting in to her bones. I dont want her getting sick again”

“Just be careful where the walker tried to bite her...” Daryl turned, picking up Anna’s jacket and coming back to Carol, giving it to her. Carol gasped, looking at Anna and thinking how close she was to dying. 

“Dear god, I dont want to even think of losing her...” Carol gave him the bucket of water and put the towels on his shoulder “I can come and help with her if you would like?”

He thought about it, shaking to towel in his head and looking bacl to her “Nah... I got this”

“You sure?” Carol asked.

“I am sure... I can do this for her ” He was firm with this. 

Carol, leaned down and gave Anna a kiss on the head “I love you sweet heart..”

Daryl picked up her bag in one hand and held out his other hand. She looked up at him, taking his hand and he moved it to be put around her small petite frame. Samson got up off his feet and quietly followed behind Anna and Daryl. 

He held up the tent flap and ushered her in. Samson sneaking in front and settling in the corner of the tent. 

Daryl sighed, looking at her. Strands of hair fell out from her braids. Blood was splattered across her face. She was just an empty shell “I will be right back...”

Daryl stepped out of the tent, taking a deep breath and putting his hands on the back of his head, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He only needed just a moment because he had to get back in there for Anna.

“Ccome on... She needs you...” He leaned down, picking up the bucket of water and heading back in to the tent. 

Anna hadn’t moved from her spot. Samson was still on his corner. The dog knew his mother all to well and knew when to give her space. Now was one of those times. Daryl sat down in front of her. He looked at her and she looked at him. They under stood each other. He slowly unzipped her hooded jacket and laying it on the ground. She didn’t blink an eye and he was glad. Daryl was nervous. He untied her boot laces and pulled off her boots. They were so small in his hand

She unclipped her belt, pulling it out of the loops and gently sitting it aside their flat matress. He holds out a pair of her bike shorts and gave them to her. Daryl grabbed on of his old shirts, dipping it in water and wiping away at her face.

There was blood on her trousers “We need to get your trousers off and get you in some clean ones...” He politely turned around. Anna drops her trousers to the ground,. She is on auto pilot, her mind still on Dale but she manages to put her shorts on the right way round. Daryl slowly turns his head to see if Anna is done and by some miracle she did it right. He didn’t know how but his girl did do it. Daryl picked up his warmest woven flannelette shirt, putting it around her shoulders and gently putting her arm in the sleeves. He respectfully done up the buttons for her and picked up his jacket, putting it around her so she doesn’t get cold. He takes the bucket out and sits it beside the fire for the time being. 

Daryl comes back in to the tnent. She had only moved to face the tent opening. She was waiting for him. He took her small frame in to his arms and held her tight “I ain’t leaving you... Ever”

 

Daryl was sitting there, looking down to Anna who had finally fell asleep on his chest. It was the only way he could get her to fall asleep with out waking up in fits of night mares. She was half on to his chest and his thick sleeping bag over them both. 

Samson’s ears flicked up and het got up quick on his feet. “Some one out there boy?”  
He gently laid Anna down on to his pillow and carefully pulled the sleeping bag over her “I will be right back, Anna” Even though she was asleep, he still wanted her to know where he was. “Stay with your mumma”   
Daryl picked up his hunting knife, holding it tight in his hand and pulling down the zipper. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing it was only Rick. 

“How is she doing?” Rick asked.

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head “You are the second person to come and see how she is tonight. Why all of a sudden you care?”

Rick went silent, not bringing himself to be able to look Daryl straight in the eye. Daryl apprehinsevly looks at Rick “She is empty and brokensreal bad... The only words she has spoken is I am sorry over and over again...”

“It doesn’t matter what the others think and I know I have let her down... Where ever we end up, Anna is staying with this group. She is not going to go anywhere and I am not going to let her go. You both are staying here... I know where Anna goes, you will go. I am not going to lose the both you”

He knew Rick was trying “I had best go back in there. I only just got to her to sleep now.. Only going to let you try and talk to her in the morning... No on else”

Rick closed his eyes, breathing through his nose “Why me?”

“Because she trusts you the most out of the rest you here...”

Daryl turned away from Rick, carefully lifting the flap to try and not to wake her up. Thank god she stills was. Daryl put his cross bow in the corner with hers. He pulled off his boots and propped them next to hers. He lifted up the sleeping bag, making sure he didn’t take too much off her. Anna intinctevly curled up on to his chest. Daryl closed his eyes, happy she was going to be safe.


	11. Better Angels

Hi every one!! Thank you all for waiting so long for the new chapter.. I do love writing about Daryl and the reason it takes me so long is because I want to get it right.. I want to get him right and how he would be with someone.. A big big big thank you to a very dear friend of mine who has helped me with this.. You know who you are girl!! 

Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new chapter.. Why not leave a review?? Tell me what you think of it??

 

Daryl had gathered little branches and dry, crumbly leaves to light the morning fire before Anna woke up. A white mist was settling across the outer fields where they were camped, it looked eerily calm and a person would not have guessed the world had dead people walking around in it. It was beautiful to look at. Daryl pulled out a cast iron pot from his motorbike saddle bags. He had gone for a walk earlier to the river and collected some fresh water. Daryl put the pot of water on for her coffee. He had some sugar on hand because he knew Anna liked her coffee sweet. The little things count for a lot. Daryl picked up larger twigs and chucked them in to the fire. For the first time since Merle went missing, he didn’t feel so alone anymore. It was like as if he had a sense of purpose with her. Samson stood, wagging his tail and looking back to Daryl. Daryl didn’t have to look back because he knew it was a friend. Rick was walking across the field with a plate of food in his hand. 

Daryl didn’t say anything to him, standing there and watching Rick with his eyebrows scrunched together, his head raised a little. Rick saw the way Daryl was standing and he raised his empty hand in peace, stopping a few metres away from him “I am just here to make sure Anna gets something to eat. Beth said her favourite fruit to eat was peaches. Hershel gave me some chicken soup with extra vegetables to get some nutrients in to her”.

Daryl scoffed, raising his eyebrows because he couldn’t believe the sucking up from the group “You all sucking up to her now? Do you really think a little bit of food will prove you all are sorry?” He chucked a large log into the fire in frustration and sparks from the fire flew up in to the air “Think that is good enough? You…”

Rick raised his hand, interrupting Daryl “Anna is not going anywhere. You have got to understand. I thought I was doing what was right by the group. But I now know it could have been one of the worst decisions that I would have made if it came to be. It will always come back to haunt me. We need Anna with us to survive. She is part of this group and is family to us all now, whether some people like it or not”.

Daryl was like a cat, standing there ready and alert. He was staring Rick down, taking his hand off his knife. He stood aside, allowing Rick to enter their camp “I don’t know when Anna will be up and about. She had a real rough night sleep because of what happened last night, bad nightmares”.

Both men sat down on the log, Samson laying down in front of Daryl. Those three were really thick as thieves. “I reckon it would be a good thing if you are the one to give her the food. It would mean more if you were to, rather than me. Anna hates people being the messenger and would rather you be the one to tell her something because she hates gutless people” Daryl demanded.

Rick looked at the tent “I can wait for her until she gets up”

…  
The birds were chirping and flying about in the trees, dancing between the branches. The light from the morning sun was streaming through the top vent, only providing just a small amount of warmth. The winter chill was settling into the air, making Anna hide even more underneath her sleeping bags. Without even looking around, she knew Daryl and Samson weren’t in the tent because she felt cold, she was always warm when they were in the tent together. Anna closed her eyes and taking a big, deep breath to try and calm her anxiety that was building up inside of her chest. Doing all that she could to gather the courage to lift herself up “Come on, Anna. Get up. You need to get up. Have your moment, get yourself up and going. Stop crying and get your ass up” she told herself.

Anna heard Daryl bickering outside and Samson whining. Anna opened her eyes, blinking away the tears and let them fall freely down her cheeks. She didn’t want to cry outside because Rick would feel sorry for her and try to baby her, telling her everything would be okay. Acting like the over protective big brother he has grown to be for her. She took one final deep breath and wiped away the tears, sitting herself up. Anna pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and her shin high leather boots. She pulled down the sleeves of Daryl’s thick flannelette and put her leather jacket over it. Looking around, she found the oversized beanie Daryl had found for her and put it over her messy hair to hide it after a rough night of sleep. Her braid was falling out and she couldn’t be bothered brushing it. Not that it would matter, Anna never even brushed her before the dead started to walk the earth. She laughed to herself, her mother would be rolling over in her grave right now if she knew what state her hair was in. 

Anna stepped out of the tent and the cold breeze blew hard into her face, making her cringe. She hated the wind that came with winter. Samson padded forward to his owner, whimpering and pawing at her feet. Anna leaned down and patted him behind the ears, he licked her fingers. She smiled, feeling just a little better with herself “I am going to be okay boy, you don’t have to worry about me now” .

Daryl sat up straight, crossing his arms and looking at her. Anna could feel Daryl’s eyes and avoided him by looking to the ground. He seemed to always be able to look right through her and to know what is running through her head, reading her like a book with open pages. Rick, being the gentleman he was, stood up from his seat when Anna got close to them. There were dark circles underneath her eyes with small creases, her cheeks were red raw from wiping away all of the tears and her eyes felt like she had sand in them. Rick felt accountable for some of her pain. He took a few steps to her and took her in to a hug. Rick pulled her in a little tighter, doing his best to pull the broken girl that was in pieces back together. He closed his eyes, composing himself “You are not going anywhere away from the farm Anna. You won’t ever be forced to leave this group like you had been, never on my watch”.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, holding her breath and trying her best to choke back a sob, squeezing Rick tighter “Thank you. Thank you so much”.

He pulled away from the hug and he took out a clean handkerchief, wiping away the fresh tears and gave the handkerchief to her “I know you don’t like people to see you cry but we are holding a funeral for Dale this morning and I know he would like for you to be there”.

“Okay” She smiled, wiping her face once more.

“Hershel and Beth sent me out with some peaches, chicken soup and bread. They happened to have told me they were your favourites. There is also an open invitation for you both to move into the house later on in the day. It would put my mind at ease if you did”.

Anna looked over at Daryl, who was sitting down on the log with Samson. He nodded at her and turned to face Rick “We will see you at the funeral and pack up our stuff. We will be up at the house after it”

Anna was staring down at her food, her stomach turning at the sight of it. Daryl could see she was struggling, he sighed and sat down next to her “Just take a little bite at a time. You need to keep your strength up”.

She took a big deep breath, her fingers were shaking a little and took a spoonful of the chicken soup. Daryl watched her warily as Anna closed her eyes, taking big, deep breaths. Anna felt the uneasiness bubble up in her stomach, shaking her head “Oh god” she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth.

Daryl took the bowl out of her hands, sitting it down on the ground. He helped her turn around “Just let it all out Anna. It is not going to help you trying to hold it in”.

“I hate throwing up” she cried and scrunching up her face, trying to fight back the urge to throw up but it was no use. Anna leaned forward, emptying her stomach onto the ground. Daryl held her hair back that had fallen out of her beanie. “You don’t have to see this.” She said between purges.

He rubbed her back in small circular motions “I am not going anywhere Half Pint”.

The cramps in her stomach subsided enough for her tp sit up straight, she lifted her head up with her eyes kept closed and taking steady breaths to try and calm the bubbles in her stomach that were bouncing around. “I am alright. I am alright”

 

Daryl picked up the bowl of soup, the peaches and got them out of her way. He picked up a bottle of water and a clean rag, handing them to her “Could have fooled me because you look like shit at the moment”.

“Thank you. You are such a charmer” Anna took a sip of water. She called Samson over and he crawled to her, whimpering “Everything will be okay” she said to them both.

Daryl pressed his lips together, hanging his head down low. His hair fell over his eyes and he looked down to his feet. His shoes were stained with walker blood and caked with swamp mud. He looked back up at Anna and couldn’t help but worry about her. Anna was blinking fast because she trying to stop herself falling asleep and seeing Dale again. Daryl could see Anna was trying to hide the pain and guilt of it all. He really didn’t know what to say to her or how to properly help her and if he did say something, it could be the wrong thing and set her off the edge. He covered the food back up and put in their tent.

He stepped back out of the tent, just about to tell Anna she didn’t have to go while everyone was there. But he stopped and he instantly felt proud of her. Anna was standing up straight and tall. She attempted to smile, nodded at him and turned around with Samson close to her heel. Daryl sighed, noticing his breath was a little white when he breathed. He ducked into their tent, grabbing her black soft leather gloves and her scarf. He picked up his cross bow, slinging it across his back and ran to catch up with her. Daryl had to smirk a little when he was walking beside her. Anna was rubbing her hands together, trying to keep them warm “Wouldn’t happen to be cold would you?” He handed the gloves to her with out saying another word and then wrapped her scarf around her neck, nudging her a little as they walked “What would you do with out me”

She rolled her eyes at him, pulling one glove over her good hand and very gently over her injured hand “Today I would probably freeze to death.”

Daryl nodded his head “Then again it would be quiet for me like it was before you came here. Dear god I miss those days. I got to hunt by myself the way I liked and I got to have the sleeping bag to myself…” Anna thumped him in the ribs, “Ow! Would you watch it with those bony hands”.

Daryl rubbed his side, pretending he was hurt. Anna rolled her eyes at him. 

“Jack ass. You deserved that one” she muttered, leaning down, picking up a stick for Samson and throwing it with her good arm.

Anna looked up, her face dropped and the colour drained from her face, leaving her pale. Her chest was tight and her breathing was fast. Impulsively, Anna grabbed Daryl’s hand, her only form of a safeguard from the anxiety and stress that she was feeling. Daryl looked up and saw that everyone had already gathered around for Dale’s funeral. He pulled her aside and behind a tree, away from the curious eyes of the group. Daryl had to try and compose her before they reached them. Daryl thought hard, thinking what the hell he was to do. One thing came to mind. He kept a hold of her good hand and he gently held her other hand, squeezing them both sympathetically. Daryl really wasn’t sure what he was doing, or if it was going to work but he had to try something to get her to compose herself. “Hey, hey Half Pint. I need you back here with me. You need to breathe for me. Tell me what is wrong?”

Anna’s kept blinking, her eyes red rimmed and sore. Each blink felt like there was sand etched into her eyes still, feeling herself go in to a daze. “The last person’s funeral that I went to who was alive and not a walker, was my moms”

“Anastasia Hendricks.” This caught Anna’s attention, Daryl has never used her whole name before, “You have to be the most kick ass female I have ever met in my life. But you need to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and go to Dale’s funeral. You need to do it for yourself because you have a god awful flaw in this shitful world and that is you have a big heart who cares too much for others. You feel pain more than everyone else. If you don’t go to the funeral and not give yourself a chance to say goodbye, you won’t ever be able to let go of that feeling that you have in your gut there right now”

Anna could feel the tears that were threatening to fall. She tilted her head back, taking in a small breath and all that Daryl said. She locked eyes with Daryl, letting go of his hands “Okay, let’s do this”

He tapped her shoulder “There my girl is”

Anna stepped out from the tree. Kneeling down and scratching Samson from behind the ears. 

Rick smiled, nodding to the two as Anna and Daryl got closer. He felt relieved Anna ended up coming to the funeral. Rick knew Anna would never forgive herself if she didn’t take her last chance to say a proper goodbye to Dale. Anna has a heart of gold, one that was too big for the world the way it is now and it could be her down fall. 

Daryl and Anna reached the group, just standing a little away from everyone. T Dogg gave her a small nod , giving her a sympathetic look. Carl went to walk to Anna, but Lori held him back into her arms and giving her a pointed look. Anna’s shoulder’s slumped in frustration, Daryl put his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it “Don’t you worry about her, the kid loves you”.

A cold, brisk wind blew past them all, wisps of her tickled her face. The air was frigid, even though Anna had layers upon layers of clothing on, she still felt the cold in her bones. Anna looked up to where the sun was in the sky and she could tell the days were getting shorter. Winter had well and truly arrived. Anna screwed up her nose, hating the ache that shot through her wrist and she turned it in small circles to increase the blood flow. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Daryl and she could just feel his eyes glaring down at her, rolling her eyes to herself ”I’m fine. Stop worrying or you will give yourself a heart attack” she whispered, looking straight ahead but at nothing in particular.

Daryl shook his head, her stubborn nature irritating him a little “Coulda fooled me. You know, I have never met someone who is as stubborn as you, not even my own brother” he whispered, looking down at her. “That is saying something”.

Rick cleared his throat, looking down at the ground and taking a deep breath to start the eulogy for Dale “Dale sure could get under your skin. He sure could get under mine. Because he wasn’t afraid to say exactly what he thought, about what he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. When ever I wanted to make a decision, I would look at Dale and he would look at me with that look he had. I am sure we have all see it one time or another. I couldn’t always read him but he could always read us. He saw people for who they really were. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honour him is to unbreak it, to set aside our differences and pull together. To stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety and our future. We are not broken, we are going to prove him wrong. From now on we are going to do it his way. That is how we honour Dale”

The group broke apart and Rick went to them. He put his hand on her shoulder, tilting his head a little “Glad to see you decided to come. Dale would have loved having you here”.

“I could just hear his voice if I didn’t”

There was a smile there, Rick knew it wasn’t a real smile but at least she tried. Since Anna had come to the farm, she had been a little bright spark and that little spark had dimmed a little “I have got T Dogg, Shane and Andrea going out on to patrol the fences for any weakness.’

“I wanna go.” Anna voiced, wanting to feel more useful.

Rick put his hands on his hips, feeling a little uncertain if Anna should be out with Andrea and Shane. He knew there was friction between the three and with what happened the night before, he knew her temper could be fuelled even more “You sure that would be a good idea?”

Daryl stepped forward, nodding at Rick to stop babying Anna. He knew she hated it “Don’t worry, I will keep my eye on her and make sure little Half Pint here won’t break any more noses”

Rick looked at Anna, the little brunette had blurry and red rimmed eyes from all the crying and looked tired beyond belief. In all honestly, Anna felt she was passed tired and couldn’t be bothered dealing with Andrea and Shane. There was going to be no fights or bitchy comments, well at least not on her part anyway. She couldn’t speak for the other two “I promise I won’t break any noses and I will keep my mouth shut.”

Well that was different for Rick, taking a step back from Anna and feeling concerned for her. Normally she would bite back, her stubborn nature always bubbled to the surface “Anna, you don’t have to go out there today. No one would outcast you if you wanted to have a rest in the house”

She coughed, wiping her nose with the back of her sleave “If I stay I will drive myself insane with thinking of what could have been if I was just five more minutes faster last night. I may have a fractured wrist but I still have one good hand that I can use and not just for a mean right hook.”

“There she is” Rick put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft look “Alright. But make sure you look out for yourself out there today. But could you please do me a favour. l will get you to leave Samson behind, Carl needs the cheer up. The poor kid blames himself for what happened last night and I don’t know why ”.

Anna nodded, agreeing “Of course. Go on Samson” nodding to Rick. The dog closed his eyes, groaning and hanging his tongue out, stood by Rick’s side and together started walking back to the house “Don’t go straining that wrist”

“Yes Richard!” she yelled out.

Rick just shook his head as he walked away, laughing. He was starting to feel like an older brother figure for her. It felt good to have a sense of family again. They all had lost loved ones in some way or another by this sickness. All of them should have died of old age, in their bed being nice and warm. Would any of them live until that age? Would all of them even live until tomorrow? 

“You sure you wanna head out with everyone today?” Daryl asking her a little nervously. “No one would blame you if you didn’t want to go. Even if they did have something to say about it, they would have me to deal with. I will rip their heads off with whatever they had to say about ya” Daryl knew he could say that without her getting upset with him babying her too much. 

“I am going to go out there because I want to make myself useful. But before we head out I just wanna say something to Dale if that’s okay? No one else but you is around right now, so I can say what I wanna say without stepping on any toes . You can stay or I can meet you by the car? Whatever you want to do, all up to you” She didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Daryl pretended that he was thinking about but in reality he was never going to leave her “Nah, I think I will stay. Knowing my luck I let you walk back, you will trip and break that other wrist of yours” Daryl looked up, watching her warily. He really did like to stir her and he saw a little glint of old self again come again to the surface. “Go and talk to the old man. You will feel a lot better after you do. That conscience of yours can’t go with things unsaid or resolved”

Anna sniffed, taking a moment to gather her thoughts the best she could. But how does a person do that? She turned, nervously setting one foot on front of the other towards the pile of rocks. Daryl knew Anna was taking her time, delaying it as much as she could because she was scared.

Anna reached the grave site and the tears fell silently down her face. The grief was overwhelming, unbearable for her to handle “So here I am old man. You were just about the only person who could see through my big tough act and see my tears even if they weren’t there. I am so sorry, Dale. I am so sorry I couldn’t get to you and save you. If only I was just that little bit faster. Just a minute more. You wouldn’t be buried in the ground”.

It was as if there was a gaping big hole in her heart and it felt so heavy in her chest, finding it painful to even to take a breath. “But I promise you that I will make sure this group will end up okay in the world the way it is now and in the future. I will make sure they become no longer broken and be the group that I know they are. You don’t have to worry about anyone of them because I promise I will protect them the best I can. You have a good soul Dale and I will make sure your memory lives on in this group. You have my word until the day I die and even after death”

 

Daryl didn’t need to hear any of it to know what she would have been saying to Dale and it made him feel nervous, anxious even. The last person’s safety he felt like he was responsible for was Sophia. Anna was easing herself back off the ground with her good hand, struggling a little and it made Daryl contort his face, cringing. No one should have to struggle as hard as she does with such little every day things. To fight each day just to be able to to live to the next. Anna reached him, patting him a little on the back. Looking a little defeated, broken down but with her shield up “You ready to head out red neck?”

He knew how to bring her spirits back up and rev her up. He solemnly nodded, looking at her from the corner of his eye with a small smirk on his face “Yeah. Someone has to make sure you make it back to the farm in one piece. I don’t want officer friendly on my back because his precious little golden child got a scratch on her or her hair was out of place from her braid” 

Anna’s mouth dropped, playfully smacking him in the arm “If I recall you were the one that told me to make sure my hair was all tied back into a braid. I seem have always have the two of you wrapping me in cotton wool at some point or another”

“Yeah, well it is about time someone does it for you. Got a lot to catch up on that matter with what you have missed out on before all of this”

They were almost at the truck, she stopped “You won’t always be there Daryl. There will be a time where you wont be able to be there to save my ass”

Daryl felt the blood drain from his face, his colour a little pale. His muscles tensed up, stopping dead in his tracks. The thought of that made him feel sick in the stomach and he found it hard to look her in the eyes, looking ahead to the ute “Like hell I can’t try to be. I better make damn sure I do it properly when I am here”

“Daryl.” she muttered, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. “Don’t you put that sort of burden on yourself. I know you, something happens to me and you never would be able to forgive yourself. Look at how the world is now. The possibility of…” she trailed off without finishing that thought.

Daryl finally plucked up the courage to look her in the eyes. They weren’t quite as bright as they used to be, dark circles under eyes, the whites not as white. He wanted to protect what was one of the only decent, good people “I ain’t losing anyone else I care about from this group. Until I am dead and cold, I am going to protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you while I am around. I can promise you that"

…  
T Dogg stood up to the edge of the back tray “Hey short stuff, how are you holding up?”

“I have seen better days.” Anna passed her cross bow up to T Dogg and he set it down. 

“Yeah. I think we all have. You look tired, sweetheart. You need to rest more, you sure you wanna head out there today?” T Dogg admitted.

“Tough luck with that happening anytime soon, for any of us. We all need a good rest” Anna put her hands on the ute and couldn’t lift herself up on the back. Daryl shook his head, putting his hands on her waist and boosting her up on to the back “You aren’t going to hurt your hand even more”.

The car rolled forward a little, jerking forward suddenly. Anna gasped, feeling herself fall forward, losing her footing and slipped on some mud that was on the flat tray of the ute. T Dogg was quick and pulling her in to his arms.

“What the hell, man?” Daryl growled, waving his hand up in the air and tapping the side of the car. “Where did you learn how to drive?”

T Dogg called out “You have got to be more careful”

Shane smirked, leaning his head out of the window “Sorry, the hand break is a little weak. I will give it a service once we get back. Ya’ll alright back there? No broken bones?”

Shane was looking into the rearview mirror, tapping the steering wheel of the car and tilting his head to look at Andrea “Someone needs to take care of the problem. This can’t keep going on the way it has been lately” 

Andrea looked out through the back window of the car to Anna and then back to Shane. She smirked, her eyes black and her nose purple where Anna had hit her “She is going to regret even coming to this group. Make her wish Dixon never found her out in the woods that night”

Shane twisted the keys in the ignition, starting the car up “You got that right. No more little miss golden child. Everything can go back to the way it was before she came here”

…  
Daryl and Anna were ahead of everyone, looking down at the tracks on the ground. Anna noticed some muddled prints that lead over a wooden log. She whistled to Daryl, pointing to the direction of the prints. Daryl walked behind her and he was impressed by her skills. Even though Anna was physically and mentally exhausted, she still moved light on her feet, leaving no tracks that he could see on the ground. She saw such abscure tracks that even Daryl didn’t see them until Anna had pointed them out to them all. Anna was an even better hunter and tracker than Daryl. If Anna wanted to disappear, she could do so with only a small amount of effort and they would never be able to find her. 

They came out of the clearing, seeing about five walkers feeding on a cow. Anna raised her cross bow, whistling to get their attention. She looked down the sights of her cross bow, the sun shining in her eyes and the cold wind blew strands of her hair across her face. She exhaled, shooting a walker in the eye and it dropped to the mud. Shane walked past her, spinning the shovel in his hands “Nice shot there, Half Pin.”

A bolt shot past Shane’s ear.

“Yeah, well Daryl is an even better shot.”Anna leaned down, taking the arrow out of the walker. 

Anna held onto the strap of her cross bow, lips pressed together and brows furrowed. She sighed, watching on as they all took turns to beat the walkers. What sort of people are they turning into? She made a promise to Dale and she was going to keep it. Daryl took the first kick, looking up at her. She was standing there, staring at them with the same sort of all knowing look Dale would have had on his face and it got to him. Daryl caught her eye and with that look Anna had, he stopped the kicking of the walker and stood back from the others. How did she do that? With just one look and she could stop a person in their tracks. 

…  
Shane pulled the car up, Anna looked up and could see Rick, Hershel, Maggie and Beth.

“Guess they are all moving into the house now?” Anna muttered getting up, walking to the edge of the truck, sitting down on the edge. 

Daryl looked up, chuckling to himself because there Carl was with Samson, running up to meet Anna. 

“Not my fault just about everyone loves me ” she bragged, smirking and looking at Daryl from the side of her eye. 

Daryl looked at her, crossing his arms “Yeah? Just about everyone. But I am stuck with you so I have no choice in the matter…”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him “Please, I know you would be bored without me”

“Anna!” The young boy was a little puffed, holding his side as he got to her.

Worry filled her, pressing her lips together but had to smile when Carl raised his hand for a fist pump. She couldn’t stay even semi angry for long with the kid. She raised her first, returning his fist bump. Samson was getting impatient, waiting for his owner to give him his pat. He was sitting, but his front paws were dancing about “Were you boys behaved today?”

Carl smiled, his hair was almost to his eyes and she took note to give him a hair cut “Of course we were. I gave Samson a wash today! And after that I taught him to shake hands! Can I show you? We have been training real hard all day to make sure we got it right by the time you got back. We wanted to make you proud of us”

“Of course you can. But we got to be quick because your dad has everyone together” Anna absolutely adored Carl to no end, she looked up to see Lori giving her the evil eyes and this triggered Anna’s anger. If this is what made Carl happy, then so be it. Anna was feeling like a smart ass, giving Lori a wave, not taking her eyes away from hers “You know what Carl, you take your time to show me what you need to. We got all of the time in the world. I think your dad would be proud of the work you have done with Samson”

Daryl had his arms crossed, shaking his head at her. Anna shrugged her shoulders as she approached Daryl “You can’t help yourself can you?”

“That woman needs to pull the stick out of her ass and needs to realise what actually makes her son happy. I know Carl needs all of the cheering up he can get after what happened last night, hell we all need it. Samson won’t leave his side now, he never left mine when my mom died and going through the grief. Dogs have a special sense when it comes to these things. Besides, I have you watching my back. I know I will be safe” she whispered

“Yeah, well a man can only do so much. I need all of the back up I can get when it comes to you because you are hell of a handful” he replied. 

…  
Rick the rubbed bridge of his nose, leaning on one of the cars “I don’t know, fifteen people in one house? It will be a tight fit” 

“I wouldn’t say fifteen people Rick, Anna is only half person’ T Dogg joked.

Anna pulled a face, poking her tongue out and sticking her finger up at him. 

“And miss makes up with for the rest of it with her heart. I have never met anyone so stubborn in my life” Glenn commented.

“Ya’ll are ganging up on me?” Anna protested.

“Don’t worry about how many people we will have in the house, with the swamp and the creek drying up” Hershel said glumly.

“With fifty head of cattle we might as well ring the damn dinner bell” Maggie exclaimed.

Hershel admitted, “She is right, we should have moved you in a while ago.”

“Alright, let’s move each of the cars and facing the doors and facing out towards the road” Rick instructed.

It got Anna thinking as well, they are all never safe and she thought up of an idea “Rick, can I put a thought out to everyone?”

“Of course you can, you know that. The table is yours to hold” he told her.

“While there are walkers around, we are all never going to be safe and that is a sad fact of life. We need a back up plan if being on the farm doesn’t work out for us. What if we each have a pack in a car just in case we have to get off the farm real quick? There would be nothing worse than getting caught off guard and having to make a run for it with no supplys to survive on. We all need to be prepared”

Rick never had thought of that “And we should have a spot to meet at, just in case we get split up”

“I was thinking the same thing, Rick. How about we meet on the high way? Somewhere clear where we can see whatever is coming and be able to make a quick get away if we need to. Even if we see each other a long way off, we can follow them in the direction”

“How about the spot where we left the supplies for Sophia maybe?” Daryl added.

Rick is a natural born leader, it was wearing him a little thin, evident with the lines appearing on his forehead where he was always frowning “Alright, that sounds like a plan! Let’s make sure we have a look out at the barn and the wind mill. It will get us a good view of the sidelines of the property. Anna and T Dogg, I want you two to patrol the perimieter and keep track of the people coming and going. Samson will be able to track if there has been any walkers around” 

Anna nodded and T Dogg draped his arm over her shoulder “What about standing guard?”

“I need you, Anna and Daryl on double duty”

There was one pair of eyes that Anna could feel burning into her. She turned her head, looking directly at Shane. The look on his face, he wasn’t happy that Rick was trusting her more than him. 

Andrea approached Rick “What about patrols?”

“Let’s get this area locked down first. Shane will allocate shifts while Daryl and I take Randall off site and cut him loose. I am leaving Anna in charge while we are out, she wil keep things in order while I am gone”

Anna’s eyes widened a little, looking around at every one “Of course, Rick”

Shane scoffed, licking the side of his mouth, where there was a cut. He stuck his hands in his pocket, looking side ways and then to Rick and Anna. His hands were clenched in his pockets. He did not want to believe a word Rick was sayin “Back to that now?”

Rick put his hands on his hips, running one hand over his mouth and turned to face Shane “Taking Randall out first time was the right plan but poor execution”

Shane scoffed, shaking his head “That is an understatement”

Rick cocked one eyebrow, putting up his hand to Anna who was standing with Daryl and stepped towards Shane “If you don’t like the new plan with Randall or Anna leading this group while in my absence, I suggest you swallow it and move on or part ways”, he challenged Shane. Knowing he’d never leave.

“You know Dale’s death and the prisoner are two separate things right? You wanna take Daryl as your wing man and have Anna as your number two, be my guest. A lot of good that will do you” Shane replied.

“Alright then” Rick said without even looking him in the eye and walked away from Shane. 

“Sure” Shane replied almost sarcastically.

…  
Hershel pulled Rick aside before he left. Wanting to be out of earshot of the group.

“I can see why you aren’t taking Shane with you, just so you know I have no more patience where he is corncerned” Hershel warned Rick.

“Shane is turning of a new leaf”, making excuses for him. Wanting to believe what he was saying for himself.

Herschel gave him a pointed look “I can see why you want Anna as the leader of your group while you are gone. That young woman has a head on her shoulders, kind heart and a good, sensible mind to go with it. I know she wants what is best for the group. That’s the difference between her and Shane.”

The sun was glaring down into Rick’s eyes, making him squint his eyes and shield them from the sun with his hands “It makes more sense that way. In the small amount of time I have known her, I know I can rely on her and trust her”

Anna was just ahead, about to approach Daryl on his bike “Anna! Can I talk to you for a second”

Anna shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand“What’s up Rick?”

“When I am out with Daryl, help Hershel keep an eye on things around here. Shane has a habit of letting things get out of hand, especially when he is all worked up. I need to make sure each time I leave the farm, all hell doesn’t break loose”.

“Shane needs to understand it is what Rick and I say and not whatever he wants”

“Neither of you have to worry, I will make sure it all stays under control. Keep on worrying the way you are, you will never get rid of those wrinkles that are on your forehead there” Anna pointed out.

He looked at her with pointed eyes “Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just make sure you keep a leash on that attitude of yours while Daryl and I are out. Promise me. No more broken bones on anyone, you hear me”.

Anna was going to say a smart ass comment like she would but she saw the look in Rick’s eyes and knew not to “I promise, officer friendly”.

He ruffled her hair, pushed her along “Yeah, yeah. Move on will you. Make sure you have everything you need packed in to Daryl’s bike”

Anna rolled her eyes at him, pushing herself away from him “Yeah, yeah. I had better get going”.

Anna was a little unsure of Rick leaving her in charge while he was gone. Her brows were pressed together, kicking the dirt as she was walking. A lot of the group wouldn’t be happy she would be in charge.

“Everything alright? What did Rick want?” Daryl was leaning on the handle bars on his elbows, biting at his finger nails. The sun glaring down into this eyes. 

“While you and Rick take Randall out, Rick is leaving me in charge with Hershel on the farm. Says he wants me to keep an eye on Shane, keep track of where he comes and goes”

Daryl leaned back, sitting up right “Well that makes sense, you are the only person here that Rick thinks that can handle it all while he is gone. But you make sure you watch your back with Shane and don’t go anywhere alone. You see him do something he isn’t meant to do, you go and get T Dogg or even Glenn” 

Daryl leaned forward again. He looked ahead, making sure everyone had made their way to the farm house. He shook his head, getting up off his bike with a sneaky look on his face.

Anna looked at him weirdly “What are you doing?” she whispered

“Play along.” he muttered, turning her around and pretended he was fixing her cross bow but handed her his small hand gun, she got what he was doing and took the gun, tucking it in to the back of her pants. 

“If that asshole tries something while Rick and I are gone, you better make sure you use it. I don’t care if he aint breathing when we come back”

For once Anna didn’t fight him, seeing the look on his face and she knew he was being serious “I won’t let anyone know I have it”.

“I have your medical stuff in the bags on my bike with your stuff. You didn’t have much, so it all fit in there” he told her.

“No worries.” she anwered, walking ahead of him.

Daryl started the bike “You don’t want a lift?”

“Nope, can’t stand motorbikes. Never really learnt how to ride them properly” she admitted.

Daryl sneered, shaking his head as he sat down on his bike “What about when you save the three amigos in town then? You telling me you didn’t know how to ride a motorbike”

“Oh that is a fluke, never been on a motorbike before. I only ever watched my father and brother. They are the ones who taught me how to hot wire a car too if I ever lost my keys to my car”

Daryl closed his eyes, groaned and ran his hand over his face, she was going to be the death of him. She had gone out and saved the three men on a whim, bringing them back home. Daryl started his bike, rolling past Anna and shaking his head at her. Of course she had a smirk on her face, poking her tongue out at him.

…  
Anna laid out both her and Daryl’s sleeping bags and pillows in the corner of what was the games room. No on else was in here and she knew Daryl liked to be away from the others. There was a knock on the frame, she looked up an saw Carl standing there looking a little sheepish “Hey Anna”

“Hey little man” She untucked her legs and leaned back against the wall. “Come here and talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind”

Carl nodded aimleslly, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and sat down beside Anna. Samson yawned and crawled to sit down beside Carl “If I tell you something, promise me you won’t tell my parents?”

She felt conflicted, absentmindedly patting down his hair “I am not sure if keeping secrets from your parents is a good idea. But I will go to your dad and tell him what ever you need me to”.

He reached into the back of his trousers, Anna peered back and saw Carl took out a gun. She gasped, taking it from him and hiding it under sleeping bag and sat her pillow on top. Her gentle eyes a little more stern, causing a little crease between her eyes “Where did you get that?”

“I took it from Daryl’s bike bag. If he knew I had took it, he would kill me. Could you sneak it back or something. I just know he wont get angry at you.”

They were sitting there, together and both grieving Dale. Anna knew she had to take it easy on the poor little kid “What were you doing with it anyway?”.

He sniffed “Dale. It is my fauty he died”

“Now, why would you say that? Dale got bitten by a walker”

“I saw that walker. I saw that walker and I was going to shoot it.”

“It was stuck in the mud. I was throwing rocks and stuff at it. I was going to do it, shoot it right in the end. It got free, came after me and I ran away. If I had done, maybe Dale would still be alive”

“None of this is your fault. Now you don’t worry about Daryl, I can handle him. He wont get angry at you. I will go and talk to your dad as well. But you are going to have to talk to him, you can’t keep this a secret”.

Carl hesitated for a second, thinking. “Thank you Anna and I promise I will talk to my dad”.

“Good, I know you are smart young man” she praised him.

“Would it be alright if I can work with Samson on his training some more”

“Of course you can my little prince” Anna smiled, putting her hand on his cheek, leaning forward and giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

He gave her a hug, knowing her arms would always be there when he needed them. Anna always made everything better “I love you Anna”  
She closed her eyes, pulling him just a little tighter into their hug. In such a small amount of time being on the farm, these people have became her family. Hearing those words come from Carl’s mouth gave her lump in her throat “I love you too”.

…  
Rick was leaning over a map and Daryl was listening to what he had to say “We will take him out to Senoia. An hour there, an hour back give or take. We will lose the light but we will be half way home by then.” Rick reassured Daryl.

Daryl stood up straight, seeing Anna walking out of the house after setting up their new sleeping quarters. “This whole pain in the ass will become a distant memory. Good riddance” He sat back down, trying not to look back as much as he wanted to.

“Carol is putting together a pack of rations that should last him a day or two’

Rick looked on, tapping their map of the verandah “That thing you did last night…”

His eyes were squinted, looking up at Rick “There is no reason you should do all of the heavy lifting” 

He nodded to himself, tapping map in his hand “You cool with all of this? Anna taking care of everything back here at the farm and he being in charge of everyone. I know what happened, she took a heavy hit last night” he asked him.

Daryl nodded. “I don’t see you and I trading hay makers on the side of the road. She is a lot stronger than ya’ll think, been through hell and back before even dead people started walking around. She can handle it. Anna is the best person for the job apart from you to take care of this group, you can trust her. She puts herself aside and wants what is best for everyone before herself”

The little half pint walked up to them, her cheeks were a little pink from the wind burn “Speak of the devil, damn girl looks like a popsicle. What the hell is she going to do in the dead centre of winter? ” Daryl muttered. 

Rick had to hold back the smile at Daryl’s habit with Anna “How was setting up the new beds?” Rick asked, sitting down on the front porch seat. 

“I just finished with the help of Carl” she said looking around to make sure no one but the three of them were around. She reached in to the back of her pants, brought out her gun Daryl gave her and the gun Carl had and handed it to Daryl. He looked it over in his hands “Where was my gun?”

She felt conflicted, turning to Rick she said “Carl took it from Daryl’s bike. He was out in the muddy swamps and ran into a walker. It got loose, Carl got scared and he ran. It was the walker that killed Dale. He gave it to me inside earlier on because he was scared of how you two would react”

This is why Rick wanted her in charge, he trusted her to make the right decision for all of those involved “Thank you, Anna”

She tucked her hands underneath her arms, trying her best to get rid of the chill “For what it is worth, I think Carl should have a gun. He needs to have one on him. The world is a dangerous place and I know he can handle it, he just got scared is all. He can’t be scared of a gun because that could get him killed. He just needs to be taught properly”

Daryl held out his gun, looking square at Anna who screwed her nose up at him “The little person has a point. The kid can’t be scared”

Rick took the gun from Daryl, holding it in his hand. It felt guilty, wrong even for Carl to go to Anna and not him or Lori. He really did latch on to her as soon as she got to there. He stepped forward, giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.“Thank you, Anna. I will go and have a talk with him”.

“And tie up those shoe laces young lady” Rick called over his shoulder, his arm pointing to her “Don’t want you tripping over and breaking that other hand of yours” 

Anna’s mouth dropped her nose scrunching a little and not quite believing it “God dammnit” she whispered, leaning down to tie her shoe laces. “I swear you both have eyes in the back of your head, I can’t get away with anything with you two around”

Daryl nodded his head, picking the dry flaking white paint off the railing and standing back off it “We all have to where you’re concerned. You are a bullet at the gate sometimes”

She had finished tying her shoes picked up a small rock and being cheeky, threw it playfully at his legs. Anna got up off her knees, her trousers covered in dirt and blood stains “I had better for my round of the farm. The sooner I do, the sooner I can get out of this cold weather. Winter has come early for us this year and I am freezing my ass off out here, even with all of these layers on”.

They walked down the steps, stopping near his parked bike. He looked down to his feet, a nervous habit he had when he didn’t know what to say “Yeah, make sure you be careful out there. Don’t you go too far where no one can hear ya yell if you need help”

Anna saw the worry in his eyes he liked to hide but she saw through it, playfully punching his arm “What do I have to keep on saying, you don’t have worry about me”

She walked away, her cross bow bouncing a little on her back. Daryl watched her walk away, shifting on feet and feeling nervous about her going about by herself “Not one scratch you hear me?” he yelled out after her.

Her shoulders slumped backwards, turning around and saluted him with a smart ass look on her face.

“Damn girl” he muttered.

 

…  
Anna was feeling good, decided to go and visit the grave of her brother and father. But when she got there, her tracking eyes saw two set of tracks. They weren’t too old either, one was smaller than the other and right on top of each other. She had a feeling who it was, looking back to the farm and saw she had gone too far “Dammnit” she cursed. If she left now, she could lose them and so she walked further into the woods.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, shadows stretched across the ground. Anna was light on her feet, only leaving small imprints left in the mud. Her prints were unique, no one could move like her in the woods and if someone knew her, they’d know it was her as plain as day. She was a long way in to the woods now, looking up saw blood high up on a tree. Anna reached out, touching it “What the hell?” murmured, looking at it closely.

Her hand was slammed into the tree and it hurt, making her cry out in pain and dropping the gun to the ground. The pain rippled through her arm and her cross bow was pulled away hard from her. She didn’t have to turn to know who was trying to kill her, hell he had been wanting to do it as soon as she got onto his bad books. Anna twisting away from him, using her small size against him. He hit her in the cheek, a stabbing pain going through her jaw and into her neck, making her lose her balance, falling to the ground. With brute force, he stomped hard down onto her knee. At this stage the adrenaline was pumping through her body and her body was shutting down, blocking out the pain. Anna tried moving, scrambling on her back away but Shane shook his head at her, sneering and leaned over her small body. He puts his hands around her neck, slowing tightening the hold on her neck “I am going to leave you to die here and no one will know where you are or be able to find you” he whispered, looking down at her. He tilted his head, a crazed look on his face “The walkers won’t get much of a meal off you but I guess it is better than one of them eating us. This is what happens when you try to interfere with this group and try to undermine me”

“You could never be a leader with your head so far up your ass” she spat at him.

He was white with anger, picked her up by her throat and slammed her hard into the ground, giving her one final hard blow to her face. He stormed off, chucking her cross bow in a large bush. She was blinking slowly, seeing white patches in front of he eyes.

…  
T Dogg walked to the shed where Randall was, feeling relieved all of this mess would be soon behind them “Yo, Randy”, banging his hand on the door “The governer called, you are off the hook”.

He put in the combination of the lock, pulling it away and opening the door. Looking in, and there was no Randall. Stepping in, he looked around just to check and he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. T dogg rushed out “Aww hell no. Guys!” he yelled.

Rick and Daryl came running from the car “What’s going on?” Rick yelled.

T Dogg shook his head, lip pressed together “Randall is gone”

Daryl growled and pulled the door open, looking in and around and went back outside, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Every one else came running from the house, all shocked and scared but no Anna. She was meant to be finishing off her patrol of the farm. Rick was inside, kneeling down on the ground and studying where Randall had been held, trying to find some evidence to what happened. 

“What’s wrong?” Lori asked, scared and with Carl at his side. 

Samson ran from Carl side and straight to Daryl. Samson dug his nose in to his hand, whimpering “Where’s your momma boy? I told her not to go off wandering by herself”.

Rick came out from the shed “He must have slipped the cuffs”.

“Is that even possible?” Carol wandered, worried.

“It is when you have got nothing to lose? Where is Anna? Everyone else is here but her”

“Rick!” a voice yelled out from the trees.

Every one turned, seeing Shane emerging from the woods. Samson started growling, crouching low to the ground. 

“What happened?” Lori yelled out.

Shane lied, “Anna took Randall, I found her tracks. She killed Randal, armed and is dangerous”.

“Are you okay?” Carl asked.

“I am fine, the little witch snuck up on me and clocked me in the face” he lied again.

“Every one get back in the house, Daryl and Glenn come with me” Rick ordered.

“Just let him go. That was the plan wasn’t it, let him go. Anna isn’t quite right, don’t be angry at her” T Dog muttered.

“Give me that gun!” Shane said to T Dog and took it from his hands.

“We were meant to let him go far away and not on our front door step!” Rick bellowed.

“Don’t go out there! You don’t know what could happen!” Lori interjected.

“Rick turned away, only looking over his shoulder “Every one go back inside, lock all of the doors and stay put”

Daryl looked on the ground, searching for any signs of Anna or Randall. Samson was ahead of the four men, sniffing the ground and turning over leaves and rocks. Daryl looked side ways at Shane, not trusting a word that came out of his mouth. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and his breath was white. 

“She headed out of the trees that way before I blacked out”

“They wouldn’t have got far. Randall is in pain and hobbling. Anna is only a small person and could only get so far”

Rick shook his head, pointing at Daryl “Can you track either of them?”

“Nah, I can’t see nothing” he said agitated. 

“Look, it aint no use tracking either of them. She went that way! We pair up and we chase them down”

“You tell me a girl that weighs barely more than a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, five foot tall and with a busted hand got the jump on ya” Daryl stared up at Shane, tired of his bull shit and lies. He has had it in for Anna from the very beginning Anna came to the farm and Daryl was feeling troubled that Shane had finally got to her. It made his stomach swirl in uneasiness. 

“She socked me in the face with a rock man, I would say a brick would even those odds out”

 

“Alright, enough. You and Glenn head up the right flank and Shane and I will head up the left. Remember Randall and Anna are the only enemies out there. Watch out for each other” Rick ordered them which stopped the bickering.

It was night, an icey fog had settled and it was hard to see even just a stone throw in front of them. But Daryl kept his cross bow ready, studying every rock, branch or leaf that was on the ground. Samson stopped in his track and sniffed the ground, turning over leaves with hise nose. He started whining, sitting up, his paws twitching and alerted Daryl. Slight relief spread acros Daryl’s face, reaching Samson and gave him a pat on the head “Good job boy”

Daryl reached out his arm backward to Glenn, his eyes not leaving the tracks “Give me a light”

Glenn turned on the torch, thumbling a little at first and handed it to Daryl “Do you really think Anna took Randall and did that to Shane?”

Daryl shone the light around where they were, signalling Samson to go on ”You and Anna are friends, right? What do you think?” Glenn added.

There was silence between the two “Yeah, that’s what I thought. There are only three people I know on this farm for sure who have never taking a liking to her. If Anna wanted Shane down and out, she wouldn’t just smash a rock into his face. He wouldn’t have made it back to the farm. If she wanted him dead, he would be dead” informed Glenn, who shivered at the thought.

He pointed the light ahead, following Samson’s trail “There are three sets of prints here, Anna’s are behind the two older set of prints.”

The cricket’s were loud, leaves crunching underneath their shoes. Samson found a tree, balancing on his back legs and jumped up, pawing the tree. Daryl quickly made his way there, shining the light up the tree “There is blood there” And it was the same height as Shane. 

He looked down, completely ignoring how cold the air was for him. Looking for Randall or Shane wasn’t his number one priority anymore, he was looking for Anna “Shane’s prints are right on top of Randall’s, this isn’t random. By the looks of it Anna found the same tracks as we did, these are her prints right here. Thank god she was wearing her hunting boots”

Daryl kept his emotions in check, trying to keep calm and collected and pointed the torch to the left “By looks of it, there had been a dust up between…”

Glenn was wide eyed, looking around and he was scared. He bumped into Daryl, putting up his hands up. Daryl looked back at him and forth, twice “Sorry, sorry”.

Some leaves were scattered, revealing the dirt under neath and there was some branches broken “Like I said, looks like there was a dust up between someone right here”

Daryl’s breath got caught in his throat, he clenched his teeth. He saw a strap laying on the ground , it was from Anna’s cross bow. He went straight to the bush behind it and found her cross bow caught up in the bush.“God dammnit” 

“This is getting weirder and weirder” Glenn said, looking at Anna’s cross bow. He definitely knew something was wrong because Anna never went anywhere without it.

A branch snapped not too far from them and they quickly hid behind a tree. Daryl peeked from behind the tree, seeing a figure lurking. He chucked the torch to Glenn, taking another look from behind the tree. Daryl had his cross bow up, ready to fire when the person got close. Glenn stepped out with his axe, the torch pointed up and Glenn froze. Randall had turned in to a walker, snarling at him and lunged for Glenn, knocking him to the ground. Daryl fired a bolt but it missed. Randall growled, turning, lunging on to Daryl and trying to get his teeth into his neck. Glenn grabbed Randall from behind, pulling him off Daryl, taking his axe and striking Randall in the head. 

Daryl tapped him on the chest, proud of Glenn“Nice one. Thanks”

He put his cross bow across his back, reaching for the torch and taking a closer look at Randall “He got his neck broken” He pulled him over, taking a closer look at his body “And he wasn’t bitten either”

Glenn leaned in on closer “Yeah, none that you can see”

Daryl shook his head, pointing at his neck“Nah, I am telling you he died from this”

“How is that even possible?”

There was a groan from a walker behind them, adrenlaline helped them both to get up quick. The right leg was bent at an odd angle and it could barely hold itself up. Daryl pointed his cross bow at it, shooting a bolt that flew just past it’s head. A small gasp came from the walker, it wavered a little on it’s feet “Not dead! Not dead!” it hoarsely whispered, with one arm raised up. “I’m not a walker”

Glenn and Daryl looked at each other, nervous. The voice was cracked, but there was something about this person that made Daryl lower his cross bow. 

“You seriously need to work on your aim red neck because that shot was terrible” The colour drained from Daryl’s face, his eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat. Glenn turned on the flash light to the person’s face. His eyes focused more with the light and realisation waved through him. He knew that smart ass sense of humour from anywhere, no one had one like her“’Anna?” And he almost shot her!

The adrenaline was leaving her body, knowing she was safe now. Her body started to relax through a mixture of relief, exhaustion and pain when her legs finally gave way. Daryl rushed forward, skidding to the ground and taking a hold behind her back. “We seriously need to stop meeting in the woods like this… It’s becoming a force of habit and I ain’t fond of it to be honest cause it sucks”

Daryl motioned Glenn to shine the light over her to check her injuries before they went back. Glenn shined the light on her face, showing two big bruises. Her neck was a dark purple and her throat swollen “Oh my god” Glenn whispered. “Shane did this to her?”

“How did all of this happen?” Daryl asked, steadying himself and getting up off the damp, muddy ground. 

“I saw some tracks, I followed them. I found the tree with the blood on it. He knocked the gun out of my hand and hit me square in the face. He ripped my cross bow from my back, kicking my knee and knocking me to the ground. He stomped my knee again for good measure to make sure I wouldn’t get up” She stopped talking when a wave of pain pulsed through her knee “strangled me then lifted me up by my throat and slammed me into the ground. Left me almost unconscious for the walkers to finish me off because he wanted me to feel when they tore me apart. Shane did his best to make sure I was going to die, he thought he got away with it”

“Alright, we need to get you back to the farm and have Hershel look at you” Daryl told her.

“What are you going to to do?” Glenn asked.

“I am going to kill the bastard”


	12. Beside the Dying Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a premiere we had!! I enjoy this show and we are all such a big family and fans of this show..

Andrea was sitting down next to Beth, staring down into her hands. She was frustrated, feeling useless just sitting in the house and doing nothing, just hanging around and twiddling her thumbs. Irritated, she got up out of her seat "I am going out after them".

Lori was sitting down on a chair, biting her nails "You don't know where they are and if Randall or Anna come back we are going to need you here".

The back door banged opened, Daryl was carrying Anna who was in tears. Her body was light in his arms he was scared she was going to fall apart or break. Her breathing was coming in shallow and short bursts as her pain went from pulsating to constant pain. Everything hurt all over. A shocked Glenn came in behind them, his face white and clammy, and carrying Anna's cross bow. T Dog unfolded his arms, stepping forward and feeling concerned for his friend.

And of course Andrea had to step in "What is she even doing in here? What the hell happened out there tonight?"

"Your boyfriend is what happened! Tell you something, he is a dead man when I see him next!" Daryl yelled.

Hershel put his arm on Daryl's shoulder "Son, you need to be calm for Anna's sake. Take her to the same room we fixed her up in that first night".

Hershel grabbed his medical bag, "Follow me. Patricia, I am going to need your help".

Patricia gasped, only just being able to catch a glimpse of her "The girl looks like she has been through hell and back". She followed Hershel down the hall "Look at her injuries, how is she even still alive? There must been some guardian angel looking over her tonight to survive that".  
Glenn stepped forward, feeling a little shocked after the nights' events "She didn't take Randall; all of us should have known that. Daryl said their tracks were right top of each other and Anna's was just behind them because she was tracking them, to bring them back. Thing is, we found Randall as a walker but with no bite and he was dead".  
________________________________________

Daryl turned his back and pushed open the door, being so careful not to knock Anna. Her eyes were closed shut, her breathing coming in short and fast. She was concentrating so hard to block out all of the pain with a sheen of sweat that covered her skin. Nervously, he carefully laid her down on to the bed. She gasped in pain as she lay down on the bed "Sorry, sorry" he muttered, looking worried and feeling guilty. Anna looked like a broken little doll lying there.

Anna was now shivering and in shock, her hands laid out straight alongside her body. The lights were turned on by Hershel and Patricia "Daryl, you can leave if you want to".

Daryl turned around, standing up straight to face Hershel "I ain't leaving her. I made a promise".

The old man figured as much "You two really are joined at the hip"

Patricia got to the bed, giving Anna a quick once over "Where does it hurt the most, Anna? And how bad out of ten?"

Anna's face contorted in agony, biting her lip. Sweat beaded down her face. "My knee. Is there such thing as a hundred out of ten for pain cause this hurts like nothing else I have been through before?" her voice croaked.

Hershel went into his bag, getting out some scissors. Daryl looked on in worry, his hands behind his head and doing all he could to not scream.

"Daryl." He snapped out of his daze, looking into the kind man's eyes "I need you to go and get Anna some trousers, I am going to have to cut the ones she is wearing now open to able to stabilize her knee".

His eyes went to Anna and then widened. Patricia had taken off her scarf, revealing purple and blue bruises around her neck in the shape of hand prints.

"Her voice box is fractured by the sounds of it Hershel" Patricia informed them, picking up some pillows and propping them behind her back to help her breathe.

Hershel put his hands on the hurting shoulders of Daryl, looking him in the eyes "You got to be calm for her sake. Anna panics with the way her throat is now, she could suffocate herself. Now, go and get her trousers. Pick something that will be comfortable for her to wear"

He nodded calmly, looking over the shoulder of Hershel "I will be right back, Anna. You are going to be alright. The doc here is going to take good care of you". Trying to convince himself just as much he was trying to convince her.

Reluctantly, he turned away from her and put his hand on the handle but his hand was shaking. He took a second to gather his composure. He was so angry with himself, why did she keep on getting hurt when he promised to protect her? Daryl took a deep breath, finally turning the handle to step out of the room. His eyes kept to the ground as he walked out, bumping into someone. He looked up, seeing Beth stand there with some clothes in her arms. He instantly got his hackles up. She sniffed, shifting on the spot, not being able to look at Daryl because he made her a little nervous, "I thought she could use something new to wear. Her clothes being dirty and all. I even have her Vans. They will be a lot easier for her to walk in".

Daryl was still wary, taking the clothes out of her hands with a gruff look on his face. Beth stood there, plucking up the courage to look up at Daryl "I never did believe that Anna took Randall or even hit Shane in the face with a rock because she isn't a coward. Anna is brave, she faces the dangers she comes across and never even thinks for a second to run away from it. Shane is the coward"

There was a moment of silence between the two "Is she going to be okay?"

"Your dad is doing what he can for her but the rest is up to Anna's body to heal. But Shane ain't gonna get away with this" Daryl went really dark with that last line. Beth felt a shiver run down her spine. He scared her. She didn't have anything else to say so she just nodded and briskly walked away.

A groan came from the room; he turned and went back in. Hershel had turned a bright light, pointing at her knee, looking down closely at the damage that had been done.

"Here, let me take those' Patricia asked.

Without taking his eyes off Anna, he passed on the clothes to Patricia. Daryl sat down on a chair, looking at her knee. It was swollen and all shades of dark colours. It made him feels sick. There were cuts, grazes from Shane's boot. Daryl looked up at Hershel, whom just shook his head at him solemnly. It tore Daryl apart on the inside.

Hershel tenderly put his hand on hers "Anna, I am sorry but your knee is very badly injured. It is a miracle you even could walk. Lucky you have been blessed with such stubborn nature otherwise I don't think you would have made it"

Anna was laying down flat, taking her arm off her eyes. So worn out, battered and bruised "Tell me the verdict doctor" Anna croaked. "How bad is it?"

Hershel felt bad, he really dad "I will administer morphine to ease the pain, then I will administer the cortisone for anti-inflammatory and then we will rub some heat ointment into it. We will bandage to stabilize it. I have some crutches here you can use to get yourself around. As I think you might know; you need surgery for this knee but we don't have the resources to do it. You will have a limp and will always have to take it easy on your knee. We will have to find you a strong knee brace because you won't be able to walk without it properly and I am afraid I don't have one of those lying around here"

Daryl sat forward out of chair, putting his hands together and intertwining his fingers "You don't have to worry about that, I will go out on a run and find her one. Anything else Half Pint here needs, I will get it"

Hershel, the wise man that he is, saw then what was between Daryl and Anna. It was evident with the tone in his voice. How he was so willing to do to just go out there without a moment's thought and get what she needed. Hershel had no doubt that Daryl would die for her. Patricia smiled as she looked on, seeing the bond between the two, making her miss Otis "I will go and get that ice pack for you, young lady"

Then Anna suddenly realised about Shane but forgetting about her knee and being frantic, she quickly moved her legs even before Daryl or Hershel stopped her. The pain vibrated through her whole leg, her face twisted agony and cried out in pain. Daryl rushed forward, holding her hand "Rick, I need to see him. Shane took Randall and killed him".

"You don't have to ever worry about Shane. Rick is dealing with him and he won't be a problem anymore. You have got to concentrate on yourself now" Daryl hoarsely whispered, making eye contact with Hershel "Don't gotta worry about anything else now".

Hershel nodded, getting the hint "Rick has got it handled, you need to be selfish and think about yourself young lady".

Daryl took his hands away from hers, cautiously he leaned her back into the pillows scared she would fall apart any moment "I keep on saying it, but I have never met someone so stubborn".

All Anna could do was smile, half-heartedly at that but her eyes shone through. Patricia came back with two ice packs wrapped separately in cloth and a humidifier. "Never thought we would have had to use this, Beth used to need it with her asthma as a child".

Patricia saw the concern on Daryl's face "You don't have to worry; this is going to help Anna breathe a lot easier. She has got to be careful with talking, eating and drinking so her throat can heal".

"That ain't going to happen" Daryl scoffed. "She can't stay quiet for five minutes".

Anna glared at him, but before long the shot through from her knee up into her hip. She gasped, trying to calm her breathing "Daryl" she wheezed.

"Alright, young lady, we need to put this knee cap into place" Hershel put his hands on her knee "I am going to count to three. On three, I will push your knee back into place".

"1, 2…" Her knee cap popped back into place with an audible crack that instantly relieved some of the pressure in her knee.

"I think it is time for Anna to have some of those needles now doc" Daryl stated.

Hershel nodded, taking out the morphine vial and the needle. He took out antibacterial wipes, going over her knee.

Daryl saw the size of the needle and his eyes widened "I am glad I am not getting that needle, what is that for? A horse or something?"

Hershel put the needle in the vial, drawing in the medicine. He tapped the needle, looking at Anna "You ready Anna?"

"As ready as I could ever be" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Hershel worked around her knee with the needles. She groaned, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth together. Her breathing was laboured. Patricia was rubbing her back tenderly. Daryl was feeling proud of her. Doing what she did that day with Shane and Randall and finding him. All the pain she was going through now with god knows how many needles. A lot of people would be playing the victim, but not Anna. She was being strong as Hershel finished wrapping up her knee, with a make shift splint to stabilize it.

There was a pair of elbow crutches leaning against the lounge and Anna begrudgingly looked at them. Hershel packed away the last of his medical supplies "You are always going to have trouble with this knee from now on. Not that you needed reminding with your medical background. All of the tendons in your knee have been twisted and possibly torn. The cartilage in your knee is damaged, it is now going to wear thin as time goes on and soon your knee will be bone on bone".

With the way the world is now, she won't be able to get a knee replacement when the time comes.

Patricia passed her a soft ice pack "You need to ease the bruising on your face as well. Ice your knee twenty minutes on, ten minutes off and remember, no talking young lady".

Anna nodded, softly smiling and nodding.

Hershel tenderly touched her shoulder "We will leave you to it. You need anything, just talk to Daryl"

They left the room and Daryl could feel his walls beginning to crumble down.

"Can you pass me those clothes, Daryl" Anna asked, her voice cracking.

He mentally shook his head "Sure" he whispered, getting up off his seat, walking over to the table.

"Thanks" whispered, taking them from him.

Daryl nodded nervously, taking in all of her injuries. He turned with his back turned to her "You are going to lose the movement from that knee and not be able walk properly ever again"

"I have the other knee" she remarked.

Beth had picked the comfiest clothes for her; a pair of Adidas slim track pants, a faded blue sweat shirt but then he had to laugh. Anna was wearing her Vans.

He bowed his head, hiding in his hands "You could have died out there today" Daryl looked up "You scared the hell out of me" he growled.

Anna flinched, a little caught off guard by Daryl's outburst "I'm sorry" she whispered, twiddling her thumbs and feeling a little nervous under his gaze.

"Alright, we got to work on your knee getting stronger. But for now you have got to rest" Daryl ordered.

"And what about Shane?" Anna asked.

"Shane won't be a problem anymore. No one will ever be for ya" he said with malice in his voice.

There was a frantic knock at the door; both Daryl and Anna looked at each other.

"What?!" Daryl called out.

Glenn came into the, feeling a little nervous "I know Anna just got back".

"Just spit it out" Daryl told him, getting impatient with the man's nerves.

"There are a herd of walkers coming for the farm. Rick isn't back yet, Carl and Samson are missing. We are going to need you both because you are the best shots out of all of us".

There never seemed to be a rest for any of them. Never a dull moment when they could just sit and take a breath. Anna looked at Daryl with a look he knew all too well. She wanted to help and there wouldn't be a thing that could stop her. 

Defeated, his shoulders slumped. His eyes never leaving hers "Get her cross bow, quiver and a gun. We will meet you out there in a second".

"Before we go out there. I need to ask you something" he asked her, getting up to help her off the bed "Promise me something, okay?"

"Anything" she answered, carefully swinging her legs around and off the lounge.

"Just if you're ever in trouble, don't be brave. You just run, okay? Just run away. Don't look back, not for anyone. Not even for me. You just get out and get yourself safe"

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked.

"Because you are my girl" he told her without even thinking about it.

Anna paused, taking a second. Before her stood a man that not a lot of people understood, that a lot of people were scared of. But Anna wasn't, she knew this man was a brave soul and she is proud to know him for who he truly was, a man people failed to see "I will always be your girl, you never have to worry about that".

Carefully, Anna walked with Daryl staying close just in case she needed help. Glenn was outside of their door, with her cross bow, quiver and a gun "Just be careful. You are an injury magnet".

They walked out to the front porch.

"Patricia, kill the lights" Hershel whispered.

"I will get the guns" Andrea told them.

"The others on the high way just passed, should we wait inside?" Glenn asked.

"Unless there is a tunnel down stairs I don't know about. A herd that size will tear the house down" Daryl said sarcastically.

Lori came out to them "Oh my god, my boy is out there. I am not leaving without my boy"

"You don't have to worry, we will go and have another look and we will find him" Carol informed her.

Andrea came back and put the bag of guns on the porch. Maggie picked up her gun; loading it. Glenn gave her a look, shocked "Maggie?"

"You grow up in the country; you learn a thing or two" Maggie explained.

The herd was getting closer, there moans making Anna's skin crawl. Daryl looked out to herd "Not that is matters, we don't have the numbers"

"You can go if you want" Hershel told him as he loaded his gun.

"You going to take them all on?" Rick asked.

"We have guns, we have cars" Hershel replied.

"We kill as many as we can. We use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm" Rick told him.

"It's my farm, I will die here" Hershel claimed.

"Good as night as any"

Anna instinctively follows after him, ignoring the pain that was throbbing in her knee. She stopped at the stairs. Daryl looked down at her "Remember what I said?"

"Yeah" she answered "Let's do this"

Daryl walked down the steps; an uneasy feeling was settling into his stomach and niggling away in his head. Something didn't feel right and it wasn't the herd of walkers. He looks over his shoulder; Anna poked her tongue out and smiled at him. Daryl etched it into his mind, taking that one last look of his light and hoping to god he would see her again.

Anna kept her eye on Daryl as she made her way to Shane's truck that Glenn and Maggie were in. She got there, shutting the door "You ready?" Glenn asked, starting it up.

"Be careful of your knee" Maggie said.

Carol, Beth, Patricia, Hershel and even Lori had no one strong to protect them at the house "Sorry, Glenn. I am going back" Anna said as she jumped out the truck.

"What? Why?" Glenn asked frantically.

"I need to go back. Don't worry about Daryl, I can handle him" she joked, getting out of the car.

Glenn drove away. Anna got out her knife, limping as she ran. A walker with half its face chewed off lunged for her. She moved to the left, stabbing it in the temple. Another grabbed her by the shoulder, making her twist around, shooting it in the eye. She kept on going, taking out the walkers as she went. Anna looked up, seeing a mass of at least forty walkers coming towards her. She looked over at the farm house, not being able to see anyone and couldn't hear the sound of Daryl's gun or bike. So, Anna did what Daryl had made her promise to do, she turned and ran the fastest she could with her sore knee. Pain shot up and down her leg like electric shocks but she didn't let it stop her. She could feel walkers grabbing at her but not being able to hold. There was a large oak tree that had a low lying branch, she jumped, and the shock waves of pain sent through her body but missed it. A snarl came from behind, Anna looked and saw a walker with others coming for her "God damn it" she cried, feeling frustrated.

Again she jumped, getting a hold of the branch and hauled herself up. Her knee hurt but she had to get higher, away from the walkers so they didn't see her. She pulled the hood of her jumper over her head and tucked herself even more into the crook of the tree, settling herself in. Below, walkers pawed at the tree, hungry for her.  
________________________________________

Daryl's eyes searched the group as soon as he could see them. The horrid feeling building up more into his stomach and hoping to whatever god there is that he was wrong. He pulled up his bike, instantly getting off quick, looking around. The look on everyone's face was telling him something he didn't want to, something he didn't want to believe taking a step back "Where the hell is she?" he asked in disbelief.

Glenn, visibly distraught with grief "We were in the car. Anna was scared that everyone back at the farm didn't have anyone strong enough to protect them, so she left to go and help them".

"Why the hell didn't you try and stop her?"

Scared, Glenn took a step back "I tried going back but there was so many walkers. Anna wouldn't…".

Daryl lunged forward like a maniac to get to Glenn, his arms trying to throw punches. Rick ran forward, taking a hold of Daryl and pushing him back to the bike "No, no, no. She was meant to get out of there!" Daryl growled, holding back his tears. "She is meant to be safe!" Daryl yelled.

"She should be here" Daryl whispered. He should have listened to his gut instincts. He should have taken her on his bike. He should have made sure she was safe. "What have I done?" Daryl asked himself, his face contorted in pain and feeling like the world has shattered. He looked up at Rick "What have I done?"

Rick held him by the shoulders, staying resilient because he knew Daryl would be rattled with blame, holding himself responsible. "You haven't done a thing wrong, you understand me? We will back track the herd and look for her high up in the trees. I heard Anna is the best climber out there".

"Her knee and hand, man" Daryl moaned, shaking his head slowly and feeling guilt-ridden. "She could barely lift her cross bow. How can she drive a knife into a walker or climb a tree?"

"If I go by anything from what I have come to learn about Anna, is that she is the most stubborn woman I have come to know. Anna wouldn't go down like that, out there. She would put one hell of a fight up, somehow finding a way in that trickster brain of hers and she will make it back to her family. Nothing is more important to her than family. No matter what, we will all see her again. Anna would not give up on us, so we won't give up on her. I give you my word on that".

They agreed to set out in search for her, following behind the herd of walkers but keeping safe on the highway.  
________________________________________

Before long, Rick had sounded the horn of the car. Daryl stopped his bike, looking back at the other two cars. Everyone got out of the cars, with Rick at the lead heading to Daryl.

"You out?" he asked.

"Running on fumes for the past hour" he told him.

They had all gathered together "We can look for gas in the morning when we have more light. It will put us in a better position to look for Anna as well"

"Spend the night here?"

Carl was shivering, his hands in the pocket of his jumper "I am freezing". He snuggled up closer to Samson.

Rick took his jumper off, walking over to his son and putting it on him. Daryl closed his eyes, just thinking how cold Anna would be at the moment. Wandering the woods alone with nothing but the clothes on her back and her cross bow.

"We will build a fire" Lori said out loud to everyone, rubbing Carl across the chest to keep him warm.

"We go out looking for fire wood, stay close. I have so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?" he asked Rick.

"Not enough" Rick answered, walking ahead of the group to get a better bearings.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out"

"You watch your mouth. Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick"

"Alright, we set up a perimeter. Make camp, in the morning we go on a run looking for gas and supplies. While we do that, we look for Anna on foot. Once we find her, which we will. We will head on our way".

"Glenn and I can go on a run together now and scrounge up some gas" Maggie whispered, clutching her gun.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens to someone and they are stranded without a car" Rick argued.

"Rick, we are stranded now. We lost Andrea back at the farm and Anna is wandering out there alone" Glenn told him.

"I know it looks bad, we all have been through hell and back. But at least we found each other and we will find Anna out there. I wasn't sure, I really wasn't but we are together. We keep it that way" Rick stated. He was just keeping it together but only just for his group "There has got to be shelter. There has got to be a place somewhere".

Glenn stepped forward "Rick, look around. There are walkers all around the place. They are migrating or something".

"There has got to be a place, not just where we hold up but we fortify. Hunker down, pull ourselves together. Build a life for each other. There is a place out there we just have to find it" he growled.

"Even if we do find a place and we think it is safe. We can never be sure for how long? Look at the farm, we fooled ourselves into thinking it was safe" Maggie said, holding her gun.  
"We won't make that mistake again" Hershel pointed out.

Rick looked over to the side of the road, noticing a bridge that sheltered them form the road "We make camp over there and the break of day we will leave".

"This alright to you?" Carol asked Daryl.

"What if another herd comes through or another group like Randall's?" Maggie questioned.

"You know I found Randall right? He turned but he wasn't bit" Daryl declared.

"How is that possible?" Beth asked.

"What the hell happened?" Lori asked.  
"Shane killed Randall just like he always wanted to. He almost killed Anna" Daryl revealed.

The blood drained from Rick's face "What?"

"He smashed her knee in so she couldn't walk and she won't ever be able to walk without a brace. Strangled her and damaged her voice box so she couldn't scream for help" Daryl explained.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked, looking questionably up at Rick.

There was silence, not even the birds around them were making a noise. Rick didn't want to tell them this way, not after what just happened but it was weighing so hard down on him "We all are infected"

Everyone was in shock with the news.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"At the CDC Jenner told me whatever it is, we all carry it" Rick confessed.

Daryl waked, turning around in a circle and facing the group again.

 

"And you never said anything?" Carol pointed out, feeling angry that she was lied to.

"It didn't seem to make a difference" Rick shrugged.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.

"How could I have known? You saw how crazy…" But he was cut short by Glenn.

"That is not your call! I found out about the walkers in the barn and I told everyone for the good of the group"

"But I thought it was best that people didn't know" Rick said in defeat.  
________________________________________

Daryl came back from gathering some fire wood; still keeping an eye out for any tracks that could have been Anna's. He kneeled down in front of the fire, chucking in the wood he found. He had to keep himself busy; the moment he stopped he found he was thinking too much.

"We are not safe from him, keeping something like that from us" Carol said, looking behind her shoulder to see if Rick was anywhere near them "Why do you need him? He is just going to pull you down".

Daryl pressed his lips together, shaking his head "Nah, Rick has done right by me. First light we are going out to find Anna".

"You both are his henchmen and I am a burden. We deserve better" Carol declared.

He stared at her, not believing the words coming out of her mouth "What do you want?"

Shamefacedly Carol looked at him "A man of honour".

"Rick has honour" Daryl scoffed, chucking the last of his sticks into the fire.

"I think we should take our chances" Maggie told Glenn.

"Don't be foolish" Hershel said, scolding Maggie. "There is no food, no fuel and no ammo".

Just as Rick returned, a branch snapped just outside of their camp and every one jumped, scared it could be a walker.

"What was that?" Beth asked, looking around at the others.

"Could be anything, a raccoon or a possum" Daryl replied, not phased at all by the noise.

"Or a walker" Glenn added.

"Nah, it ain't a walker. Samson would have alerted us if it was" Daryl stated.

"We need to leave I mean what are we waiting for?" Carol voiced.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

'It came from over there" Maggie pointed out.

"The last thing we need is everyone running around in the dark. We don't have the vehicles and no one is traveling on foot"

"Don't panic" Hershel urged everyone.

"I am not going to sit here and wait for another herd to blow through. We need to leave now"

"No one is going anywhere!" Rick demanded.

"Do something!" Carol cried out.

"I am doing something!" Rick growled, outstretching the hand with the gun, feeling overwhelmed with the burden of being the leader "I am keeping this group together and alive. I am not going to lose any more good people. I have been doing it all along, I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!"

Everyone was shocked.

"You saw what he was like. How he pushed me, how he compromised us. How he wanted to threaten Anna from the very beginning just because she stood up to him. He staged the whole Randall thing to lead me out and put a bullet in my back" Rick howled.

"Asshole deserved it. Just wish I was the one to put the bullet in the ass holes back, Rick took the fun away from me"

Daryl looked to his side, there Anna was sitting and kicking the dirt the way she did when she was pissed off. But he knew she really wasn't there, it was just like seeing Merle again. Beth look at him questionably, the smile disappears and he puts his face back on but not helping himself to keeping look to his side to see her again.

"He gave me no choice, he was my friend and he came after me!" Rick

Carl started crying, hiding his head in Lori's arms.

"Oh Rick. I wish I could be here". Anna sighed.

"My hands are clean!" Rick wailed. "Maybe you people are better off without me, go ahead! I say there is a safe place for but maybe it is another pipe dream. Maybe I am fooling myself again. Why don't you go out and find out for yourself! Send me a post card. You can do better? Let's see how far you get!" he paused for a reaction. "No takers? Fine, but let's get one thing straight. You staying, this isn't a democracy anymore" Rick walked away from the group.

Daryl stepped away and Samson and Anna followed him. He couldn't believe he was even imagining she was there.

"What? Do you really think I am dead?" Anna questioned.

"Tell you the truth, I don't know what to believe anymore" he answered her "Are you alright?"

"I will be better once I get back to you lot. Seems you all need me around at the moment"

"I am so sorry Anna" Daryl whispered.

"There is no need for you to be sorry Daryl Dixon. You did what was right for the good of the group"

"But I didn't do what was right by you" Daryl admitted.

Anna walked up to him, placing her hands on his face "But you did. You did what you could to make this group, our family, safe. That is what is important now. There isn't much we can do without the people we care about these days" Anna said.

"I don't know what to do without you" Daryl admitted.

"You do what you were doing before me" she said without missing a beat. She looked over to Samson and smiled. "I have to go now. But I will see my boys in the morning." She looked back into Daryl's eyes.

"I don't want you to leave" he admitted.

She just shook her head. "Good night redneck" she said with a cheeky grin and a wink. Poking her tongue at him the way she always did.

"Good night half pint" he replied and she faded away.  
________________________________________

The sun was high up in the sky and they had been searching all morning. Rick was beginning to think they weren't even going to find her at all. They were all getting thirsty, delirious with the humidity that was making it hard to breathe. Even Samson was getting agitated. He was bouncing around like a lunatic and barking. Carl couldn't calm him. Poor thing is probably lost without his mom. There was a snap of a branch not too far from them. A walker maybe? Every one froze, still a little shell shocked from what happened at the farm. Rick put his hand up, signalling them all to stay behind him. Rick puts a firmer grip on his knife, ready to lunge as soon as it rounded the tree. But he felt short, dropping the knife to the ground and stopping dead in his tracks. He tilted his head, focusing his eyes more and not quite believing what was in front of him. He looks back at the group, who were looking in the same direction as he was. He looked on as Daryl ran into Glenn at the back of the group. Daryl nearly ripped Glenn's head off for getting in his way. "Oi watch it! Why you stopping in the middle of the path for?!"

Anna giggled at his temper. "Back off redneck. You know Glenn is scared of you" she teased him.

His head snapped up, "Ya'll see her too?" Daryl asked, looking back in disbelief then back to her.

"Anna, you survi…: Daryl was cut short, as if someone had cut off his air supply.

 

His eyes looked down and widened with shock and disbelief. Anna's right arm was hanging there limply, blood dripping down her hand. The realization kicked in and Daryl's heart started beating out of his chest. He could barely catch his breath to speak again. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by her. She glumly smiled and shrugged, knowing what he was going to ask next.

"Anna", Daryl whispered, barely audible, "you've been bitten?"

Her eye lids were feeling heavy; everything started to spin around her. Daryl rushed forward, catching her in his arms and falling to the ground. Rick quickly went over to her, taking off his over shirt. He ripped the sleeves off, tying them up to make a long

"I found you! I heard a dog bark and I wasn't sure if it was real but I followed it anyway and there you all were. I finally found you, before it was too late" Anna rambled.

"I know a house that isn't too far from here. We can take her there" Hershel instructed.

Anna was so light in his arms, looking like a broken little doll in his arms.

"We need to get there fast. I will be your cover" Hershel vowed.

Never before has there been a time where Daryl had felt so scared before in his life. Her face contorting in pain as he ran. A branch lashed against his cheek, cutting him deep. But he didn't care, all it mattered was the woman in his arms. She had to survive!  
________________________________________

Daryl ran out of the bushes, with Rick close at his side. Ahead of them was an old plantation mansion. Two large sweeping stair cases from the second story. He looked down at Anna, already so pale and shivering. Daryl could barely breathe with the stitch in his side. Daryl kicks down the door, his eyes darting around the place. There was a large door on the right half way up the hall. Daryl made way for the door.

Hershel came through behind him, throwing the cushions of the large plush navy blue lounge, not worry about where they landed. "Sit her carefully down there" he told Daryl while sticking one of the cushions behind her head.

Never has Daryl been so nervous before, his arms trembled from exhaustion.

Rick, feeling exhausted ran into the house, following the blood trail to the room "I will find something sharp enough". Quickly running away from the door.

The house was huge and Rick was panicking because he couldn't find the kitchen. There was two large double doors, he ran towards them, seeing they were swinging ones and pushed them. A man was standing there but Rick was quick and got his gun out, pointing it at him.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked, keeping his shotgun sighted on to him.

"Doesn't matter because you are in the way of what I need. Is this even your house?" Rick asked.

"I am friends with the family who live here" The mysterious man, raised one arm in surrender, pointing to the photo frame on the island table.

 

The blood drained from his face, lowering his gun "You give me that chef's knife there. Anna has been bit"  
He was confused and picking up the knife out of the knife block "You know Annie?"  
"Come on, she won't have long to live" Rick bit as he snatched the knife out of the man's hand and turning on his heel and racing back the way he came in.  
________________________________________

Hershel was taking Anna's pulse; it was beating like the sound of humming birds wings. Something wasn't right, he looked the side where her arm was lying against it and to his horror there was fresh blood. Anna had another bite on her ribs. He looked at Daryl Dixon who was down on his knees; his hands clasped together on the bed and was praying.

The door was pushed open, in came Rick with a chef's clever and a saw in hand. A stranger came in behind him, Daryl looked behind his shoulder and instantly putting himself between him and Anna.

Rick put his hand up in caution, walking to Hershel and holding out the clever and knife to Hershel "He knew Anna before".

But Hershel didn't take them from Rick, shaking his head.

Daryl looked between the two men "What the hell are you waiting for? Just chop her arm off and save her!" Daryl roared at him.

"Daryl, she has another bite on her side. I thought it was from her arm, but there is fresh blood there now" Hershel told him.

"No! no! no!" he cried out and punched a hole in the wall.

"Daryl!" Rick boomed.

The broken down man pushed him away. The look on his face would scare anyone away "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Hey? Daryl, hey stop!" Rick called out to him.  
He didn't. He didn't turn to see when he stopped following. He needed to be away, just for a little, he needed to be out.

He found a spot in the woods, a twenty minute march in. He went looking for the, for the walkers. Anytime he saw one he just hacked at them, slashing hard, harder than he needed. When he was there he dragged one he'd just killed and started punching.

It hurt. The crack of the bone to fist rippled through his arms. He wished he were in a bar fight, he wished it were safe enough to pick a fight with someone, anyone, and for them to hit him back. He wanted to get socked hard across the jaw. He wanted to beat the living hell out of how he felt, of how Anna felt, of how unfair this world, of how everything was.

He stopped because he hit something blunt whilst he pounded through the walker. It was, thank god, a rock, and the impact was enough for him to recoil. He held his hand on his chest, body rolling against the muddy ground. He cried then. He curled, foetal, and cried like a baby, a little pathetic baby.

When did he get so invested in another person? Why did it hurt so much, why did he let it? WHY!?

His girl. His Anna. She was alone, hurt and dying. He was here because he was too weak to keep his feelings in check and she was alone.

But he had to get himself up. He put down the hand that wasn't damaged and push himself to sit up. He had to get back to her and hard as it would be for him, he had to be there at the end for her. Daryl closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Why did it have to hurt so much?  
________________________________________

He walked past Carol, who had tears on hers. Beth was hugging Maggie and sobbing into her shoulder. Glenn was sitting down, silent tears falling down his fac. Carl was sobbing into the next of Samson, who was whining with his head down on to his paws. Lori just stood to the side of Carl. T Dog was standing up, looking dazed, touching his shoulder as he passed "I am so sorry man. We all love her".

He walked back into the room where Hershel was treating her. The Tom guy was still there, standing with Rick in the corner. Daryl didn't care though, his eyes were on her.

"We will leave you two alone" Hershel said, looking at both Rick and Tom. "Introductions can come later".

She was awake and staring at him "Hey there, Half Pint".

Anna couldn't find the words to speak to the man standing before. A man who has become so much to her in such a short amount of time that she just felt like she had let him down. She just stared up at him with tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her face. Anna had failed the most important person in her life.

 

Immediately he went to her, sitting on the lounge beside her and held her. She sobbed, crying because she was so scared of leaving him alone and there would be no one to look after him "I am so sorry".

He closed his eyes and silently the tears fell down his face. He gently patted down her hair, tenderly the top of her head "You have nothing to be sorry about".

It was a heart breaking moment for the pair "But who is going to look after you?" her voice cracking, nestling her head further more into him. "Because no one can look out for you like the way I can".

"You will always be looking after me Half Pint, no matter what" he muttered.

A moment of silence passed between the two "Who is going to annoy you now?"  
________________________________________

Tom looked around at the people, all crying for Anna. He felt like he had stepped into a family in mourning. Her father and brother weren't here with her and that meant only one thing "That guy saved her didn't he? Because her father, Michael and her brother, Mathew aren't here" What happened to them?

They all looked at him in a little shock "I am good at reading people, situations" he explained.

"A group ran sacked their camp. They made sure Anna was safe but they didn't make it. He found her that night, walking half a day with her and brought her back to the farm where we were. They have been unknowingly inseparable from each other since then. They are two halves of a whole and are always in harmony of each other whether they are together or not. Always knowing how each other are. That is why he is so heartbroken now; I know he was so sure that she wasn't dead. She was something so pure and good for this group and stubborn as a mule. Even though Anna got under people's skin, she was still the light that guided them in the right direction we needed to go".

Rick buried his face into his hands.

"It is a great loss and we will cherish her memory forever" Hershel added.

"As annoying as Anna could get, she still felt like family and I will miss her" Maggie

"She saved my little girl" Hershel clarified.

"Anna saved all of us as soon as she made it to that farm" T Dog added.

Beth wiped away her tears, straightening out her shoulders "I want to say good bye to her".

"Me too!" Carl added.

Rick simply stared at Lori "Of course I don't want anyone to die. She was good for Carl and she helped you a lot. It won't be the same without her"

'What is Daryl going to do?"

"He might take some time out, go and look for his brother. He needs to get his head straight and some time away from the group"

She taught them a lot. Not just about guns and protecting themselves but also about loyalty and that blood isn't the only thing that makes you family.  
Everyone looked at each other to see who would go first, who would really want to. But Beth wiped away her tears, standing up strong despite feeling heartbroken she was going to lose a close friend "Anna would want us to be strong"

Hershel smiled fondly, proud of his youngest daughter and got up with her "She would also tell us to suck it up".

"Let's go and say good bye to Anna" Rick said.

"But it isn't good bye daddy, it is see you later is all because Anna will always be with us, no matter what" Beth claimed.  
________________________________________

Anna's chest was rough, taking almost all of the effort she had to take each breath. Her skin was wet and clammy, but her skin was cold to the touch. Weird for the fever that comes with turning. Daryl wasn't surprised Anna was lasting this long because he knew Anna was a fighter. Anna would fight until she took her last breath.

There was a small knock at the door and slowly it opened. Beth peeked her head around the door, walking in followed by Hershel and Maggie.

"I don't know how long she has so best make it quick" Daryl told them.

 

Anna blearily woke up, sensing someone had come into the room. Instantly smiled and with the help of Daryl, she sat up properly with her back propped up by pillows "I wasn't expecting any visitors".

Beth felt nervous, trying to keep her emotions in check and walked into the room.

"You can come and give me a hug; I am not going to bite. At least not now anyway" she joked.

Beth rushed forward, sitting on the lounge but being careful of her wounds and gave Anna a hug "This isn't fair!" she cried. "I don't want you to go."

Anna took a deep breath to gather her thoughts, look at Daryl "This is the way life is now, Beth. I know it isn't for any of us but we have got find the strength to get through the dark moments. I know you will".

The young girl pulled away, wiping away her tears "I am going to miss you" Beth whispered.

"Thank you for everything you have done for my family. I can never repay you" Maggie thanked her.

Maggie pulled Beth into a hug, taking her out of the room, leaving Hershel with Anna and Daryl in the corner. An itch started to etch its way in her chest, making her go into a coughing fit. Daryl's muscles tensed up, knowing the end was close and it too everything he had not to break into pieces right there and then. Hershel reached over to the bed side table, handing the rag to her. Her throat was itchy, her lungs were on fire. She took it, wiping away the blood that trickled down her lip.

 

Hershel saw her spirits were starting to go down, her body getting tired of fighting the disease that was invading her body like rapid fire. He put his hand on hers, making her feel warm and at ease, squeezing it gently "I knew you were a god send as soon as you came on to my farm a guardian angel for us all, you saved me and my family. You were the spark that livened this group when we were all so lost. Thank you for being who you are"

Anna blinked back tears, hugging Hershel "Thank you".

He released her from the hug, smiling fondly at her "No, thank you young lady.The heavens above will be a very lucky place to have you"

Hershel smiled at her, rubbing her arm and got up to his feet. He stopped at the door, taking one last look at her "It is an honour to count you as family" And he left the room.

She took a moment to gather herself together, closing her eyes and trying to zone out the pain. Her head was pounding, her skin felt like it was on fire but her skin was cold to the touch. Daryl was leaning forward out of his chair, biting his thumb nail out of nerves.

Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Anna "I am not dead yet".

Daryl chuckled, shaking his head and sitting up properly in his seat "Always with the jokes Anna"

"Hey, I don't have much more time left; I need to get in as much as I can" Anna said indifferently.

 

A sheepish Glenn and a sad face T Dog walked into the room. Her face lit up with what little colour she had "Never thought I would have ever seen the two of yours faces again"

"This isn't fair" T Dog exclaimed. "Ain't nothing in the world that can make this right and what Shane did to you".

"Life isn't fair on any of us, even before the world ended" Anna told them. "We all just have to find it within ourselves to soldier on for as long as we can".

T Dog shook his head "Aww hell, I need to give you a damn big bear hug" Striding forward, he took the fragile woman into his arms "I am going to miss you so much" he whispered.

T Dog held out his hand to fist pump her, she returned it "Peace out, white chocolate. See you on the other side".

"Ride on, dark chocolate" Anna said with the best smile she could manage.

The room was silent. Daryl was slumped back into his chair, absentmindedly patting Samson behind the ears and pretending he wasn't listening. Glenn was too nervous to look up at her because of Daryl sitting in the corner. He was stuck for words and didn't know where to begin.

"Thanks for making Daryl less grumpy" Glenn muttered. Daryl shot a glance to Glenn to watch himself.

"My pleasure" Anna chuckled.

"This is all my fault" Glenn confessed.

"Nah, it's mine. I shouldn't have gotten out of that car or I shouldn't have pissed off Shane in the first place. We can all say what if I had done this or that; it is never going to help us. It will just hurt us even more" Anna explained.

That's when Tom walked in. Glenn didn't know what else to say. His mind went blank. He didn't know how to say goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye.

"This isn't goodbye Glenn, This is See you later" she told him.

"Yeah. See ya later Anna" he replied and left the room, nodding a hello at Tom on his way passed.

Tom walked up to the coffee table and sat on the edge of it. "Well Annie, this isn't the reunion I was expecting" Tom said jokingly.

Daryl looked at her strangely, more with the look of what the hell with the nick name of Annie "Isn't Annie something with curly red hair?"

Anna's eyes flicked up, not believing her eyes and thinking it was her fever taking a hold of her "Tom?"

"You haven't changed that much in the way of looks. Except your hair is back" he smiled.

"It has been what? Nine years?" she guessed.

He chuckled to himself "Yeah, about that. Too long if you ask me, except for that one time I visited. I am happy you have made an extended family with the group here. You are so important to all of them. God, I wished I was decent enough to stick around when I had a choice. I left something good".

Daryl's eyes flicked up, wandering exactly this man was implying.

"Been living with the wrong choice all of these years" he added, putting his hand on hers.

"Can't be going on blaming yourself" she told him, putting her fractured hand over his.

"Just wish I got to know the Anna that everyone is saying goodbye too" Tom admitted.

He leaned forward, taking her into a hug "Promise me something, please look after them" she whispered into his ear.

Tom pulls out of the hug, subtly nodding and crossing his heart with his fingers "Don't got to worry about a thing. I will look after your family".

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Daryl called out.

Rick walked in with Lori close behind, holding Carl's hand and with a shy Samson at his side, following loyally with Carl. He jumped up on the lounge settling himself at her feet.

Anna smiled softly "Hey, little man".

Carl ripped himself away from Lori's hand "Carl".

But Rick put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a look to let him go "Let Carl have his chance to say goodbye to her"

Carl was hysterical at the thought of losing Anna. He didn't want her to die. She was one of his favourite people in the group and he, hers.

"I'm going to miss you so much Anna. I wish I could save you" Carl sobbed into her shoulder.

"I will miss you too buddy. More than you will know. But don't be too sad. I hear that where I am going next is a wonderful place. I will wait for all of you." Anna explained softly in his ear. Her voice still effected by Shane crushing her throat. "Can you do me favour though?" she asked the young boy. "Can you take care of Samson? He is going to need help when I'm gone and who better to care for him than you?"

Carl sat up and wiped his face. "I swear it on my life that I will look after to him" he sniffled and then leaned in for another hug. He could hear her heart fluttering. Then it started to get faster and Carl jolted up right, frightened for his friend. Then she stopped breathing. Everyone stopped for a split second before Rick dragged Carl away from her and Daryl dived into Carl's spot frantically grabbing for her. Samson had his head down on his paws, whining because he could sense something was wrong. Carl didn't want to leave. He was screaming out for her. Rick motioned for Lori to take Carl out of the room. Instantly turning back to Anna to see what happened.

Anna had caught her breath again, only barely. She scared them half to death. Rick didn't want Carl to be in the room when the time come. He was relieved to see her breathing again.

Rick sighed with relief and shook his head. "You really scared us there Anna. I thought I didn't get to say goodbye".

She smiled at him gingerly. "Sorry" she said with a faint shrug.

Rick bobbed down to her level, "Oh Anna you have nothing to be sorry for. In fact I should be the one that should say sorry. I didn't live up to my word on protecting my group, my family. Ever since you arrived on the farm and joined our little group, you have always been family. I can't thank you enough for the help and guidance you've given all this time. I didn't expect a goodbye so soon. We will miss you,I will miss you. You have my word on that." He leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head. "Until we meet again Half Pint". He got up and placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder, who had said nothing in that time. He just held onto her.

"I'll be just outside the door" Rick told Daryl before he left the room. Daryl just nodded without a word.

Anna had to let Daryl know her final wishes before it was too late. Sitting there cradled in his arms, she softly whispers to him. "I want you to shoot me, before I turn. I don't wanna one of those things. Do it after I take my last breath. I can trust you to do this for me. I don't want your last memory of me to be me as one of those freaks." She started to sob in his arms because she knew that this was it. Her time would be up at any moment and she was going to miss him so much. Daryl had become the most important person to her.

Daryl held her in his arms, she had stopped crying "Anna?" he asked, moving her a little bit in his arms and her bitten arm fell limply. Samson crawled as close as he could to his owner, moaning and nudging her leg as if to try and wake up her up from a deep sleep. But she didn't and he settled his head on her leg, whining, somehow knowing what had happened.

His face contorted in pain and he cried, rocking her in his arms "No, no, no. Oh god no" he wailed. His hands were shaking as he reached for the gun that was on the coffee table in front of the lounge. The gun was so heavy in his hand as he held it up to her temple "I am sorry Anna. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, My Anastasia, I…"

"Daryl…" a little voice whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please review..


End file.
